read city of bones
by emki laila
Summary: what happen when people from the mortal instruments,divergent and the hunger games books find themselves in one house and with one solution to be free to read the books(its going to be a long serial with reading the 12 books from 3 different point of view please read!)
1. chapter 1

clary

i snuggle closely to my pillow waiting to smell the rose smell like I have everyday but this is different its smells like soap and sunlight not that a sunlight has a smell really but if it did and then i heard a faint banging sound under me like a heartbeat and my pillow moving up and down,suddenly i became aware of the strong hand on my waist that suddenly drew me closer i opened my eyes slowly and find a bare chest with a golden skin oh god please not him not him

I raise my head slowly and shit its him the boy with the golden hair stupid jace and before I do anything I scream out of extinct

he open his eyes quickly and move his free hand as if looking for something when he don't he flip us and put his hands in my throat

he look me dead in the eye for a moment and I stare in his golden eyes I can see faint blue behind it

he took off his hands of my throat and grins at me"well we meet again"

"its not like I had a choice you kidnapped me right you and your crazy gang"

"wow wow slow down little girl" he say as his eyes widen"I did not kidnap you and I don't have a gang why will I do that"

"isn't it pretty obvious I witnessed your crime last night and I have a name "

he put his elbow next to me and lean on"how many times do I need to repeat till you get it was a demon"

my anger rose more how could he say so I saw him kill that blue head man"I don't care whatever you say just get off me I'm leaving" I give him a big push and get up of his bed taking my way to the door

"wait!"I turn around impatiently but I see worry in his eyes"this is not my room and I never saw it before"wait what?

"are you seriously talking?"

"I am do you know the room?"

I look around black bed yellow walls ,a bathroom?"nope"

he looked alarmed and jump of bed"shit I guess we are kidnapped"

"you guess really I'm going out" but as I step closer to the door I find a letter hanging on it I took it and look at jace worridely and start to read

dear Clary fray and Jace Wayland

I'm so sorry for what happened we didn't intend to let the two of you in such an uncomfortable sitution its not our fault we just putted you to bed and the two of you wrapped in each others arm but sorry again there is a reason for both of you to be in the same room there is others here don't worry we didn't want this to happen but know you both that we are trying to save a lot of lifes here so try to go with what I say both of you has a bag here you can change and go down the big living room there is another letter with Luke garroway will explain everything now don't do anything stupid you will regret

I finish reading and look blankly at the paper what the hell does that mean

"so I suppose your name is Clary"

"what?"

he point to the paper"your name written there"

"are you seriously talking is this some joke to you? we are kidnapped!and you are asking about my damn name!"i snapped at him but he kept a calm face

"Clary darling calm down you go change and then we will go down to find out everything"

"I don't take orders from you"

he take a deep breath and catch my shoulders"do you wanna get out of here alive then you have to listen to me I'm trained for such cases now tell me do you know this Luke?"

I nod my head slowly"my mother's friend"

"good now go change"

I look at him one last time before I jog to the bathroom what did I get myself into

when I'm out I find Jace liying on the bed looking at the ceiling he look so peaceful I step slowly and call for him"Jace?"

he open his eyes and raise his head to look at me"finally I thought you died there"and here goes the peaceful face

he get up and I notice for the first time his musculed chest he must train a lot and he have a lot of tattoos hmmmm"clary?"shit what did he said now stop it Clary stop staring

I force my eyes up and find him grinning at me"like what you see?"

I sighed and walk my way to the door"Clary wait I think you should wait for me"

"and why is that?"

"well there is a lot of reasons I'm sure you want to see me after I shower and look at my chest touch my ribs and tell me how hot am I" and just as he finished I throw a pillow at him that he catches easily

"how more arrogant can you be more than this?" and as he open his mouth I stop him"don't you dare I don't wanna know now go!"

his mouth switches to a wide smile and he enters the bathroom the sound of his laugh is heard from the room

I sit down at the bed thinking what the hell is going on with me I don't know Jace yet he is attractive I don't know something drew me to him and what it is scarrier is that all what he said is true"stop it Clary stop it you have to concentrate on finding a way out of here Jace is no one"but is he?

I can hear loud noises from down the stairs Jace grab my hand which I'm thank full for and when we get down the stairs there is too much caoas there was three different groupe of people one wearing black and talking quitely the second are fighting and the third I can see in the rest of Jace's gang and mum and Luke

i ran at my mother as fast as I can and she hug me hard"mum what's going on? where are we?why are we here?"

"I'm not sure clary yet just wait bit"

"jace!!"the girl Isabelle as I recall hugged Jace so do Alec

" were you both in the same room?"

isabelle shake her head as a no"somebody stupid put me with that dorky mundane in the same bed"

i look past her to where she pointed and I shout"Simon!"and I hug him

"Clary?what are you doing here?"

"i don't know"

"hola you!" I look at Isabelle and she give me a fake smile"Hodge still want to see you"

"hodge?what are you talking about?" my mum come from behind me with a worried look on her face

"hodge is our teacher" Alec spoke for the first time hmm and I thought he was too shocked but maybe he don't talk much

"mum its nothing these stupid are in a gang and they saw me yesterday that's it I won't be surprised if we're here because of them"

"a gang?" Isabelle look at me shocked

"oh by the angel" Jace put his hand in his hair and laughs"I told you a thousand time its not a gang"

"wait when did you spoke together?Clary did you get a room alone"Simon raised an eyebrow at me

" emmm... well...I"how will I tell them that I woke up in a bed with Jace mum would kill me

"actually she was with me" Jace stopped me and I close my ears when a chaoas of "what?" yelled

"oh guys stop it its not like I want to, people put us"

Alec turned his head as if not wanting to look but his eyes swam to someone"who's that?"

"that's magnus" Alec said

"magnus bane" my mother murmured

"you know him?" I ask her and color drift away of her face

"no..n.nooo ...he is a famous person in Brooklyn"

"he is a warlock" Alec added

"well as I can't understand anything who else is here do we know?"

"Maia" Luke said while going to a girl with brown hair and dark skin by the corner and he bring her and come back to us"guys this is Maia she help me at the book store"Maia smiled at us but there is something weird about her

"hmmm maybe we need to talk later the others will start fights soon"Isabelle pointed to the other two groups

I look past her to a tall girl with black hair yelling at well all the groupe

Luke look at mum and said"I guess its time for the letter"

he climb the table and shout"stop it!!!"

everyone look at him curiously "my name is Luke garroway"

"aren't you suppose to have a letter"a tall muscular boy ask

" yes so hear me all" he open the envelope and a kee fall he catch it and open the letter


	2. chapter 2

hi again Jace5000 thanks for the review i'm going to try my best to find a beta or atleast until my computer is fixed english is notre m'y mother language thats why a have a problem just please bear with me some chapters

Tris

the man called luke open the letter and start reading

dear people, shadowhunters,warlocks,werewolves,mandies,dauntless faction born and transfers and panam residents

I'm sorry again about the way I have brought you in to here I'm sure some of you want to murder me right now but everyone has a reason for doing such a thing you may say I kidnapped you but I like to think that you are living together without rent but with a closed door well as for my reason I want to save humanity you may see me now like a crazy person for saying so but so much lives are on the line only you can save them and stop what will happen let me explain what you have to do there is three chests under the dining table this key will open one of them the one opened will have 6 books and another kee you need to finish reading those together then you use the key to open the second one you will find three books and a kee read them then open the third you'll find other 3 books and a surprise maybe you think I'm mad for sure now and question my mental issues for wanting to solve deaths with books but trust me i am not crazy let's say these books are a treat of the future for example panem residents your books will end well a peaceful way but with so many deaths 5 of you will die by the end of them and so many more but as you can see I can't bring everyone as for the dauntless what can say for you will have the most loss 7 deaths and a hyndicap within you I'm sorry and the other groupe new York resident maybe I will call you well your case is different no body gonna die of you well except one will and come back but there is close people to you will and a lot of others will let's say I want to stop 3 wars and I need your help I hope you cooperate I want all of you to sit and read together even if the book doesn't have any relation with you but I want you to help each other.other point the rooms issue I'm so sorry many of you may not be happy but trust me there is a reason you will discover in the books and no there is no way anyone can change his room or switch his partner also there is no alcohol please there is children here and I mean you haymitch if you find by any accident no one and I repeat no one must give it to him he need to be sober also there is no weapons here we don't want anybody to kill the other you feel suffocated or want to hit something there is a big training room,surprise room you will discover when you finish the first chest ah I remembered there is a paper stick on the kitchen fridge to tell you who to cook and who not I don't want problems also no one let Isabelle lightwood cook if you want to maintain your safty(hey a loud girl yelled guess its her)plus don't let the pedrad brothers near the ovens or the cakes we don't need a fire here again please don't try to escape from here or you'll face the peace serum I guess some of you can explain to the other what it is anyway I'm not asking for much I just want you to sit and read the books its not hard to do right? you can search as you want there will be no steele or portal to leave dont think about it and don't worry let's say I used the help of a worlock to stop your families and friends from noticing your absence so no clave or president or government will chase us you are far away so good luck and don't try killing each other please

Luke finished and a long silence spread over us ,they are too shocked even Luke himself is still staring at the paper huh guess its my job then

I take Uri's hand and drag him to the dining room and drag the first chest out of the table"take it with me"he look confused at first then he nod and help me and we take it and put it next to the table of the living room then we come back to the second one and before we come back Christina ask me"what are you two doing?"

"well as everyone still too shocked to react I thought I'll do something useful" I give her a little smile and bring the third chest, by our back Luke has stepped down and is in a deep conversation with his groupe so do the other"what's the matter?"

"it looks like no one is happy with the room arrangement thing people barley know each other" Marlene spoke to me

"but don't forget Mar so do we I mean you're happy you got uriah with you and we both know you have a crush on him but for example I got will and yesterday I just met for example look at poor Tris she got four the Scary four so think about them" Christina tried to explain and she is right only yesterday was the choosing ceremony

moreover I still didn't get over waking up with four in the same bed god that was frightening I almost run away of the room

"I have an idea guys we are dauntless now why don't we act like one let's be brave and see who the most dauntless that can work with the room thing without running away " Lynn said with a smirk on her face well she got Eric so she is responsible on her doing

"oh I'm in" uri started jumping "I'm gonna win"

"stop it dumbass ,...so do me" I look at Chris shockingly well maybe its normal in condor this sort of things but I'm dauntless now I need to be brave to do this breath Tris breath"I'm in"I can see everyone looking at me with wide eyes whereas four raise an eyebrow then smile holy shit I thought he dont smile"so do me"now they all look at him"what? I'm no coward"yeah right who know what someone like you scare of

"alright then see we solve it why don't we help them" christina point to the others

"very well Lynn coming?" I look at her but she shrag her shoulders"I'm not in the mood to mingle around"I guess that's screw them nicely

I take Chris's hand and walk to panam's resident

"...I don't care I'm not gonna stay with this morone in the same room!!!"

I sighed god this girl is yelling for an hour now she is gonna be a big problem"what do you want?"she snapped at me

"manners Johanna manners" a women with a weird pink hair murmur

"shut up pinkie doll" Johanna snapped again

"hmm we just want to help we are sure you are fighting because of the room arrengment well we had the same problem but let's say we looked at it from another angle" Christ talked slowly

"I'm interested now ,talk" Johanna put her hands in front of her chest and looked impationtley at us

"there is no way any of you is a coward here I mean why don't we take this as a challenge who can bear it most and who will lose first"I try my best to look convincing god maybe I should let Christ talk

"when you put it like that I'm in of course what you say Joh wanna lose"a blond tall guy grin at Johanna

" god finnick you have Annie you already love each other what's the difference"

"I'm in" a girl with black braided hair talk

"katniss!!" another guy yell

" well I guess its time to get over it Gale even if we refuse there is no escape or anything we can do at least they come with a much comfortable way to look at the situation" johanna look now like she want to jump on her i need to be careful around her

"Oh for god sake you're crazy" Johanna muttered but finnik Put his arm around her

"oh come on joh look at him its not that you got an unattractive one just look at him he is too handsome"Johanna hitted him with her elbow in the stomach and left to one corner"excuse me one second"and he went after her and I think I saw her crying then they come back

Johanna sighed"alright I want to get over with this soon"I want to know why is she so much defencive with this thing Gale seem a good guy

"Finally so we still have one more groupe to talk to come Tris see you later"

We leave them and walk to our groupe"so what happened?"Zeke Uriah's older brother asked

"Mission accomplished" and she raise her thumbs

"What now??" Shauna I guess Lynn's older sister ask

"Now we read!!" Uriah said exitly

"Nope we still got the other groupe to talk to" I point at Luke's groupe

"Oh right I forget about them" Uriah rub his eyebrows

I left with Christ with a smile on my face it looks like this groupe is split to two humm I wish they don't have a second Johanna"Hi!"Christ tell them happily ughhh she love to socialize I guess ,I hate it why did I offer to come again?

"Hello?" The girl which named I guess Isabelle said with mokery

"As we saw we all had one similar problems about the room arrangment We talked with the other groupe and"

But she cutted me"and you wanna help ahhh how cute but we don't need it"she glare at me but a boy with long blond golden hair smiled at me

"Izzy that's enough!excuse her she never was surround with much girls her age they make her nerves"

"Jace!!" The girl screamed and stepped on his foot

"Ouch that hurts" and he made a puppy face great a second Uriah

"Its alright we talked and solved the problem between us but thanks" a red headed girl said

"Alright then so why don't we all gather up meet and maybe start reading?" Christina suggest and they all noded

So Luke climbed the table again and talked"everyone I guess its about time to meet each other and start read we have 12 books its a long journey better to start soon"

We all gathered and one by one started introducing each other

"I guess you heard my name I don't think I need to repeat but I'm Luke"

"Clarissa Frey but call me Clary please" the red headed girl said

"Jocelyn Frey clary's mother"

"Jace Wayland" the golden hair boy said

"Isabelle lightwood"she raised her hand and roll her eyes

" Alec lightwood izzy's older brother"a boy that looks a lot like Isabelle said

"Simon lewis Clary's best friend" a boy with a glasses said why do I feel there is something wrong about them

"Magnus Bane I'm the great warlock of Brooklyn " what does that even mean the letter said something about warlock or something like this

"Maia Roberts"

"Katniss everdeen"the braided hair girl said

"primrose everdeen katniss's little sister"

"Gale hamsworth"

"Peeta mellark"a shy blond boy said he would fit greatly in Abnegation

" Johanna mason"Johanna said quietly its a shock she did not fight

"Finnik odair"

"Annie cresta"a small voice sounded of a red headed girl she was clutching finnik's arm so tight

"Haymitch abernathy"the man banned of alcohol said

"Rue stenburg" a small girl said maybe 12 or 13 she looks like mini Maia

"Effie trinket" the pink funny headed woman said

"Clove my last name is not your business" ouch she will be a problem

"Tris prior" I said

"Uriah pedrad and my brother Zeke"Uriah said gleefuly

" you could have let me speak"Zeke protest

"Oh shut up Ezekiel" and I was wondering his real name

"Four"

"Marlene"

"Lynn"

"Shauna Lynn's sister" knew it

"Christina" and she wave to everyone

"Will"

"Eric"

"Wooh that was much to remember" Jace said"we must be 40!!"

Izzy hit him in the back of his head"learn to count first then talk we are 30"I look past all of them and true we are 30

"So open it up" Johanna snapped


	3. chapter 3

hi guys im back and this time katniss's P.O.V please red and review

Katniss

Luke take the kee and trie with the first chest it didn't open then he move to the second it open with a click we look all closely yep the six books and each wrapped in an envelope with a number guess it help us in which order we read I wonder what storie it is ,wish its not mine I don't want to read it first

Luke grab the first envelope and open it and read the title"the mortal instruments city of bones Cassandra clare"

"Guess this is ours" Jace raise his hands and take the book we all seat in the huge living room and I trie my best to stay away of peeta even if I have to be seated with Johanna I don't want to talk about this morning yet it was too awkward that I punched him and left the room without a word

"Is that me?" Jace look at the cover with wide eyes and turn it to us

"Jace please just start" Isabelle say frustrated

Jace open the book and start

...o...

 **I have not slept**

 **Between the acting of a dreadful thing**

 **And the first motion,all the interim is**

 **Like a phantasma,or a hideous dream**

 **The ginus and the mortal instruments**

 **Are then in council;and the state of man,**

 **Like a little kingdom,suffers then**

 **The nature of an insurrection**

 **William shakespeare,julius caesar**

...o...

"What the hell is that?" Uriah ask

"Its a quote Shakespeare is one of the most famous ever writers" Isabelle say while playing with her hair

"There is one more quote should I read or pass it"

"Pass pass we are not familiar with poetry" finnik yell

"Alright then"

...o...

 **Part one:Dark descent**

 **Chapter one:pandemonium**

...o...

"What's pandemonium?"Uriah ask

" a club's name"Clary awnser

"Ahhh and what's a club"

"damn you its a place where people enjoye themselves like a bar where are you leaving" joahana snaps

"In dauntless compound I was leaving with mum but I moved to the dormitory..."

But before he complete lynn elbowe him "shut up uri we didn't beguin yet and you start questioning"Uriah stop and Jace continue

...o...

 **"You've got to be kidden me," the bouncer said,folding his arms across his massive chest.he stared down at the boy in the red zip-up jacket and shook his shaved head"you can't bring that thing in here"**

 **The fifty or so teenagers in line outside the pandemonium club leaned forward to eavesdrop.it was a long way to get into the all-ages club,especially on Sunday,and not much generally happened in line.The bouncers were fierce and would come down instantly on anyone who looked like they were going to start trouble.fifteen-years-old Clary Frey,standing in line with her best friend Simon,leaned forward along with everyone else,hoping for some excitement**

...o...

"Yey first character is out I think you're the hero Clary" Christina yelled

"Nooo!" Everyone looked at jace"I am the hero"

"Jace grow up "clary said

He glare at her and put his head back in the book

...o...

 **"Aw,come on" the kid hoisted the thing up over his head.it looked like a wooden beam,pointed at one end"its part of my costume"**

 **The bouncer raised an eyebrow"which is what?"**

 **The boy grinned .he was normal enough-looking ,clary thought for pandemonium.he had electric blue dyed hair that stuck up around his head like the tendrils of a startled octopus,but no elaborate facial tattoos or big metal bars throught his ears or lips"I'm a vampire hunter"He pushed down on the wooden thing.it bent as easily as a blade of grass bending sideways "its fake,foam rubber see?"**

 **The boy's wide eyes were way too bright a green, Clary noticed: the color of antifreeze, spring grass. Colored contact lenses, probably. The bouncer shrugged, abruptly bored. "Whatever. Go on in."**

 **The boy slid past him,quick as an eel.Clary liked the tilt to his shoulders,the way he tossed His hair as he went.there was a word for him that her mother would have used Insouciant**

 **"You thought he was cute" said Simon,sounding resigned "didn't you?"**

 **Clary dug her elbow into his ribs,but didn't awnser**

...o...

" is this yesterday?"Isabelle ask,they all look at clary she nodded"is that him?"

"Yep" clary looked uncomfortable I wander what happend yesterday

...o...

 **Inside, the club was full of dry-ice smoke. Colored lights played over the dance floor, turning it into a multicolored fairyland of blues and acid greens, hot pinks and golds.**

 **The boy in the red jacket stroked the long razor-sharp blade in his hands, an idle smile playing over his lips. It had been so easy—a little bit of a glamour on the blade, to make it look harmless. Another glamour on his eyes, and the moment the bouncer had looked straight at him, he was in. Of course, he could probably have gotten by without all that trouble, but it was part of the fun—fooling the mundies, doing it all out in the open right in front of them, getting off on the blank looks on their sheeplike faces.**

...o...

"why is he talking like he is no humain" Marlene looked confused

"yeah right what's a glamour or mundies?" finnik ask

"just wait guys you will understand" Alec awnsered him

"they will freak out" Clary murmured but I can hear her

jace glared at her again oh come on read I need to know what's going on

...o...

 **Not that the humans didn't have their uses. The boy's green eyes scanned the dance floor, where slender limbs clad in scraps of silk and black leather appeared and disappeared inside the revolving columns of smoke as the mundies danced. Girls tossed their long hair, boys swung their leather-clad hips, and bare skin glittered with sweat. Vitality just poured off them, waves of energy that filled him with a drunken dizziness. His lip curled. They didn't know how lucky they were. They didn't know what it was like to eke out life in a dead world, where the sun hung limp in the sky like a burned cinder. Their lives burned as brightly as candle flames—and were as easy to snuff out.**

...o...

"what the hell is he talking about?" Gale looked alarm but can't he shut up god I want to listen

"that is a demon" jace said

"what?" everybody yelled I just looked at him dumbly

"calm down calm down you will get it when we explain it to clary" Izzy said calmly how can she be calm? is she familiar with the demon thing?oh god!

"I still can't beielive we got a demon's point of view" Izzy said excitly

"well maybe the last" jace smirk and back to reading

...o...

 **His hand tightened on the blade he carried, and he had begun to step out onto the dance floor, when a girl broke away from the mass of dancers and began walking toward him. He stared at her. She was beautiful, for a human—long hair nearly the precise color of black ink, charcoaled eyes. Floor-length white gown, the kind women used to wear when this world was younger. Lace sleeves belled out around her slim arms. Around her neck was a thick silver chain, on which hung a dark red pendant the size of a baby's fist. He only had to narrow his eyes to know that it was real—real and precious. His mouth started to water as she neared him. Vital energy pulsed from her like blood from an open wound. She smiled, passing** **him, beckoning with her eyes. He turned to follow her, tasting the phantom sizzle** **of her death on his lips.**

...o...

I look at Izzy and see the red pendant"its you?"

"you will see"

...o...

 **It was always easy. He could already feel the power of her evaporating life coursing through his veins like fire. Humans were so stupid. They had something so precious, and they barely safeguarded it at all. They threw away their lives for money, for packets of powder, for a stranger's charming smile. The girl was a pale ghost retreating through the colored smoke. She reached the wall and turned, bunching her skirt up in her hands, lifting it as she grinned at him. Under the skirt, she was wearing thigh-high boots.**

 **He sauntered up to her, his skin prickling with her nearness. Up close she wasn't so perfect: He could see the mascara smudged under her eyes, the sweat sticking her hair to her neck. He could smell her mortality, the sweet rot of corruption. Got you, he thought.**

 **A cool smile curled her lips. She moved to the side, and he could see that she was leaning against a closed door. NO ADMITTANCE—STORAGE was scrawled across it in red paint. She reached behind her for the knob, turned it, slid inside. He caught a glimpse of stacked boxes, tangled wiring. A storage room. He glanced behind him—no one was looking. So much the better if she wanted privacy.**

 **He slipped into the room after her, unaware that he was being followed.**

...o...

"what is he going to do?" Annie ask

"try to kill her" Clary said quietly she is silent with no expression I wonder what's on her mind

...o...

 **"So," Simon said, "pretty good music, eh?"**

 **Clary didn't reply. They were dancing, or what passed for it—a lot of swaying back and forth with occasional lunges toward the floor as if one of them had dropped a contact lens—in a space between a group of teenage boys in metallic corsets, and a young Asian couple who were making out passionately, their colored hair extensions tangled together like vines. A boy with a lip piercing and a teddy bear backpack was handing out free tablets of herbal ecstasy, his parachute pants flapping in the breeze from the wind machine. Clary wasn't paying much attention to their immediate surroundings—her eyes were on the blue-haired boy who'd talked his way into the club. He was prowling through the crowd as if he were looking for something. There was something about the way he moved that reminded her of something …**

 **"I, for one," Simon went on, "am enjoying myself immensely."**

...o...

"oh poor Simon she is not listening" jace stope and give him a wide smile while Simon just give him an irritated look

...o...

 **This seemed unlikely. Simon, as always, stuck out at the club like a sore thumb, in jeans and an old T-shirt that said MADE IN BROOKLYN across the front. His freshly scrubbed hair was dark brown instead of green or pink, and his glasses perched crookedly on the end of his nose. He looked less as if he were contemplating the powers of darkness and more as if he were on his way to chess club.**

 **"Mmm-hmm." Clary knew perfectly well that he came to Pandemonium with her only because she liked it, that he thought it was boring. She wasn't even sure why it was that she liked it—the clothes, the music, made it like a dream, someone else's life, not her boring real life at all. But she was always too shy to talk to anyone but Simon.**

...o...

"awwww! miss shy you should stayed in the chess club we wouldn't have problems then!" Izzy snapped really what is wrong with her

...o...

 **The blue-haired boy was making his way off the dance floor. He looked a little lost, as if he hadn't found whom he was looking for. Clary wondered what would happen if she went up and introduced herself, offered to show him around. Maybe he'd just stare at her. Or maybe he was shy too. Maybe he'd be grateful and pleased, and try not to show it, the way boys did—but she'd know. Maybe—**

...o...

"wait a second" Izzy looked at Clary inbelievebly"you liked him seriously I..I just can't believe this"

Clary hided her head under the pillow poor girl who is crazy to want to read his life story in front of strangers

...o...

 **The blue-haired boy straightened up suddenly, snapping to attention, like a hunting dog on point. Clary followed the line of his gaze, and saw the girl in the white dress.**

 **Oh, well, Clary thought, trying not to feel like a deflated party balloon. I guess that's that. The girl was gorgeous, the kind of girl Clary would have liked to draw—tall and ribbon-slim, with a long spill of black hair. Even at this distance Clary could see the red pendant around her throat. It pulsed under the lights of the dance floor like a separate, disembodied heart.**

 **"I feel," Simon went on, "that this evening DJ Bat is doing a singularly exceptional job. Don't you agree?"**

 **Clary rolled her eyes and didn't answer; Simon hated trance music. Her attention was on the girl in the white dress. Through the darkness, smoke, and artificial fog, her pale dress shone out like a beacon. No wonder the blue-haired boy was following her as if he were under a spell, too distracted to notice anything else around him—even the two dark shapes hard on his heels, weaving after him through the crowd.**

 **Clary slowed her dancing and stared. She could just make out that the shapes were boys, tall and wearing black clothes. She couldn't have said how she knew that they were following the other boy, but she did. She could see it in the way they paced him, their careful watchfulness, the slinking grace of their movements. A small flower of apprehension began to open inside her chest.**

...o...

"i bet its the two of you" Shauna said pointing to Jace and Alec

...o...

 **"Meanwhile," Simon added, "I wanted to tell you that lately I've been cross-dressing. Also, I'm sleeping with your mom. I thought you should know."** **The girl had reached the wall, and was opening a door marked NO ADMITTANCE. She beckoned the blue-haired boy after her, and they slipped through the door. It wasn't anything Clary hadn't seen before, a couple sneaking off to the dark corners of the club to make out—but that made it even weirder that they were being followed.** **She raised herself up on tiptoe, trying to see over the crowd. The two guys had stopped at the door and seemed to be conferring with each other. One of them was blond, the other dark-haired. The blond one reached into his jacket and drew out something long and sharp that flashed under the strobing lights. A knife. "Simon!" Clary shouted, and seized his arm.** **"What?" Simon looked alarmed. "I'm not really sleeping with your mom, you know. I was just trying to get your attention. Not that your mom isn't a very attractive woman, for her age**

 **...o...**

Simon blushed"sorry"

"its alright" clary's mom said

"well he is right you are rather attractive" Luke pushed his glasses up to hide his face while Clary's mom smiled why do we have older people I feel weird

...o...

 **"Do you see those guys?" She pointed wildly, almost hitting a curvy black girl who was dancing nearby. The girl shot her an evil look. "Sorry—sorry!" Clary turned back to Simon. "Do you see those two guys over there? By that door?"**

 **Simon squinted, then shrugged. "I don't see anything."**

 **"There are two of them. They were following the guy with the blue hair—"**

 **"The one you thought was cute?"**

 **"Yes, but that's not the point. The blond one pulled a knife."**

 **"Are you sure?" Simon stared harder, shaking his head. "I still don't see anyone."**

 **"I'm sure."**

 **Suddenly all business, Simon squared his shoulders. "I'll get one of the security guards. You stay here." He strode away, pushing through the crowd.**

...o...

"and of course you won't " Zeke grinned at us

...o...

 **Clary turned just in time to see the blond boy slip through the NO ADMITTANCE door, his friend right on his heels. She looked around; Simon was still trying to shove his way across the dance floor, but he wasn't making much progress. Even if she yelled now, no one would hear her, and by the time Simon got back, something terrible might already have happened. Biting hard on her lower lip, Clary started to wriggle through the crowd.**

 **"What's your name?"**

 **She turned and smiled. What faint light there was in the storage room spilled down through high barred windows smeared with dirt. Piles of electrical cables, along with broken bits of mirrored disco balls and discarded paint cans, littered the floor.**

 **"Isabelle."**

...o...

"so it is really you" Uriah said"but I still can't understand why you want to kill him well he may want to kill you but how did you know?"

"patience my friend patience" Jace said

...o...

 **"That's a nice name." He walked toward her, stepping carefully among the wires in case any of them were live. In the faint light she looked half-transparent, bleached of color, wrapped in white like an angel. It would be a pleasure to make her fall … "I haven't seen you here before."**

 **"You're asking me if I come here often?" She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. There was some sort of bracelet around her wrist, just under the cuff of her dress—then, as he neared her, he saw that it wasn't a bracelet at all but a pattern inked into her skin, a matrix of swirling lines.**

 **He froze. "You—"**

 **He didn't finish. She moved with lightning swiftness, striking out at him with her open hand, a blow to his chest that would have sent him down gasping if he'd been a human being. He staggered back, and now there was something in her hand, a coiling whip that glinted gold as she brought it down, curling around his ankles, jerking him off his feet. He hit the ground, writhing, the hated metal biting deep into his skin. She laughed, standing over him, and dizzily he thought that he should have known. No human girl would wear a dress like the one Isabelle wore. She'd worn it to cover her skin—all of her skin.**

...o...

"wait Isabelle is not human!!" finnik gasped

"don't be stupid I'm just trained very good"

...o...

 **Isabelle yanked hard on the whip, securing it. Her smile glittered like poisonous water. "He's all yours, boys."**

 **A low laugh sounded behind him, and now there were hands on him, hauling him upright, throwing him against one of the concrete pillars. He could feel the damp stone under his back. His hands were pulled behind him, his wrists bound with wire. As he struggled, someone walked around the side of the pillar into his view: a boy, as young as Isabelle and just as pretty. His tawny eyes glittered like chips of amber. "So," the boy said. "Are there any more with you?"**

 **The blue-haired boy could feel blood welling up under the too-tight metal, making his wrists slippery. "Any other what?"**

 **"Come on now." The tawny-eyed boy held up his hands, and his dark sleeves slipped down, showing the runes inked all over his wrists, the backs of his hands, his palms. "You know what I am."**

 **Far back inside his skull, the shackled boy's second set of teeth began to grind.**

 **"Shadowhunter," he hissed.**

 **The other boy grinned all over his face. "Got you," he said**

...o...

"what does mean.." I know what Uriah want to ask but mostly everyone glare at him poor baby he gotted too much hits on the head today wait since when do I think this why care,affection and love are dangerous I thought I won't care about them and that's what I need to do exactly


	4. chapter 4

clary

I still can't believe yet that we are reading our story and damn its the same the same thoughts the same words I can't understand how this happened but if the book is saying the truth is means that Jace didn't lie but oh god it was hard enough yesterday to see it happen to listen again relax Clary relax you can do it

mom looked at me worridly asking with her eyes if I'm OK I nod my head at her and try to smile I can't understand how she can be this calm its like she know what happened but does she? nope I'm just thinking too much

...o...

 **Clary pushed the door to the storage room open, and stepped inside. For a moment she thought it was deserted. The only windows were high up and barred; faint street noise came through them, the sound of honking cars and squealing brakes. The room smelled like old paint, and a heavy layer of dust covered the floor, marked by smeared shoe prints.**

 **There's no one in here, she realized, looking around in bewilderment. It was cold in the room, despite the August heat outside. Her back was icy with sweat. She took a step forward, tangling her feet in electrical wires. She bent down to free her sneaker from the cables—and heard voices. A girl's laugh, a boy answering sharply. When she straightened up, she saw them.**

 **It was as if they had sprung into existence between one blink of her eyes and the next. There was the girl in her long white dress, her black hair hanging down her back like damp seaweed. The two boys were with her—the tall one with black hair like hers, and the smaller, fair one, whose hair gleamed like brass in the dim light coming through the windows high above. The fair boy was standing with his hands in his pockets, facing the punk kid, who was tied to a pillar with what looked like piano wire, his hands stretched behind him, his legs bound at the ankles. His face was pulled tight with pain and fear.**

 **Heart hammering in her chest, Clary ducked behind the nearest concrete pillar and peered around it. She watched as the fair-haired boy paced back and forth, his arms now crossed over his chest. "So," he said. "You still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you."**

 **Your kind? Clary wondered what he was talking about. Maybe she'd stumbled into some kind of gang war.**

...o...

"don't worry Clary all of us are questionong this" peeta said smiling

"well I don't think you will like it" I say angrily

"oh come on Clary it wasn't that bad" Jace said

"yeah right!" and I roll my eyes at him

...o...

 **"I don't know what you're talking about." The blue-haired boy's tone was pained but surly.**

 **"He means other demons," said the dark-haired boy, speaking for the first time. "You do know what a demon is, don't you?"**

 **The boy tied to the pillar turned his face away, his mouth working.**

 **"Demons," drawled the blond boy, tracing the word on the air with his finger. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension—"**

...o...

"I didn't know you had a dictionary in you head " Simon smirked ugghhh now they won't stop their redicules fights

"well that's a sign of being smart and well educated and trained in our world not as to be nerdie and be stupid" ouch that will hurt Simon's ego but Simon didn't awnser so Jace continued

...o...

 **"That's enough, Jace," said the girl.**

 **"Isabelle's right," agreed the taller boy. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics—or demonology."**

 **They're crazy, Clary thought. Actually crazy.**

 **Jace raised his head and smiled. There was something fierce about the gesture, something that reminded Clary of documentaries she'd watched about lions on the Discovery Channel, the way the big cats would raise their heads and sniff the air for prey. "Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much," he said, confidingly. "Do you think I talk too much?"**

...o...

"absolutely " the most of the room said and jace put his hand in his heart on a fake hurt look "I'm hurt" and then he look at me"but you think I'm a lion"oh god this morone

I just glare at him

...o...

 **The blue-haired boy didn't reply. His mouth was still working. "I could give you information," he said. "I know where Valentine is."**

 **Jace glanced back at Alec, who shrugged. "Valentine's in the ground," Jace said. "The thing's just toying with us."**

 **Isabelle tossed her hair. "Kill it, Jace," she said. "It's not going to tell us anything."**

 **Jace raised his hand, and Clary saw dim light spark off the knife he was holding. It was oddly translucent, the blade clear as crystal, sharp as a shard of glass, the hilt set with red stones.**

 **The bound boy gasped. "Valentine is back!" he protested, dragging at the bonds that held his hands behind his back. "All the Infernal Worlds know it—I know it—I can tell you where he is—"**

...o...

"no no it can't be" my mother murmured

"mom are you ok?"

"just just give me a second" she get up and went upstairs and Luke followed why did she tense when he said valentine

"now what?" Johanna said

"we wait till they come down we can't read without them" katniss said

"OK then im going to make hot chocolate who want ?" well everyone raised their hands Tris looked startled

"do you need help?" Izzy asked

"sure" Tris smiled

"noooo!" Jace yelled" I mean the letter said you can't enter kitchen"

"I'll help" will said

"you can cook?" Christina looked surprised

"well in Euridte they made us learn a lot of things"

Tris smiled and left for kitchen

"don't forget mom and Luke" I yelled

well good luck to make it for 30 peoples

later mum came down with luck behind just as Tris entered the room they took their seats each with a cup hmm the smell is wonderful

we all looked at Jace to read but he pouted

"what now?" johanna snapped

"I want to drink my chocolate!!"

"ughh give it to me" Izzy said and took the book

...o...

 **Rage flared suddenly in Jace's icy eyes. "By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you—" Jace turned the knife in his grasp, the edge sparking like a line of fire. "You can join him there."**

 **Clary could take no more. She stepped out from behind the pillar. "Stop!" she cried. "You can't do this."**

...o...

"oops that is bad choice Clary bad choice " Uriah said shaking his head

...o...

 **Jace whirled, so startled that the knife flew from his hand and clattered against the concrete floor. Isabelle and Alec turned along with him, wearing identical expressions of astonishment. The blue-haired boy hung in his bonds, stunned and gaping.**

 **It was Alec who spoke first. "What's this?" he demanded, looking from Clary to his companions, as if they might know what she was doing there.**

 **"It's a girl," Jace said, recovering his composure. "Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one." He took a step closer to Clary, squinting as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. "A mundie girl," he said, half to himself. "And she can see us."**

...o...

everyone laughed"I still can't understand why you are too surprised"Eric asked

Izzy just looked down at the book

...o...

 **"Of course I can see you," Clary said. "I'm not blind, you know."**

 **"Oh, but you are," said Jace, bending to pick up his knife. "You just don't know it." He straightened up. "You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you."**

 **"I'm not going anywhere," Clary said. "If I do, you'll kill him." She pointed at the boy with the blue hair.**

 **"That's true," admitted Jace, twirling the knife between his fingers. "What do you care if I kill him or not?"**

 **"Be-because—" Clary spluttered. "You can't just go around killing people."**

 **"You're right," said Jace. "You can't go around killing people." He pointed at the boy with blue hair, whose eyes were slitted. Clary wondered if he'd fainted. "That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and talk like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."**

 **"Jace," said Isabelle warningly. "That's enough."**

 **"You're crazy," Clary said, backing away from him. "I've called the police, you know. They'll be here any second."**

...o...

"I agree with Clary" Christina said

but I don't think I agree with myself anymore

...o...

 **"She's lying," said Alec, but there was doubt on his face. "Jace, do you—"**

 **He never got to finish his sentence. At that moment the blue-haired boy, with a high, yowling cry, tore free of the restraints binding him to the pillar, and flung himself on Jace.**

 **They fell to the ground and rolled together, the blue-haired boy tearing at Jace with hands that glittered as if tipped with metal. Clary backed up, wanting to run, but her feet caught on a loop of wiring and she went down, knocking the breath out of her chest. She could hear Isabelle shrieking. Rolling over, Clary saw the blue-haired boy sitting on Jace's chest. Blood gleamed at the tips of his razorlike claws.**

 **Isabelle and Alec were running toward them, Isabelle brandishing the whip in her hand. The blue-haired boy slashed at Jace with claws extended. Jace threw an arm up to protect himself, and the claws raked it, splattering blood. The blue-haired boy lunged again—and Isabelle's whip came down across his back. He shrieked and fell to the side.**

 **Swift as a flick of Isabelle's whip, Jace rolled over. There was a blade gleaming in his hand. He sank the knife into the blue-haired boy's chest. Blackish liquid exploded around the hilt. The boy arched off the floor, gurgling and twisting. With a grimace Jace stood up. His black shirt was blacker now in some places, wet with blood. He looked down at the twitching form at his feet, reached down, and yanked out the knife. The hilt was slick with black fluid.**

...o...

"wow I didn't know that the book will describe with much detail the fight" Jace looked amused but everyone else were stepping away from him

...o...

 **The blue-haired boy's eyes flickered open. His eyes, fixed on Jace, seemed to burn. Between his teeth, he hissed, "So be it. The Forsaken will take you all."**

 **Jace seemed to snarl. The boy's eyes rolled back. His body began to jerk and twitch as he crumpled, folding in on himself, growing smaller and smaller until he vanished entirely.**

 **Clary scrambled to her feet, kicking free of the electrical wiring. She began to back away. None of them were paying attention to her. Alec had reached Jace and was holding his arm, pulling at the sleeve, probably trying to get a good look at the wound. Clary turned to run—and found her way blocked by Isabelle, whip in hand. The gold length of it was stained with dark fluid. She flicked it toward Clary, and the end wrapped itself around her wrist and jerked tight. Clary gasped with pain and surprise.**

 **"Stupid little mundie," Isabelle said between her teeth. "You could have gotten Jace killed."**

 **"He's crazy," Clary said, trying to pull her wrist back. The whip bit deeper into her skin. "You're all crazy. What do you think you are, vigilante killers? The police—"**

 **"The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body," said Jace. Cradling his arm, he picked his way across the cable-strewn floor toward Clary. Alec followed behind him, face screwed into a scowl.**

 **Clary glanced at the spot where the boy had disappeared from, and said nothing. There wasn't even a smear of blood there—nothing to show that the boy had ever existed.**

 **"They return to their home dimensions when they die," said Jace. "In case you were wondering."**

 **"Jace," Alec hissed. "Be careful."**

 **Jace drew his arm away. A ghoulish freckling of blood marked his face. He still reminded her of a lion, with his wide-spaced, light-colored eyes, and that tawny gold hair. "She can see us, Alec," he said. "She already knows too much."**

 **"So what do you want me to do with her?" Isabelle demanded.**

 **"Let her go," Jace said quietly. Isabelle shot him a surprised, almost angry look, but didn't argue. The whip slithered away, freeing Clary's arm. She rubbed her sore wrist and wondered how the hell she was going to get out of there.**

 **"Maybe we should bring her back with us," Alec said. "I bet Hodge would like to talk to her."**

...o...

"so this is from where the hodge thing came" Simon asked

I just noded why do I feel differently this time I didn't even feel bad for him its all because of jace how am I going to live with him during 12 books just god please help me

...o...

 **"No way are we bringing her to the Institute," said Isabelle. "She's a mundie."**

 **"Or is she?" said Jace softly. His quiet tone was worse than Isabelle's snapping or Alec's anger. "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you—"**

 **"My name is not 'little girl,'" Clary interrupted. "And I have no idea what you're talking about." Don't you? said a voice in the back of her head. You saw that boy vanish into thin air. Jace isn't crazy—you just wish he was. "I don't believe in—in demons, or whatever you—"**

...o...

"ah hah you did believe me" jace said

everyone else was quiet I don't know what they may think

...o...

 **"Clary?" It was Simon's voice. She whirled around. He was standing by the storage room door. One of the burly bouncers who'd been stamping hands at the front door was next to him. "Are you okay?" He peered at her through the gloom. "Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys—you know, the ones with the knives?"**

 **Clary stared at him, then looked behind her, where Jace, Isabelle, and Alec stood, Jace still in his bloody shirt with the knife in his hand. He grinned at her and dropped a half-apologetic, half-mocking shrug. Clearly he wasn't surprised that neither Simon nor the bouncer could see them.**

 **Somehow neither was Clary. Slowly she turned back to Simon, knowing how she must look to him, standing alone in a damp storage room, her feet tangled in bright plastic wiring cables. "I thought they went in here," she said lamely. "But I guess they didn't. I'm sorry." She glanced from Simon, whose expression was changing from worried to embarrassed, to the bouncer, who just looked annoyed. "It was a mistake."**

 **Behind her, Isabelle giggled.**

...o... .

"so that what actually happened" Simon asked

"yeah" I said quietly and he noded at me


	5. chapter 5

tris

I look at Clary, jace and Izzy god their lives is so much different than us they don't have the factions or the aptitude test or the choosing ceremony which will change your life for ever well for Clary I'm pretty sure her life would be changed now I can feel her too that's exactly what I felt and saw yesterday as I entered dauntless but I was exited Clary look afraid she is not exepting the truth,my abnegation tell me not to judge them but how will I do so they killed a demon?a human?a monster?I can't tell ,I see everyone stepping away from them but I don't think they will hurt us, anyway we have peace serum for emergencies, so I stand up and sit right next to Clary who gave me a slyly smile she must be nerves reading her life story

Izzy look at me weirdly then put her head back in the book

... ...o...

 **"I don't believe it," Simon said stubbornly as Clary, standing at the curb, tried desperately to hail a cab. Street cleaners had come down Orchard while they were inside the club, and the street was glossed black with oily water.**

 **"I know," she agreed. "You'd think there'd be some cabs. Where is everyone going at midnight on a Sunday?" She turned back to him, shrugging. "You think we'd have better luck on Houston?"**

...o...

"what's a cab?" Uri ask

"a car transporte you for money"Uri nod and befor Izzy continue he open his mouth" what's Houston?"

"god Uri even me know it its a place's name" Marlene said

...o...

 **"Not the cabs," Simon said. "You—I don't believe you. I don't believe those guys with the knives just disappeared."**

 **Clary sighed. "Maybe there weren't any guys with knives, Simon. Maybe I just imagined the whole thing."**

...o...

"really Clary you thought you imagined me meeee!!!" jace fake hurt what an actor he would be rulled of condor easily

...o...

 **"No way." Simon raised his hand over head, but the oncoming taxis whizzed by him, spraying dirty water. "I saw your face when I came into that storage room. You looked seriously freaked out, like you'd seen a ghost."** **Clary thought of Jace with his lion-cat eyes. She glanced down at her wrist, braceleted by a thin red line where Isabelle's whip had curled. No, not a ghost, she thought. Something even weirder than that.** **"It was just a mistake," she said wearily. She wondered why she wasn't telling him the truth. Except, of course, that he'd think she was crazy. And there was something about what had happened—something about the black blood bubbling up around Jace's knife, something about his voice when he'd said Have you talked with the Night Children? that she wanted to keep to herself.**

...o...

"you know clary" Simon said"I would never think that about you I would have believed you that's what friends are"he smiled at her but I swear I saw a small look of hurt in his eyes

"sorry its just i was too overhelmed I just wanted to forget" Clary said her head down but Simon nodded slowly

...o...

 **"Well, it was a hell of an embarrassing mistake," Simon said. He glanced back at the club, where a thin line still snaked out the door and halfway down the block. "I doubt they'll ever let us back into Pandemonium."**

 **"What do you care? You hate Pandemonium." Clary raised her hand again as a yellow shape sped toward them through the fog. This time, though, the taxi screeched to a halt at their corner, the driver laying into his horn as if he needed to get their attention.**

 **"Finally we get lucky." Simon yanked the taxi door open and slid onto the plastic-covered backseat. Clary followed, inhaling the familiar New York cab smell of old cigarette smoke, leather, and hair spray. "We're going to Brooklyn," Simon said to the cabbie, and then he turned to Clary. "Look, you know you can tell me anything, right?"**

 **Clary hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Sure, Simon," she said. "I know I can."**

 **She slammed the cab door shut behind her, and the taxi took off into the night.**

...o...

"fianally chapter is done" Izzy sighed

"so why don't we eat lunch then read more?" Shauna questioned

"sure I'm dying of hunger here don't you know something called breakfast ?" Johanna said and get up of her seat

"but who will cook?" the girl who was next to her said her name her name.. yes katniss

"there is a time table in the kitchen I saw it earlier it says who cook and who help " I say and get up and soon the most was in the kitchen staring at the time table

"so the head cooks always are Tris ,four, Eric, will ,katniss, Annie, Johanna, Jocelyn and magnus the rest helps " clove said, I almost forgot she even was here she was too silent and sometimes silence can hurt I wonder what's in her mind,oh look again my Euridit is showing

"I'm surprised that Eric and four can cook" christina said well she is right

"Euridit make it priority to learn stupid things but it helps to eat sometimes in peace in my apartment" Eric said I wonder why he is nice now

Christina look at four but he glare at her and she step back ,right his instructor face is back I bet he will be in christina's fear landscape

"wow wow wait Johanna you can cook and you never said!!!"finnik yelled

" yeah yeah not a big deal i can cook so what?"

"but its a girly thing" finnik looked like someone took his candies away

"so what I can be girly when I want its not your buisness " Johanna snapped and walked out

"there is more writin "jace said and smirked at Izzy

" what?"Izzy pushed him away"for notice the oven has a password won't be given only to head cooks and if Isabelle or one of the pedrad brothers tried opening it peace serum will be in his water unless one of the others open it and let you use it well then its their problem"Izzy glared at the paper then turned to me"you!!you will open it to me whenever I want"I look behind her shoulder at jace and he motion a no I wonder why i raise an eyebrow and leave them there and leave Jocelyn Luke cooking

I find myself exploring the apartment it was huge with a lot of rooms I walk up in the bedrooms and find names of two in each door I read them slowly and try to memorize:Jocelyn And Luke/Isabelle and Simon poor boy /Clary and jace wait seriously she come with that stupid in the room/magnus and Alec huh same room that's weird in abnegation we don't judge them but we do avoid them I don't know about dauntless maybe I'll ask Marlene later/Maia and dots is someone going to come soon?who know?/katniss and peeta/Johanna and gale and as of instinct I step away of that door Johanna is one hell of scary girl/Annie and finnik/rue and prim/haymitch and Effie seriously??/clove and tori/Christina and will/Shauna and Zeke/Lynn and Eric/Tris and four I look at my room as I step to open it I hear voices in the opposite door/Marlene and Uriah

I open their door to find Marlene Shauna Lynn christina Annie and Clary sitting there

"what are you doing"I look at them expectently

" chatting we want to know more about each other"Marlene smiled at me

i step closer and sit on the bed with them"so what did i miss?"

"nothing actually now we sitted"christina said

after lunch we sitted back in the living room waiting for Luke to reopen the chest and read I looked at Clary and smiled its really good now to be able to have friends its different in abnegation, Clary's way of life memorized me they are much more free than us and even their schools are different they don't live in factions they are just all mixed together it doesn't matter if they are selfless or inteligent or kind it matter but not as much as us i think all of them may be divergent,Annie also told us their way of life and hell no I don't want to be in their place how does their heart give them to kill 23 kids every year its not fair for them or for the surviver it is pretty obvious why there would be war there

I sigh and lie back in the sofa and close my eye I wonder what our book would have who will die , then I feel a hand on my shoulder ,I open my eyes to find it four" you okay?"

I nod my head slowly"its just weird I didn't even had the chance to know dauntless to be dauntless and I found myself in a much different situation its hard with all these people"

"I know what you mean"

"yeah right its not like not every girl in dauntless come after you,you must be used to much people" I laugh a bit and his face twitch to a small smile

"I may surprise you but actually I don't, I prefer being alone" huh?what faction would someone like to be lonely with I guess I need to start believing he is not a dauntless born as much as he looks like

I wave with my hand to say that I actually don't care that he do or not have tons of girls behind him,he stare at me for longer then its supposed to be"you know ,you would have become a beautiful and strong dauntless"

"I'm not beautiful" he laughs at me and reply

"true and I won't even come to your funeral unless there was cake" I raise an eyebrow and laugh its so different to be here than abnegation or even dauntless

soon everybody sitted and Christina took the book after she begged for sooo much

...o...

 **chapter two:secrets and lies**

 **THE DARK PRINCE SAT ASTRIDE HIS BLACK STEED, HIS SABLE cape flowing behind him. A golden circlet bound his blond locks, his handsome face was cold with the rage of battle, and**

 **"And his arm looked like an eggplant,"**

...o...

everybody just burst out laughing

...o...

 **Clary muttered to herself in exasperation. The drawing just wasn't working. With a sigh she tore yet another sheet from her sketchpad, crumpled it up, and tossed it against the orange wall of her bedroom. Already the floor was littered with discarded balls of paper, a sure sign that her creative juices weren't flowing the way she'd hoped. She wished for the thousandth time that she could be a bit more like her mother. Everything Jocelyn Fray drew, painted, or sketched was beautiful, and seemingly effortless.**

...o...

"actually Clary you are mistaken every artist have that time that he don't have imagination or want to paint and create just like writers when they have writer's block" Clary just nodded at her

"wait wait this was supposed to be today's morning?" Izzy asked and Clary nodded

"yay now even you don't know what will happen" Marlene claped her hands

...o...

 **Clary pulled her headphones out—cutting off Stepping Razor in midsong—and rubbed her aching temples. It was only then that she became aware that the loud, piercing sound of a ringing telephone was echoing through the apartment. Tossing the sketchpad onto the bed, she jumped to her feet and ran into the living room, where the retro-red phone sat on a table near the front door**

 **"Is this Clarissa Fray?" The voice on the other end of the phone sounded familiar, though not immediately identifiable.**

 **Clary twirled the phone cord nervously around her finger. "Yeees?"**

 **"Hi, I'm one of the knife-carrying hooligans you met last night in Pandemonium? I'm afraid I made a bad impression and was hoping you'd give me a chance to make it up to—"**

...o...

"jace!!!you called ??" Izzy yelled

"no i I mean yes I guess but I didn't do it ,yet" jace mutered quickly

...o...

 **"SIMON!" Clary held the phone away from her ear as he cracked up laughing. "That is so not funny!"**

 **"Sure it is. You just don't see the humor."**

... .o...

everybody laugh except for jace and Clary and Alec who seemed consontrating on something in the ceiling

...o...

 **"Jerk." Clary sighed, leaning up against the wall. "You wouldn't be laughing if you'd been here when I got home last night."**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"My mom. She wasn't happy that we were late. She freaked out. It was messy."**

 **"What? It's not our fault there was traffic!" Simon protested. He was the youngest of three children and had a finely honed sense of familial injustice.**

...o...

"lucky you" Clary said

...o...

 **"Yeah, well, she doesn't see it that way. I disappointed her, I let her down, I made her worry, blah blah blah. I am the bane of her existence," Clary said, mimicking her mother's precise phrasing with only a slight twinge of guilt.**

...o...

Clary looked nervesly at her mom but she did not comment

...o...

 **"So, are you grounded?" Simon asked, a little too loudly. Clary could hear a low rumble of voices behind him: people talking over each other.**

 **"I don't know yet," she said. "My mom went out this morning with Luke, and they're not back yet. Where are you, anyway? Eric's?"**

 **"Yeah. We just finished up practice." A cymbal clashed behind Simon. Clary winced. "Eric's doing a poetry reading over at Java Jones tonight," Simon went on, naming a coffee shop around the corner from Clary's that sometimes had live music at night. "The whole band's going to go to show their support. Want to come?"**

...o...

"wait you're in a band?" Izzy asked

"yeah well we're still orgonazing things" Simon stutered and Clary chukeled

"oh dude you gota teach me that girls like it" Zeke grinned but Shauna hit him hard"what was that for?"he ask pouting

"to stop thinking about girls" Shauna glared at him

...o...

 **"Yeah, all right." Clary paused, tugging on the phone cord anxiously. "Wait, no."**

 **"Shut up, guys, will you?" Simon yelled, the faintness of his voice making Clary suspect that he was holding the phone away from his mouth. He was back a second later, sounding troubled. "Was that a yes or a no?"**

 **"I don't know." Clary bit her lip. "My mom's still mad at me about last night. I'm not sure I want to piss her off by asking for any favors. If I'm going to get in trouble, I don't want it to be on account of Eric's lousy poetry."**

...o...

"if Eric heard you" Simon laughed

"what? its too weird and bad youll see guys what I mean" Clary smiled at us ,I wonder how we don't have much poetry its rare unless you read it in a book but its in Eurodit's huge libraries

...o...

 **"Come on, it's not so bad," Simon said. Eric was his next-door neighbor, and the two had known each other most of their lives. They weren't close the way Simon and Clary were, but they had formed a rock band together at the start of sophomore year, along with Eric's friends Matt and Kirk. They practiced together faithfully in Eric's parents' garage every week. "Besides, it's not a favor," Simon added, "it's a poetry slam around the block from your house. It's not like I'm inviting you to some orgy in Hoboken. Your mom can come along if she wants."**

 **"ORGY IN HOBOKEN!" Clary heard someone, probably Eric, yell. Another cymbal crashed. She imagined her mother listening to Eric read his poetry, and she shuddered inwardly.**

 **"I don't know. If all of you show up here, I think she'll freak."**

 **"Then I'll come alone. I'll pick you up and we can walk over there together, meet the rest of them there. Your mom won't mind. She loves me."**

 **Clary had to laugh. "Sign of her questionable taste, if you ask me."**

...o...

"well I do like Simon or why would I let you be friend him since you were kids" her mom awnsered

...o...

 **"Nobody did." Simon clicked off, amid shouts from his bandmates.**

 **Clary hung up the phone and glanced around the living room. Evidence of her mother's artistic tendencies was everywhere, from the handmade velvet throw pillows piled on the dark red sofa to the walls hung with Jocelyn's paintings, carefully framed—landscapes, mostly: the winding streets of downtown Manhattan lit with golden light; scenes of Prospect Park in winter, the gray ponds edged with lacelike films of white ice.**

 **On the mantel over the fireplace was a framed photo of Clary's father. A thoughtful-looking fair man in military dress, his eyes bore the telltale traces of laugh lines at the corners. He'd been a decorated soldier serving overseas. Jocelyn had some of his medals in a small box by her bed. Not that the medals had done anyone any good when Jonathan Clark had crashed his car into a tree just outside Albany and died before his daughter was even born.**

...o...

and I'm sure Jocelyn luked tensed now and Luke trying to calm her she has something hidden I'm sure of that

...o...

 **Jocelyn had gone back to using her maiden name after he died. She never talked about Clary's father, but she kept the box engraved with his initials, J. C., next to her bed. Along with the medals were one or two photos, a wedding ring, and a single lock of blond hair. Sometimes Jocelyn took the box out and opened it and held the lock of hair very gently in her hands before putting it back and carefully locking the box up again.**

...o...

but now I saw the hint of tears maybe she just miss her husband and his memory hurt her

...o...

 **The sound of the key turning in the front door roused Clary out of her reverie. Hastily she threw herself down on the couch and tried to look as if she were immersed in one of the paperbacks her mother had left stacked on the end table. Jocelyn recognized reading as a sacred pastime and usually wouldn't interrupt Clary in the middle of a book, even to yell at her.**

 **The door opened with a thump. It was Luke, his arms full of what looked like big square pieces of pasteboard. When he set them down, Clary saw that they were cardboard boxes, folded flat. He straightened up and turned to her with a smile.**

 **"Hey, Un—hey, Luke," she said. He'd asked her to stop calling him Uncle Luke about a year ago, claiming that it made him feel old, and anyway reminded him of Uncle Tom's Cabin. Besides, he'd reminded her gently, he wasn't really her uncle, just a close friend of her mother's who'd known her all her life. "Where's Mom?"**

...o...

Zeke smirked and was going to say something but four elbowed him and glared at him

...o...

 **"Parking the truck," he said, straightening his lanky frame with a groan. He was dressed in his usual uniform: old jeans, a flannel shirt, and a bent pair of gold-rimmed spectacles that sat askew on the bridge of his nose. "Remind me again why this building has no service elevator?"**

 **"Because it's old, and has character," Clary said immediately. Luke grinned. "What are the boxes for?" she asked.**

...o...

"that's no awnser but actually the stairs are more exiting than the elevator" Uriah pointed

...o...

 **His grin vanished. "Your mother wanted to pack up some things," he said, avoiding her gaze.**

 **"What things?" Clary asked.**

 **He gave an airy wave. "Extra stuff lying around the house. Getting in the way. You know she never throws anything out. So what are you up to? Studying?" He plucked the book out of her hand and read out loud: "'The world still teems with those motley beings whom a more sober philosophy has discarded. Fairies and goblins, ghosts and demons, still hover about—'" He lowered the book and looked at her over his glasses. "Is this for school?"**

 **"The Golden Bough? No. School's not for a few weeks." Clary took the book back from him. "It's my mom's."**

...o...

"why will your mom read that unless..." katniss left it hanging but we understood her but Clary shook her head

"no no its not possible"

"actually it is"jace said and smiled faintly at her

so thank you who followed who liked and reviewed to awnser a guest I'm sorry I didn't start with divergent but the mortal instruments is less deaths no one of them might die it won't create as much problems as starting with divergent or even the hunger games because it can change people and who they like and divergent already 7 would die so imagine their reactions I guess you will understand with time what I mean but sorry again

ah yes I don't own any of the books


	6. chapter 6

hola again i want to say that im no regular writer so in a week there would be two updates unless im free ill post the third ill tell you when this change especially when exams start cause with school its pretty hard to consontrate on reading so please review or like that would make my day and give me courage to post soon

so I talked much let's move to the story

by the way I don't own the mortal instruments neither divergent nor the hunger games

have fun!!

katniss

today was too weird I mean after I lost hope and they chose me in the reaping I thought I'll die that I won't have a chance to see prim or gale again but I got a second chance with them I don't know what would happen when we are out of here will I go to the hunger games again or will everything be different some are trying to make friendships but I don't want to why will I when I know later I won't see them again I won't be able to bear the pain so earlier the girls met Annie told me some stories but I don't know they seem nice and I never had friend girls except for Madge and we weren't that close but there is something about these people I'm not sure about yet.

as Clary is still shocked the most turn their gaze to Jocelyn"I'm not saying anything if its meant to be out you'll know if not it won't because some secrets are bound to stay hidden"what the hell does that even mean

Clary look puzzled but she turn to Christina and nod her head the girl soon start reading

...o...

 **"I had a feeling."** **She dropped it back on the table. "Luke?"** **"Uh-huh?" The book already forgotten, he was rummaging in the tool kit next to the hearth. "Ah, here it is." He pulled out an orange plastic tape gun and gazed at it with deep satisfaction.** **"What would you do if you saw something nobody else could see?"** **The tape gun fell out of Luke's hand, and hit the tiled hearth. He knelt to pick it up, not looking at her. "You mean if I were the only witness to a crime, that sort of thing?"** **"No. I mean, if there were other people around, but you were the only one who could see something. As if it were invisible to everyone but you."** **He hesitated, still kneeling, the dented tape gun gripped in his hand.** **"I know it sounds crazy," Clary ventured nervously, "but …"** **He turned around. His eyes, very blue behind the glasses, rested on her with a look of firm affection. "Clary, you're an artist, like your mother. That means you see the world in ways that other people don't. It's your gift, to see the beauty and the horror in ordinary things. It doesn't make you crazy—just different. There's nothing wrong with being different."**

...o...

"smart awnser to shush her" finnik pointed

...o...

 **Clary pulled her legs up, and rested her chin on her knees. In her mind's eye she saw the storage room, Isabelle's gold whip, the blue-haired boy convulsing in his death spasms, and Jace's tawny eyes. Beauty and horror. She said, "If my dad had lived, do you think he'd have been an artist too?"Luke looked taken aback. Before he could answer her, the door swung open and Clary's mother stalked into the room, her boot heels clacking on the polished wooden floor. She handed Luke a set of jingling car keys and turned to look at her daughter.Jocelyn Fray was a slim, compact woman, her hair a few shades darker than Clary's and twice as long. At the moment it was twisted up in a dark red knot, stuck through with a graphite pen to hold it in place. She wore paint-spattered overalls over a lavender T-shirt, and brown hiking boots whose soles were caked with oil paint.People always told Clary that she looked like her mother, but she couldn't see it herself. The only thing that was similar about them was their figures: They were both slender, with small chests and narrow hips. She knew she wasn't beautiful like her mother was. To be beautiful you had to be willowy and tall. When you were as short as Clary was, just over five feet, you were cute. Not pretty or beautiful, but cute. Throw in carroty hair and a face full of freckles, and she was a Raggedy Ann to her mother's Barbie doll.**

...o...

"oh sis we are as same here" Tris grins I think she is even shorter than Clary

"actually both of you are wrong" have said"I agree that you are cute but trust me Clary you are beautiful more than you think and as long I can still dream I will dream of you"

they both lock eyes and I feel uncomfortable but soon johanna come to our rescue"ewww you love bird get a grip the room does not need more spreaded hormones than it have"Clary blushed but jace grinned

"you are right maybe you do need some of these hormones to relax a bit girl cause you look like you need it" ouch ,I feel johaana readiying herself to jump on him but gale grap her arm she glar at him but he whishper something in her ear I wonder what he said cause she lower her eyes and stay still

...o...

 **Jocelyn even had a graceful way of walking that made people turn their heads to watch her go by. Clary, by contrast, was always tripping over her feet. The only time people turned to watch her go by was when she hurtled past them as she fell downstairs."Thanks for bringing the boxes up," Clary's mother said to Luke, and smiled at him. He didn't return the smile. Clary's stomach did an uneasy flip. Clearly there was something going on. "Sorry it took me so long to find a space. There must be a million people at the park today—""Mom?" Clary interrupted. "What are the boxes for?"Jocelyn bit her lip. Luke flicked his eyes toward Clary, mutely urging Jocelyn forward. With a nervous twitch of her wrist, Jocelyn pushed a dangling lock of hair behind her ear and went to join her daughter on the couch.Up close Clary could see how tired her mother looked. There were dark half-moons under her eyes, and her lids were pearly with sleeplessness."Is this about last night?" Clary asked."No," her mother said quickly, and then hesitated. "Maybe a little. You shouldn't have done what you did last night. You know better.""And I already apologized. What is this about? If you're grounding me, get it over with.""I'm not," said her mother, "grounding you." Her voice was as taut as a wire. She glanced at Luke, who shook his head."Just tell her, Jocelyn," he said."**

...o...

will she tell the truth" Annie ask

"nope" Jocelyn replied

...o...

 **"Could you not talk about me like I'm not here?" Clary said angrily. "And what do you mean, 'tell me'? Tell me what?"Jocelyn expelled a sigh. "We're going on vacation."Luke's expression went blank, like a canvas wiped clean of paint.Clary shook her head. "That's what this is about? You're going on vacation?" She sank back against the cushions. "I don't get it. Why the big production?""I don't think you understand. I meant we're all going on vacation. The three of us—you, me, and Luke. We're going to the farmhouse.""Oh." Clary glanced at Luke, but he had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring out the window, his jaw pulled tight. She wondered what was upsetting him. He loved the old farmhouse in upstate New York—he'd bought and restored it himself ten years before, and he went there whenever he could. "For how long?""For the rest of the summer," said Jocelyn. "I brought the boxes in case you want to pack up any books, painting supplies—"**

...o...

"wait what the whole summer!what are you planning mom?" Clary look at her mom for awnsers but she don't awnser

...o...

 **"For the rest of the summer?" Clary sat upright with indignation. "I can't do that, Mom. I have plans—simon and I were going to have a back-to-school party, and I've got a bunch of meetings with my art group, and ten more classes at Tisch—""I'm sorry about Tisch. But the other things can be canceled. Simon will understand, and so will your art group."Clary heard the implacability in her mother's tone and realized she was serious. "But I paid for those art classes! I saved up all year! You promised." She whirled, turning to Luke. "Tell her! Tell her it isn't fair!"Luke didn't look away from the window, though a muscle jumped in his cheek. "She's your mother. It's her decision to make.""I don't get it." Clary turned back to her mother. "Why?"**

...o...

"yes awnser her why?" Izzy said

but again she don't this is staring to frustrate me

...o...

 **"I have to get away, Clary," Jocelyn said, the corners of her mouth trembling. "I need the peace, the quiet, to paint. And money is tight right now—"** **"So sell some more of Dad's stocks," Clary said angrily. "That's what you usually do, isn't it?"** **Jocelyn recoiled. "That's hardly fair."** **"Look, go if you want to go. I don't care. I'll stay here without you. I can work; I can get a job at Starbucks or something. Simon said they're always hiring. I'm old enough to take care of myself—"** **"No!" The sharpness in Jocelyn's voice made Clary jump. "I'll pay you back for the art classes, Clary. But you are coming with us. It isn't optional. You're too young to stay here on your own. Something could happen."** **"Like what? What could happen?" Clary demanded.**

...o...

"actually a lot can happen you could get out without a kee,they can fire you of work,you can fall and brake a leg or a hand while riding a train, you can get in a fight you can get shot in the head or fall of the chasm by mistake,you can..." but Marlene stop Uriah and everyone are looking wide eyes

"that can only happen in dauntless or to Uri especially what he meant that anything can happen"

"as forgetting your key and climbing the balcony but your foot slips and BAM!!" Zeke says

"nah,much bad things could happen she could be attacked by a demon or be kidnapped or raped.." Alec starts but that's it with one look at clary's face I yell

"stop it all of you why you have to scare the poor girl damn you have some mercy look at her face"

they all stop when they see the look of horror on her face and the wide eyes of others and mumbel a quiet sorry

...o...

 **There was a crash. She turned in surprise to find that Luke had kn** **ocked over one of the framed pictures leaning against the wall. Looking distinctly upset, he set it back. When he straightened, his mouth was set in a grim line. "I'm leaving."**

 **Jocelyn bit her lip. "Wait." She hurried after him into the entryway, catching up just as he seized the doorknob. Twisting around on the sofa, Clary could just overhear her mother's urgent whisper. "…Bane," Jocelyn was saying. "I've been calling him and calling him for the past three weeks. His voice mail says he's in Tanzania. What am I supposed to do?"**

...o...

"you lied you know him" clary said

"yes she does" magnus said he was too silent

...o...

 **"Jocelyn." Luke shook his head. "You can't keep going to him forever."** **"But Clary—"** **"Isn't Jonathan," Luke hissed. "You've never been the same since it happened, but Clary isn't Jonathan."** **What does my father have to do with this? Clary thought, bewildered.** **"I can't just keep her at home, not let her go out. She won't put up with it."** **"Of course she won't!" Luke sounded really angry. "She's not a pet, she's a teenager. Almost an adult."** **"If we were out of the city …"** **"Talk to her, Jocelyn." Luke's voice was firm. "I mean it." He reached for the doorknob.**

...o...

"ok that's it this shows that you two do hide something something huge " will says

"of course they do why do you think the chapter then is called secrets and lies,nose" Lynn said bored

...o...

 **The door flew open. Jocelyn gave a little scream.** **"Jesus!" Luke exclaimed.** **"Actually, it's just me," said Simon. "Although I've been told the resemblance is startling." He waved at Clary from the doorway. "You ready?"** **Jocelyn took her hand away from her mouth. "Simon, were you eavesdropping?"** **Simon blinked. "No, I just got here." He looked from Jocelyn's pale face to Luke's grim one. "Is something wrong? Should I go?"** **"Don't bother," Luke said. "I think we're done here." He pushed past Simon, thudding down the stairs at a rapid pace. Downstairs, the front door slammed shut.** **Simon hovered in the doorway, looking uncertain. "I can come back later," he said. "Really. It wouldn't be a problem."** **"That might—" Jocelyn began, but Clary was already on her feet.** **"Forget it, Simon. We're leaving," she said, grabbing her messenger bag from a hook near the door. She slung it over her shoulder, glaring at her mother. "See you later, Mom."** **Jocelyn bit her lip. "Clary, don't you think we should talk about this?"** **"We'll have plenty of time to talk while we're on 'vacation,'" Clary said venomously, and had the satisfaction of seeing her mother flinch. "Don't wait up," she added, and, grabbing Simon's arm, she half-dragged him out the front door.**

...o...

"yey !go! Clary!" Izzy cheered I won't understand this girl I thought she hate Clary but I guess she hate now her mother more weird

...o...

 **He dug his heels in, looking apologetically over his shoulder at Clary's mother, who stood small and forlorn in the entryway, her hands knitted tightly together. "Bye, Mrs. Fray!" he called. "Have a nice evening!"**

...o...

"god Simon you are too polite!" Zeke points

...o...

 **"Oh, shut up, Simon," Clary snapped, and slammed the door behind them, cutting off her mother's reply.** **"Jesus, woman, don't rip my arm off," Simon protested as Clary hauled him downstairs after her, her green Skechers slapping against the wooden stairs with every angry step. She glanced up, half-expecting to see her mother glaring down from the landing, but the apartment door stayed shut.** **"Sorry," Clary muttered, letting go of his wrist. She paused at the foot of the stairs, her messenger bag banging against her hip.** **Clary's brownstone, like most in Park Slope, had once been the single residence of a wealthy family. Shades of its former grandeur were still evident in the curving staircase, the chipped marble entryway floor, and the wide single-paned skylight overhead. Now the house was split into separate apartments, and Clary and her mother shared the three-floor building with a downstairs tenant, an elderly woman who ran a psychic's shop out of her apartment. She hardly ever came out of it, though customer visits were infrequent. A gold plaque fixed to the door proclaimed her to be MADAME DOROTHEA, SEERESS AND PROPHETESS.** **The thick sweet scent of incense spilled from the half-open door into the foyer. Clary could hear a low murmur of voices.** **"Nice to see she's doing a booming business," Simon said. "It's hard to get steady prophet work these days."** **"Do you have to be sarcastic about everything?" Clary snapped.**

...o...

"go Clary this time I will cheer you" jace winked

"oh thank you!" Clary said sarcasticly

"anytime honey" Clary just glared at him

...o...

 **Simon blinked, clearly taken aback. "I thought you liked it when I was witty and ironic."**

 **Clary was about to reply when the door to Madame Dorothea's swung fully open and a man stepped out. He was tall, with maple-syrup-colored skin, gold-green eyes like a cat's, and tangled black hair. He grinned at her blindingly, showing sharp white teeth.**

 **A wave of dizziness came over her, the strong sensation that she was going to faint.**

 **Simon glanced at her uneasily. "Are you all right? You look like you're going to pass out."**

 **She blinked at him. "What? No, I'm fine."**

 **He didn't seem to want to let it drop. "You look like you just saw a ghost."**

 **She shook her head. The memory of having seen something teased her, but when she tried to concentrate, it slid away like water. "Nothing. I thought I saw Dorothea's cat, but I guess it was just a trick of the light." Simon stared at her. "I haven't eaten anything since yesterday," she added defensively. "I guess I'm a little out of it."**

 **He slid a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll buy you some food."**

...o...

"who's that?" prim said shit shush she and rue need to stay quiet

"that would be me" magnus grinned huh this story is getting weirder and weirder god help us to finish it


	7. chapter 7

clary

this is starting to get weirder and weirder my mom is clearly hiding something from me that is maybe related to magnus she didnt even look me in the eye and more than that i'm reading about my future god this is tooo weird

i look at her again but her head is down fine mom do whatever you want

...o...

 **"I just can't believe she's being like this," Clary said for the fourth time, chasing a stray bit of guacamole around her plate with the tip of a nacho. They were at a neighborhood Mexican joint, a hole in the wall called Nacho Mama. "Like grounding me every other week wasn't bad enough. Now I'm going to be exiled for the rest of the summer."** **"Well, you know, your mom gets like this sometimes," Simon said. "Like when she breathes in or out." He grinned at her around his veggie burrito.** **"Oh, sure, act like it's funny," she said. "You're not the one getting dragged off to the middle of nowhere for God knows how long—"** **"Clary." Simon interrupted her tirade. "I'm not the one you're mad at. Besides, it isn't going to be permanent.""How do you know that?"** **"Well, because I know your mom," Simon said, after a pause. "I mean, you and I have been friends for what, ten years now? I know she gets like this sometimes. She'll think better of it."**

...o...

"i have a feeling you are mistaken this time"maia said smiling a bit she kept quiet a lot

...o...

 **Clary picked a hot pepper off her plate and nibbled the edge meditatively. "Do you, though?" she said. "Know her, I mean? I sometimes wonder if anyone does."** **Simon blinked at her. "You lost me there."Clary sucked in air to cool her burning mouth.** **"I mean, she never talks about herself. I don't know anything about her early life, or her family, or much about how she met my dad. She doesn't even have wedding photos. It's like her life started when she had me. That's what she always says when I ask her about it.""Aw." Simon made a face at her. "That's sweet."**

...o...

" it is sweet but for sure you mother hiding things of you"Marlene said

"you know guys most kids who find themselves in such situations their mother would have a teenager pregnancie which went wrong and broke up with the father" simon states

and suddenly mom's head is up and she look scare?sad?I can't tell no she is innocent it can't be

"nope my father is dead" I say quietly

"she may just has a hard past that hurt and she want to forget don't you think you should give her a chance?" Shauna said

they look at me then Christina continue

...o...

 **"No, it isn't. It's weird. It's weird that I don't know anything about my grandparents. I mean, I know my dad's parents weren't very nice to her, but could they have been that bad? What kind of people don't want to even meet their granddaughter?"** **"Maybe she hates them. Maybe they were abusive or something," Simon suggested. "She does have those scars."** **Clary stared at him. "She has what?"** **He swallowed a mouthful of burrito. "Those little thin scars. All over her back and her arms. I have seen your mother in a bathing suit, you know."** **"I never noticed any scars," Clary said decidedly. "I think you're imagining things."**

...o...

they all look at mom she is wearing a t_shirt and there is no scares on her arms

"nope Simon is right" Uriah states and they all nod

I look st my mom again but still there is nothing god what's happening to me I see what people don't see and I don't see what people see ,I need to visit a psy soon

...o...

 **He stared at her, and seemed about to say something when her cell phone, buried in her messenger bag, began an insistent blaring. Clary fished it out, gazed at the numbers blinking on the screen, and scowled. "It's my mom."** **"I could tell from the look on your face. You going to talk to her?"**

 **"Not right now," Clary said, feeling the familiar bite of guilt in her stomach as the phone stopped ringing and voice mail picked up. "I don't want to fight with her."** **"You can always stay at my house," Simon said. "For as long as you want."** **"Well, we'll see if she calms down first." Clary punched the voice mail button on her phone. Her mother's voice sounded tense, but she was clearly trying for lightness.** **"Baby, I'm sorry if I sprang the vacation plan on you. Come on home and we'll talk." Clary hung the phone up before the message ended, feeling even guiltier and still angry at the same time. "She wants to talk about it."**

...o...

"I think I want that talk now" I look expectinly at my mom but she shrug lets see how long she will last this way

...o.. . .

 **"Do you want to talk to her?"** **"I don't know." Clary rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes. "Are you still going to the poetry reading?"** **"I promised I would."** **Clary stood up, pushing her chair back. "Then I'll go with you. I'll call her when it's over." The strap of her messenger bag slid down her arm. Simon pushed it back up absently, his fingers lingering at the bare skin of her shoulder.** **The air outside was spongy with moisture, the humidity frizzing Clary's hair and sticking Simon's blue T-shirt to his back. "So, what's up with the band?" she asked. "Anything new? There was a lot of yelling in the background when I talked to you earlier."**

 **Simon's face lit up. "Things are great," he said. "Matt says he knows someone who could get us a gig at the Scrap Bar. We're talking about names again too."** **"Oh, yeah?" Clary hid a smile. Simon's band never actually produced any music. Mostly they sat around in Simon's living room, fighting about potential names and band logos. She sometimes wondered if any of them could actually play an instrument.**

...o ...

"really Clary you wound me this time of course we can play" Simon said dryly well that's a question atleast awnsered

...o...

 **"What's on the table?"** **"We're choosing between Sea Vegetable Conspiracy and Rock Solid Panda**

.. . o...

"wait seriously ?" Johanna broke off laughing

"those are ridiculous names" Lynn comment

 **. ..o...**

 **Clary shook her head. "Those are both terrible."**

 **"Eric suggested Lawn Chair Crisis."**

 **"Maybe Eric should stick to gaming."**

 **"But then we'd have to find a new drummer."**

 **"Oh, is that what Eric does? I thought he just mooched money off you and went around telling girls at school that he was in a band in order to impress them."**

 **"Not at all," Simon said breezily. "Eric has turned over a new leaf. He has a girlfriend. They've been going out for three months."**

 **"Practically married," Clary said, stepping around a couple pushing a toddler in a stroller: a little girl with yellow plastic clips in her hair who was clutching a pixie doll with gold-streaked sapphire wings. Out of the corner of her eye Clary thought she saw the wings flutter. She turned her head hastily.**

 **"Which means," Simon continued, "that I am the last member of the band not to have a girlfriend. Which, you know, is the whole point of being in a band. To get girls."**

 **"I thought it was all about the music." A man with a cane cut across her path, heading for Berkeley Street. She glanced away, afraid that if she looked at anyone for too long they would sprout wings, extra arms, or long forked tongues like snakes.**

...o...

"really Clary !that's just stupid" Izzy said

...o...

 **"Who cares if you have a girlfriend, anyway?"**

 **"I care," Simon said gloomily. "Pretty soon the only people left without a girlfriend will be me and Wendell the school janitor. And he smells like Windex."**

 **"At least you know he's still available."**

 **Simon glared. "Not funny, Fray."**

 **"There's always Sheila 'The Thong' Barbarino," Clary suggested. Clary had sat behind her in math class in ninth grade. Every time Sheila had dropped her pencil—which had been often—Clary had been treated to the sight of Sheila's underwear riding up above the waistband of her super-low-rise jeans.**

...o. ...

"ew !I hate when that happens" christina yell and everyone look at her questionly"oops sorry its me not in the story

...o...

 **"That is who Eric's been dating for the past three months," Simon said. "His advice, meanwhile, was that I ought to just decide which girl in school had the most rockin' bod and ask her out on the first day of classes."**

 **"Eric is a sexist pig," Clary said, suddenly not wanting to know which girl in school Simon thought had the most rockin' bod.**

...o... .

"oh clary whay did you say!"zeke yells

" what?"

"about Eric"

"eric is a sexist pig?" i raise my eyebrow"hoooo she said it again"uriah's eyes widen"she said that eric..."and he look to his right

i follow and find eric glaring oh right i forgot we had an other eric here

"shut up both of you we are not in dauntless or else you know what I can do" he glare again and they shush

...o...

 **"Maybe you should call the band the Sexist Pigs."**

 **"It has a ring to it." Simon seemed unfazed. Clary made a face at him, her messenger bag vibrating as her phone blared. She fished it out of the zip pocket. "Is it your mom again?" he asked.**

 **Clary nodded. She could see her mother in her mind's eye, small and alone in the doorway of their apartment. Guilt unfurled in her chest.**

...o...

"you know I think you must talk to her " tris smile at me and I guess she is right but I know myself I won't

...o...

 **she** **glanced up at Simon, who was looking at her, his eyes dark with concern. His face was so familiar she could have traced its lines in her sleep. She thought of the lonely weeks that stretched ahead without him, and shoved the phone back into her bag. "Come on," she said. "We're going to be late for the show."**

... o. ...

"end of chapter" christina said

"should we keep reading or not?" Maia ask

"yes sure I'm bored I want to see myself again" Izzy said and jace nod

"can I read?" peeta ask

"sure" Luke said and pass him the book

... o...

 **chapter 3: SHADOWHUNTER**

 **BY THE TIME THEY GOT TO JAVA JONES, ERIC WAS ALREADY onstage, swaying back and forth in front of the microphone with his eyes squinched shut. He'd dyed the tips of his hair pink for the occasion. Behind him, Matt, looking stoned, was beating irregularly on a djembe.**

...o...

"that kind of remind me in dauntless I miss them" Uriah pout but most ignore him

... o...

 **"This is going to suck so hard," Clary predicted. She grabbed Simon's sleeve and tugged him toward the doorway. "If we make a run for it, we can still get away."**

 **He shook his head determinedly. "I'm nothing if not a man of my word." He squared his shoulders. "I'll get the coffee if you find us a seat. What do you want?"**

 **"Just coffee. Black—like my soul."**

 **Simon headed off toward the coffee bar, muttering under his breath something to the effect that it was a far, far better thing he did now than he had ever done before. Clary went to find them a seat.**

 **The coffee shop was crowded for a Monday; most of the threadbare-looking couches and armchairs were taken up with teenagers enjoying a free weeknight. The smell of coffee and clove cigarettes was overwhelming. Finally Clary found an unoccupied love seat in a darkened corner toward the back. The only other person nearby was a blond girl in an orange tank top, absorbed in playing with her iPod. Good, Clary thought, Eric won't be able to find us back here after the show to ask how his poetry was.**

 **The blond girl leaned over the side of her chair and tapped Clary on the shoulder. "Excuse me." Clary looked up in surprise. "Is that your boyfriend?" the girl asked.**

...o...

jace gasped"I can't believe she said so"

"well maybe you should" Simon smiled

shit not again the relation between both of them is bad really bad

...o...

 **Clary followed the line of the girl's gaze, already prepared to say, No, I don't know him, when she realized the girl meant Simon. He was headed toward them, face scrunched up in concentration as he tried not to drop either of his Styrofoam cups. "Uh, no," Clary said. "He's a friend of mine."**

 **The girl beamed. "He's cute. Does he have a girlfriend?"**

. . o...

"OMG a girl wants this simon!" jace yelled

"shush Blondie!" Simon yelled

. . .o...

 **Clary hesitated a second too long before replying. "No."**

 **The girl looked suspicious. "Is he gay?"**

 **Clary was spared responding to this by Simon's return. The blond girl sat back hastily as he set the cups on the table and threw himself down next to Clary. "I hate it when they run out of mugs. Those things are hot." He blew on his fingers and scowled. Clary tried to hide a smile as she watched him. Normally she never thought about whether Simon was good-looking or not. He had pretty dark eyes, she supposed, and he'd filled out well over the past year or so. With the right haircut—**

 **"You're staring at me," Simon said. "Why are you staring at me? Have I got something on my face?"**

 **I should tell him, she thought, though some part of her was strangely reluctant. I'd be a bad friend if I didn't. "Don't look now, but that blond girl over there thinks you're cute," she whispered.**

 **Simon's eyes flicked sideways to stare at the girl, who was industriously studying an issue of Shonen Jump. "The girl in the orange top?" Clary nodded. Simon looked dubious. "What makes you think so?"**

...ooooo...

jace was going to say something but Izzy glared at him"you are cute Simon "she smiled at him and he blushed

...o...

 **Tell him. Go on, tell him. Clary opened her mouth to reply, and was interrupted by a burst of feedback. She winced and covered her ears as Eric, onstage, wrestled with his microphone.**

 **"Sorry about that, guys!" he yelled. "All right. I'm Eric, and this is my homeboy Matt on the drums. My first poem is called 'Untitled.'" He screwed up his face as if in pain, and wailed into the mike. "'Come, my faux juggernaut, my nefarious loins! Slather every protuberance with arid zeal!'"**

...o...

" what does that even mean ?"will ask

"If the nose didn't know how will we do?" Zeke laugh

...o...

 **Simon slid down in his seat. "Please don't tell anyone I know him."**

 **Clary giggled. "Who uses the word 'loins'?"**

 **"Eric," Simon said grimly. "All his poems have loins in them."**

 **"'Turgid is my torment!'" Eric wailed. "'Agony swells within!'"**

...o...

they all burst out laughing god Eric always emberessing me

...o...

 **"You bet it does," Clary said. She slid down in the seat next to Simon. "Anyway, about that girl who thinks you're cute—"**

 **"Never mind that for a second," Simon said. Clary blinked at him in surprise. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."**

 **"Furious Mole is not a good name for a band," Clary said immediately.**

 **"Not that," Simon said. "It's about what we were talking about before. About me not having a girlfriend."**

 **"Oh." Clary lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Oh, I don't know. Ask Jaida Jones out," she suggested, naming one of the few girls at St. Xavier's she actually liked. "She's nice, and she likes you."**

 **"I don't want to ask Jaida Jones out."**

 **"Why not?" Clary found herself seized with a sudden, unspecific resentment. "You don't like smart girls? Still seeking a rockin' bod?"**

 **"Neither," said Simon, who seemed agitated. "I don't want to ask her out because it wouldn't really be fair to her if I did…."**

 **He trailed off. Clary leaned forward. From the corner of her eye she could see the blond girl leaning forward too, plainly eavesdropping. "Why not?"**

 **"Because I like someone else," Simon said.**

...o...

Simon looked too red and everyone were consontrating Jace looked as if trying hard to suppress his laugh

... o...

 **"Okay." Simon looked faintly greenish, the way he had once when he'd broken his ankle playing soccer in the park and had had to limp home on it. She wondered what on earth about liking someone could possibly have him wound up to such a pitch of anxiety. "You're not gay, are you?"**

 **Simon's greenish color deepened. "If I were, I would dress better."**

 **"So, who is it, then?" Clary asked. She was about to add that if he were in love with Sheila Barbarino, Eric would kick his ass, when she heard someone cough loudly behind her. It was a derisive sort of cough, the kind of noise someone might make who was trying not to laugh out loud.**

 **She turned around.**

 **Sitting on a faded green sofa a few feet away from her was Jace. He was wearing the same dark clothes he'd had on the night before in the club. His arms were bare and covered with faint white lines like old scars. His wrists bore wide metal cuffs; she could see the bone handle of a knife protruding from the left one. He was looking right at her, the side of his narrow mouth quirked in amusement. Worse than the feeling of being laughed at was Clary's absolute conviction that he hadn't been sitting there five minutes ago.**

... .o...

"yes!finally" jace sighed

... ...o...

 **"What is it?" Simon had followed her gaze, but it was obvious from the blank expression on his face that he couldn't see Jace.**

 **But I see you. She stared at Jace as she thought it, and he raised his left hand to wave at her. A ring glittered on a slim finger. He got to his feet and began walking, unhurriedly, toward the door. Clary's lips parted in surprise. He was leaving, just like that.**

 **She felt Simon's hand on her arm. He was saying her name, asking her if something was wrong. She barely heard him. "I'll be right back," she heard herself say, as she sprang off the couch, almost forgetting to set her coffee cup down. She raced toward the door, leaving Simon staring after her.**

 **Clary burst through the doors, terrified that Jace would have vanished into the alley shadows like a ghost. But he was there, slouched against the wall. He had just taken something out of his pocket and was punching buttons on it. He looked up in surprise as the door of the coffee shop fell shut behind her.**

 **In the rapidly falling twilight, his hair looked coppery gold. "Your friend's poetry is terrible," he said.**

 **Clary blinked, caught momentarily off guard. "What?"**

 **"I said his poetry was terrible. It sounds like he ate a dictionary and started vomiting up words at random."**

...o...

"that's the best description for Eric's poetry till now" Simon pointed and they all laughed

...o...

 **"I don't care about Eric's poetry." Clary was furious. "I want to know why you're following me."**

 **"Who said I was following you?"**

 **"Nice try. And you were eavesdropping, too. Do you want to tell me what this is about, or should I just call the police?"**

 **"And tell them what?" Jace said witheringly. "That invisible people are bothering you? Trust me, little girl, the police aren't going to arrest someone they can't see."**

 **"I told you before, my name is not 'little girl,'" she said through her teeth. "It's Clary."**

...o...

me and jace both laugh remembering the morning

they stare at us but we shrug

...o...

 **"I know," he said. "Pretty name. Like the herb, clary sage. In the old days people thought eating the seeds would let you see the Fair Folk. Did you know that?"**

 **"I have no idea what you're talking about."**

 **"You don't know much, do you?" he said. There was a lazy contempt in his gold eyes. "You seem to be a mundane like any other mundane, yet you can see me. It's a conundrum."**

 **"What's a mundane?"**

 **"Someone of the human world. Someone like you."**

 **"But you're human," Clary said.**

 **"I am," he said. "But I'm not like you." There was no defensiveness in his tone. He sounded like he didn't care if she believed him or not.**

...o...

"so now we getted what a mundane mean at least" Marlene sighed

... o...

 **"You think you're better. That's why you were laughing at us."**

 **"I was laughing at you because declarations of love amuse me, especially when unrequited," he said. "And because your Simon is one of the most mundane mundanes I've ever encountered. And because Hodge thought you might be dangerous, but if you are, you certainly don't know it."**

 **"I'm dangerous?" Clary echoed in astonishment. "I saw you kill someone last night. I saw you drive a knife up under his ribs, and—" And I saw him slash at you with fingers like razor blades. I saw you cut and bleeding, and now you look as if nothing ever touched you.**

...o...

"a healing rune" jace said

I don't know what he is talking about and god help me in this why my life became this complicated


	8. chapter 8

tris

I think all of us know what exactly Clary is feeling like she is being thrown to a new world with nothing as she used to its exactly what I felt

I look at the clock its 6:22 soon the day will be over and I can only think of what will happen at night

I try cleaning my head and listening to peeta reading my best

...o...

 **"I may be a killer," Jace said, "but I know what I am. Can you say the same?"**

..o...

"I'm Clary and I'm as human as you are" Clary yelled

"are you sure about that?" jace raise his eyebrows

...o...

 **"I'm an ordinary human being, just like you said. Who's Hodge?"** **"My tutor. And I wouldn't be so quick to brand myself as ordinary, if I were you."**

...o...

"wow I guess you both think exactly like the book version of you two" Uriah exclaimed

...o...

 **He leaned forward. "Let me see your right hand."** **"My right hand?" Clary echoed. He nodded. "If I show you my hand, will you leave me alone?"** **"Certainly." His voice was edged with amusement**

...o...

izzy aughed at that

"what's so funny?" rue asked

"you should never trust a shadowhunter on their promises because its meanenless unless he swore by the angel"

... o...

 **She held out her right hand grudgingly. It looked pale in the half-light spilling from the windows, the knuckles dotted with a light dusting of freckles. Somehow she felt as exposed as if she were pulling up her shirt and showing him her naked chest. He took her hand in his and turned it over. "Nothing." He sounded almost disappointed. "You're not left-handed, are you?"** **"No. Why?"** **He released her hand with a shrug. "Most Shadowhunter children get Marked on their right hands—or left, if they're left-handed like I am—when they're still young. It's a permanent rune that lends an extra skill with weapons."**

...o...

"I dont understand I thought you were sure jace she was a shadowhunter"Izzy asked

" still I am"jace awnsered

...o...

 **He showed her the back of his left hand; it looked perfectly normal to her.** **"I don't see anything," she said.** **"Let your mind relax," he suggested. "Wait for it to come to you. Like waiting for something to rise to the surface of water."** **"You're crazy." But she relaxed, gazing at his hand, seeing the tiny lines across the knuckles, the long joints of the fingers—** **It jumped out at her suddenly, flashing like a DON'T WALK sign. A black design like an eye across the back of his hand. She blinked, and it vanished. "A tattoo?"** **He smiled smugly and lowered his hand. "I thought you could do it. And it's not a tattoo—it's a Mark. They're runes, burned into our skin."** **"They make you handle weapons better?" Clary found this hard to believe, though perhaps no more hard to believe than the existence of zombies.** **"Different Marks do different things. Some are permanent but the majority vanish when they've been used."**

... o...

"so do you have that rune now?" Lynn asked

"sure,so why don't you try Clary?" jace get up and walked over to Clary and extended his hands

I see Clary concentrating then a flash of astonishment come to her face

"did you see it?" Christina asked

"yes" Clary gives a weak awnser

...o...

 **"That's why your arms aren't all inked up today?" she asked. "Even when I concentrate?"** **"That's exactly why." He sounded pleased with himself. "I knew you had the Sight, at least." He glanced up at the sky. "It's nearly full dark. We should go."** **"We? I thought you were going to leave me alone."** **"I lied," Jace said without a shred of embarrassment. "**

...o...

"I told you so " Izzy exclaimed

...o...

 **"Hodge said I have to bring you to the Institute with me. He wants to talk to you."** **"Why would he want to talk to me?"** **"Because you know the truth now," Jace said. "There hasn't been a mundane who knew about us for at least a hundred years."** **"About us?" she echoed. "You mean people like you. People who believe in demons."** **"People who kill them," said Jace. "We're called Shadowhunters. At least, that's what we call ourselves. The Downworlders have less complimentary names for us."** **"Downworlders?"** **"The Night Children. Warlocks. The fey. The magical folk of this dimension."** **Clary shook her head. "Don't stop there. I suppose there are also, what, vampires and werewolves and zombies?"** **"Of course there are," Jace informed her. "Although you mostly find zombies farther south, where the voudun priests are."** **"What about mummies? Do they only hang around Egypt?"** **"Don't be ridiculous. No one believes in mummies."** **"They don't?"** **"Of course not," Jace said. "Look, Hodge will explain all this to you when you see him."**

...o...

most laughed at this but you can see they are anxious

...o...

 **Clary crossed her arms over her chest. "What if I don't want to see him?"**

 **"That'** **your problem. You can come either willingly or unwillingly."**

 **Clary couldn't believe her ears. "Are you threatening to kidnap me?"**

 **"If you want to look at it that way," Jace said, "yes."**

 **...o...**...

"what is wrong with you?" Clary yelled

"well I guess that was needed to happen" jace awnsered

and before Clary talk peeta rushed to read

...o...

 **Clary opened her mouth to protest angrily, but was interrupted by a strident buzzing noise. Her phone was ringing again.**

 **"Go ahead and answer that if you like," Jace said generously.**

 **The phone stopped ringing, then started up again, loud and insistent. Clary frowned—her mom must really be freaking out. She half-turned away from Jace and began digging in her bag. By the time she unearthed the phone, it was on its third set of rings. She raised it to her ear. "Mom?"**

...o...

"finally I thought you won't talk to her ever" Marlene exclaimed

...o...

 **"Oh, Clary. Oh, thank God." A sharp prickle of alarm ran up Clary's spine. Her mother sounded panicked. "Listen to me—"**

 **"It's all right, Mom. I'm fine. I'm on my way home—"**

 **"No!" Terror scraped Jocelyn's voice raw. "Don't come home! Do you understand me, Clary? Don't you dare come home. Go to Simon's. Go straight to Simon's house and stay there until I can—" A noise in the background interrupted her: the sound of something falling, shattering, something heavy striking the floor—**

 **"Mom!" Clary shouted into the phone. "Mom, are you all right?"**

 **A loud buzzing noise came from the phone. Clary's mother's voice cut through the static: "Just promise me you won't come home. Go to Simon's and call Luke—tell him that he's found me—" Her words were drowned out by a heavy crash like splintering wood.**

 **"Who's found you? Mom, did you call the police? Did you—"**

 **Her frantic question was cut off by a noise Clary would never forget—a harsh, slithering noise, followed by a thump. Clary heard her mother draw in a sharp breath before speaking, her voice eerily calm: "I love you, Clary."**

 **The phone went dead.**

...o...,.

I can see tears forming in Clary's eyes it is obvious as much as she is angry she love her mother

she get up and hugged Jocelyn closely

"I think we do need an explanation now Mr fray ,who found you?" Simon asked politely

"I ...I need a minute excuse me" and she run away this is the second time today this happen i wonder what problem ms fray put herself into

it hasn't pass two minutes and she was back"peeta can you continue"he nodded at her and looked back to the book

...o...

 **"Mom!" Clary shrieked into the phone. "Mom, are you there?" CALL ENDED, the screen said. But why would her mother have hung up like that?**

 **"Clary," Jace said. It was the first time she'd ever heard him say her name. "What's going on?"**

 **Clary ignored him. Feverishly she hit the button that dialed her home number. There was no answer except a double-tone busy signal.**

 **Clary's hands had begun to shake uncontrollably. When she tried to redial, the phone slipped out of her shaking grasp and hit the pavement hard. She dropped to her knees to retrieve it, but it was dead, a long crack visible across the front. "Dammit!" Almost in tears, she threw the phone down.**

 **"Stop that." Jace hauled her to her feet, his hand gripping her wrist. "Has something happened?"**

 **"Give me your phone," Clary said, grabbing the black metal oblong out of his shirt pocket. "I have to—"**

 **"It's not a phone," Jace said, making no move to get it back. "It's a Sensor. You won't be able to use it."**

 **"But I need to call the police!"**

 **"Tell me what happened first." She tried to yank her wrist back, but his grip was incredibly strong. "I can help you."**

 **Rage flooded through Clary, a hot tide through her veins. Without even thinking about it, she struck out at his face, her nails raking his cheek. He jerked back in surprise. Tearing herself free, Clary ran toward the lights of Seventh Avenue.**

...o...,...

"OH.MY.GOD she slapped jace"Izzy yelled

" I didn't know you had it in you"Shauna winked at her

...o...

 **When she reached the street, she spun around, half-expecting to see Jace at her heels. But the alley was empty. For a moment she stared uncertainly into the shadows. Nothing moved inside them. She spun on her heel and ran for home.**

...o...

"chapter end" peeta say

"keep reading please" clary look too sad and broken clutching on her mother's wrist

he just nodded and turned the page

...o...

 **chapter four:Ravener**

... o...

jace,Izzy and Alec's eye widen

"shit" jace cursed"you should not have run"

"why do you even care?" Clary yelled

"because the ravener is a demon and I'm pretty sure it would come after you" he glared at her for a bit then glared at peeta who took the hint

...o...

 **THE NIGHT HAD GOTTEN EVEN HOTTER, AND RUNNING HOME felt like swimming as fast as she could through boiling soup. At the corner of her block Clary got trapped at a DON'T WALK sign. She jittered up and down impatiently on the balls of her feet while traffic whizzed by in a blur of headlights. She tried to call home again, but Jace hadn't been lying; his phone wasn't a phone. At least, it didn't look like any phone Clary had ever seen before. The Sensor's buttons didn't have numbers on them, just more of those bizarre symbols, and there was no screen.**

...o...

"what is this sensor?" Uriah ask

"its a device that sense demons" Alec says

...o...

 **Jogging up the street toward her house, she saw that the second-floor windows were lit, the usual sign that her mother was home. Okay, she told herself. Everything's fine. But her stomach tightened the moment she stepped into the entryway. The overhead light had burned out, and the foyer was in darkness. The shadows seemed full of secret movement. Shivering, she started upstairs.**

 **"And just where do you think you're going?" said a voice.**

 **Clary whirled. "What—"**

 **She broke off. Her eyes were adjusting to the dimness, and she could see the shape of a large armchair, drawn up in front of Madame Dorothea's closed door. The old woman was wedged into it like an overstuffed cushion. In the dimness Clary could see only the round shape of her powdered face, the white lace fan in her hand, the dark, yawning gap of her mouth when she spoke. "Your mother," Dorothea said, "has been making a god-awful racket up there. What's she doing? Moving furniture?"**

 **"I don't think—"**

 **"And the stairwell light's burned out, did you notice?" Dorothea rapped her fan against the arm of the chair. "Can't your mother get her boyfriend in to change it?"**

 **"Luke isn't—"**

 **"The skylight needs washing too. It's filthy. No wonder it's nearly pitch-black in here."**

 **Luke is NOT the landlord, Clary wanted to say, but didn't. This was typical of her elderly neighbor. Once she got Luke to come around and change the lightbulb, she'd ask him to do a hundred other things—pick up her groceries, grout her shower. Once she'd made him chop up an old sofa with an ax so she could get it out of the apartment without taking the door off the hinges.**

...o...

"oh man she actually made you her maid " Zeke laughs and luke just shake his head smiling

...o...

 **Clary sighed. "I'll ask."**

 **"You'd better." Dorothea snapped her fan shut with a flick of her wrist.**

 **Clary's sense that something was wrong only increased when she reached the apartment door. It was unlocked, hanging slightly open, spilling a wedge-shaped shaft of light onto the landing. With a feeling of increasing panic she pushed the door open.**

 **Inside the apartment the lights were on, all the lamps, everything turned up to full brightness. The glow stabbed into her eyes.**

 **Her mother's keys and pink handbag were on the small wrought-iron shelf by the door, where she always left them. "Mom?" Clary called out. "Mom, I'm home."**

 **There was no reply. She went into the living room. Both windows were open, yards of gauzy white curtains blowing in the breeze like restless ghosts. Only when the wind dropped and the curtains settled did Clary see that the cushions had been ripped from the sofa and scattered around the room. Some were torn lengthwise, cotton innards spilling onto the floor. The bookshelves had been tipped over, their contents scattered. The piano bench lay on its side, gaping open like a wound, Jocelyn's beloved music books spewing out.**

 **Most terrifying were the paintings. Every single one had been cut from its frame and ripped into strips, which were scattered across the floor. It must have been done with a knife—canvas was almost impossible to tear with your bare hands. The empty frames looked like bones picked clean. Clary felt a scream rising up in her chest. "Mom!" she shrieked. "Where are you? Mommy!"**

 **She hadn't called Jocelyn "Mommy" since she was eight.**

...o...

"don't worry sweetheart I'm here now " Jocelyn assured Clary slowly

...o...

 **Heart pumping, she raced into the kitchen. It was empty, the cabinet doors open, a smashed bottle of Tabasco sauce spilling peppery red liquid onto the linoleum. Her knees felt like bags of water. She knew she should race out of the apartment, get to a phone, call the police. But all those things seemed distant—she needed to find her mother first, needed to see that she was all right. What if robbers had come, what if her mother had put up a fight—?**

 **What kind of robbers didn't take a wallet with them, or the TV, the DVD player, or the expensive laptops?**

 **She was at the door to her mother's bedroom now. For a moment it looked as if this room, at least, had been left untouched. Jocelyn's handmade flowered quilt was folded carefully on the duvet. Clary's own face smiled back at her from the top of the bedside table, five years old, gap-toothed smile framed by strawberry hair. A sob rose in Clary's chest. Mom, she cried inside, what happened to you?**

 **Silence answered her. No, not silence—a noise sounded through the apartment, raising the short hairs along the nape of her neck. Like something being knocked over—a heavy object striking the floor with a dull thud. The thud was followed by a dragging, slithering noise—and it was coming toward the bedroom. Stomach contracting in terror, Clary scrambled to her feet and turned around slowly.**

 **For a moment she thought the doorway was empty, and she felt a wave of relief. Then she looked down.**

 **It was crouched against the floor, a long, scaled creature with a cluster of flat black eyes set dead center in the front of its domed skull. Something like a cross between an alligator and a centipede, it had a thick, flat snout and a barbed tail that whipped menacingly from side to side. Multiple legs bunched underneath it as it readied itself to spring.**

...o...

"told you so that's the Ravener" jace sighed loudly

...o...

 **A shriek tore itself out of Clary's throat. She staggered backward, tripped, and fell, just as the creature lunged at her. She rolled to the side and it missed her by inches, sliding along the wood floor, its claws gouging deep grooves. A low growl bubbled from its throat.**

 **She scrambled to her feet and ran toward the hallway, but the thing was too fast for her. It sprang again, landing just above the door, where it hung like a gigantic malignant spider, staring down at her with its cluster of eyes. Its jaws opened slowly, showing a row of fanged teeth spilling greenish drool. A long black tongue flickered out between its jaws as it gurgled and hissed. To her horror Clary realized that the noises it was making were words.**

 **"Girl," it hissed. "Flesh. Blood. To eat, oh, to eat."**

...o...

"oh god my poor little girl" Jocelyn putted her hand over her mouth

...o...

 **It began to slither slowly down the wall. Some part of Clary had passed beyond terror into a sort of icy stillness. The thing was on its feet now, crawling toward her. Backing away, she seized a heavy framed photo off the bureau beside her—herself and her mother and Luke at Coney Island, about to go on the bumper cars—and flung it at the monster.**

 **The photograph hit its midsection and bounced off, striking the floor with the sound of shattering glass. The creature didn't seem to notice. It came on toward her, broken glass splintering under its feet. "Bones, to crunch, to suck out the marrow, to drink the veins …"**

. ...o...

I look at jace and I can see him holding his fist strongly and the look on his eye is like if he going to kill someone

...o...

 **Clary's back hit the wall. She could back up no farther. She felt a movement against her hip and nearly jumped out of her skin. Her pocket. Plunging her hand inside, she drew out the plastic thing she'd taken from Jace. The Sensor was shuddering, like a cell phone set to vibrate. The hard material was almost painfully hot against her palm. She closed her hand around the Sensor just as the creature sprang.**

 **The creature hurtled into her, knocking her to the ground, and her head and shoulders slammed against the floor. She twisted to the side, but it was too heavy. It was on top of her, an oppressive, slimy weight that made her want to gag. "To eat, to eat," it moaned. "But it is not allowed, to swallow, to savor."**

 **The hot breath in her face stank of blood. She couldn't breathe. Her ribs felt like they might shatter. Her arm was pinned between her body and the monster's, the Sensor digging into her palm. She twisted, trying to work her hand free. "Valentine will never know. He said nothing about a girl. Valentine will not be angry." Its lipless mouth twitched as its jaws opened, slowly, a wave of stinking breath hot in her face.**

 **Clary's hand came free. With a scream she hit out at the thing, wanting to smash it, to blind it. She had almost forgotten the Sensor. As the creature lunged for her face, jaws wide, she jammed the Sensor between its teeth and felt hot, acidic drool coat her wrist and spill in burning drops onto the bare skin of her face and throat. As if from a distance, she could hear herself screaming.**

 **Looking almost surprised, the creature jerked back, the Sensor lodged between two teeth. It growled, a thick angry buzz, and threw its head back. Clary saw it swallow, saw the movement of its throat. I'm next, she thought, panicked. I'm—**

 **Suddenly the thing began to twitch. Spasming uncontrollably, it rolled off Clary and onto its back, multiple legs churning the air. Black fluid poured from its mouth.**

 **Gasping for air, Clary rolled over and started to scramble away from the thing. She'd nearly reached the door when she heard something whistle through the air next to her head. She tried to duck, but it was too late. An object slammed heavily into the back of her skull, and she collapsed forward into blackness.**

...o...

"I can't believe she killed a demon" Alec shook his head

"apparently she did" jace looked as if proud with her

"jace did you hear him he motion valentine again" Izzy looked worried

"yes I heard it" have nodd his head

hi guys I'm back again I have a question does anyone have a problem in autocorrect with jace apparently the phone can't accept it and turn it to have every time any why sorry about any mistake still looking for a beta any volunteer???


	9. chapter 9

hi!!sooooorrrrry I m late I know but I have lots of tests this week and the next one too anyway i this is the longest chapter I ever written its as two and a half chapters so see I'm not that bad hope you enjoy it

by the way I dont own any of the books but I own my OC the kidnapper who will come soon

next post would be next saturday

katniss

wow what Clary have done is awesome for a girl like her that don't know anything about fighting and self defense techniques she was good really

...o...

 **Light stabbed through her eyelids, blue, white, and red. There was a high wailing noise, rising in pitch like the scream of a terrified child. Clary gagged and opened her eyes.** **She was lying on cold damp grass. The night sky rippled overhead, the pewter gleam of stars washed out by city lights. Jace knelt beside her, the silver cuffs on his wrists throwing off sparks of light as he tore the piece of cloth he was holding into strips. "Don't move."** **The wailing threatened to split her ears in half. Clary turned her head to the side, disobediently, and was rewarded with a razoring stab of pain that shot down her back. She was lying on a patch of grass behind Jocelyn's carefully tended rosebushes. The foliage partially hid her view of the street, where a police car, its blue-and-white light bar flashing, was pulled up to the curb, siren wailing. Already a small knot of neighbors had gathered, staring as the car door opened and two blue-uniformed officers emerged.**

... **...o...**...

"why is she this hurt I don't get it she was hit in the skull not in her back" Marlene asks

"remember not everyone is dauntless who is used to fight besides look at her she is so fragile no training at all " four explain and he is right clary is not a person of fighting nor a warrior she is the kind of sweet girl just like prim

...o...

 **The police. She tried to sit up, and gagged again, fingers spasming into the damp earth.**

 **"I told you not to move," Jace hissed. "That Ravener demon got you in the back of the neck. It was half-dead so it wasn't much of a sting, but we have to get you to the Institute. Hold still."**

...o...

"see its not her inability to stand in such situations he simply hit her" jace said and most noded

...o...

 **"That thing—the monster—it talked." Clary was shuddering uncontrollably.**

 **"You've heard a demon talk before." Jace's hands were gentle as he slipped the strip of knotted cloth under her neck, and tied it. It was smeared with something waxy, like the gardener's salve her mother used to keep her paint- and turpentine-abused hands soft.**

 **"The demon in Pandemonium—it looked like a person."**

 **"It was an Eidolon demon. A shape-changer. Raveners look like they look. Not very attractive, but they're too stupid to care."**

...o...

"huh didn't know even demens has names and types" Zeke laughs

"hey Johanna imagine if every district has a name rather then numbers" finnik yelled

"district one luxury life"

"district two the killer pets" clove glare at him but they continue

"district three nurdy nuts"

"district four hmmm let me choose something good to my district" finnik tap his finger in his jaw as to think

"sea trident" Annie spoke quietly and finnik smile at her and nod to Johanna to continue who smile too at Annie it is rare to find someone that Johanna is ready not to snap at

"district five powerful losers" true as much they are smart they don't win

"district six broken train,make your own good joh"

"district seven the Axe"

"really the Axe"

"you know I love my Axe"

"ugh never mind district eight white makers"

"district nine grain life"

"district ten ugh the other ones"

"won't bother complain district eleven farm ville"

"district twelve black wolves"

"and thirteen boom"

they both laugh and turn to the others who are looking weirdly at them

"don't mind these crazy kids you'll get it in the book" haymitch said smirking

most shrug and peeta look down the book with a hint of smile

...o...

 **"It said it was going to eat me."**

 **"But it didn't. You killed it." Jace finished the knot and sat back.**

 **To Clary's relief the pain in the back of her neck had faded. She hauled herself into a sitting position. "The police are here." Her voice came out like a frog's croak. "We should—"**

 **"There's nothing they can do. Somebody probably heard you screaming and reported it. Ten to one those aren't real police officers. Demons have a way of hiding their tracks."**

...o...

"wait seriously most police are demons" Simon ask with a horrified face

"of course they are" jace said

"nice way to ressure him" will laugh

"I simply didn't intend to" jace shrug

...o... .

 **"My mom," Clary said, forcing the words through her swollen throat.**

 **"There's Ravener poison coursing through your veins right now. You'll be dead in an hour if you don't come with me." He got to his feet and held out a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her upright. "Come on."**

 **The world tilted. Jace slid a hand across her back, holding her steady. He smelled of dirt, blood, and metal. "Can you walk?"**

 **"I think so." She glanced through the densely blooming bushes. She could see the police coming up the path. One of them, a slim blond woman, held a flashlight in one hand. As she raised it, Clary saw the hand was fleshless, a skeleton hand sharpened to bone points at the fingertips. "Her hand—"**

...o...

"oh shit" Uriah yell"guys what if Eric is a demon thats why he is a complete jerk"

"I certainly agree"Shauna laugh

" I'm right here for the raccord"Eric raise an eyebrow

"we do know " Lynn smirk at him and he return it back I wonder what happen between the two of them

...o...

 **"I told you they might be demons." Jace glanced at the back of the house. "We have to get out of here. Can we go through the alley?"**

 **Clary shook her head. "It's bricked up. There's no way—" Her words dissolved into a fit of coughing. She raised her hand to cover her mouth. It came away red. She whimpered.**

 **He grabbed her wrist, turned it over so the white, vulnerable flesh of her inner arm lay bare under the moonlight. Traceries of blue vein mapped the inside of her skin, carrying poisoned blood to her heart, her brain. Clary felt her knees buckle. There was something in Jace's hand, something sharp and silver. She tried to pull her hand back, but his grip was too hard: She felt a stinging kiss against her skin. When he let go, she saw an inked black symbol like the ones that covered his skin, just below the fold of her wrist. This one looked like a set of overlapping circles.**

...o...

"jace are you fucking kidding me" Izzy yelled god what had he done

"what?if I didnt do so she would die"

"she could die either way jace she can be turned to a forsaken" alec glare at him

"which won't happen I'm pretty sure"

"I think I skipped something what have he done" Tris ask

"he draw a rune on her" magnus said he is too quiet like if he is waiting for something to be out bet he know jocelyn's secret

"you mean the black powerful tattoo" gale ask

"pretty much it is" jace say smouthly

"so what's the problem?"

"the problem is runes won't work only on shadow hunters and if you try it to mundanes they would turn into forsaken" Izzy angry yelled

"which is?" Clary said I can tell that she is already fed up

"a mindless beast who follow his master the one who turn him and become hishis swrvent" Maya explained wait how does she know but then I see Luke glaring at her and she put her head down huh didn't thought that she might just listen of a glare weird

"wow wow wait you mean now Clary would turn to a mindless beast following jace around " christina's eyes widen and both Izzy and Alec nod"but but if that would happen Clary would be mindless with no thinking so she won't be that important how come and we all concluded that she is the heroin of the story"well she is totally right here

"good point Christ this only would take us to one only option which is something would happen and Clary won't be turned" will explain

"yep I agree totally " Uriah raise his head

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP I'M RIGHT HERE STOP WONDERING FAULT THINGS WHICH WON'T HAPPEN AND READ THE DAMN BOOK I WANT TO KNOW IF I'M ALREADY DEAD" Clary yell and I can see redness in her eyes god she is scary even have shushed and peeta's face's read as he look for the page

...o...

 **"What's that supposed to do?"**

 **"It'll hide you," he said. "Temporarily." He slid the thing Clary had thought was a knife back into his belt. It was a long, luminous cylinder, as thick around as an index finger and tapering to a point. "My stele," he said.**

...o...

"really jace not even to heal her but to hide here" Izzy prepare herself to yell but one look of Clary made her stop

...o...

 **Clary didn't ask what that was. She was busy trying not to fall over. The ground was heaving up and down under her feet. "Jace," she said, and she crumpled into him. He caught her as if he were used to catching fainting girls, as if he did it every day**

...o...

"actually I'm not only you my lady" jace wink and clarry roll her eyes

...o...

 **Maybe he did. He swung her up into his arms, saying something in her ear that sounded like Covenant. Clary tipped her head back to look at him but saw only the stars cartwheeling across the dark sky overhead. Then the bottom dropped out of everything, and even Jace's arms around her were not enough to keep her from falling.**

 **...o...**

"chapter end" peeta finally anonce

"alright one more then dinner" we all murmer yeses"who want to read?"

"give me I will" will said and suddenly Uriah start laughing "what?"

"I will... and... you will ...it looked... funny" Uriah keep laughing and will roll his eyes and get up to take the book

...o...

 **chapter five: CLAVE AND COVENANT**

... o...

"oh that's bad badddd" Izzy mutter

"why?" Annie ask

"do you need guys to open a conversation every time on the title of the chapter?" Tris ask

"of course we do " jace wink at her and will keep reading

...o...

 **"DO YOU THINK SHE'LL EVER WAKE UP? IT'S BEEN THREE days already."**

 **"You have to give her time. Demon poison is strong stuff, and she's a mundane. She hasn't got runes to keep her strong like we do."**

 **"Mundies die awfully easily, don't they?"**

 **...o...**

"I bet this is izzy" jace said

... .o...

 **"Isabelle, you know it's bad luck to talk about death in a sickroom."**

 **Three days, Clary thought slowly. All her thoughts ran as thickly and slowly as blood or honey. I have to wake up.**

 **But she couldn't.**

 **The dreams held her, one after the other, a river of images that bore her along like a leaf tossed in a current. She saw her mother lying in a hospital bed, eyes like bruises in her white face. She saw Luke, standing atop a pile of bones. Jace with white feathered wings sprouting out of his back, Isabelle sitting naked with her whip curled around her like a net of gold rings, Simon with crosses burned into the palms of his hands. Angels, falling and burning. Falling out of the sky.**

 **...o...**

"waw jace affected you a lot to dream of him with wings" Marlene smile at her

"but why in hell would she dream with naked Isabelle" Lynn smirk

"I...I" most look at her"I can't control my dreams"her face is red and we laugh at her

"alright page break" will said

...o...

 **"I told you it was the same girl."**

 **"I know. Little thing, isn't she? Jace said she killed a Ravener."**

 **"Yeah. I thought she was a pixie the first time we saw her. She's not pretty enough to be a pixie, though."**

 **"Well, nobody looks their best with demon poison in their veins. Is Hodge going to call on the Brothers?"**

 **"I hope not. They give me the creeps. Anyone who mutilates themselves like that—"**

 **"We mutilate ourselves."**

 **"I know, Alec, but when we do it, it isn't permanent. And it doesn't always hurt …."**

 **"If you're old enough. Speaking of which, where is Jace? He saved her, didn't he? I would have thought he'd take some interest in her recovery."**

 **"Hodge said he hasn't been to see her since he brought her here. I guess he doesn't care."**

...o...

"good to know you don't care" Clary swallow hard

"I ..." have start but she cut him"keep going will"

...o...

 **"Sometimes I wonder if he—Look! She moved!"**

 **"I guess she's alive after all." A sigh. "I'll tell Hodge."**

 **Clary's eyelids felt as if they had been sewed shut. She imagined she could feel tearing skin as she peeled them slowly open and blinked for the first time in three days.**

 **She saw clear blue sky above her, white puffy clouds and chubby angels with gilded ribbons trailing from their wrists. Am I dead? she wondered. Could heaven actually look like this? She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again: This time she realized that what she was staring at was an arched wooden ceiling, painted with a rococo motif of clouds and cherubs.**

 **...o...**

"why would a ceiling look like that" Johanna ask

"we just want to give peace to our sick people" Izzy smile as if remembering something

...o...

 **Painfully she hauled herself into a sitting position. Every part of her ached, especially the back of her neck. She glanced around. She was tucked into a linen-sheeted bed, one of a long row of similar beds with metal headboards. Her bed had a small nightstand beside it with a white pitcher and cup on it. Lace curtains were pulled across the windows, blocking the light, although she could hear the faint, ever-present New York sounds of traffic coming from outside.**

 **"So, you're finally awake," said a dry voice. "Hodge will be pleased. We all thought you'd probably die in your sleep."**

 **Clary turned. Isabelle was perched on the next bed, her long jet-black hair wound into two thick braids that fell past her waist. Her white dress had been replaced by jeans and a tight blue tank top, though the red pendant still winked at her throat. Her dark spiraling tattoos were gone; her skin was as unblemished as the surface of a bowl of cream.**

 **"Sorry to disappoint you." Clary's voice rasped like sandpaper. "Is this the Institute?"**

 **Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Is there anything Jace didn't tell you?"**

 **Clary coughed. "This is the Institute, right?"**

 **"Yes. You're in the infirmary, not that you haven't figured that out already."**

 **A sudden, stabbing pain made Clary clutch at her stomach. She gasped.**

 **Isabelle looked at her in alarm. "Are you okay?"**

 **The pain was fading, but Clary was aware of an acid feeling in the back of her throat and a strange light-headedness. "My stomach."**

 **"Oh, right. I almost forgot. Hodge said to give you this when you woke up." Isabelle grabbed for the ceramic pitcher and poured some of the contents into the matching cup, which she handed to Clary. It was full of a cloudy liquid that steamed slightly. It smelled like herbs and something else, something rich and dark. "You haven't eaten anything in three days," Isabelle pointed out. "That's probably why you feel sick."**

 **Clary gingerly took a sip. It was delicious, rich and satisfying with a buttery aftertaste. "What is this?"**

 **Isabelle shrugged. "One of Hodge's tisanes. They always work." She slid off the bed, landing on the floor with a catlike arch of her back. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood, by the way. I live here."**

 **"I know your name. I'm Clary. Clary Fray. Did Jace bring me here?"**

 **Isabelle nodded. "Hodge was furious. You got ichor and blood all over the carpet in the entryway. If he'd done it while my parents were here, he'd have gotten grounded for sure." She looked at Clary more narrowly. "Jace said you killed that Ravener demon all by yourself."**

 **A quick image of the scorpion thing with its crabbed, evil face flashed through Clary's mind; she shuddered and clutched the cup more tightly. "I guess I did."**

 **"But you're a mundie."**

 **"Amazing, isn't it?" Clary said, savoring the look of thinly disguised amazement on Isabelle's face. "Where is Jace? Is he around?"**

 **Isabelle shrugged. "Somewhere," she said. "I should go tell everyone you're up. Hodge'll want to talk to you."**

 **"Hodge is Jace's tutor, right?"**

 **"Hodge tutors us all." She pointed. "The bathroom's through there, and I hung some of my old clothes on the towel rack in case you want to change."**

 **Clary went to take another sip from the cup and found that it was empty. She no longer felt hungry or light-headed either, which was a relief. She set the cup down and hugged the sheet around herself. "What happened to my clothes?"**

 **"They were covered in blood and poison. Jace burned them."**

 **"Did he?" asked Clary. "Tell me, is he always really rude, or does he save that for mundanes?"**

...o...

"why do I feel you are opssesed with jace?" finnik ask

"I'm not"

"yes you are you mentioned jace in every question" finnik raise his eyebrow and Clary don't find words as jace smirk

...o...

 **"Oh, he's rude to everyone," said Isabelle airily. "It's what makes him so damn sexy. That, and he's killed more demons than anyone else his age."**

...o...

"thanks Izzy" have irk and Izzy roll her eyes

...o...

 **Clary looked at her, perplexed. "Isn't he your brother?"**

 **That got Isabelle's attention. She laughed out loud. "Jace? My brother? No. Whatever gave you that idea?"**

 **"Well, he lives here with you," Clary pointed out. "Doesn't he?"**

 **Isabelle nodded. "Well, yes, but …"**

 **"Why doesn't he live with his own parents?"**

 **For a fleeting moment Isabelle looked uncomfortable. "Because they're dead."**

 **Clary's mouth opened in surprise. "Did they die in an accident?"**

 **"No." Isabelle fidgeted, pushing a dark lock of hair behind her left ear. "His mother died when he was born. His father was murdered when he was ten. Jace saw the whole thing."**

 **"Oh," Clary said, her voice small. "Was it …demons?"**

 **Isabelle got to her feet. "Look, I'd better let everyone know you've woken up. They've been waiting for you to open your eyes for three days. Oh, and there's soap in the bathroom," she added. "You might want to clean up a little. You smell."**

 **Clary glared at her. "Thanks a lot."**

 **"Any time."**

...o...

I can see that jace's smirk is gone

"I'm sorry" Clary said

"don't be I never understand why you mundies say sorry and you didn't even mistaken and please all of you don't look at me that pitiful look

. ...o...

 **Isabelle's clothes looked ridiculous. Clary had to roll the legs on the jeans up several times before she stopped tripping on them, and the plunging neckline of the red tank top only emphasized her lack of what Eric would have called a "rack."**

 **She cleaned up in the small bathroom, using a bar of hard lavender soap. Drying herself with a white hand towel left damp hair straggling around her face in fragrant tangles. She squinted at her reflection in the mirror. There was a purpling bruise high up on her left cheek, and her lips were dry and swollen.**

 **I have to call Luke, she thought. Surely there was a phone around here somewhere. Maybe they'd let her use it after she talked to Hodge.**

 **She found her Skechers placed neatly at the foot of her infirmary bed, her keys tied into the laces. Sliding her feet into them, she took a deep breath and left to find Isabelle.**

 **The corridor outside the infirmary was empty. Clary glanced down it, perplexed. It looked like the sort of hallway she sometimes found herself racing down in nightmares, shadowy and infinite. Glass lamps blown into the shapes of roses hung at intervals on the walls, and the air smelled like dust and candle wax.**

 **In the distance she could hear a faint and delicate noise, like wind chimes shaken by a storm. She set off down the corridor slowly, trailing a hand along the wall. The Victorian-looking wallpaper was faded with age, burgundy and pale gray. Each side of the corridor was lined with closed doors.**

 **The sound she was following grew louder. Now she could identify it as the sound of a piano being played with desultory but undeniable skill, though she couldn't identify the tune.**

...oooo...

"that would be jace " Izzy announce

...o...

 **Turning the corner, she came to a doorway, the door propped fully open. Peering in she saw what was clearly a music room. A grand piano stood in one corner, and rows of chairs were arranged against the far wall. A covered harp occupied the center of the room.**

 **Jace was seated at the grand piano, his slender hands moving rapidly over the keys. He was barefoot, dressed in jeans and a gray T-shirt, his tawny hair ruffled up around his head as if he'd just woken up. Watching the quick, sure movements of his hands across the keys, Clary remembered how it had felt to be lifted up by those hands, his arms holding her up and the stars hurtling down around her head like a rain of silver tinsel.**

...o...

"awwww it look like somebody here has a crush on someone" christina teases

"no I don't" Clary denied her face red as a tomato

...o...

 **She must have made some noise, because he twisted around on the stool, blinking into the shadows. "Alec?" he said. "Is that you?"**

 **"It's not Alec. It's me." She stepped farther into the room. "Clary."**

 **Piano keys jangled as he got to his feet. "Our own Sleeping Beauty. Who finally kissed you awake?"**

 **"Nobody. I woke up on my own."**

 **"Was there anyone with you?"**

 **"Isabelle, but she went off to get someone—Hodge, I think. She told me to wait, but—"**

 **"I should have warned her about your habit of never doing what you're told." Jace squinted at her. "Are those Isabelle's clothes? They look ridiculous on you."**

 **...o...**

"hmmn trying to imagine you in Izzy's clothes" jace said"yep totally ridiculous"

...o...

 **"I could point out that you burned my clothes."**

 **"It was purely precautionary." He slid the gleaming black piano cover closed. "Come on, I'll take you to Hodge."**

 **The Institute was huge, a vast cavernous space that looked less like it had been designed according to a floor plan and more like it had been naturally hollowed out of rock by the passage of water and years. Through half-open doors Clary glimpsed countless identical small rooms, each with a stripped bed, a nightstand, and a large wooden wardrobe standing open. Pale arches of stone held up the high ceilings, many of the arches intricately carved with small figures. She noticed certain repeating motifs: angels and swords, suns and roses.**

 **"Why does this place have so many bedrooms?" Clary asked. "I thought it was a research institute."**

 **"This is the residential wing. We're pledged to offer safety and lodging to any Shadowhunter who requests it. We can house up to two hundred people here."**

 **"But most of these rooms are empty."**

 **"People come and go. Nobody stays for long. Usually it's just us: Alec, Isabelle, Max, their parents—and me and Hodge."**

 **"Max?"**

 **"You met the beauteous Isabelle? Alec is her elder brother. Max is the youngest, but he's overseas with his parents."**

 **"On vacation?"**

 **"Not exactly." Jace hesitated. "You can think of them as—as foreign diplomats, and of this as an embassy, of sorts. Right now they're in the Shadowhunter home country, working out some very delicate peace negotiations. They brought Max with them because he's so young."**

 **"Shadowhunter home country?" Clary's head was spinning. "What's it called?"**

 **"Idris."**

 **"I've never heard of it."**

 **"You wouldn't have." That irritating superiority was back in his voice. "Mundanes don't know about it. There are wardings—protective spells—up all over the borders. If you tried to cross into Idris, you'd simply find yourself transported instantly from one border to the next. You'd never know what happened."**

 **"So it's not on any maps?"**

 **"Not mundie ones. For our purposes you can consider it a small country between Germany and France."**

 **"But there isn't anything between Germany and France. Except Switzerland."**

 **"Precisely," said Jace.**

 **...ooooo...**

"uhhhh can't we skip this I fell we are going to have some history and geographies lesson" Uriah complain

"nope they saod read the whole book " Luke warn him

...o...

 **"I take it you've been there. To Idris, I mean."**

 **"I grew up there." Jace's voice was neutral, but something in his tone let her know that more questions in that direction would not be welcome. "Most of us do. There are, of course, Shadowhunters all over the world. We have to be everywhere, because demonic activity is everywhere. But to a Shadowhunter, Idris is always 'home.'"**

 **"Like Mecca or Jerusalem," said Clary, thoughtfully. "So most of you are brought up there, and then when you grow up—"**

 **"We're sent where we're needed," said Jace shortly. "And there are a few, like Isabelle and Alec, who grow up away from the home country because that's where their parents are. With all the resources of the Institute here, with Hodge's training—" He broke off. "This is the librwhats**

...oooo...

"whats France and Germany" Zeke ask

"countrys"

"huh and what s that?"

"will read please"

...o...

 **They had reached an arch-shaped set of wooden doors. A blue Persian cat with yellow eyes lay curled in front of them. It raised its head as they approached and yowled. "Hey, Church," Jace said, stroking the cat's back with a bare foot. The cat slit its eyes in pleasure.**

 **"Wait," said Clary. "Alec and Isabelle and Max—they're the only Shadowhunters your age that you know, that you spend time with?"**

 **Jace stopped stroking the cat. "Yes."**

...o...

"wait seriously!" christina yelled

"your life look like an abnegation stiff" Marlene comment

"hey" Tris yells

"you're dauntless now Tris remember faction before blood" Eric said

...o...

 **"That must get kind of lonely."**

 **"I have everything I need." He pushed the doors open. After a moment's hesitation she followed him inside.**

 **The library was circular, with a ceiling that tapered to a point, as if it had been built inside a tower. The walls were lined with books, the shelves so high that tall ladders set on casters were placed along them at intervals. These were no ordinary books either—these were books bound in leather and velvet, clasped with sturdy-looking locks and hinges made of brass and silver. Their spines were studded with dully glowing jewels and illuminated with gold script. They looked worn in a way that made it clear that these books were not just old but were well used, and had been loved.**

 **The floor was polished wood, inlaid with chips of glass and marble and bits of semiprecious stone. The inlay formed a pattern that Clary couldn't quite decipher—it might have been the constellations, or even a map of the world; she suspected she'd have to climb up into the tower and look down in order to see it properly.**

 **In the center of the room sat a magnificent desk. It was carved from a single slab of wood, a great, heavy piece of oak that gleamed with the dull shine of years. The slab rested upon the backs of two angels, carved from the same wood, their wings gilded and their faces engraved with a look of suffering, as if the weight of the slab were breaking their backs. Behind the desk sat a thin man with gray-streaked hair and a long beaky nose.**

 **...oooo...**

"a nose" Uriah said while coughing

...o...

 **"A book lover, I see," he said, smiling at Clary. "You didn't tell me that, Jace."**

 **Jace chuckled. Clary could tell that he had come up behind her and was standing there with his hands in his pockets, grinning that infuriating grin of his. "We haven't done much talking during our short acquaintance," he said. "I'm afraid our reading habits didn't come up."**

 **Clary turned around and shot him a glare.**

 **"How can you tell?" she asked the man behind the desk. "That I like books, I mean."**

 **"The look on your face when you walked in," he said, standing up and coming around from behind the desk. "Somehow I doubted you were that impressed by me."**

 **Clary stifled a gasp as he rose. For a moment it seemed to her that he was strangely misshapen, his left shoulder humped and higher than the other. As he approached, she saw that the hunch was actually a bird, perched neatly on his shoulder—a glossy feathered creature with bright black eyes.**

 **"This is Hugo," the man said, touching the bird on his shoulder. "Hugo is a raven, and, as such, he knows many things. I, meanwhile, am Hodge Starkweather, a professor of history, and, as such, I do not know nearly enough."**

 **Clary laughed a little, despite herself, and shook his outstretched hand. "Clary Fray."**

 **"Honored to make your acquaintance," he said. "I would be honored to make the acquaintance of anyone who could kill a Ravener with her bare hands."**

 **"It wasn't my bare hands." It still felt odd to be congratulated for killing something. "It was Jace's—well, I don't remember what it was called, but—"**

 **"She means my Sensor," Jace said. "She shoved it down the thing's throat. The runes must have choked it. I guess I'll need another one," he added, almost as an afterthought. "I should have mentioned that."**

 **"There are several extra in the weapons room," said Hodge. When he smiled at Clary, a thousand small lines rayed out from around his eyes, like the cracks in an old painting. "That was quick thinking. What gave you the idea of using the Sensor as a weapon?"**

 **Before she could reply, a sharp laugh sounded through the room. Clary had been so enraptured by the books and distracted by Hodge that she hadn't seen Alec sprawled in an overstuffed red armchair by the empty fireplace. "I can't believe you buy that story, Hodge," he said.**

 **...o...**

all heads turned yo Alec's direction"what?

...o...

 **At first Clary didn't even register his words. She was too busy staring at him. Like many only children, she was fascinated by the resemblance between siblings, and now, in the full light of day, she could see exactly how much Alec looked like his sister. They had the same jet-black hair, the same slender eyebrows winging up at the corners, the same pale, high-colored skin. But where Isabelle was all arrogance, Alec slumped down in the chair as if he hoped nobody would notice him. His lashes were long and dark like Isabelle's, but where her eyes were black, his were the dark blue of bottle glass. They gazed at Clary with a hostility as pure and concentrated as acid.**

 **"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Alec." Hodge raised an eyebrow. Clary wondered how old he was; there was a sort of agelessness to him, despite the gray in his hair. He wore a neat gray tweed suit, perfectly pressed. He would have looked like a kindly college professor if it hadn't been for the thick scar that drew up the right side of his face. She wondered how he had gotten it.**

...o...

"Clary can you stop describing people please thats boring"Lynn exclaim

...oooo...

 **"Are you suggesting that she didn't kill that demon after all?"**

 **"Of course she didn't. Look at her—she's a mundie, Hodge, and a little kid, at that. There's no way she took on a Ravener."**

 **"I'm not a little kid," Clary interrupted. "I'm sixteen years old—well, I will be on Sunday."**

 **"The same age as Isabelle," Hodge said. "Would you call her a child?"**

 **"Isabelle hails from one of the greatest Shadowhunter dynasties in history," Alec said dryly. "This girl, on the other hand, hails from New Jersey."**

 **"I'm from Brooklyn!" Clary was outraged. "And so what? I just killed a demon in my own house, and you're going to be a dickhead about it because I'm not some spoiled-rotten rich brat like you and your sister?"**

 **...oooo...**

" ouch but you deserve it "Uriah laugh

" go clary go Clary"most the room yell while Alec roll his eyes

...look...

 **Alec looked astonished. "What did you call me?"**

 **Jace sounded as if he could barely contain his laughter. "She has a point, Alec. Plenty of Downworld activity going on in the boroughs, you know. It's those bridge-and-tunnel demons you really have to watch out for—"**

 **"It's not funny, Jace," Alec interrupted, starting to his feet. "Are you just going to let her stand there and call me names?"**

 **"Yes," Jace said kindly. "It'll do you good—try to think of it as endurance training."**

 **"We may be parabatai," Alec said tightly. "But your flippancy is wearing on my patience."**

 **"And your obstinacy is wearing on mine. When I found her, she was lying on the floor in a pool of blood with a dying demon practically on top of her. I watched as it vanished. If she didn't kill it, who did?"**

 **"Raveners are stupid. Maybe it got itself in the neck with its stinger. It's happened before—"**

 **"Now you're suggesting it committed suicide?"**

 **...oooooo...**

"alright you are starting to look stupid" Izzy said

he put his head in his hands and groin"I know"

...o...

 **Alec's mouth tightened. "It isn't right for her to be here. Mundies aren't allowed in the Institute, and there are good reasons for that. If anyone knew about this, we could be reported to the Clave."**

 **"That's not entirely true," Hodge said. "The Law does allow us to offer sanctuary to mundanes in certain circumstances. A Ravener has already attacked Clary's mother—she could well have been next."**

 **Attacked. Clary wondered if this was a euphemism for "murdered." The raven on Hodge's shoulder cawed softly.**

 **"Raveners are search-and-destroy machines," Alec said. "They act under orders from warlocks or powerful demon lords. Now, what interest would a warlock or demon lord have in an ordinary mundane household?" His eyes when he looked at Clary were bright with dislike. "Any thoughts?"**

 **Clary said, "It must have been a mistake."**

 **"Demons don't make those kinds of mistakes. If they went after your mother, there must have been a reason. If she were innocent—"**

 **"What do you mean, 'innocent'?" Clary's voice was quiet.**

 **Alec looked taken aback. "I—"**

 **"What he means," said Hodge, "is that it is extremely unusual for a powerful demon, the kind who might command a host of lesser demons, to interest himself in the affairs of human beings. No mundane may summon a demon—they lack that power—but there have been some, desperate and foolish, who have found a witch or warlock to do it for them."**

 **"My mother doesn't know any warlocks. She doesn't believe in magic." A thought occurred to Clary. "Madame Dorothea—she lives downstairs—she's a witch. Maybe the demons were after her and got my mom by mistake?"**

 **Hodge's eyebrows shot up into his hair. "A witch lives downstairs from you?"**

 **"She's a hedge-witch—a fake," Jace said. "I already looked into it. There's no reason for any warlock to be interested in her unless he's in the market for nonfunctional crystal balls."**

 **"And we're back where we began." Hodge reached up to stroke the bird on his shoulder. "It seems the time has come to notify the Clave."**

 **"No!" Jace said. "We can't—"**

 **"It made sense to keep Clary's presence here a secret while we were not sure she would recover," Hodge said. "But now she has, and she is the first mundane to pass through the doors of the Institute in over a hundred years. You know the rules about mundane knowledge of Shadowhunters, Jace. The Clave must be informed."**

...o...

"whose this clave you are afraid of ?" gale ask

"that would be our law and our government people who control us and superior to us" have said looking board

"shit didn't think even you have troubles with your goverment" uriah said

"troubles huh you can't possibly believe how bad it is" have looked angry

"jace" Alec warned

"fine" and he stopped

...oooo...

 **"Absolutely," Alec agreed. "I could get a message to my father—"**

 **"She's not a mundane," Jace said quietly.**

 **Hodge's eyebrows shot back up to his hairline and stayed there. Alec, caught in the middle of a sentence, choked with surprise. In the sudden silence Clary could hear the sound of Hugo's wings rustling. "But I am," she said.**

 **"No," said Jace. "You aren't." He turned to Hodge, and Clary saw the slight movement of his throat as he swallowed. She found this glimpse of his nervousness oddly reassuring. "That night—there were Du'sien demons, dressed like police officers. We had to get past them. Clary was too weak to run, and there wasn't time to hide—she would have died. So I used my stele—put a mendelin rune on the inside of her arm. I thought—"**

 **"Are you out of your mind?" Hodge slammed his hand down on top of the desk so hard that Clary thought the wood might crack. "You know what the Law says about placing Marks on mundanes! You—you of all people ought to know better!"**

 **"But it worked," said Jace. "Clary, show them your arm."**

 **With a baffled glance in Jace's direction, she held out her bare arm. She remembered looking down at it that night in the alley, thinking how vulnerable it seemed. Now, just below the crease of her wrist, she could see three faint overlapping circles, the lines as faint as the memory of a scar that had faded with the passage of years. "See, it's almost gone," Jace said. "It didn't hurt her at all."**

 **"That's not the point." Hodge could barely control his anger. "You could have turned her into a Forsaken."**

 **Two bright spots of color burned high up on Alec's cheekbones. "I can't believe you, Jace. Only Shadowhunters can receive Covenant Marks—they kill mundanes—"**

 **"She's not a mundane. Haven't you been listening? It explains why she could see us. She must have Clave blood."**

 **Clary lowered her arm, feeling suddenly cold. "But I don't. I couldn't."**

 **"You must," Jace said, without looking at her. "If you didn't, that Mark I made on your arm …"**

 **"That's enough, Jace," said Hodge, the displeasure clear in his voice. "There's no need to frighten her further."**

 **"But I was right, wasn't I? It explains what happened to her mother, too. If she was a Shadowhunter in exile, she might well have Downworld enemies."**

 **"My mother wasn't a Shadowhunter!"**

 **"Your father, then," Jace said. "What about him?"**

 **Clary returned his gaze with a flat stare. "He died. Before I was born."**

 **Jace flinched, almost imperceptibly. It was Alec who spoke. "It's possible," he said uncertainly. "If her father were a Shadowhunter, and her mother a mundane—well, we all know it's against the Law to marry a mundie. Maybe they were in hiding."o**

 **"My mother would have told me," Clary said, although she thought of the lack of more than one photo of her father, the way her mother never spoke of him, and knew that it wasn't true.**

 **"Not necessarily," said Jace. "We all have secrets."**

 **...o...**

"mother?"clary looked expectinly at her mother but Jocelyn kept quiet as usual

" Jocelyn she would know eventually"Luke spoke softly

"if its meant for her to know she will I'm not saying anything"

most sigh at her words

...iooooo...

 **"Luke," Clary said. "Our friend. He would know." With the thought of Luke came a flash of guilt and horror. "It's been three days—he must be frantic. Can I call him? Is there a phone?" She turned to Jace. "Please."**

 **Jace hesitated, looking at Hodge, who nodded and moved aside from the desk. Behind him was a globe, made of beaten brass, that didn't look quite like other globes she had seen; there was something subtly strange about the shape of the countries and continents. Next to the globe was an old-fashioned black telephone with a silver rotary dial. Clary lifted it to her ear, the familiar dial tone washing over her like soothing water.**

 **Luke picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"**

 **"Luke!" She sagged against the desk. "It's me. It's Clary."**

 **"Clary." She could hear the relief in his voice, along with something else she couldn't quite identify. "You're all right?"**

 **"I'm fine," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't call you before. Luke, my mom—"**

 **"I know. The police were here."**

 **"Then you haven't heard from her." Any vestigial hope that her mother had fled the house and hidden somewhere disappeared. There was no way she wouldn't have contacted Luke. "What did the police say?"**

 **"Just that she was missing." Clary thought of the policewoman with her skeletal hand, and shivered. "Where are you?"**

 **"I'm in the city," Clary said. "I don't know where exactly. With some friends. My wallet's gone, though. If you've got some cash, I could take a cab to your place—"**

 **"No," he said shortly.**

 **The phone slipped in her sweaty hand. She caught it. "What?"**

 **"No," he said. "It's too dangerous. You can't come here."**

 **"We could call—"**

 **"Look." His voice was hard. "Whatever your mother's gotten herself mixed up in, it's nothing to do with me. You're better off where you are."**

 **"But I don't want to stay here." She heard the whine in her voice, like a child's. "I don't know these people. You—"**

 **"I'm not your father, Clary. I've told you that before."**

 **Tears burned the backs of her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just—"**

 **"Don't call me for favors again," he said. "I've got my own problems; I don't need to be bothered with yours," he added, and hung up the phone.**

 **...o...**

now every single head turned to look at Luke even Jocelyn ,clary's face was unreadebil

"I'm I'm Clary I didn't mean I'm sure there is .." but Clary cut him

"its alright you are right anyway"

...o...

 **She stood and stared at the receiver, the dial tone buzzing in her ear like a big ugly wasp. She dialed Luke's number again, waited. This time it went to voice mail. She banged the phone down, her hands trembling.**

 **Jace was leaning against the armrest of Alec's chair, watching her. "I take it he wasn't happy to hear from you?"**

 **Clary's heart felt as if it had shrunk down to the size of a walnut: a tiny, hard stone in her chest. I will not cry, she thought. Not in front of these people.**

 **"I think I'd like to have a talk with Clary," said Hodge. "Alone," he added firmly, seeing Jace's expression.**

 **Alec stood up. "Fine. We'll leave you to it."**

 **"That's hardly fair," Jace objected. "I'm the one who found her. I'm the one who saved her life! You want me here, don't you?" he appealed, turning to Clary.**

 **Clary looked away, knowing that if she opened her mouth, she'd start to cry. As if from a distance, she heard Alec laugh.**

 **"Not everyone wants you all the time, Jace," he said.**

 **"Don't be ridiculous," she heard Jace say, but he sounded disappointed. "Fine, then. We'll be in the weapons room."**

 **The door closed behind them with a definitive click. Clary's eyes were stinging the way they did when she tried to hold tears back for too long. Hodge loomed up in front of her, a fussing gray blur. "Sit down," he said. "Here, on the couch."**

 **She sank gratefully onto the soft cushions. Her cheeks were wet. She reached up to brush the tears away, blinking. "I don't cry much usually," she found herself saying. "It doesn't mean anything. I'll be all right in a minute."**

 **"Most people don't cry when they're upset or frightened, but rather when they're frustrated. Your frustration is understandable. You've been through a most trying time."**

 **"Trying?" Clary wiped her eyes on the hem of Isabelle's shirt. "You could say that."**

 **Hodge pulled the chair out from behind the desk, dragging it over so that he could sit facing her. His eyes, she saw, were gray, like his hair and tweed coat, but there was kindness in them. "Is there anything I could get for you?" he asked. "Something to drink? Some tea?"**

 **"I don't want tea," said Clary, with muffled force. "I want to find my mother. And then I want to find out who took her in the first place, and I want to kill them."**

 **"Unfortunately," said Hodge, "we're all out of bitter revenge at the moment, so it's either tea or nothing."**

 **Clary dropped the hem of the shirt—now spotted all over with wet blotches—and said, "What am I supposed to do, then?"**

 **"You could start by telling me a little about what happened," Hodge said, rummaging in his pocket. He produced a handkerchief—crisply folded—and handed it to her. She took it with silent astonishment. She'd never before known anyone who carried a handkerchief. "The demon you saw in your apartment—was that the first such creature you'd ever seen? You had no inkling such creatures existed before?"**

 **Clary shook her head, then paused. "One before, but I didn't realize what it was. The first time I saw Jace—"**

 **"Right, of course, how foolish of me to forget." Hodge nodded. "In Pandemonium. That was the first time?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"And your mother never mentioned them to you—nothing about another world, perhaps, that most people cannot see? Did she seem particularly interested in myths, fairy tales, legends of the fantastic—"**

 **"No. She hated all that stuff. She even hated Disney movies. She didn't like me reading manga. She said it was childish."**

 **Hodge scratched his head. His hair didn't move. "Most peculiar," he murmured.**

 **"Not really," said Clary. "My mother wasn't peculiar. She was the most normal person in the world."**

 **"Normal people don't generally find their homes ransacked by demons," Hodge said, not unkindly.**

 **"Couldn't it have been a mistake?"**

 **"If it had been a mistake," Hodge said, "and you were an ordinary girl, you would not have seen the demon that attacked you—or if you had, your mind would have processed it as something else entirely: a vicious dog, even another human being. That you could see it, that it spoke to you—"**

 **"How did you know it spoke to me?"**

 **"Jace reported that you said 'it talked.'"**

 **"It hissed." Clary shivered, remembering. "It talked about wanting to eat me, but I think it wasn't supposed to."**

 **"Raveners are generally under the control of a stronger demon. They're not very bright or capable on their own," explained Hodge. "Did it say what its master was looking for?"**

 **Clary thought. "It said something about a Valentine, but—"**

 **Hodge jerked upright, so abruptly that Hugo, who had been resting comfortably on his shoulder, launched himself into the air with an irritable caw. "Valentine?"**

 **"Yes," Clary said. "I heard the same name in Pandemonium from the boy—I mean, the demon—"**

 **"It's a name we all know," Hodge said shortly. His voice was steady, but she could see a slight tremble in his hands. Hugo, back on his shoulder, ruffed his feathers uneasily.**

 **"A demon?"**

 **"No. Valentine is—was—a Shadowhunter."**

 **"A Shadowhunter? Why do you say was?"**

 **"Because he's dead," said Hodge flatly. "He's been dead for fifteen years."**

 **...o...**

"I'm going to bet he is actually alive" uriah said

"me too" finnunk said

...o...

 **Clary sank back against the couch cushions. Her head was throbbing. Maybe she should have gone for that tea after all. "Could it be someone else? Someone with the same name?"**

 **Hodge's laugh was a humorless bark. "No. But it could have been someone using his name to send a message." He stood up and paced to his desk, hands locked behind his back. "And this would be the time to do it."**

 **"Why now?"**

 **"Because of the Accords."**

 **"The peace negotiations? Jace mentioned those. Peace with who?"**

 **"Downworlders," Hodge murmured. He looked down at Clary. His mouth was a tight line. "Forgive me," he said. "This must be confusing for you."**

 **"You think?"**

 **He leaned against the desk, stroking Hugo's feathers absently. "Downworlders are those who share the Shadow World with us. We have always lived in an uneasy peace with them."**

 **"Like vampires, werewolves, and …"**

 **"The Fair Folk," Hodge said. "Faeries. And Lilith's children, being half-demon, are warlocks."**

 **"So what are you Shadowhunters?"**

 **"We are sometimes called the Nephilim," said Hodge. "In the Bible they were the offspring of humans and angels. The legend of the origin of Shadowhunters is that they were created more than a thousand years ago, when humans were being overrun by demon invasions from other worlds. A warlock summoned the Angel Raziel, who mixed some of his own blood with the blood of men in a cup, and gave it to those men to drink. Those who drank the Angel's blood became Shadowhunters, as did their children and their children's children. The cup thereafter was known as the Mortal Cup. Though the legend may not be fact, what is true is that through the years, when Shadowhunter ranks were depleted, it was always possible to create more Shadowhunters using the Cup."**

 **"Was always possible?"**

 **"The Cup is gone," said Hodge. "Destroyed by Valentine, just before he died. He set a great fire and burned himself to death along with his family, his wife, and his child. Scorched the land black. No one will build there still. They say the land is cursed."**

 **"Is it?"**

 **"Possibly. The Clave hands down curses on occasion as punishment for breaking the Law. Valentine broke the greatest Law of all—he took up arms against his fellow Shadowhunters and slew them. He and his group, the Circle, killed dozens of their brethren along with hundreds of Downworlders during the last Accords. They were only barely defeated."**

 **...o...**

told u history lesson" Uriah complain

"shut up uri let him finish poor people " Marlene said

...ooo...

 **"Why would he want to turn on other Shadowhunters?"**

 **"He didn't approve of the Accords. He despised Downworlders and felt that they should be slaughtered, wholesale, to keep this world pure for human beings. Though the Downworlders are not demons, not invaders, he felt they were demonic in nature, and that that was enough. The Clave did not agree—they felt the assistance of Downworlders was necessary if we were ever to drive off demonkind for good. And who could argue, really, that the Fair Folk do not belong in this world, when they have been here longer than we have?"**

 **"Did the Accords get signed?"**

 **"Yes, they were signed. When the Downworlders saw the Clave turn on Valentine and his Circle in their defense, they realized Shadowhunters were not their enemies. Ironically, with his insurrection Valentine made the Accords possible." Hodge sat down in the chair again. "I apologize; this must be a dull history lesson for you. That was Valentine. A firebrand, a visionary, a man of great personal charm and conviction. And a killer. Now someone is invoking his name …"**

 **"But who?" Clary asked. "And what does my mother have to do with it?"**

 **Hodge stood up again. "I don't know. But I shall do what I can to find out. I will send messages to the Clave and also to the Silent Brothers. They may wish to speak with you."**

 **Clary didn't ask who the Silent Brothers were. She was tired of asking questions whose answers only made her more confused. She stood up. "Is there any chance I could go home?"**

 **Hodge looked concerned. "No, I—I wouldn't think that would be wise."**

 **"There are things I need there, even if I'm going to stay here. Clothes—"**

 **"We can give you money to purchase new clothes."**

 **"Please," Clary said. "I have to see if—I have to see what's left."**

 **Hodge hesitated, then offered a short, inverted nod. "If Jace agrees to it, you may both go." He turned to the desk, rummaging among the papers. He glanced over his shoulder as if realizing she was still there. "He's in the weapons room."**

 **"I don't know where that is."**

 **Hodge smiled crookedly. "Church will take you."**

 **She glanced toward the door where the fat blue Persian was curled up like a small ottoman. He rose as she came forward, fur rippling like liquid. With an imperious meow he led her into the hall. When she looked back over her shoulder, she saw Hodge already scribbling on a piece of paper. Sending a message to the mysterious Clave, she guessed. They didn't sound like very nice people. She wondered what their response would be.**

 **The red ink looked like blood against the white paper. Frowning, Hodge Starkweather rolled the letter, carefully and meticulously, into the shape of a tube, and whistled for Hugo. The bird, cawing softly, settled on his wrist. Hodge winced. Years ago, in the Uprising, he had sustained a wound to that shoulder, and even as light a weight as Hugo's—or the turn of a season, a change in temperature or humidity, too sudden a movement of his arm—awakened old twinges and the memories of pains better forgotten.**

 **There were some memories, though, that never faded. Images burst like flashbulbs behind his lids when he closed his eyes. Blood and bodies, trampled earth, a white podium stained with red. The cries of the dying. The green and rolling fields of Idris and its endless blue sky, pierced by the towers of the Glass City. The pain of loss surged up inside him like a wave; he tightened his fist, and Hugo, wings fluttering, pecked angrily at his fingers, drawing blood. Opening his hand, Hodge released the bird, who circled his head as he flew up to the skylight and then vanished.**

 **Shaking off his sense of foreboding, Hodge reached for another piece of paper, not noticing the scarlet drops that smeared the paper as he wrote.**

...o...

"chapter end " will announce announce

"that was actuallly fast " shauna said

"well dinner time then!" christina tyelled gosh how loud she is


	10. chapter 10

so sorry didn't mean to be this late I had lot of exams and still having and I sucked the math and phy so I'm a bit depressed however here I am

I don't own any of the books

clary

I'm still trying to get what I hear I don't want to believe it however this is the truth although it looks like a fantasia how did even my life turned like that I don't know and mom is refusing to tell anything which is stupid because it will be reveled anyway I just want to know what is happening.

as we finished the chapter Johanna and katniss gone to the kitchen I'm a bit hungry but stressed what will happen now,so I decided to wonder the house I only saw the rooms,the kitchen and the living room just then Christina tangle her hand in mine and I see next to her a smiling Tris "you need company girl"

"I was going to discover the place"

"so,there is no need to go alone we are your friends now" Christina smile and Tris nod

its weird I never had girl friends before it was always me judging them that's why my bff was a boy which of course I don't regret but its nice to have some girls in my back and I believe a lot of these people would be my friends in the future

we wonder around there is three doors closed I wander why ,we found the apartment door but it would be wiser not to try open it and we end up in the training room and we found both jace and four fighting and Izzy and Zeke watching ,four is obviously winning but jace won't give up easily,we watch a bit untell they both fall down laughing

"well that's a truce " zeke said"no one was close to beat four before or last this long"

"neither did jace"Izzy said

" oh come on both of you don't argue last one resulted in them fighting"finnik laughed

then I saw Christina leaning to Tris"thank god we're here luckily we won't fight soon"

"not exactly" four said huh how did he even heard her"I'll tell you about it by dinner "both the girls groan

I sit in the long table with Tris on my left and Annie on my right across from me Christina and Uriah and jace discussing something with him who know what these two planning ,I look at Annie but she try and look anywhere except her food huh

" what's wrong?"but she don't awnser just then finnik say from next to her

"she is a vegetarian she don't eat meat not anymore" then he get up and yell"Johanna!! "

"I'm coming!" a loud voice echo from the kitchen and she change Annie's plate"don't worry I didn't forget you"Annie smile at her and start to eat Annie is weird finnik told us she was greatly effected of the game and she snapped of it but here are johonna and finnik are normal if we consider them fine by being always sarcastic but who know what's in their minds

"what do you think they are planning?" Tris wishper

"I don't know but either way don't trust them " Tris laughs

jace get up to go to the kitchen and come back and catch me starring and raise his eyebrow"were you checking me out?"

"what?eww!no!why would I?" I try quickly to fade my emberresment

"why not?well who will refuse to have me"jace point to his body

" obviously me duh!"

"really!what about the morning!"

"what happened in the morning?" Izzy poops her head from next to jace

"nothing! " I yell"nothing important anyway"

"oh yeh than why were you using my chest as a pillow and hugging it closer to you" jace ask

"did you two do some multiplicating" Christina grin at me

"what?no thats" but uriah cut me"yes christ no i felt like you're an Érudite geez euridit company started to affect you"

"hey!" will yell"and to be fair we met just two days ago"

just then four stand up and break a glass"good now listen"

"dude don't you think telling us to quiet would be less painful and costly of broken the glass" Simon ask

Simon shit im kinda ignoring him damn you Christina

"me and Eric took a decision a little bit ago"

"wait since when you and Eric joined in we except we fight,since when you two have a peacefull conversation" Zeke raise an eyebrow

"shit our lifes are ruined,the world is upside down" Uriah yell dramatically

"don't you think it already happened" Lynn smirked

"quiet!" eric yell

"thank you Eric,well as it is obvious we are stuck here and for a long time initiation will be skipped that's why we decided that you will start training here there is already a big training room and being held here won't stop what was going to happen do you understand?" most stay silent looking shocked at him I don't think they considered this"so starring of tommorow training will begin".

"but what about reading the books?" christina asked

"well that won't be a problem we reduced training hours its just morning and after lunch we can read" Eric explain and I hear some groins

"transfers and dauntless born would be training together for obvious reasons also if anyone want to join its no problem because I think you will need to learn eventually how to fight and hold a gun" four explains

"wait didn't the letter said no weapons how will we practice shooting and target" Uriah put a hand on his jaw

"before dinner me and jace were practicing in the training room and we found guns with plastic bullets those can't harm anyone plus we can use the kitchen's knifes not sharp to kill but better then nothing"four smiles a bit

" the kitchen knives ewww!I will never eat again in that case"Izzy push her plate

"kiddo if you had a look we have plenty of knives and not everything is cooked with knives" Haymitch respond

"I don't care old man I'll make sure myself and cook" Izzy grin but soon Jace and Alec yell

"no!you are forbidden of the kitchen"

Izzy pout but sit down in her place

"so,any questions?" four look at us one one but no one said anything"very well"

. ...m...

we finished dinner and its almost nine"let's read a chapter"Zeke said

we agreed and set down

"I'll read" Shauna said and Luke gave her the book

. ... . ...oo. . ...

 **chapter six:the forsaken**

 **THE WEAPONS ROOM LOOKED EXACTLY THE WAY SOMETHING called "the weapons room" sounded like it would look. Brushed metal walls were hung with every manner of sword, dagger, spike, pike, featherstaff, bayonet, whip, mace, hook, and bow. Soft leather bags filled with arrows dangled from hooks, and there were stacks of boots, leg guards, and gauntlets for wrists and arms. The place smelled of metal and leather and steel polish.**

 **.. ...ooo... .**

"don't you use guns?" Uriah ask

"not me some use especially in killing vampires but most use seraph blades" jace awnser

... ...ooo...

 **Alec and Jace, no longer barefoot, sat at a long table in the center of the room, their heads bent over an object between them. Jace looked up as the door shut behind Clary. "Where's Hodge?" he said.**

 **"Writing to the Silent Brothers."**

 **Alec repressed a shudder. "Ugh."**

 **She approached the table slowly, conscious of Alec's gaze. "What are you doing?"**

 **"Putting the last touches on these." Jace moved aside so she could see what lay on the table: three long slim wands of a dully glowing silver. They did not look sharp or particularly dangerous. "Sanvi, Sansanvi, and Semangelaf. They're seraph blades."**

 **...o...**

you name your weapens?" finnik laugh.

"of course how do you think they are much powerful than normal blades" that shut him up

...ooo...

 **Those don't look like knives. How did you make them? Magic?"**

 **Alec looked horrified, as if she'd asked him to put on a tutu and execute a perfect pirouette. "The funny thing about mundies," Jace said, to nobody in particular, "is how obsessed with magic they are for a bunch of people who don't even know what the word means."**

 **"I know what it means," Clary snapped.**

 **"No, you don't, you just think you do. Magic is a dark and elemental force, not just a lot of sparkly wands and crystal balls and talking goldfish."**

 **"I never said it was a lot of talking goldfish, you—"**

 **Jace waved a hand, cutting her off. "Just because you call an electric eel a rubber duck doesn't make it a rubber duck, does it? And God help the poor bastard who decides they want to take a bath with the duckie."**

 **...ooo...**

"what's wrong in bathing with a Duckie?" Uriah pout

"you can never trust those bastard little things!" jace yell at Uriah

"relax dude its plastic" Zeke try to soothe him

"and?you can't trust those either those are the worst kind they look too innocent and then strike from where you'll never expect" jace put his head in his hands and a strong urge Usher me to comfort him and put a hand on his shoulder give him a hug and tell him its alright

"awwww,it looks like someone has a fear" Johanna said and I wish hitting her in the face

then magnus laughs and all heads turn to him"ah sorry but I recall much people having this fear especially the Herondales ,by the angel will was the most helpless in this case just like jace is acting,uhh good memories"

"herondales ?how do you know them?" Izzy ask

"honey I'm a warlock I know everyone and I know most of your ancestors" Alec look horrified to the thought"oh!don't worry I wasn't that close the only time I was close to shadow hunters i was in London institute 1878with the herondales,Carstairs,Lovelace, branwells and the Fairchilds"at that my mother's face was up"so beautiful with their red famous hair"he said it while looking at mom I'm pretty sure this time"and I also I met some lightwood sweety Gabriel and Gideon if you ever heard of"

"oh ,you mean the lightwood brothers who brought respect back to our family name?" Alec ask

"exactly" magnus nod and then he see the other looking at him"what?"

"how were you alive in 1878?" gale ask

"I'm a warlock I live forever" magnus shrug and that urn him some gasps

"guys we're off the way we were discussing jace's fear" Uriah pout

"can you imagine jace facing his fear by the serum?"Lynn ask and she with Uriah,Marlene,Zeke,Shauna and four laugh I don't believe the others understood the joke

" do you find pleasure in my fear?"jace asked

"of course" Uriah grinned

"OK snaky boy" at that Uriah flinshed

"how did you know?" uriah narrow his eyes I don't think I saw him serious before

"I guessed" jace shrug and Uriah nod most was silent so Shauna took liberty to continue

...oo... ..

 **"You're driveling," Clary observed.**

 **"I'm not," said Jace, with great dignity.**

 **"Yes, you are," said Alec, rather unexpectedly. "Look, we don't do magic, okay?" he added, not looking at Clary. "That's all you need to know about it."**

 **Clary wanted to snap at him, but restrained herself. Alec already didn't seem to like her; there was no point in aggravating his hostility. She turned to Jace. "Hodge said I can go home."**

 **Jace nearly dropped the seraph blade he was holding. "He said what?"**

 **"To look through my mother's things," she amended. "If you go with me."**

 **"Jace," Alec exhaled, but Jace ignored him.**

 **"If you really want to prove that my mom or dad was a Shadowhunter, we should look through my mom's things. What's left of them."**

 **"Down the rabbit hole." Jace grinned crookedly. "Good idea. If we go right now, we should have another three, four hours of daylight."**

 **"Do you want me to come with you?" Alec asked, as Clary and Jace moved toward the door. Clary glanced back at him. He was half-out of the chair, eyes expectant.**

 **"No." Jace didn't turn around. "That's all right. Clary and I can handle this on our own."**

 **The look Alec shot Clary was as sour as poison. She was glad when the door shut behind her**

 **...ooo...,**

"someone is jealous" Marlene sings and Alec glare at her I wish I know what is wrong with book Alec

...ooo...,.

 **Jace led the way down the hall, Clary half-jogging to keep up with his long-legged stride. "Have you got your house keys?"**

 **Clary glanced down at her shoes. "Yeah."**

 **"Good. Not that we couldn't break in, but we'd run a greater chance of disturbing any wards that might be up if we did."**

 **"If you say so." The hall widened out into a marble-floored foyer, a black metal gate set into one wall. It was only when Jace pushed a button next to the gate and it lit up that she realized it was an elevator. It creaked and groaned as it rose to meet them. "Jace?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"How did you know I had Shadowhunter blood? Was there some way you could tell?"**

 **The elevator arrived with a final groan. Jace unlatched the gate and slid it open. The inside reminded Clary of a birdcage, all black metal and decorative bits of gilt. "I guessed," he said, latching the door behind them. "It seemed like the most likely explanation."**

 **"You guessed? You must have been pretty sure, considering you could have killed me."**

 **He pressed a button in the wall, and the elevator lurched into action with a vibrating groan that she felt all through the bones in her feet. "I was ninety percent sure."**

 **"I see," Clary said.**

...ooo...

"this is gonna be bad" Christina said

"the silence before the storm" Maia said and jace blinked I don't think he understood oh sweety wait just a second you'll get it all

...ooo...

 **There must have been something in her voice, because he turned to look at her. Her hand cracked across his face, a slap that rocked him back on his heels. He put his hand to his cheek, more in surprise than pain. "What the hell was that for?"**

 **"The other ten percent," she said, and they rode the rest of the way down to the street in silence.**

 **...ooo...**

jace was looking blankly and most the girls laughing

"wow jace never before two slaps from the same person after just meeting" Izzy laughs more and jace glare at first then laugh

...ootoo...

 **Jace spent the train ride to Brooklyn wrapped in an angry silence. Clary stuck close to him anyway, feeling a little bit guilty, especially when she looked at the red mark her slap had left on his cheek.**

 **She didn't really mind the silence; it gave her a chance to think. She kept reliving the conversation with Luke, over and over in her head. It hurt to think about, like biting down on a broken tooth, but she couldn't stop doing it.**

 **Farther down the train, two teenage girls sitting on an orange bench seat were giggling together. The sort of girls Clary had never liked at St. Xavier's, sporting pink jelly mules and fake tans. Clary wondered for a moment if they were laughing at her, before she realized with a start of surprise that they were looking at Jace.**

 **...oo...**

"oh sweety of course they are" jace grin and I roll my eyes just when I start feeling bad for the slap but hey he didn't get any ... yet

...oooi...

 **She remembered the girl in the coffee shop who had been staring at Simon. Girls always got that look on their faces when they thought someone was cute. She had nearly forgotten that Jace was cute, given everything that had happened. He didn't have Alec's delicate cameo looks, but Jace's face was more interesting. In daylight his eyes were the color of golden syrup and were … looking right at her. He cocked an eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?"**

 **Clary turned instant traitor against her gender. "Those girls on the other side of the car are staring at you."**

 **Jace assumed an air of mellow gratification. "Of course they are," he said. "I am stunningly attractive."**

 **"Haven't you ever heard that modesty is an attractive trait?"**

 **"Only from ugly people," Jace confided. "The meek may inherit the earth, but at the moment it belongs to the conceited. Like me." He winked at the girls, who giggled and hid behind their hair.**

 **Clary sighed. "How come they can see you?"**

 **"Glamours are a pain to use. Sometimes we don't bother."**

 **The incident with the girls on the train did seem to put him in a better mood. When they left the station and headed up the hill to Clary's apartment, he took one of the seraph blades out of his pocket and started flipping it back and forth between his fingers and across his knuckles, humming to himself.**

 **"Do you have to do that?" Clary asked. "It's annoying."**

 **Jace hummed louder. It was a loud, tuneful sort of hum, somewhere between "Happy Birthday" and "The Battle Hymn of the Republic."**

 **...ooo...**

"oh let's face it jace is always annoying" Izzy sighed

"and your cooking is terrible" jace fired back

it was silence everybody was waiting for Izzy's awnser until she laughed"oh you're funny of course you love my cooking"

she laughed more and Simon asked her"Izzy are you ok?"

"of course why will I not be,continue please" am I dreaming or Isabelle is being polite?

...oooo...

 **"I'm sorry I smacked you," she said.**

 **He stopped humming. "Just be glad you hit me and not Alec. He would have hit you back."**

 **"He seems to be itching for the chance," Clary said, kicking an empty soda can out of her path. "What was it that Alec called you? Para-something?"**

 **"Parabatai," said Jace. "It means a pair of warriors who fight together—who are closer than brothers. Alec is more than just my best friend. My father and his father were parabatai when they were young. His father was my godfather—that's why I live with them. They're my adopted family."**

 **"But your last name isn't Lightwood."**

 **"No," Jace said, and she would have asked what it was, but they had arrived at her house, and her heart had started to thump so loudly that she was sure it must be audible for miles.**

 **...ooooo...**

"its Wayland" jace said

"what?" I ask stupidly

"my family's name its Wayland" I nod slowly at him

...oooo...

 **There was a humming in her ears, and the palms of her hands were damp with sweat. She stopped in front of the box hedges, and raised her eyes slowly, expecting to see yellow police tape cordoning off the front door, smashed glass littering the lawn, the whole thing reduced to rubble.**

 **But there were no signs of destruction. Bathed in pleasant afternoon light, the brownstone seemed to glow. Bees droned lazily around the rosebushes under Madame Dorothea's windows.**

 **"It looks the same," Clary said.**

 **"On the outside." Jace reached into his jeans pocket and drew out another one of the metal and plastic contraptions she'd mistaken for a cell phone.**

 **"So that's a Sensor? What does it do?" she asked.**

 **"It picks up frequencies, like a radio does, but these frequencies are demonic in origin."**

 **"Demon shortwave?"**

 **"Something like that." Jace held the Sensor out in front of him as he approached the house. It clicked faintly as they climbed the stairs, then stopped. Jace frowned. "It's picking up trace activity, but that could just be left over from that night. I'm not getting anything strong enough for there to be demons present now."**

 **Clary let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Good." She bent to retrieve her keys. When she straightened up, she saw the scratches on the front door. It must have been too dark for her to have seen them last time. They looked like claw marks, long and parallel, raked deeply into the wood.**

 **Jace touched her arm. "I'll go in first," he said. Clary wanted to tell him that she didn't need to hide behind him, but the words wouldn't come. She could taste the terror she'd felt when she'd first seen the Ravener. The taste was sharp and coppery on her tongue like old pennies.**

 **He pushed the door open with one hand, beckoning her after him with the hand that held the Sensor. Once inside the entryway, Clary blinked, adjusting her eyes to the dimness. The bulb overhead was still out, the skylight too filthy to let in any light, and shadows lay thick across the chipped floor. Madame Dorothea's door was firmly shut. No light showed through the gap under it. Clary wondered uneasily if anything had happened to her.**

 **...o...**

"she's a fake witch demon won't hurt her" Alec roll his eyes great book Alec started affecting him

...ioooooo...

 **Jace raised his hand and ran it along the banister. It came away wet, streaked with something that looked blackish red in the dim light. "Blood."**

 **"Maybe it's mine." Her voice sounded tinny. "From the other night."**

 **"It'd be dry by now if it were," Jace said. "Come on."**

 **He headed up the stairs, Clary close behind him. The landing was dark, and she fumbled her keys three times before she managed to slide the right one into the lock. Jace leaned over her, watching impatiently. "Don't breathe down my neck," she hissed; her hand was shaking. Finally the tumblers caught, the lock clicking open.**

 **Jace pulled her back. "I'll go in first."**

 **She hesitated, then stepped aside to let him pass. Her palms were sticky, and not from the heat. In fact, it was cool inside the apartment, almost cold—chilly air seeped from the entryway, stinging her skin. She felt goose bumps rising as she followed Jace down the short hallway and into the living room.**

 **It was empty. Startlingly, entirely empty, the way it had been when they'd first moved in—the walls and floor bare, the furniture gone, even the curtains torn down from the windows. Only faint lighter squares of paint on the wall showed where her mother's paintings had hung. As if in a dream, Clary turned and walked toward the kitchen, Jace pacing her, his light eyes narrowed.**

 **The kitchen was just as empty, even the refrigerator gone, the chairs, the table. The kitchen cabinets stood open, their bare shelves reminding her of a nursery rhyme. She cleared her throat. "What would demons," she said, "want with our microwave?"**

 **Jace shook his head, mouth curling under at the corners. "I don't know, but I'm not sensing any demonic presence right now. I'd say they're long gone."**

 **She glanced around one more time. Someone had cleaned up the spilled Tabasco sauce, she noticed distantly.**

 **...ooooo...**

"Clary serously that's stupid things to notice" Simon said speaking to her for the first time in a while is he angry?

...oooooo...

 **"Are you satisfied?" Jace asked. "There's nothing here."**

 **She shook her head. "I want to see my room."**

 **He looked as if he were about to say something, then thought better of it. "If that's what it takes," he said, sliding the seraph blade into his pocket.**

 **The light in the hallway was out, but Clary didn't need much light to navigate inside her own house. With Jace just behind her, she found the door to her bedroom and reached for the knob. It was cold in her hand—so cold it nearly hurt, like touching an icicle with your bare skin. She saw Jace look at her quickly, but she was already turning the knob, or trying to. It moved slowly, almost stickily, as if the other side of it were embedded in something glutinous and syrupy—**

 **The door blew outward, knocking her off her feet. She skidded across the hallway floor and slammed into the wall, rolling onto her stomach. There was a dull roaring in her ears as she pulled herself up to her knees.**

 **Jace, flat against the wall, was fumbling in his pocket, his face a mask of surprise. Looming over him like a giant in a fairy tale was an enormous man, big around as an oak tree, a broad-bladed ax clutched in one gigantic dead-white hand. Tattered filthy rags hung off his grimy skin, and his hair was a single matted tangle, thick with dirt. He stank of poisonous sweat and rotting flesh. Clary was glad she couldn't see his face—the back of him was bad enough.**

 **...ooooo...**

"aaaaah now I understood why the chapter is called forsaken" have clapped his hands and both Izzy and Alec nod

"that's a forsaken?" I ask

"by your description yes it is"

...ooooooo...

 **Jace had the seraph blade in his hand. He raised it, calling out: "Sansanvi!"**

 **A blade shot from the tube. Clary thought of old movies where bayonets were hidden inside walking sticks, released at the flick of a switch. But she'd never seen a blade like this before: clear as glass, with a glowing hilt, wickedly sharp and nearly as long as Jace's forearm. He struck out, slashing at the gigantic man, who staggered back with a bellow.**

 **Jace whirled around, racing toward her. He caught her arm, hauling her to her feet, pushing her ahead of him down the hall. She could hear the thing behind them, following; its footsteps sounded like lead weights being dropped onto the floor, but it was coming on fast.**

 **They sped through the entryway and out onto the landing, Jace whipping around to slam the front door shut. She heard the click of the automatic lock and caught her breath. The door shook on its hinges as a tremendous blow struck against it from inside the apartment. Clary backed away to the stairs. Jace glanced at her. His eyes were glowing with manic excitement. "Get downstairs! Get out of the—"**

 **Another blow came, and this time the hinges gave way and the door flew outward. It would have knocked Jace over if he hadn't moved so fast that Clary barely saw it; suddenly he was on the top stair, the blade burning in his hand like a fallen star. She saw Jace look at her and shout something, but she couldn't hear him over the roar of the gigantic creature that burst from the shattered door, making straight for him. She flattened herself against the wall as it passed in a wave of heat and stink—and then its ax was flying, whipping through the air, slicing toward Jace's head. He ducked, and it thunked heavily into the banister, biting deep.**

 **Jace laughed. The laugh seemed to enrage the creature; abandoning the ax, he lurched at Jace with his enormous fists raised. Jace brought the seraph blade around in an arcing sweep, burying it to the hilt in the giant's shoulder. For a moment the giant stood swaying. Then he lurched forward, his hands outstretched and grasping. Jace stepped aside hastily, but not hastily enough: The enormous fists caught hold of him as the giant staggered and fell, dragging Jace in his wake. Jace cried out once; there was a series of heavy and cracking thumps, and then silence.**

 **Clary scrambled to her feet and raced downstairs. Jace lay sprawled at the foot of the steps, his arm bent beneath him at an unnatural angle. Across his legs lay the giant, the hilt of Jace's blade protruding from his shoulder. He was not quite dead, but flopping weakly, a bloody froth leaking from his mouth. Clary could see his face now—it was dead-white and papery, latticed with a black network of horrible scars that almost obliterated his features. His eye sockets were red suppurating pits. Fighting the urge to gag, Clary stumbled down the last few stairs, stepped over the twitching giant, and knelt down next to Jace.**

 **He was so still. She laid a hand on his shoulder, felt his shirt sticky with blood—his own or the giant's, she couldn't tell. "Jace?"**

 **His eyes opened. "Is it dead?"**

 **"Almost," Clary said grimly.**

 **"Hell." He winced. "My legs—"**

...oooooo...

"you should let me come" Alec shake his head

...oooooo...

 **"Hold still." Crawling around to his head, Clary slipped her hands under his arms and pulled. He grunted with pain as his legs slipped out from under the creature's spasming carcass. Clary let go, and he struggled to his feet, his left arm across his chest. She stood up. "Is your arm all right?"**

 **"No. Broken," he said. "Can you reach into my pocket?"**

 **She hesitated, nodded. "Which one?"**

 **"Inside jacket, right side. Take out one of the seraph blades and hand it to me." He held still as she nervously slipped her fingers into his pocket. She was standing so close that she could smell the scent of him, sweat and soap and blood. His breath tickled the back of her neck. Her fingers closed on a tube and she drew it out, not looking at him.**

 **"Thanks," he said. His fingers traced it briefly before he named it: "Sanvi." Like its predecessor, the tube grew into a wicked-looking dagger, its glow illuminating his face. "Don't watch," he said, going to stand over the scarred thing's body. He raised the blade over his head and brought it down. Blood fountained from the giant's throat, splattering Jace's boots.**

 **She half-expected the giant to vanish, folding in on itself the way the kid in Pandemonium had. But it didn't. The air was full of the smell of blood: heavy and metallic. Jace made a sound low in his throat. He was white-faced, whether with pain or disgust she couldn't tell. "I told you not to watch," he said.**

 **"I thought it would disappear," she said. "Back to its own dimension—you said."**

 **"I said that's what happens to demons when they die." Wincing, he shrugged his jacket off his shoulder, baring the upper part of his left arm. "That wasn't a demon." With his right hand he drew something out of his belt. It was the smooth wand-shaped object he'd used to carve those overlapping circles into Clary's skin. Looking at it, she felt her forearm begin to burn.**

 **Jace saw her staring and grinned the ghost of a grin. "This," he said, "is a stele." He touched it to an inked mark just below his shoulder, a curious shape almost like a star. Two arms of the star jutted out from the rest of the mark, unconnected. "And this," he said, "is what happens when Shadowhunters are wounded."**

 **With the tip of the stele, he traced a line connecting the two arms of the star. When he lowered his hand, the mark was shining as if it had been etched with phosphorescent ink. As Clary watched, it sank into his skin, like a weighted object sinking into water. It left behind a ghostly reminder: a pale, thin scar, almost invisible.**

...oooooo...

"wow if we had that it would open a lot of problems in dauntless " Zeke said

"true" Eric awnsered"it will be better than days in the infirmary "

... ...oooooo...

 **An image rose in Clary's mind. Her mother's back, not quite covered by her bathing suit top, the blades of her shoulders and curves of her spine dappled with narrow, white marks. It was like something she had seen in a dream—her mother's back didn't really look like that, she knew. But the image nagged at her.**

 **Jace let out a sigh, the tense look of pain leaving his face. He moved the arm, slowly at first, then more easily, lifting it up and down, clenching his fist. Clearly it was no longer broken.**

 **"That's amazing," Clary said. "How did you—?"**

 **"That was an iratze—a healing rune," Jace said. "Finishing the rune with the stele activates it." He shoved the slim wand into his belt and shrugged his jacket back on. With the toe of his boot he prodded the giant's corpse. "We're going to have to report this to Hodge," he said. "He'll freak out," he added, as if the thought of Hodge's alarm gave him some satisfaction. Jace, Clary thought, was the sort of person who liked it when things were happening, even things that were bad.**

 **"Why will he freak?" Clary said. "And I get that that thing isn't a demon—that's why the Sensor didn't register it, right?"**

 **Jace nodded. "You see the scars all over its face?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Those were made with a stele. Like this one." He tapped the wand in his belt. "You asked me what happens when you carve Marks onto someone who doesn't have Shadowhunter blood. Just one Mark will only burn you, but a lot of Marks, powerful ones? Carved into the flesh of a totally ordinary human being with no trace of Shadowhunter ancestry? You get this." He jerked his chin at the corpse. "The runes are agonizingly painful. The Marked ones go insane—the pain drives them out of their minds. They become fierce, mindless killers. They don't sleep or eat unless you make them, and they die, usually quickly. Runes have great power and can be used to do great good—but they can be used for evil. The Forsaken are evil."**

 **...oooooo...**

"OK that's a much worse explanaition you deserve the slap" tris said

jace open his mouth to respond then stop and I see four glaring at him huh?

...oooo...

 **Clary stared at him in horror. "But why would anyone do that to themselves?"**

 **"Nobody would. It's something that gets done to them. By a warlock, maybe, some Downworlder gone bad. The Forsaken are loyal to the one who Marked them, and they're fierce killers. They can obey simple commands, too. It's like having a—a slave army." He stepped over the dead Forsaken, and glanced over his shoulder at her. "I'm going back upstairs."**

 **"But there's nothing there."**

 **"There might be more of them," he said, almost as if he were hoping there would be. "You should wait here." He started up the steps.**

 **"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a shrill and familiar voice. "There are more of them where the first one came from."**

 **Jace, who was nearly at the top of the stairs, spun and stared. So did Clary, although she knew immediately who had spoken. That gravelly accent was unmistakable.**

 **"Madame Dorothea?"**

 **The old woman inclined her head regally. She stood in the doorway of her apartment, dressed in what looked like a tent made of raw purple silk. Gold chains glittered on her wrists and roped her throat. Her long badger-striped hair straggled from the bun pinned to the top of her head.**

 **Jace was still staring. "But …"**

 **"More what?" Clary said.**

 **"More Forsaken," replied Dorothea with a cheerfulness that, Clary felt, didn't really fit the circumstances. She glanced around the entryway. "You have made a mess, haven't you? I'm sure you weren't planning on cleaning up either. Typical."**

 **"But you're a mundane," Jace said, finally finishing his sentence.**

 **"So observant," said Dorothea, her eyes gleaming. "The Clave really broke the mold with you."**

 **The bewilderment on Jace's face was fading, replaced by a dawning anger. "You know about the Clave?" he demanded. "You knew about them, and you knew there were Forsaken in this house, and you didn't notify them? Just the existence of Forsaken is a crime against the Covenant—"**

 **"Neither Clave nor Covenant have ever done anything for me," said Madame Dorothea, her eyes flashing angrily. "I owe them nothing." For a moment her gravelly New York accent vanished, replaced with something else, a thicker, deeper accent that Clary didn't recognize.**

 **"Jace, stop it," Clary said. She turned to Madame Dorothea. "If you know about the Clave and the Forsaken," she said, "then maybe you know what happened to my mother?"**

 **Dorothea shook her head, her earrings swinging. There was something like pity on her face. "My advice to you," she said, "is to forget about your mother. She's gone."**

 **The floor under Clary seemed to tilt. "You mean she's dead?"**

 **"No." Dorothea spoke the word almost reluctantly. "I'm sure she's still alive. For now."**

 **"Then I have to find her," Clary said. The world had stopped tilting; Jace was standing behind her, his hand on her elbow as if to brace her, but she barely noticed. "You understand? I have to find her before—"**

 **Madame Dorothea held up a hand. "I don't want to involve myself in Shadowhunter business."**

 **"But you knew my mother. She was your neighbor—"**

 **"This is an official Clave investigation." Jace cut her off. "I can always come back with the Silent Brothers."**

 **"Oh, for the—" Dorothea glanced at her door, then at Jace and Clary. "I suppose you might as well come in," she said, finally. "I'll tell you what I can." She started toward the door, then halted on the threshold, glaring. "But if you tell anyone I helped you, Shadowhunter, you'll wake up tomorrow with snakes for hair and an extra pair of arms."**

 **"That might be nice, an extra pair of arms," Jace said. "Handy in a fight."**

 **"Not if they're growing out of your …" Dorothea paused and smiled at him, not without malice. "Neck."**

 **"Yikes," said Jace mildly.**

 **...ooooooo...**

"or your but "Uriah said

" ew that will took my charm"jace said

"tru without your golden hair and perfect body your charm will be gone" I smirked at him

"I still have my beautiful eyes" damn it"and did you say perfect"double shit"so you finally admit"

"I don't think this is the time to talk about this but I'm generous and gonna say no I didn't not yet atleast"jace grin at me and I smile at him

...oooooo...

 **"Yikes is right, Jace Wayland." Dorothea marched into the apartment, her purple tent flying around her like a gaudy flag.**

 **Clary looked at Jace. "Wayland?"**

 **"It's my name." Jace looked shaken. "I can't say I like that she knows it."**

 **Clary glanced after Dorothea. The lights were on inside the apartment; already the heavy smell of incense was flooding the entryway, mixing unpleasantly with the stench of blood. "Still, I think we might as well try talking to her. What have we got to lose?"**

 **"Once you've spent a bit more time in our world," Jace said, "you won't ask me that again."**

...oooo ...

" Clary honey I think we already awnsered that"Shauna said"and the chapter ended by the way"


	11. chapter 11

what do you think yeyyy I'm improving it wasn't too late and the chapter was ready for days , at December I'll have two weeks holiday it ends by new year so I'll be then more frequent at updating so here is the next chapter

i don't own any of the books

tris

please please say one more chapter please please I need to avoid the sleeping arrangement as much as I can so please please

"should we read more or go to sleep its kinda late" katniss said

"yes,but let's finish this one before going" clove said

"ohhh cuties !I need my beauty sleep" Effie said

"as if you do have some beauty" haymitch smirk and Effie gugs

"don't mind them I'll read" gale said and Shauna passage him the book

...ooo...

 **chapter seven: THE FIVE-DIMENSIONAL DOOR**

... ...ooooo...

"huh is that some kind of magical door?" Simon ask

"no its normally a portal" Izzy said"a door that you get in and take you somewhere else where you want"at that Simon seemed satisfied and looked at gale

...oooo...

 ** _MADAME DOROTHEA'S APARTMENT SEEMED TO HAVE ROUGHLY the same layout as Clary's, though she'd made a very different use of the space. The entryway, reeking of incense, was hung with bead curtains and astrological posters. One showed the constellations of the zodiac, another a guide to Chinese magical symbols, and another showed a hand with fingers spread, each line on the palm carefully labeled. Above the hand Latinate script spelled out the words In Manibus Fortuna. Narrow shelves holding stacked books ran along the wall beside the door.One of the bead curtains rattled, and Madame Dorothea poked her head through. "Interested in chiromancy?" she said, noting Clary's gaze. "Or just nosy?""Neither," Clary said. "Can you really tell fortunes?""My mother had a great talent. She could see a man's future in his hand or the leaves at the bottom of his teacup. She taught me some of her tricks." She transferred her gaze to Jace. "Speaking of tea, young man, would you like some?""What?" Jace said, looking flustered."Tea. I find it both settles the stomach and concentrates the mind. Wonderful drink, tea."._**

..ooo... ...

"no no no " Annie said"never trust a stranger with tea or food it can have poison"I agree with Annie but I don't think clary is thinking in that all of her focus is at her mother

... ...ooooo...

 ** _"I'll have tea," Clary said, realizing how long it had been since she had eaten or drunk anything. She felt as if she'd been running on pure adrenaline since she woke up.Jace succumbed. "All right. As long as it isn't Earl Grey," he added, wrinkling his fine-boned nose. "I hate bergamot."Madame Dorothea cackled loudly and disappeared back through the bead curtain, leaving it swaying gently behind her.Clary raised her eyebrows at Jace. "You hate bergamot?"Jace had wandered over to the narrow bookcase and was examining its contents. "You have a problem with that?""You may be the only guy my age I've ever met who knows what bergamot is, much less that it's in Earl Grey tea.""Yes, well," Jace said, with a supercilious look, "I'm not like other guys. Besides," he added, flipping a book off the shelf, "at the Institute we have to take classes in basic medicinal uses for plants. It's required.""I figured all your classes were stuff like Slaughter 101 and Beheading for Beginners."_**

...ooooo...

"that's exactly what I thought" christina yelled

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but we still have math and Latin " Izzy said

"ugh don't remind me" Christina gags and turn to gale

...oooooo...

 ** _Jace flipped a page. "Very funny, Fray."Clary, who had been studying the palmistry poster, whirled on him. "Don't call me that."He glanced up, surprised. "Why not? It's your last name, isn't it?"The image of Simon rose up behind her eyes. Simon the last time she had seen him, staring after her as she ran out of Java Jones. She turned back to the poster, blinking. "No reason."_**

...ooo...

"yes I was actually questioning where am I in all of this" Simon said

"Simon I'm..." Clary started but Simon cut her

"don't just don't its fine" and I see guilt building in her eyes

...ooooo...

 ** _"I see," Jace said, and she could tell from his voice that he did see, more than she wanted him to. She heard him drop the book back onto the shelf. "This must be the trash she keeps up front to impress credible mundanes," he said, sounding disgusted. "There's not one serious text here.""Just because it's not the kind of magic you do—" Clary began crossly.He scowled furiously, silencing her. "I do not do magic," he said. "Get it through your head: Human beings are not magic users. It's part of what makes them human. Witches and warlocks can only use magic because they have demon blood."Clary took a moment to process this. "But I've seen you use magic. You use enchanted weapons—""I use tools that are magical. And just to be able to do that, I have to undergo rigorous training. The rune tattoos on my skin protect me too. If you tried to use one of the seraph blades, for instance, it'd probably burn your skin, maybe kill you."_**

...oooo. ...

and there goes a series of ahhhhh and ohhhhhh

"I always believed in magic at least" Christina said"not this way but its the same"

"I did not now its all upside down in my head" will said ,oh yeah he must be confused euridit live their lives on facts and experimental truth they don't have even a small glaces to legends and myths its just ridiculous for them

...oooo...

 ** _"What if I got the tattoos?" Clary asked. "Could I use them then?"_** ** _"No," Jace said crossly. "The Marks are only part of it. There are tests, ordeals, levels of training—look, just forget it, okay? Stay away from my blades. In fact, don't touch any of my weapons without my permission."_** ** _"Well, there goes my plan for selling them all on eBay," Clary muttered._** ** _"Selling them on what?"_** ** _Clary smiled blandly at him. "A mythical place of great magical power."_** ** _Jace looked confused, then shrugged. "Most myths are true, at least in part."_** ** _"I'm starting to get that."_**

...99...

so all myths are true?" Marlene gasps

"I think that's what I said" jace raise an eyebrow

"so are demi_gods and ogers and fairy tales real" Marlene asks

"hogwarts and willy wanka " Simon said

"its..." but they cut him

"wonder land and Neverland" Maia said

"guys guys!!!" jace yell"I don't know what you are talking about so maybe it exist and maybe not"

...ooo...

 ** _The bead curtain rattled again, and Madame Dorothea's head appeared. "Tea's on the table," she said. "There's no need for you two to keep standing there like donkeys. Come into the parlor."_**

 ** _"There's a parlor?" Clary said._** ** _"Of course there's a parlor," said Dorothea. "Where else would I entertain?"_** ** _"I'll just leave my hat with the footman," said Jace._** ** _Madame Dorothea shot him a dark look. "If you were half as funny as you thought you were, my boy, you'd be twice as funny as you are." She disappeared back through the curtain, her loud "Hmph!" nearly drowned out by rattling beads._**

...oooo...

"that's mean" jace pout

"maybe cause that's true" Clary smirked and most laughs

I don't hate jace but I don't like him either he is weird and cute in the same time its weird

...ooo ...

 ** _Jace frowned. "I'm not quite sure what she meant by that."_** ** _"Really," said Clary. "It made perfect sense to me." She marched through the bead curtain before he could reply._** ** _The parlor was so dimly lit that it took several blinks for Clary's eyes to adjust. Faint light outlined the black velvet curtains drawn across the entire left wall. Stuffed birds and bats dangled from the ceiling on thin cords, shiny dark beads where their eyes should have been. The floor was layered with frayed Persian rugs that spit up puffs of dust underfoot. A group of overstuffed pink armchairs were gathered around a low table: A stack of tarot cards bound with a silk ribbon occupied one end of the table, a crystal ball on a gold stand the other. In the middle of the table was a silver tea service, laid out for company: a neat plate of stacked sandwiches, a blue teapot unfurling a thin stream of white smoke, and two teacups on matching saucers set carefully in front of two of the armchairs._**

 ** _"Wow," Clary said weakly. "This looks great." She took a seat in one of the armchairs. It felt good to sit down._** ** _Dorothea smiled, her eyes glinting with a sly humor. "Have some tea," she said, hefting the pot. "Milk? Sugar?"_** ** _Clary looked sideways at Jace, who was sitting beside her and who had taken possession of the sandwich plate. He was examining it closely. "Sugar," she said._** ** _Jace shrugged, took a sandwich, and set the plate down. Clary watched him warily as he bit into it. He shrugged again. "Cucumber," he said, in response to her stare._** ** _"I always think cucumber sandwiches are just the thing for tea, don't you?" Madame Dorothea inquired, of no one in particular._** ** _"I hate cucumber," Jace said, and handed the rest of his sandwich to Clary._**

...oo...

"really jace you're weird you hate cucumber and bergamot and afraid of ducks " clove said

"well I'm special honey no one is like me" and he grins again and give a side look to Clary

... .ooii...

 ** _She bit into it—it was seasoned with just the right amount of mayonnaise and pepper. Her stomach rumbled in grateful appreciation of the first food she'd tasted since the nachos she'd eaten with Simon._** ** _"Cucumber and bergamot," Clary said. "Is there anything else you hate that I ought to know about?"_** ** _Jace looked at Dorothea over the rim of his teacup. "Liars," he said._** ** _Calmly the old woman set her teapot down. "You can call me a liar all you like. It's true, I'm not a witch. But my mother was."_** ** _Jace choked on his tea. "That's impossible."_** ** _"Why impossible?" Clary asked curiously. She took a sip of her tea. It was bitter, strongly flavored with a peaty smokiness._** ** _Jace expelled a breath. "Because they're half-human, half-demon. All witches and warlocks are crossbreeds. And because they're crossbreeds, they can't have children. They're sterile."_**

...oooo...

"not exactly" magnus said

"what?" jace ,Alec ,Izzy and Jocelyn yell

"they can if one of the parents is a shadow hunter"

"but that's impossible" jace exclaimed

"it happened before" magnus sigh and look at gale

...oooo... ..

 ** _"Like mules," Clary said thoughtfully, remembering something from biology class. "Mules are sterile crossbreeds."_** ** _"Your knowledge of livestock is astounding," said Jace. "All Downworlders are in some part demon, but only warlocks are the children of demon parents. It's why their powers are the strongest."_** ** _"Vampires and werewolves—they're part demon too? And faeries?"_** ** _"Vampires and werewolves are the result of diseases brought by demons from their home dimensions. Most demon diseases are deadly to humans, but in these cases they worked strange changes on the infected, without actually killing them. And faeries—"_** ** _"Faeries are fallen angels," said Dorothea, "cast down out of heaven for their pride."_** ** _"That's the legend," Jace said. "It's also said that they're the offspring of demons and angels, which always seemed more likely to me. Good and evil, mixing together. Faeries are as beautiful as angels are supposed to be, but they have a lot of mischief and cruelty in them. And you'll notice most of them avoid midday sunlight—"_**.ooooo...

"I always thought faeries are the good people" Marlene said

"you can never trust a faerie"jace repeated

" in the same way we can't trust a duck"Zeke smirk

"in the same way you should not trust a snake" jace said And gave a glance to Uriah

...oooo...

 ** _"For the devil has no power," said Dorothea softly, as if she were reciting an old rhyme, "except in the dark."_** ** _Jace scowled at her. Clary said, "'Supposed to be'? You mean angels don't—"_** ** _"Enough about angels," said Dorothea, suddenly practical. "It's true that warlocks can't have children. My mother adopted me because she wanted to make sure there'd be someone to attend this place after she was gone. I don't have to master magic myself. I have only to watch and guard."_** ** _"Guard what?" asked Clary._** ** _"What indeed?" With a wink the older woman reached for a sandwich from the plate, but it was empty. Clary had eaten them all. Dorothea chuckled. "It's good to see a young woman eat her fill. In my day, girls were robust, strapping creatures, not twigs like they are nowadays."_** ** _"Thanks," Clary said. She thought of Isabelle's tiny waist and felt suddenly gigantic. She set her empty teacup down with a clatter._**

... ...ooo...

"really Clary can we please not talk about you thinking yourself ugly" Jocelyn said but Clary only rolled her eyes

...ooooo...

 ** _Instantly, Madame Dorothea pounced on the cup and stared into it intently, a line appearing between her penciled eyebrows._** ** _"What?" Clary said nervously. "Did I crack the cup or something?"_** ** _"She's reading your tea leaves," Jace said, sounding bored, but he leaned forward along with Clary as Dorothea turned the cup around and around in her thick fingers, scowling._** ** _"Is it bad?" Clary asked._** ** _"It is neither bad nor good. It is confusing." Dorothea looked at Jace. "Give me your cup," she commanded._** ** _Jace looked affronted. "But I'm not done with my—"_** ** _The old woman snatched the cup out of his hand and splashed the excess tea back into the pot. Frowning, she gazed at what remained. "I see violence in your future, a great deal of blood shed by you and others. You'll fall in love with the wrong person. Also, you have an enemy."_**

...oooo...

"and that one enemy will take us to your war later on" four said and I agree it must be

"jace will fall in love why does it sound impossible" Izzy faked thinking"oh maybe because jace don't love girls"

" oh Izzy don't worry when the right girl come you'll see how much love I have in me"and he winked at Clary ew!

...ooooo...

 ** _"Only one? That's good news." Jace leaned back in his chair as Dorothea put down his cup and picked up Clary's again. She shook her head."There is nothing for me to read here. The images are jumbled, meaningless." She glanced at Clary. "Is there a block in your mind?"Clary was puzzled. "A what?""Like a spell that might conceal a memory, or might have blocked out your Sight."Clary shook her head. "No, of course not."Jace leaned forward alertly. "Don't be so hasty," he said. "It's true that she claims not to remember ever having had the Sight before this week. Maybe—""Maybe I'm just a late developer," Clary snapped. "And don't leer at me, just because I said that."Jace assumed an injured air. "I wasn't going to.""You were working up to a leer, I could tell.""Maybe," Jace acknowledged, "but that doesn't mean I'm not right. Something's blocking your memories, I'm almost sure of it."_**..oooooo...

"you can block minds?" Peeta asks

"warlocks can" Alec said and I see him looking at magnus wait isn't he a warlock could Clary's mom blocked her memory by magnus help?

...ooooo...

 ** _"Very well, let's try something else." Dorothea put the cup down, and reached for the silk-wrapped tarot cards. She fanned the cards and held them out to Clary. "Slide your hand over these until you touch one that feels hot or cold, or seems to cling to your fingers. Then draw that one and show it to me."Obediently Clary ran her fingers over the cards. They felt cool to the touch, and slippery, but none seemed particularly warm or cold, and none stuck to her fingers. Finally she selected one at random, and held it up."The Ace of Cups," Dorothea said, sounding bemused. "The love card."Clary turned it over and looked at it. The card was heavy in her hand, the image on the front thick with real paint. It showed a hand holding up a cup in front of a rayed sun painted with gilt. The cup was made of gold, engraved with a pattern of smaller suns and studded with rubies. The style of the artwork was as familiar to her as her own breath. "This is a good card, right?""Not necessarily. The most terrible things men do, they do in the name of love," said Madame Dorothea, her eyes gleaming. "But it is a powerful card. What does it mean to you?""That my mother painted it," said Clary, and dropped the card onto the table. "She did, didn't she?"Dorothea nodded, a look of pleased satisfaction on her face. "She painted the whole pack. A gift for me.""So you say." Jace stood up, his eyes cold. "How well did you know Clary's mother?"Clary craned her head to look up at him. "Jace, you don't have to—"Dorothea sat back in her chair, the cards fanned out across her wide chest. "Jocelyn knew what I was, and I knew what she was. We didn't talk about it much. Sometimes she did favors for me—like painting this pack of cards—and in return I'd tell her the occasional piece of Downworld gossip. There was a name she asked me to keep an ear out for, and I did."Jace's expression was unreadable. "What name was that?""Valentine."Clary sat straight up in her chair. "But that's—""And when you say you knew what Jocelyn was, what do you mean? What was she?" Jace asked."Jocelyn was what she was," said Dorothea. "But in her past she'd been like you. A Shadowhunter. One of the Clave."_**

...ooooo...

"knew it" half the room yell and Jocelyn looked bothered

"mom?"" Clary said.

"I'm sorry but its true"Jocelyn said and Clary nodded it looks like she is in a deep thought

...ooooo.portal"

 ** _"No," Clary whispered.Dorothea looked at her with sad, almost kindly eyes. "It's true. She chose to live in this house precisely because—""Because this is a Sanctuary," Jace said to Dorothea. "Isn't it? Your mother was a Control. She made this space, hidden, protected—it's a perfect spot for Downworlders on the run to hide out. That's what you do, isn't it? You hide criminals here.""You would call them that," Dorothea said. "You're familiar with the motto of the Covenant?""Sed lex dura lex," said Jace automatically. "'The Law is hard, but it is the Law.'""Sometimes the Law is too hard. I know the Clave would have taken me away from my mother if they could. You want me to let them do the same to others?""So you're a philanthropist." Jace's lip curled. "I suppose you expect me to believe that Downworlders don't pay you handsomely for the privilege of your Sanctuary?"Dorothea grinned, wide enough to show a flash of gold molars. "We can't all get by on our looks like you."Jace looked unmoved by the flattery. "I should tell the Clave about you—""You can't!" Clary was on her feet now. "You promised.""I never promised anything." Jace looked mutinous. He strode to the wall and tore aside one of the velvet hangings. "You want to tell me what this is?" he demanded."It's a door, Jace," said Clary. It was a door, set strangely in the wall between the two bay windows. Clearly it couldn't be a door that led anywhere, or it would have been visible from the outside of the house. It looked as if it were made of some softly glowing metal, more buttery than brass but as heavy as iron. The knob had been cast in the shape of an eye."Shut up," Jace said angrily. "It's a Portal. Isn't it?""It's a five-dimensional door," said Dorothea, laying the tarot cards back on the table. "Dimensions aren't all straight lines, you know," she added, in response to Clary's blank look. "There are dips and folds and nooks and crannies all tucked away. It's a bit hard to explain when you've never studied dimensional theory, but, in essence, that door can take you anywhere in this dimension that you want to go. It's—""An escape hatch," Jace said. "That's why your mother wanted to live here. So she could always flee at a moment's notice.""Then why didn't she—" Clary began, and broke off, suddenly horrified. "Because of me," she said. "She wouldn't leave without me that night. So she stayed."Jace was shaking his head. "You can't blame yourself."Feeling tears gather under her eyelids, Clary pushed past Jace to the door. "I want to see where she would have gone," she said, reaching for the door. "I want to see where she was going to escape to—""Clary, no!" Jace reached for her, but her fingers had already closed around the knob. It spun rapidly under her hand, the door flying open as if she'd pushed it. Dorothea lumbered to her feet with a cry, but it was too late. Before she could even finish her sentence, Clary found herself flung forward and tumbling through empty space_**

...ooooo...

"Clary you're either stupid or smart" christina said "but here..."

"you're stupid" Johanna said"even me knew I should not jumped in the portal

"chapter end"gale said

" that was too short"will said

"OK kids nightie time let's go" Effie clapped her hands and people stand and crossed their way to the stairs ,

breath Tris breath you can handle this sleeping in the same room with a boy you barely know won't be that bad right??

i enter my room quickly and I hear the shower's sound good I have time ,maybe I can just pretend to sleep?god why did they do this and put me with my instructor I mean he is handsome god "stop it Tris you can't think this way in him absolutely can't"

"can't what?"

I turn to find four in front of me,shit ,at least he has clothes on I don't think I'll handle him in naked although I wonder how he is shit just stop Tris

"nothing,nothing" he nod his head and head to bed and then look at me

"uhmm so how do we do this do you want this side or the other?uhmm im not used to someone with me in the same room" he said while rubing his eyebrow

"I'll take the right side" he nod and we both climb each silent not a word said

"what do you think will happen" I blurt out

"I don't know but something bad will happen if this much people will die" and then he turn and look at me"i just hope you are not one of them"

I can see clearly his blue eyes shining even in this darkness they still light the room"just don't trust everybody you can't know what would happen"

"OK goodnight four" i mumble quickly but I'm sure he heard me because I see a ghost of a smile

"good night Tris"

and I close my eyes and I don't know how but I sleep quickly it was a long day I wonder how the others are cooping if not Clary is killing jace right now and izzy using Simon as a doll and Christina blaberring to will,

and with that thought I drift away to darkness

I wake the next morning at the sound of my name"one second mom"I mumble slowly

the voice stop for a second then continue shaking me

I open my eyes and meet blue ocean in front of me and I gaze at it

"Tris?" a questioning voice said and I get out of my daze to find four leaning on me just starring and I almost screamed"you OK ?I was worried you didn't awnser for a long while"

"sorry sometimes I can be a hard waker" I say and he blinks at me then notice his position and get up.

"anyway what time is it?"I ask him

"its seven training begin at eight,come on quickly I'm gonna wake the others"

I nod at him and he exit the room and just then I hear yelling and something hitted what is he doing?

I quickly have a shower and go downstairs and sit in the living room tapping my foot and then I hear noise I look to the stairs and see jace and clary"good morning guys"

"good morning" they greet me then Clary asked"what was the noise?"

"I'm not sure but four was waking everyone" I shrugg at them

"well that was. a horrible sound like a tortured demon" jace said

"how do you know about..." but then Clary stops"or you know what I don't want to know"

jace just smirk at her and she roll her eyes"so when will training start?"

"at eight ,are you joining us?" I raise an eyebrow

"of course I will I love training and as we discovered that Clary is a shadow hunter she needs to start training as well " jace respond and grin at the last words

"I didn't say yes yet" Clary glare at him

"but you didn't say no either, they say silence is the sign of approving so I took your silence as a yes" Clary just scoff and sit next to me as others start coming down the stairs

christina just huffs and sit next to my feet and Marlene put her head in her lap ,Uriah and will look like they will fall from the stairs and Lynn is trying to keep her eyes open,is it me or all of them are sleepy?why I'm not feeling tired?

I look at Clary and i see the same look on her face at least not only me

then four come down"good morning initiates today will be the first in training and as the others asleep me and will will make breakfast"will just look startled to the idea to be with four alone in the same room"I didn't want to wake the others but looks like you did"and he glance at Clary and jace

"trust me most heared but they are even too tired or don't care at all" jace said and four nods

"anyway others take your time seriously to at least wake up this is pathetic ,transfers I understand but dauntless born ?what the hell did you do last night?and where is Eric?"

"awww missing me already?" Eric said while descending the stairs

"we made a deal till we out of here to tolerate each other but that doesn't mean that we are gonna turn friends and braid each other's hair" four scoffs and Eric nod

"fair enough now move it initiates we have a lot of work today" Eric yell and christina jerk awake stepping on my feet aw and I make a mental note to never sit next to a sleepy christina

breakfast was short with a couple of more people awaked then we went to the training room I don't know if I have to be exited or scared or maybe both I just don't know ,I try looking at four for some ressurances but he has his instructor face back and I don't think its leaving anytime soon

sometime later katniss and finnik joined us and finnik just wanted to show off his skill ,I may sometimes feel that he is cocky like jace but both are sweet and good people on different ways I can feel it in the way finnik take care of Annie and the way jace love his siblings

we were sitting down when four ,jace and finnik enters holding somethings that look like guns"well this is the best we could found"jace announce

"alright initiates ligne up!" four ordered and we all standed quickly

later on target practice wasn't that hard we watched four demonstrate and it took me awalil but I got the handle of it almost the others too Zeke come by and show off his aiming and left it was pretty a good day

then we went for lunch my hand was hurting and ear vibrating I just throw myself on the couch untol lunch was ready

and then Clary sited next to me"that was fun"she smiled

and I laughed a bit"yep fun it is wait till we have to fight"

"sure we will smash each others asses" she respond grining

"are you seriously exited for training?" I ask her in disbelief

"no,was I a bit convincing?" she ask hopeful but I only raise an eyebrow at her"jeez you too!!"

"what?" i ask laughing as I saw her frustrated"me what"

"you raised an eyebrow I can't I can only raise both and everyone is doing it on purpose" she pouted and I exploded laughing I didn't know Clary was this cute

"yes cutie sure I did it on purpose" she glare at me and get up

"fine I'm gonna die alone in a hole I don't need anyone"she come to the stairs and yelled"I don't need anyone "

"I don't care"

"do what you want"

and silence responded to her and she just stumped her foot and sit down on the steps

I just chukled and choke my head then from nowhere jace appeared "oh no sure you won't until we finish the books then die anywhere you want" he passed looking down at a book and didn't give her a single glance and sited next to me

"tris!how is my favorite girl is doing?"

I see Tris glaring at him and l laugh silently"I'm fine,thank you ,but my hands are still shaking from the guns "

"ah don't worry about it I think you'll be better with blades and knives"

"and why do you think so?"

"I have a feeling" I laugh at him then i feel a body next to me

"dear trisy how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"how are you doing with big scary four?"

"fine I guess" then I see both of them grinning what are they planning I need to fucking know!!!"what?"

"nothing nothing trisy" Uriah sing

"for now" jace mumble

and before I say anything Eric yell that food is ready so I just ignore both of them and help Clary up and help with putting the table

I just won't rest till I know whats going on between them damit my euridte curiosity!!!!


	12. chapter 12

katniss

today's morning I got up after four's yelling ,I mean it wasnt meant for me but anyway i m a light waker ,half was asleep but I got bored and decided to join them training it wasn't that bad I may someday need to learn how to fire a gun so that's a thing at least

after lunch we sitted back to read finally, I mean I don't hate the new arrengment but I want to get rid of all these books soon I'm not a fan of reading not before not now and not ever

"I want to read" Maia said

"sure" Luke took out the book and handled it to her ,she opened it looking for the page then coughed

...o...

 ** _chapter eight:weapon of choice_**

 ** _She was too surprised to scream. The sensation of falling was the worst part; her heart flew up into her throat and her stomach turned to water. She flung her hands out, trying to catch at something, anything that might slow her descent._**

 ** _Her hands closed on branches. Leaves tore off in her grip. She thumped to the ground, hard, her hip and shoulder striking packed earth. She rolled over, sucking the air back into her lungs. She was just beginning to sit up when someone landed on top of her._**

 ** _She was knocked backward. A forehead banged against hers, her knees banging against someone else's. Tangled up in arms and legs, Clary coughed hair (not her own) out of her mouth and tried to struggle out from under the weight that felt like it was crushing her flat._**

 ** _"Ouch," Jace said in her ear, his tone indignant. "You elbowed me."_**

 ** _"Well, you landed on me._**

,...ooo...

" so you just jumped after her"Izzy looks angry I'm not sure why

"I would not leave her alone she has no training and who know where she could have fell" jace explain

"well you both could have fell to your own deaths" alec glare at him

"yes ,yes guys he jumped after but did anyone notice that Clary probably ate jace's hair" Shauna said and jace touch his hair

"anything but the hair" Clary just roll her eyes at him

...ooo...

 ** _He levered himself up on his arms and looked down at her placidly. Clary could see blue sky above his head, a bit of tree branch, and the corner of a gray clapboard house. "Well, you didn't leave me much choice, did you?" he asked. "Not after you decided to leap merrily through that Portal like you were jumping the F train. You're just lucky it didn't dump us out in the East River."_**

 ** _"You didn't have to come after me."_**

 ** _"Yes, I did," he said. "You're far too inexperienced to protect yourself in a hostile situation without me."_**

 ** _"That's sweet. Maybe I'll forgive you."_**

 ** _"Forgive me? For what?"_**

 ** _"For telling me to shut up."_**

 ** _His eyes narrowed. "I did not… Well, I did, but you were_**

 ** _...oooooooo..._**

" I'm confused when did he ask her to Shut up?"christina cocked her head to the side,clary 's mouth opened wide and jace laughed

"damn Chris looks like the training weakened your memory" will shook his head and Christina glared at most laughing

"he told her to shut up just before they jumped in the portal" prim said ,I'm not sure what to feel its prim's first interaction with people here but I don't want her to get attached to people she will lose soon

"aaah ,I remembered" Christ clapped her hands",that was rude jace"she continued after seeing Clary's glare

...oooo...

 ** _"Never mind." Her arm, pinned under her back, was beginning to cramp. Rolling to the side to free it, she saw the brown grass of a dead lawn, a chain-link fence, and more of the gray clapboard house, now distressingly familiar._**

 ** _She froze. "I know where we are."_**

 ** _Jace stopped spluttering. "What?"_**

 ** _"This is Luke's house." She sat up, pitching Jace to the side. He rolled gracefully to his feet and held out a hand to help her up. She ignored him and scrambled upright, shaking out her numb arm_**

 ** _...oooo..._**

"wait that's not possible" Izzy said"from all places why did you fall there?"

"maybe that's where Clary's mom went last time" gale said

"or maybe what her mind was thinking who know?" Eric shrug

...ooo...

 ** _They stood in front of a small gray row house, nestled among the other row houses that lined the Williamsburg waterfront. A breeze blew off the East River, setting a small sign swinging over the brick front steps. Clary watched Jace as he read the block-lettered words aloud: "GARROWAY BOOKS. FINE USED, NEW, AND OUT OF PRINT. CLOSED SATURDAYS." He glanced at the dark front door, its knob wound with a heavy padlock. A few days' worth of mail lay on the doormat, untouched. He glanced at Clary. "He lives in a bookstore?"_**

 ** _"He lives behind the store." Clary glanced up and down the empty street, which was bordered on one end by the arched span of the Williamsburg Bridge, and by a deserted sugar factory on the other. Across the sluggishly moving river the sun was setting behind the skyscrapers of lower Manhattan, outlining them in gold. "Jace, how did we get here?"_**

 ** _"Through the Portal," Jace said, examining the padlock. "It takes you to whatever place you're thinking of."_**

 ** _"But I wasn't thinking of here," Clary objected. "I wasn't thinking of anywhere."_**

...ooooo...

"see its still weird how did they fall there?" Alec said

"we don't know can you please drop this" four frowns

"wow four said please" Uriah bounced in his seat

"uhhg here we go" Lynn mutter

"the great and amazing four our projidy said please" Zeke grins

"guys come on this is ridiculous just let's read" Tris try to reason with the stupid pedrad brothers but Zeke is still grinding so I glare at Maia and she read over their high voices

...oooo...

 ** _"You must have been." He dropped the subject, seeming uninterested. "So, since we're here anyway …"_**

 ** _"Yeah?"_**

 ** _"What do you want to do?"_**

 ** _"Leave, I guess," Clary said bitterly. "Luke told me not to come here."_**

 ** _Jace shook his head. "And you just accept that?"_**

 ** _Clary hugged her arms around herself. Despite the fading heat of the day, she felt cold. "Do I have a choice?"_**

 ** _"We always have choices," Jace said. "If I were you, I'd be pretty curious about Luke right now. Do you have keys to the house?"_**

 ** _Clary shook her head. "No, but sometimes he leaves the back door unlocked." She pointed to the narrow alley between Luke's row house and the next. Plastic trash cans were propped in a neat row beside stacks of folded newspapers and a plastic tub of empty soda bottles. At least Luke was still a responsible recycler._**

oooo...

"why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jocelyn said

"they will either find mme beaten up or this will result to a heated argument"Luke shook his head and Clary grit her teeth I'm sue she won't to understand why luck said that to her

" recycle?that's what you think about in the half of all of this?"Marlene said

"I'm an artist I notice what others don't" Clary sighed

"and you don't notice what people see clearly" jace muttered and Clary sent him a death glare

...oooooo...

 ** _"You sure he isn't home?" Jace asked._**

 ** _She glanced at the empty curb. "Well, his truck's gone, the store's closed, and all the lights are off. I'd say probably not."_**

 ** _"Then lead the way."_**

 ** _The narrow aisle between the row houses ended in a high chain-link fence. It surrounded Luke's small back garden, where the only plants flourishing seemed to be the weeds that had sprung up through the paving stones, cracking them into powdery shards._**

 ** _"Up and over," Jace said, jamming the toe of a boot into a gap in the fence. He began to climb. The fence rattled so loudly that Clary glanced around nervously, but there were no lights on in the neighbors' house. Jace cleared the top of the fence and sprang down the other side, landing in the bushes to the accompaniment of an earsplitting yowl._**

 ** _For a moment Clary thought he must have landed on a stray cat. She heard Jace shout in surprise as he fell backward. A dark shadow—much too big to be feline—exploded out of the shrubbery and streaked across the yard, keeping low. Rolling to his feet, Jace darted after it, looking murderous._**

oooooooo...

"no no no seriously does deas demons chase after you or something?" haymitch ask

"well they love me for sure" jace grin and Johanna snickers

"yeah sure they do blondie"

...oooooo...

 ** _Clary started to climb. As she threw her leg over the top of the fence, Isabelle's jeans caught on a twist of wire and tore up the side. She dropped to the ground, shoes scuffing the soft dirt, just as Jace cried out in triumph. "Got him!"_**

 ** _Clary turned to see Jace sitting on top of the prone intruder, whose arms were up over his head. Jace grabbed for his wrist. "Come on, let's see your face—"_**

 ** _"Get the hell off me, you pretentious asshole," the intruder snarled, shoving at Jace. He struggled halfway into a sitting position, his battered glasses knocked askew._** ** _Clary stopped dead in her tracks. "Simon?"_**

 ** _"Oh, God," said Jace, sounding resigned. "And here I'd actually hoped I'd got hold of something interesting."_**

...oooooooo...

most exploded laughing

"and I started to question where am I in all this?but huh of course Clary will drag me with her" Simon sighed and Clary looked apologiticly at him

...ooooooo...

 ** _"But what were you doing hiding in Luke's bushes?" Clary asked, brushing leaves out of Simon's hair. He suffered her ministrations with glaring bad grace. Somehow when she'd pictured her reunion with Simon, when all this was over, he'd been in a better mood. "That's the part I don't get."_**

 ** _"All right, that's enough. I can fix my own hair, Fray," Simon said, jerking away from her touch. They were sitting on the steps of Luke's back porch. Jace had propped himself on the porch railing and was assiduously pretending to ignore them, while using the stele to file the edges of his fingernails. Clary wondered if the Clave would approve._**

 ** _"I mean, did Luke know you were there?" she asked._**

 ** _"Of course he didn't know I was there," Simon said irritably. "I've never asked him, but I'm sure he has a fairly stringent policy about random teenagers lurking in his shrubbery."_**

 ** _"You're not random; he knows you." She wanted to reach out and touch his cheek, still bleeding slightly where a branch had scratched it. "The main thing is that you're all right."_**

 ** _"That I'm all right?" Simon laughed, a sharp, unhappy sound._**

 ** _...ooooooo..._**

"had something passed me why is he angry?" anny asked

"oh well there is much reasons what about her leaving me in java Jones all alone ,disappearing like ghost to who know what and not awnsering my calls and letting me that worry" Simon was glaring at Clary now

"who told you she did awnser ?" christina came to her defence

"well to be specific she was unconcous for three days,her phone was broken what do think?"

"well she had things in her hand its not easy to discover that all your life is a fucking lie" christina yelled and Clary smiled at her

I didn't think they will become friends this quick and she will jump to her aid at any time maybe these people aren't that bad

...ooooooooo...

 ** _"Clary, do you have any idea what I've been through this past couple of days? The last time I saw you, you were running out of Java Jones like a bat out of hell, and then you just … disappeared. You never picked up your cell—then your home phone was disconnected—then Luke told me you were off staying with some relatives upstate when I know you don't have any other relatives. I thought I'd done something to piss you off."_**

 ** _...ooooooo..._**

"well the book Simon is less angry than you" Uriah said

"that's because he is angry of another thing" Tris said narrowing her eyes at him

Clary look curious but he turn his head to other side these two need a talk

...ooooooo...

 ** _"What could you possibly have done?" Clary reached for his hand, but he pulled it back without looking at her._**

 ** _"I don't know," he said. "Something."_**

 ** _Jace, still occupied with the stele, chuckled low under his breath._**

 ** _"You're my best friend," Clary said. "I wasn't mad at you."_**

 ** _...ooooo..._**

"honey sometimes I wonder why you are oblivious to much things" Jocelyn sighed

"god just tell me all of you know something and refusing to tell me" ckary yelled

"you will ddiscover it all on yourown its not our place to tell you" Uriah said and Clary just glared at everyone

...oooooooooo...

 ** _"Yeah, well, you clearly also couldn't be bothered to call me and tell me you were shacking up with some dyed-blond wannabe goth you probably met at Pandemonium," Simon pointed out sourly. "After I spent the past three days wondering if you were dead."_**

 ** _"I was not shacking up," Clary said, glad of the darkness as the blood rushed to her face._**

 ** _"And my hair is naturally blond," said Jace. "Just for the record."_**

 ** _"So what have you been doing these past three days, then?" Simon said, his eyes dark with suspicion. "Do you really have a great-aunt Matilda who contracted avian flu and needed to be nursed back to health?"_**

 ** _"Did Luke actually say that?"_**

 ** _"No. He just said you had gone to visit a sick relative, and that your phone probably just didn't work out in the country. Not that I believed him. After he shooed me off his front porch, I went around the side of the house and looked in the back window. Watched him packing up a green duffel bag like he was going away for the weekend. That was when I decided to stick around and keep an eye on things."_**

 ** _"Why? Because he was packing a bag?"_**

 ** _"He was packing it full of weapons," Simon said, scrubbing at the blood on his cheek with the sleeve of his T-shirt. "Knives, a couple daggers, even a sword. Funny thing is, some of the weapons looked like they were glowing." He looked from Clary to Jace, and back again. His tone was edged as sharply as one of Luke's knives._**

 ** _...oooooooo..._**

glowing blades?maybe sereph blades?" Alec said

"oh my god now it make sense Luke is a shadowhunter too!" Izzy yelled

"was" is all what he said before looking at Maia and read imeaditly

...ooooo...

 ** _"Now, are you going to say I was imagining it?"_**

 ** _"No," Clary said. "I'm not going to say that." She glanced at Jace. The last light of sunset struck gold sparks from his eyes. She said, "I'm going to tell him the truth."_**

 ** _"I know."_**

 ** _"Are you going to try to stop me?"_**

 ** _He looked down at the stele in his hand. "My oath to the Covenant binds me," he said. "No such oath binds you."_**

...ooooo...

"so you let her tell him?that's not legal jace you should know more than anyone" Alec said

"just shut up Alec what is your problem since we came here and in the books?what the fuck do you want?" wow I didn't think think he would turn this angry

"no cussing please we have children here" Effie sing song

Alec look hurt but don't awnser

...oooooo ...

 ** _She turned back to Simon, taking a deep breath. "All right," she said. "Here's what you have to know."_**

 ** _The sun had slipped entirely past the horizon, and the porch was in darkness by the time Clary stopped speaking. Simon had listened to her lengthy explanation with a nearly impassive expression, only wincing a little when she got to the part about the Ravener demon. When she was done speaking, she cleared her dry throat, suddenly dying for a glass of water. "So," she said, "any questions?"_**

 ** _Simon held up his hand. "Oh, I've got questions. Several."_**

 ** _Clary exhaled warily. "Okay, shoot."_**

 ** _He pointed at Jace. "Now, he's a—what do you call people like him again?"_**

 ** _"He's a Shadowhunter," Clary said._**

 ** _"A demon hunter," Jace clarified. "I kill demons. It's not that complicated, really."_**

 ** _...ooooooo..._**

"actually it is " Christina said"my mind is still processing this and the reason I didn't freak out is that I'm still in the dinaying phase"

"me too" half the room said

have just huffs and laugh"then please stay there we don't need a group breakdown "

...oooooooo...

 ** _Simon looked at Clary again. "For real?" His eyes were narrowed, as if he half-expected her to tell him that none of it was true and Jace was actually a dangerous escaped lunatic she'd decided to befriend on humanitarian grounds._**

 ** _"For real."_**

 ** _There was an intent look on Simon's face. "And there are vampires, too? Werewolves, warlocks, all that stuff?"_**

 ** _Clary gnawed her lower lip. "So I hear."_**

 ** _"And you kill them, too?" Simon asked, directing the question to Jace, who had put the stele back in his pocket and was examining his flawless nails for defects._**

 ** _"Only when they've been naughty."_**

 ** _For a moment Simon merely sat and stared down at his feet. Clary wondered if burdening him with this kind of information had been the wrong thing to do. He had a stronger practical streak than almost anyone else she knew; he might hate knowing something like this, something for which there was no logical explanation. She leaned forward anxiously, just as Simon lifted his head. "That is so awesome," he said._**

...oooooo...

"what?" Clary said

"I said awesome" Simon said

" I heard you but awesome?"

"I'm sure I have an explanation"

...oooooo...

 ** _Jace looked as startled as Clary felt. "Awesome?"_**

 ** _Simon nodded enthusiastically enough to make the dark curls bounce on his forehead. "Totally. It's like Dungeons and Dragons, but real."_**

 ** _Jace was looking at Simon as if he were some bizarre species of insect. "It's like what?"_**

 ** _"It's a game," Clary explained. She felt vaguely embarrassed. "People pretend to be wizards and elves, and they kill monsters and stuff."_**

 ** _Jace looked stupefied._**

 ** _Simon grinned. "You've never heard of Dungeons and Dragons?"_**

 ** _"I've heard of dungeons," Jace said. "Also dragons. Although they're mostly extinct."_**

 ** _Simon looked disappointed. "You've never killed a dragon?"_**

 ** _"He's probably never met a six-foot-tall hot elf-woman in a fur bikini, either," Clary said irritably. "Lay off, Simon."_**

 ** _"Real elves are about eight inches tall," Jace pointed out. "Also, they bite."_**

 ** _"But vampires are hot, right?" Simon said. "I mean, some of the vampires are babes, aren't they?"_**

 ** _Clary worried for a moment that Jace might lunge across the porch and throttle Simon senseless. Instead, he considered the question. "Some of them, maybe."_**

 ** _"Awesome," Simon repeated. Clary decided she had preferred it when they were fighting._**

 ** _...ooooooo..._**

"okay that's weird even for me" Uriah said

"oh please uri you are much weirder than all of the people here" Lynn huffs and Uriah pouts

...oooooo...

 ** _Jace slid off the porch railing. "So are we going to search the house, or not?"_**

 ** _Simon scrambled to his feet. "I'm game. What are we looking for?"_**

 ** _"We?" said Jace, with a sinister delicacy. "I don't remember inviting you along."_**

 ** _"Jace," Clary said angrily._**

 ** _The left corner of his mouth curled up. "Just joking." He stepped aside to leave her a clear path to the door. "Shall we?"_**

 ** _Clary fumbled for the doorknob in the dark. It opened, triggering the porch light, which illuminated the entryway. The door that led into the bookstore was closed; Clary jiggled the knob. "It's locked."_**

 ** _"Allow me, mundanes," said Jace, setting her gently aside. He took his stele out of his pocket and put it to the door. Simon watched him with some resentment. No amount of vampire babes, Clary suspected, was ever going to make him like Jace._**

 ** _"He's a piece of work, isn't he?" Simon muttered. "How do you stand him?"_**

 ** _"He saved my life."_**

 ** _...oooooooooooo..._**

"awww so you think you awe me?"

"no " Clary said"not anymore keep dreaming Blondie".

...oooooooo...smile

 ** _Simon glanced at her quickly. "How—"_**

 ** _With a click the door swung open. "Here we go," said Jace, sliding his stele back into his pocket. Clary saw the Mark on the door—just over his head—fade as they passed through it. The back door opened onto a small storage room, the bare walls peeling paint. Cardboard boxes were stacked everywhere, their contents identified with marker scrawls: FICTION, POETRY, COOKING, LOCAL INTEREST, ROMANCE._**

 ** _"The apartment's through there." Clary headed toward the door she'd indicated, at the far end of the room._**

 ** _Jace caught her arm. "Wait."_**

 ** _She looked at him nervously. "Is something wrong?"_**

 ** _"I don't know." He edged between two narrow stacks of boxes, and whistled. "Clary, you might want to come over here and see this."_**

 ** _She glanced around. It was dim in the storage room, the only illumination the porch light shining through the window. "It's so dark—"_**

 ** _Light flared up, bathing the room in a brilliant glow. Simon turned his head aside, blinking. "Ouch."_**

 ** _Jace chuckled. He was standing on top of a sealed box, his hand raised. Something glowed in his palm, the light escaping through his cupped fingers. "Witchlight," he said._**

 ** _Simon muttered something under his breath. Clary was already clambering through the boxes, pushing a way to Jace. He was standing behind a teetering pile of mysteries, the witchlight casting an eerie glow over his face. "Look at that," he said, indicating a space higher up on the wall._**

 ** _At first she thought he was pointing at what looked like a pair of ornamental sconces. As her eyes adjusted, she realized they were actually loops of metal attached to short chains, the ends of which were sunk into the wall. "Are those—"_**

 ** _"Manacles," said Simon, picking his way through the boxes. "That's, ah …"_**

 ** _"Don't say 'kinky.'" Clary shot him a warning look. "This is Luke we're talking about."_**

 ** _...oooooooooo..._**

"ah then beaten up and maybe tortured" Luke raise his glasses

"Luke I'm sorry" Jocelyn put a hand on his shoulder but he smile

"its alright you know I won't tell them even if they killed me"Luke mutter and they look to each others eyes "awkwardddddd" Uriah sing song and some laugh at them

...ooooooo...

 ** _Jace reached up to run his hand along the inside of one of the metal loops. When he lowered it, his fingers were dusted with red-brown powder. "Blood. And look." He pointed to the wall right around where the chains were sunk in; the plaster seemed to bulge outward. "Someone tried to yank these things out of the wall. Tried pretty hard, from the looks of it."_**

 ** _Clary's heart had begun to beat hard inside her chest. "Do you think Luke is all right?"_**

 ** _Jace lowered the witchlight. "I think we'd better find out."_**

 ** _The door to the apartment was unlocked. It led into Luke's living room. Despite the hundreds of books in the store itself, there were hundreds more in the apartment. Bookshelves rose to the ceiling, the volumes on them "double-parked," one row blocking another. Most were poetry and fiction, with plenty of fantasy and mystery thrown in. Clary remembered plowing through the entirety of The Chronicles of Prydain here, curled up in Luke's window seat as the sun went down over the East River._**

 ** _"I think he's still around," called Simon, standing in the doorway of Luke's small kitchenette. "The percolator's on and there's coffee here. Still hot."_**

 ** _Clary peered around the kitchen door. Dishes were stacked in the sink. Luke's jackets were hung neatly on hooks inside the coat closet. She walked down the hallway and opened the door of his small bedroom. It looked the same as ever, the bed with its gray coverlet and flat pillows unmade, the top of the bureau covered in loose change. She turned away. Some part of her had been absolutely certain that when they walked in they'd find the place torn to pieces, and Luke tied up, injured or worse. Now she didn't know what to think._**

 ** _...ooooooo..._**

"that's what all of us thought" Tris nod and clary look beaten up to feel sorry at him and hatebh for his early words

...oooooooo...

 ** _Numbly she crossed the hall to the little guest bedroom where she'd so often stayed when her mother was out of town on business. They'd stay up late watching old horror movies on the flickering black-and-white TV. She even kept a backpack full of extra things here so she didn't have to lug her stuff back and forth from home._**

 ** _Kneeling down, she tugged it out from under the bed by its olive-green strap. It was covered with buttons, most of which Simon had given her. GAMERS DO IT BETTER. OTAKU WENCH. STILL NOT KING. Inside were some folded clothes, a few spare pairs of underwear, a hairbrush, even shampoo. Thank God, she thought, and kicked the bedroom door closed. Quickly she changed, stripping off Isabelle's too-big—and now grass-stained and sweaty—clothes, and pulling on a pair of her own sandblasted cords, soft as worn paper, and a blue tank top with a design of Chinese characters across the front. She tossed Isabelle's clothes into her backpack, yanked the cord shut, and left the bedroom, the pack bouncing familiarly between her shoulder blades. It was nice to have something of her own again._**

 ** _She found Jace in Luke's book-lined office, examining a green duffel bag that lay unzipped across the desk. It was, as Simon had said, full of weapons—sheathed knives, a coiled whip, and something that looked like a razor-edged metal disk._**

 ** _"It's a chakram," said Jace, looking up as Clary came into the room. "A Sikh weapon. You whirl it around your index finger before releasing it. They're rare and hard to use. Strange that Luke would have one. They used to be Hodge's weapon of choice, back in the day. Or so he tells me."_**

 ** _"Luke collects stuff. Art objects. You know," Clary said, indicating the shelf behind the desk, which was lined with bronze Indian and Russian idols. Her favorite was a statuette of the Indian goddess of destruction, Kali, brandishing a sword and a severed head as she danced with her head thrown back and her eyes slitted closed. To the side of the desk was an antique Chinese screen, carved out of glowing rosewood. "Pretty things."_**

 ** _Jace moved the chakram aside gingerly. A handful of clothes spilled out of the untied end of Luke's duffel bag, as if they had been an afterthought. "I think this is yours, by the way."_**

 ** _He drew out a rectangular object hidden among the clothes: a wooden-framed photograph with a long vertical crack along the glass. The crack threw a network of spidery lines across the smiling faces of Clary, Luke, and her mother. "That is mine," Clary said, taking it out of his hand._**

 ** _"It's cracked," Jace observed._**

 ** _"I know. I did that—I smashed it. When I threw it at the Ravener demon." She looked at him, seeing the dawning realization on his face. "That means Luke's been back to the apartment since the attack. Maybe even today—"_**

 ** _"He must have been the last person to come through the Portal," said Jace. "That's why it took us here. You weren't thinking of anything, so it sent us to the last place it had been."_**

 ** _...ooooooo..._**

"ah so you got your awnser finally"four said

" as much its confusing I getit"Marlene said

"sure mar we did too" Lynn huffs and Marlene stick her tongur at hr and Lynn just took her eyes

...oooooooo...

 ** _"Nice of Dorothea to tell us he was there," said Clary._**

 ** _"He probably paid her off to be quiet. Either that or she trusts him more than she trusts us. Which means he might not be—"_**

 ** _"Guys!" It was Simon, dashing into the office in a panic. "Someone's coming."_**

 ** _Clary dropped the photo. "Is it Luke?"_**

 ** _Simon peered back down the hall, then nodded. "It is. But he's not by himself—there are two men with him."_**

 ** _"Men?" Jace crossed the room in a few strides, peered through the door, and spat a curse under his breath. "Warlocks."_**

 ** _Clary stared. "Warlocks? But—"_**

 ** _Shaking his head, Jace backed away from the door. "Is there some other way out of here? A back door?"_**

 ** _Clary shook her head. The sound of footsteps in the hallway was audible now, striking pangs of fear into her chest._**

 ** _Jace looked around desperately. His eyes came to rest on the rosewood screen. "Get behind that," he said, pointing. "Now."_**

...ooooooo...

"you know I'll probably see you" Luke said

"did e have a choice?" jace askednone awnsered

...oooooo...

 ** _Clary dropped the fractured photo on the desk and slipped behind the screen, pulling Simon after her. Jace was right behind them, his stele in his hand. He had barely concealed himself when Clary heard the door swing wide open, the sound of people walking into Luke's office—then voices. Three men speaking. She looked nervously at Simon, who was very pale, and then at Jace, who had raised the stele in his hand and was moving the tip lightly, in a sort of square shape, across the back of the screen. As Clary stared, the square went clear, like a pane of glass. She heard Simon suck in his breath—a tiny sound, barely audible—and Jace shook his head at them both, mouthing words: They can't see us through it, but we can see them._**

 ** _Biting her lip, Clary moved to the edge of the square and peered through it, conscious of Simon breathing down her neck. She could see the room beyond perfectly: the bookshelves, the desk with the duffel bag thrown across it—and Luke, ragged-looking and slightly stooped, his glasses pushed up to the top of his head, standing near the door. It was frightening even though she knew he couldn't see her, that the window Jace had made was like the glass in a police station interrogation room: strictly one-way._**

 ** _Luke turned, looking back through the doorway. "Yes, feel free to look around," he said, his tone heavily weighted with sarcasm. "Nice of you to show such an interest."_**

 ** _A low chuckle sounded from the corner of the office. With an impatient flick of the wrist, Jace tapped the frame of his "window," and it opened out wider, showing more of the room. There were two men there with Luke, both in long reddish robes, their hoods pushed back. One was thin, with an elegant gray mustache and pointed beard. When he smiled, he showed blindingly white teeth. The other was burly, thickset as a wrestler, with close-cropped reddish hair. His skin was dark purple and looked shiny over the cheekbones, as if it had been stretched too tight._**

 ** _...poooooooooo..._**

jace glare at the book just then

"you know who they are don't you?" Clary asked

he gave her a short glance and glared again at the book which made poor maia uncomfortable

...ooooooppp...

 ** _"Those are warlocks?" Clary whispered softly._**

 ** _Jace didn't answer. He had gone rigid all over, stiff as a bar of iron. He's afraid I'll make a run for it, try to get to Luke, Clary thought. She wished she could reassure him that she wouldn't. There was something about those two men, in their thick cloaks the color of arterial blood, that was terrifying._**

 ** _"Consider this a friendly follow-up, Graymark," said the man with the gray mustache. His smile showed teeth so sharp they looked as if they'd been filed to cannibal points._**

 ** _"There's nothing friendly about you, Pangborn." Luke sat down on the edge of his desk, angling his body so it blocked the men's view of his duffel bag and its contents. Now that he was closer, Clary could see that his face and hands were badly bruised, his fingers scraped and bloody. A long cut along his neck disappeared down into his collar. What on earth happened to him?_**

 ** _"Blackwell, don't touch that—it's valuable," Luke said sternly._**

 ** _The big redheaded man, who had picked up the statue of Kali from the top of the bookcase, ran his beefy fingers over it consideringly. "Nice," he said._**

 ** _"Ah," said Pangborn, taking the statue from his companion. "She who was created to battle a demon who could not be killed by any god or man. 'Oh, Kali, my mother full of bliss! Enchantress of the almighty Shiva, in thy delirious joy thou dancest, clapping thy hands together. Thou art the Mover of all that moves, and we are but thy helpless toys.'"_**

 ** _...ooo..._**

"what?" christina ks puzzeled

"its a mythe about a god in India" Clary said

"India?" Uriah said

"its a place a country's name" Simon sighed

...oooo...

 ** _"Very nice," said Luke. "I didn't know you were a student of the Indian myths."_**

 ** _"All the myths are true," said Pangborn, and Clary felt a small shiver go up her spine. "Or have you forgotten even that?"_**

 ** _"I forget nothing," said Luke. Though he looked relaxed, Clary could see tension in the lines of his shoulders and mouth. "I suppose Valentine sent you?"_**

 ** _"He did," said Pangborn. "He thought you might have changed your mind."_**

 ** _"There's nothing to change my mind about. I already told you I don't know anything. Nice cloaks, by the way."_**

 ** _"Thanks," said Blackwell with a sly grin. "Skinned them off a couple of dead warlocks."_**

 ** _"Those are official Accord robes, aren't they?" Luke asked. "Are they from the Uprising?"_**

 ** _Pangborn chuckled softly. "Spoils of battle."_**

 ** _"Aren't you afraid someone might mistake you for the real thing?"_**

 ** _"Not," said Blackwell, "once they got up close."_**

 ** _Pangborn fondled the edge of his robe. "Do you remember the Uprising, Lucian?" he said softly._**

 ** _...,...ooooooo..._**

"Lucian?" clary asked

"yes that was my name back then " Luke said

"Lucian graymark" Jocelyn said"just as I changed mine"

"wait your name is not jocelyn?" will ask

"no it is I just changed my family name" Jocelyn said

"which is?" Shauna asked

"nah you will know it later let you stay exited" Jocelyn grinned I bet it starts with an F

...ooooooo...

 ** _"That was a great and terrible day. Do you remember how we trained together for the battle?"_**

 ** _Luke's face twisted. "The past is the past. I don't know what to tell you gentlemen. I can't help you now. I don't know anything."_**

 ** _"'Anything' is such a general word, so unspecific," said Pangborn, sounding melancholy. "Surely someone who owns so many books must know something."_**

 ** _"If you want to know where to find a jog-toed swallow in springtime, I could direct you to the correct reference title. But if you want to know where the Mortal Cup has disappeared to …"_**

 ** _"'Disappeared' might not be quite the correct word," purred Pangborn. "Hidden, more like. Hidden by Jocelyn."_**

 ** _"That may be," said Luke. "So hasn't she told you where it is yet?"_**

 ** _"She has not yet regained consciousness," said Pangborn, carving the air with a long-fingered hand. "Valentine is disappointed. He was looking forward to their reunion."_**

 ** _"I'm sure she didn't reciprocate the sentiment," muttered Luke._**

 ** _...ooooooo...,_**

"why will be a reunion unless" christina said

"no " Jocelyn just said

"OK at least we know you are not dead" Shauna pointed everyone nodded

"and we know why he took you because of the cup" gale said and they all nod again

...ooooo...

 ** _Pangborn cackled. "Jealous, Graymark? Perhaps you no longer feel about her the way you used to."_**

 ** _A trembling had started in Clary's fingers, so pronounced that she knitted her hands together tightly to try to stop them from shaking. Jocelyn? Can they be talking about my mother?_**

 ** _"I never felt any way about her, particularly," said Luke. "Two Shadowhunters, exiled from their own kind, you can see why we might have banded together. But I'm not going to try to interfere with Valentine's plans for her, if that's what he's worried about."_**

 ** _"I wouldn't say he was worried," said Pangborn. "More curious. We all wondered if you were still alive. Still recognizably human."_**

 ** _Luke arched his eyebrows. "And?"_**

 ** _"You seem well enough," said Pangborn grudgingly. He set the Kali statuette down on the shelf. "There was a child, wasn't there? A girl."_**

 ** _Luke looked taken aback. "What?"_**

 ** _"Don't play dumb," said Blackwell in his snarl of a voice. "We know the bitch had a daughter. They found photos of her in the apartment, a bedroom—"_**

 ** _"I thought you were asking about children of mine," Luke interrupted smoothly. "Yes, Jocelyn had a daughter. Clarissa. I assume she's run off. Did Valentine send you to find her?"_**

 ** _...oooo..._**

"so on the end the demons were not a coincidence they did send them for you" Izzy said

"guys I want to say don't believe anything I say I'm pretty sure I said it to protect you" luke said and Clary smiled

"I already know that luke don't worry" Clary said

...,.oooo...

 ** _"Not us," said Pangborn. "But he is looking."_**

 ** _"We could search this place," added Blackwell._**

 ** _"I wouldn't advise it," said Luke, and slid off the desk. There was a certain cold menace to his look as he stared down at the two men, though his expression hadn't changed. "What makes you think she's still alive? I thought Valentine sent Raveners to scour the place. Enough Ravener poison, and most people will crumble away to ashes, leave no trace behind."_**

 ** _"There was a dead Ravener," said Pangborn. "It made Valentine suspicious."_**

 ** _"Everything makes Valentine suspicious," said Luke. "Maybe Jocelyn killed it. She was certainly capable."_**

 ** _Blackwell grunted. "Maybe."_**

 ** _Luke shrugged. "Look, I've got no idea where the girl is, but for what it's worth, I'd guess she's dead. She'd have turned up by now otherwise. Anyway, she's not much of a danger. She's fifteen years old, she's never heard of Valentine, and she doesn't believe in demons."_**

 ** _Pangborn chuckled. "A fortunate child."_**

 ** _"Not anymore," said Luke._**

 ** _Blackwell raised his eyebrows. "You sound angry, Lucian."_**

 ** _"I'm not angry, I'm exasperated. I'm not planning on interfering with Valentine's plans, do you understand that? I'm not a fool."_**

 ** _"Really?" said Blackwell. "It's nice to see that you've developed a healthy respect for your own skin over the years, Lucian. You weren't always so pragmatic."_**

 ** _"You do know," said Pangborn, his tone conversational, "that we'd trade her, Jocelyn, for the Cup? Safely delivered, right to your door. That's a promise from Valentine himself."_**

 ** _"I know," said Luke. "I'm not interested. I don't know where your precious Cup is, and I don't want to get involved in your politics. I hate Valentine," he added, "but I respect him. I know he'll mow down everyone in his path. I intend to be out of his way when it happens. He's a monster—a killing machine."_**

 ** _...oooooo..._**

"don't look at me that way I already told not to believe anything I say" Luke said angrily

"well its hard when you look this sinceare" Zeke pointed and that earned him much glares

...,...oooooooooo...

 ** _"Look who's talking," snarled Blackwell._**

 ** _"I take it these are your preparations for removing yourself from Valentine's path?" said Pangborn, pointing a long finger at the half-concealed duffel bag on the desk. "Getting out of town, Lucian?"_**

 ** _Luke nodded slowly. "Going to the country. I plan to lie low for a while."_**

 ** _"We could stop you," said Blackwell. "Make you stay."_**

 ** _Luke smiled. It transformed his face. Suddenly he was no longer the kind, scholarly man who'd pushed Clary on the swings at the park and taught her how to ride a tricycle. Suddenly there was something feral behind his eyes, something vicious and cold. "You could try."_**

 ** _Pangborn glanced at Blackwell, who shook his head once, slowly. Pangborn turned back to Luke. "You'll notify us if you experience any sudden memory resurgence?"_**

 ** _Luke was still smiling. "You'll be first on my list to call."_**

 ** _Pangborn nodded shortly. "I suppose we'll take our leave. The Angel guard you, Lucian."_**

 ** _"The Angel does not guard those like me," said Luke. He picked the duffel bag up off the desk and knotted the top. "On your way, gentlemen?"_**

 ** _...ooooooooo..._**

"what does that even mean the only people the angel don't guard are" Izzy said

"the downworldersdownworlders" Alec said. and they stared at him

"I'm not going to deny or confirm your saying" Luke shurggs which earned him a chuckle from Jocelyn

...oooooo...u

 ** _Lifting their hoods to cover their faces again, the two men left the room, followed a moment later by Luke. He paused at the door, glancing around as if he wondered if he'd forgotten something. Then he shut it carefully behind him._**

 ** _Clary stayed where she was, frozen, hearing the front door swing shut and the distant jingle of chain and keys as Luke refastened the padlock. She kept seeing the look on Luke's face, over and over, as he said he wasn't interested in what happened to her mother._**

 ** _She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Clary?" It was Simon, his voice hesitant, almost gentle. "Are you okay?"_**

 ** _She shook her head, mutely. She felt far from okay. In fact, she felt like she'd never be okay again._**

 ** _"Of course she isn't." It was Jace, his voice sharp and cold as ice shards. He took hold of the screen and moved it aside sharply. "At least now we know who would send a demon after your mother. Those men think she has the Mortal Cup."_**

 ** _Clary felt her lips thin into a straight line. "That's totally ridiculous and impossible."_**

 ** _"Maybe," said Jace, leaning against Luke's desk. He fixed her with eyes as opaque as smoked glass. "Have you ever seen those men before?"_**

 ** _"No." She shook her head. "Never."_**

 ** _"Lucian seemed to know them. To be friendly with them."_**

 ** _"I wouldn't say friendly," said Simon. "I'd say they were suppressing their hostility."_**

 ** _"They didn't kill him outright," said Jace. "They think he knows more than he's telling."_**

 ** _"Maybe," said Clary, "or maybe they're just reluctant to kill another Shadowhunter."_**

 ** _Jace laughed, a harsh, almost vicious noise that raised the hairs up on Clary's arms. "I doubt that."_**

 ** _She looked at him hard. "What makes you so sure? Do you know them?"_**

 ** _The laughter had gone from his voice entirely when he replied. "Do I know them?" he echoed. "You might say that. Those are the men who murdered my father."_**

...oooooooooo...,..

"end of chapter" Maia said

"oh god I'm sorry jace" Clary said

"how many times do I tell you not to say sorry let's just move on" Clary shush at that and most look down not dared to say a word

"ill read if you want" I said quickly


	13. chapter 13

clary

damn he just saw his father's killers its bad I'm just stupid why did I even ask and for gods sake what is his problem with apologizes we were good we didn't fight since yesterday morning which is a miracle we even slept joking last night and the morning was sweet ,I mean I woke up again in his arms which I keep questioning myself if its me or him but it feel good to have someone that warm next to you because I always wondered how it would feel like and jace is nice not that nice I know he is a stupid arrogant jerk but I think I started liking him

katniss took the book after she saw the tension spreading and opened it

...ooooooo...

 ** _chapter 9 : THE CIRCLE AND THE BROTHERHOOD_**

 ** _CLARY STEPPED FORWARD TO TOUCH JACE'S ARM, SAY something, anything—what did you say to someone who'd just seen his father's killers? Her hesitation turned out not to matter; Jace shrugged her touch off as if it stung. "We should go," he said, stalking out of the office and into the living room. Clary and Simon hurried after him. "We don't know when Luke might come back."_**

 ** _They left through the back entrance, Jace using his stele to lock up behind them, and made their way out onto the silent street. The moon hung like a locket over the city, casting pearly reflections on the water o_** ** _f the East River. The distant hum of cars going by over the Williamsburg Bridge filled the humid air with a sound like beating wings. Simon said, "Does anyone want to tell me where we're going?"_**

 ** _"To the L train," said Jace calmly._**

 ** _"You've got to be kidding me," Simon said, blinking. "Demon slayers take the subway?"_**

 ** _"It's faster than driving."_**

 ** _"I thought it'd be something cooler, like a van with DEATH TO DEMONS painted on the outside, or …"_**

...ooooooo...

some laugh and some roll their eyes

"well at least he changed the mood" Marlene said

"you can always depend on Simon for a stupid joke" Clary said

"well that's make it two" Marlene said while looking at Uriah who is playing with his shirt

...ooooooo...

 ** _Jace didn't even bother to interrupt. Clary shot Jace a sideways look. Sometimes, when Jocelyn was really angry about something or was in one of her upset moods, she would get what Clary called "scary-calm." It was a calm that made Clary think of the deceptive hard sheen of ice just before it cracked under your weight. Jace was scary-calm. His face was expressionless, but something burned at the backs of his tawny eyes._**

...oooooooo...

"you mean that look on his face?" zeke ask and we look at jace

I shrug"I don't know I wasn't there yet but if I'm going to guess its definitely it"

jace's expression don't even change and I start to worry a bit

...oooooooo...

 ** _"Simon," she said. "Enough."_**

 ** _Simon shot her a look as if to say, Whose side are you on? but Clary ignored him. She was still watching Jace as they turned onto Kent Avenue. The lights of the bridge behind them lit his hair to an unlikely halo. She wondered if it was wrong that she was glad in some way that the men who'd taken her mother were the same men who'd killed Jace's father all those years ago. For now, at least, he'd have to help her find Jocelyn, whether he wanted to or not. For now, at least, he couldn't leave her alone._**

...oooooooo...

"I wouldn't leave you alone Clary whatever is the reason I'm not that bad as I seem" jace says with a quiet tone

"thank you" I said slowly

"well at least he come back from his daze" finnick said and Alec glare at him

...oooooooo...

 ** _"You live here?" Simon stood staring up at the old cathedral, with its broken-in windows and doors sealed with yellow police tape. "But it's a church."_**

 ** _Jace reached into the neck of his shirt and pulled out a brass key on the end of a chain. It looked like the sort of key one might use to open an old chest in an attic. Clary watched him curiously—he hadn't locked the door behind him when they'd left the Institute before, just let it slam shut. "We find it useful to inhabit hallowed ground."_**

 ** _"I get that but, no offense, this place is a dump," Simon said, looking dubiously at the bent iron fence that surrounded the ancient building, the trash piled up beside the steps._**

...oooooooo...

"you seriously live there its worst than the factionless" Eric said

"just wait a little bit" Izzy said

...ooooooo...

 ** _Clary let her mind relax. She imagined herself taking one of her mother's turpentine rags and dabbing at the view in front of her, cleaning away the glamour as if it were old paint._**

 ** _There it was: the true vision, glowing through the false one like light through dark glass. She saw the soaring spires of the cathedral, the dull gleam of the leaded windows, the brass plate fixed to the stone wall beside the door, the Institute's name etched into it. She held the vision for a moment before letting it go almost with a sigh._**

 ** _"It's a glamour, Simon," she said. "It doesn't really look like this."_**

 ** _"If this is your idea of glamour, I'm having second thoughts about letting you make me over."_**

 ** _Jace fitted the key into the lock, glancing over his shoulder at Simon. "I'm not sure you're quite sensible of the honor I'm doing you," he said. "You'll be the first mundane who has ever been inside the Institute."_**

...ooooooooo...

"shit!jace !what would the clave say" Izzy yell

"oh please not again go fight the book jace not me I didn't do it" jace snap at her she glare and look like she will jump on him but then turn her face to the side

"well that's a great honor mundane enjoy it while it lasts" Alec said

and magnus snickered"I have a bad feeling"

...ooooooo.,...

 ** _"Probably the smell keeps the rest of them away."_**

 ** _"Ignore him," Clary said to Jace, and elbowed Simon in the side. "He always says exactly what comes into his head. No filters."_**

 ** _"Filters are for cigarettes and coffee," Simon muttered under his breath as they went inside. "Two things I could use right now, incidentally."_**

 ** _Clary thought longingly of coffee as they made their way up a winding set of stone stairs, each one carved with a glyph. She was beginning to recognize some of them—they tantalized her sight the way half-heard words in a foreign language sometimes tantalized her hearing, as if by just concentrating harder she could force some meaning out of them._**

 ** _Clary and the two boys reached the elevator and rode up in silence. She was still thinking about coffee, big mugs of coffee that were half milk the way her mother would make them in the morning. Sometimes Luke would bring them bags of sweet rolls from the Golden Carriage Bakery in Chinatown_**.

...ooooooo...

"OK that's it I want coffee" i said and run to the kitchen

"hey fast and dont forget us or we will keep reading!" Uriah yell

"well if you get your ass here and help me I would finish quickly" I shout back at him while bringing the mugs on the table but then I find gale instead

"huh?he is that lazy "

"nope but Uriah is not allowed in kitchen" yesp I forget that

"so they send you poor victim don't worry it won't take long and it is easy "

in the end i made gale catch the plate with 30 mugs in it and watching him trying to balance and keep myself of laughing

"remind Me not to be around her in kitchen again" gale said

"what did she do?" katniss Said

"torture" oh come on it wasn't that bad

...oooooooooo...

 ** _At the thought of Luke, Clary's stomach tightened, her appetite vanishing._**

 ** _The elevator came to a hissing stop, and they were again in the entryway Clary remembered. Jace shrugged off his jacket, threw it over the back of a nearby chair, and whistled through his teeth. In a few seconds Church appeared, slinking low to the ground, his yellow eyes gleaming in the dusty air. "Church," Jace said, kneeling down to stroke the cat's gray head. "Where's Alec, Church? Where's Hodge?"_**

 ** _Church arched his back and meowed. Jace crinkled his nose, which Clary might have found cute in other circumstances. "Are they in the library?" He stood up, and Church shook himself, trotted a little way down the corridor, and glanced back over his shoulder. Jace followed the cat as if this were the most natural thing in the world, indicating with a wave of his hand that Clary and Simon were to fall into step behind him._**

...ooooooooo...

"it is actually the most natural thing " jace shrug

"you mean talking to a cat?" will raise his eyebrow

"it is normal I talk to my cat the whole time" prim said

...oooooooo...

 ** _"I don't like cats," Simon said, his shoulder bumping Clary's as they maneuvered the narrow hallway._**

 ** _"It's unlikely," Jace said, "knowing Church, that he likes you, either."_**

 ** _They were passing through one of the corridors that were lined with bedrooms. Simon's eyebrows rose. "How many people live here, exactly?"_**

 ** _"It's an institute," Clary said. "A place where Shadowhunters can stay when they're in the city. Like a sort of combination safe haven and research facility."_**

 ** _"I thought it was a church."_**

 ** _"It's inside a church."_**

 ** _"Because that's not confusing." She could hear the nerves under his flippant tone. Instead of shushing him, Clary reached down and took his hand, winding her fingers through his cold ones. His hand was clammy, but he returned the pressure with a grateful squeeze._**

...oooooo...

Christina narrow her eyes at me and Marlene smirks what are they thinking about now

"its actually confusing a lot"Zeke said

" how is it confusing? "jace said

" how can it be a research facility and a safe heaven that welcome hundred of people inside a church but then you see it as a church but actually its not a church it's an institute "will said

and jace rub his hair " when you look at it this way it is confusing"

"and now you realize that jace?" Johanna said

"well I didn't stop to think about it there is much more important things to think about" he snap at her

"yeah right as to think why you hate cucumber? or why we are even talking with you?" Johanna mumbels then chuckel on her own thoughts

... ..ooooooo...

 ** _"I know it's weird," she said quietly, "but you just have to go along with it. Trust me."_**

 ** _Simon's dark eyes were serious. "I trust you," he said. "I don't trust him." He cut his glance toward Jace, who was walking a few paces ahead of them, apparently conversing with the cat. Clary wondered what they were talking about. Politics? Opera? The high price of tuna?_**

 ** _...oooooooo..._**

"well I don't trust you either" jace said

"really Clary opera?politics?" Eric laugh a bit

"from where will I know what they are discussing its a cat for gods sake and I assumed as they are shadowhunters he must be a special cat I don't know"I try to explain and he blink twice at me

" its a cat there is no shadowhunter cats right?"Eric look at jace

"ah,of course there is" jace smile and Eric blinks more

"shut it jace ,he is kidding" Izzy said after hitting jace's head

...oooooooo...

 ** _"Well, try," she said. "Right now he's the best chance I'm going to have of finding my mom."_**

 ** _A little shudder passed over Simon. "This place feels not right to me," he whispered._**

 ** _Clary remembered how she'd felt waking up here this morning—as if everything were both alien and familiar at the same time. For Simon, clearly, there was nothing of that familiarity, only the sense of the strange, the alien and inimical. "You don't have to stay with me," she said, though she'd fought Jace on the train for the right to keep Simon with her, pointing out that after his three days of watching Luke, he might well know something that would be useful to them once they had a chance to break it down in detail._**

 ** _"Yes," Simon said, "I do."_**

...ooooooooo...

"actually you don't"jace said" there is no need for you to be there"

"oh yeah?you think I will leave her alone with you?with strangers?that I don't even trust" Simon said

"well yes of course ,we are not strangers we are actually her kind more than you are ,plus I saved her life"

"so you think you can protect her?"Simon snap

" will you?we both know that for clarry to be safe I'm her best shot"jace narrow his eyes

"oh please I'm pretty sure you will leave her at first chance" Simon huffs

"enough!that's enough!" I yell"there is no need for this stupid fight just stop it both of you I don't need protection"that at least shushed them

...ooooooo...m.

 ** _And he let go of her hand as they turned through a doorway and found themselves inside a kitchen. It was an enormous kitchen, and unlike the rest of the Institute, it was all modern, with steel counters and glassed-in shelves holding rows of crockery. Next to a red cast-iron stove stood Isabelle, a round spoon in her hand, her dark hair pinned up on top of her head. Steam was rising from the pot, and ingredients were strewn everywhere—tomatoes, chopped garlic and onions, strings of dark-looking herbs, grated piles of cheese, some shelled peanuts, a handful of olives, and a whole fish, its eye staring glassily upward._**

 ** _"I'm making soup," Isabelle said, waving a spoon at Jace. "Are you hungry?" She glanced behind him then, her dark gaze taking in Simon as well as Clary. "Oh, my God," she said with finality. "You brought another mundie here? Hodge is going to kill you."_**

 ** _Simon cleared his throat. "I'm Simon," he said._**

 ** _Isabelle ignored him. "JACE WAYLAND," she said. "Explain yourself."_**

 ** _Jace was glaring at the cat. "I told you to bring me to Alec! Backstabbing Judas."_**

 ** _Church rolled onto his back, purring contentedly._**

 ** _"Don't blame Church," Isabelle said. "It's not his fault Hodge is going to kill you." She plunged the spoon back into the pot. Clary wondered what exactly peanut-fish-olive-tomato soup tasted like.._**

...oooooooo...

"bad really bad especially if its by Isabelle" Alec said

"I can see why she is banned of the kitchen" Zeke said

"what did you both said?" Isabelle stands and looks like she will jump on both of them ,shit she look scary with her rage in her eyes red as blood yeah I guess I get why they fear her

"nothing nothing" Zeke said and Alec run upstairs just when Isabelle jumped on his couch and fell on both gale and katniss

she mumble a quick sorry and run upstairs

"is the book alright?"Tris asked consurned

" yep its OK"katniss said while checking on the book

then we heard a loud voice and a weird yell and things fall

"uhmm Zeke I think you should run" Shauna said and Zeke get up fast toward the kitchen

just then Izzy come down holding Alec's ear damn he has a black eye and he is clutching his side"where is he?"she roars and throw Alec on jace

we look at each other and I wonder who will break down first and tell

"in the kitchen" Marlene said then hide behind Uriah

she give a wicked smile and run happily to the kitchen"no,no you are banned of the kitchen you can't come in!"Zeke yell

"I don't fucking care" and she gets in and we hear a loud crash

"and that's why you can never tell Izzy that her food is bad or no to her food because she will eat you alive" jace remarks than winces when he saw Zeke"that would need great time to heal"he shake his head and Izzy sit down peacefully next to Lynn and smile at all of us

"shall we continue?" we all nod at her quickly and katniss search the page tensed

...ooooooo...

 ** _"I had to bring him," Jace said. "Isabelle—today I saw two of the men who killed my father."_**

 ** _Isabelle's shoulders tightened, but when she turned around, she looked more upset than surprised. "I don't suppose he's one of them?" she asked, pointing her spoon at Simon._**

 ** _To Clary's surprise, Simon said nothing to this. He was too busy staring at Isabelle, rapt and openmouthed. Of course, Clary realized with a sharp stab of annoyance. Isabelle was exactly Simon's type—tall, glamorous, and beautiful. Come to think of it, maybe that was everyone's type. Clary stopped wondering about the peanut-fish-olive-tomato soup and started wondering what would happen if she dumped the contents of the pot on Isabelle's head._**

...oooooooo...

most gasp especially after Isabelle's little scean they afraid of her and I quick to yell"I take it back !I take it back!I'm sorry"

Izzy give me an annocent smile which say you-were-saved-at-the-last-minute and she grin to me"last warning darling"

...ooopoooo...

 ** _"Of course not," Jace said. "Do you think he'd be alive now if he were?"_**

 ** _Isabelle cast an indifferent look at Simon. "I suppose not," she said, absently dropping a piece of fish on the floor. Church fell on it ravenously._**

 ** _"No wonder he brought us here," said Jace disgustedly. "I can't believe you've been stuffing him with fish again. He's looking distinctly podgy."_**

 ** _"He does not look podgy. Besides, none of the rest of you ever eat anything. I got this recipe from a water sprite at the Chelsea Market. He said it was delicious—"_**

 ** _"If you knew how to cook, maybe I would eat," Jace muttered._**

 ** _Isabelle froze, her spoon poised dangerously. "What did you say?"_**

 ** _Jace edged toward the fridge. "I said I'm going to look for a snack to eat."_**

...oooopopp...

"I'm actually quite hungry anyone else" jace said nervesly but no one awnsered

"relax jace maybe tomorrow I broke a nail because of these two" Izzy pout and christina gasp

"that's horrible I'm sure we can fix it later" Izzy grin at her and so do christina and marlene just please please don't drug me to anything

... ...ooooooo...

 ** _"That's what I thought you said." Isabelle returned her attention to the soup. Simon continued to stare at Isabelle. Clary, inexplicably furious, dropped her backpack on the floor and followed Jace to the refrigerator._**

 ** _"I can't believe you're eating," she hissed._**

 ** _"What should I be doing instead?" he inquired with maddening calm. The inside of the fridge was filled with milk cartons whose expiration dates reached back several weeks, and plastic Tupperware containers labeled with masking tape lettered in red ink: HODGE'S. DO NOT EAT._**

 ** _"Wow, he's like a crazy roommate," Clary observed, momentarily diverted._**

 ** _"What, Hodge? He just likes things in order." Jace took one of the containers out of the fridge and opened it. "Hmm. Spaghetti."_**

 ** _"Don't ruin your appetite," Isabelle called._**

 ** _"That," said Jace, kicking the fridge door shut and seizing a fork from a drawer, "is exactly what I intend to do." He looked at Clary. "Want some?"_**

 ** _She shook her head._**

 ** _"Of course not," he said around a mouthful, "you ate all those sandwiches."_**

 ** _"It wasn't that many sandwiches." She glanced over at Simon, who appeared to have succeeded in engaging Isabelle in conversation. "Can we go find Hodge now?"_**

 ** _"You seem awfully eager to get out of here."_**

 ** _"Don't you want to tell him what we saw?"_**

 ** _"I haven't decided yet." Jace set the container down and thoughtfully licked spaghetti sauce off his knuckle. "But if you want to go so badly—"_**

 ** _"I do."_**

 ** _"Fine."_**

 ** _He seemed awfully calm, she thought, not scary-calm as he had been before, but more contained than he ought to be. She wondered how often he let glimpses of his real self peek through the facade that was as hard and shiny as the coat of lacquer on one of her mother's Japanese boxes._**

...oooooooooo...

"you are really stubborn Clary and too observant" Maia said and I nod

"both taken of her mother her stuberness and her creativity " Luke admire my mother while she blush ughhh adults love I hate it

"what does creativity have to do with being observant?" Uriah ask

"being an artist help make you more observant to small things and details"I tried to explain and hear a collective ah of understanding

...ooooooooo...

 ** _"Where are you going?" Simon looked up as they reached the door. Jagged bits of dark hair fell into his eyes; he looked stupidly dazed, Clary thought unkindly, as if someone had hit him across the back of the head with a two-by-four._**

 ** _"To find Hodge," she said. "I need to tell him about what happened at Luke's."_**

 ** _Isabelle looked up. "Are you going to tell him that you saw those men, Jace? The ones that—"_**

 ** _"I don't know." He cut her off. "So keep it to yourself for now."_**

 ** _She shrugged. "All right. Are you going to come back? Do you want any soup?"_**

 ** _"No," said Jace._**

 ** _"Do you think Hodge will want any soup?"_**

 ** _"No one wants any soup."_**

 ** _"I want some soup," Simon said._**

 ** _"No, you don't," said Jace. "You just want to sleep with Isabelle."_**

 ** _Simon was appalled. "That is not true."_**

 ** _"How flattering," Isabelle murmured into the soup, but she was smirking._**

 ** _"Oh, yes it is," said Jace. "Go ahead and ask her—then she can turn you down and the rest of us can get on with our lives while you fester in miserable humiliation." He snapped his fingers. "Hurry up, mundie boy, we've got work to do."_**

...ooooooooo...

"was there a need to be this harsh?" I snap at have and he raise an eyebrow and laugh

"that was not harsh fray at least not by my standards"

I shake my head and I can see Simon clutching hhis fist yeah he must want to punch him but know too he can't win a fight with jace not now atleast

...oooooooo...

 ** _Simon looked away, flushed with embarrassment. Clary, who a moment ago would have been meanly pleased, felt a rush of anger toward Jace. "Leave him alone," she snapped. "There's no need to be sadistic just because he isn't one of you."_**

 ** _"One of us," said Jace, but the sharp look had gone out of his eyes. "I'm going to find Hodge. Come along or not, it's your choice." The kitchen door swung shut behind him, leaving Clary alone with Simon and Isabelle._**

 ** _Isabelle ladled some of the soup into a bowl and pushed it across the counter toward Simon without looking at him. She was still smirking, though—Clary could feel it. The soup was a dark green color, studded with floating brown things._**

 ** _"I'm going with Jace," Clary said. "Simon …?"_**

 ** _"Mmgnstayhr," he mumbled, looking at his feet._**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"I'm going to stay here." Simon parked himself on a stool. "I'm hungry."_**

 ** _"Fine." Clary's throat felt tight, as if she'd swallowed something either very hot or very cold. She stalked out of the kitchen, Church slinking at her feet like a cloudy gray shadow._**

 ** _In the hallway Jace was twirling one of the seraph blades between his fingers. He pocketed it when he saw her. "Kind of you to leave the lovebirds to it."_**

 ** _Clary frowned at him. "Why are you always such an asshat?"_**

 ** _"An asshat?" Jace looked as if he were about to laugh._**

 ** _"What you said to Simon—"_**

 ** _"I was trying to save him some pain. Isabelle will cut out his heart and walk all over it in high-heeled boots. That's what she does to boys like that."_**

...ooooooooo...

"so does anyone want to say anything?" have sing song

"I'm not gonna apologize if that is what you are asking for" I glare at him and he laughs

"we will see"

...ooooooooo...

 ** _"Is that what she did to you?" Clary said, but Jace only shook his head before turning to Church._** ** _"Hodge," he said. "And really Hodge this time. Bring us anywhere else, and I'll make you into a tennis racket."_** ** _The Persian snorted and slunk down the hall ahead of them. Clary, trailing a little behind Jace, could see the stress and tiredness in the line of Jace's shoulders. She wondered if the tension ever really left him. "Jace."_** ** _He looked at her. "What?"_** ** _"I'm sorry. For snapping at you."_** ** _...oooooooo..._** "I'll consider it than as a win " jace laughs

"but I did not say it here" I yell frustrated

"technically book Clary did" gale point and I glare more

...ooooooooo ...

 ** _He chuckled. "Which time?"_** ** _"You snap at me, too, you know."_** ** _"I know," he said, surprising her. "There's something about you that's so—"_** ** _"Irritating?"_** ** _"Unsettling."_** ** _She wanted to ask if he meant that in a good or a bad way, but didn't. She was too afraid he'd make a joke out of the answer. She cast about for something else to say. "Does Isabelle always make dinner for you?" she asked._** ** _"No, thank God. Most of the time the Lightwoods are here and Maryse—that's Isabelle's mother—she cooks for us. She's an amazing cook." He looked dreamy, the way Simon had looked gazing at Isabelle over the soup._** ** _"Then how come she never taught Isabelle?" They were passing through the music room now, where she'd found Jace playing the piano that morning. Shadows had gathered thickly in the corners._** ** _"Because," Jace said slowly, "it's only been recently that women have been Shadowhunters along with men. I mean, there have always been women in the Clave—mastering the runes, creating weaponry, teaching the Killing Arts—but only a few were warriors, ones with exceptional abilities. They had to fight to be trained. Maryse was a part of the first generation of Clave women who were trained as a matter of course—and I think she never taught Isabelle how to cook because she was afraid that if she did, Isabelle would be relegated to the kitchen permanently."_** ** _"Would she have been?" Clary asked curiously. She thought of Isabelle in Pandemonium, how confident she'd been and how assuredly she'd used her blood-spattering whip._** ** _Jace laughed softly. "Not Isabelle. She's one of the best Shadowhunters I've ever known."_** ** _...oooooooo..._** "aw thank you brother" Isabelle smiled and putted a hand on her heart"but just wish you appreciate my cooking skills"

"sure sure Izzy I will,someday" jace mumble the last word quietly

...ooooooo...

 ** _"Better than Alec?"_** ** _Church, streaking soundlessly ahead of them through the gloom, came to a sudden halt and meowed. He was crouched at the foot of a metal spiral staircase that spun up into a hazy half-light overhead. "So he's in the greenhouse," Jace said. It took Clary a moment before she realized he was speaking to the cat. "No surprise there."_** ** _"The greenhouse?" Clary said._** ** _Jace swung himself onto the first step. "Hodge likes it up there. He grows medicinal plants, things we can use. Most of them only grow in Idris. I think it reminds him of home."_** ** _Clary followed him. Her shoes clattered on the metal steps; Jace's didn't. "Is he better than Isabelle?" she asked again. "Alec, I mean."_** ** _He paused and looked down at her, leaning down from the steps as if he were poised to fall. She remembered her dream: angels, falling and burning. "Better?" he said. "At demon-slaying? No, not really. He's never killed a demon."_** ** _"Really?"_** ** _...oooooo..._** "well thanks for the big humiliation in front of everyone jace really thank you you just couldn't keep it to yourself" Alec clap jace's shoulder and stop anyone from commenting

...ooooooo...

 ** _"I don't know why not. Maybe because he's always protecting Izzy and me." They had reached the top of the stairs. A set of double doors greeted them, carved with patterns of leaves and vines. Jace shouldered them open._** ** _The smell struck Clary the moment she passed through the doors: a green, sharp smell, the smell of living and growing things, of dirt and the roots that grew in dirt. She had been expecting something much smaller, something the size of the little greenhouse out behind St. Xavier's, where the AP biology students cloned pea pods, or whatever it was they did. This was a huge glass-walled enclosure, lined with trees whose thickly leaved branches breathed out cool green-scented air. There were bushes hung with glossy berries, red and purple and black, and small trees hung with oddly shaped fruits she'd never seen before._** ** _Clary exhaled. "It smells like …" Springtime, she thought, before the heat comes and crushes the leaves into pulp and withers the petals off the flowers._** ** _"Home," said Jace, "to me." He pushed aside a hanging frond and ducked past it. Clary followed._** ** _The greenhouse was laid out in what seemed to Clary's untrained eye no particular pattern, but everywhere she looked was a riot of color: blue-purple blossoms spilling down the side of a shining green hedge, a trailing vine studded with jewel-toned orange buds. They emerged into a cleared space where a low granite bench rested against the bole of a drooping tree with silvery-green leaves. Water glimmered in a stone-bound rock pool. Hodge sat on the bench, his black bird perched on his shoulder. He had been staring thoughtfully down at the water, but looked skyward at their approach. Clary followed his gaze upward and saw the glass roof of the greenhouse shining above them like the surface of an inverted lake._** ** _"You look like you're waiting for something," Jace observed, breaking a leaf off a nearby bough and twirling it between his fingers. For someone who seemed so contained, he had a lot of nervous habits. Perhaps he just liked to be constantly in motion._** ** _"I was lost in thought." Hodge rose from the bench, stretching out his arm for Hugo. The smile faded from his face as he looked at them. "What happened? You look as if—"_** ** _"We were attacked," Jace said shortly. "Forsaken."_** ** _"Forsaken warriors? Here?"_** ** _"Warrior," said Jace. "We only saw one."_** ** _"But Dorothea said there were more," Clary added._** ** _"Dorothea?" Hodge held a hand up. "This might be easier if you took events in order."_** ** _"Right." Jace gave Clary a warning look, cutting her off before she could start talking. Then he launched into a recital of the afternoon's events, leaving out only one detail—that the men in Luke's apartment had been the same men who'd killed his father seven years ago. "Clary's mother's friend—or whatever he is, really—goes by the name Luke Garroway," Jace finished finally. "But while we were at his house, the two men who claimed they were emissaries of Valentine referred to him as Lucian Graymark."_** ** _"And their names were …"_** ** _"Pangborn," said Jace. "And Blackwell."_** ** _Hodge had gone very pale. Against his gray skin the scar along his cheek stood out like a twist of red wire. "It is as I feared," he said, half to himself. "The Circle is rising again."_** ** _...oooooooo..._** "the circle?" half the room question

"shit ,this is going worst than I thought" Luke shake his head

"will you maybe explain?" Simon said

"I believe hodge is going to " mom said after a second thought

...oooooooo...

 ** _Clary looked at Jace for clarification, but he seemed as puzzled as she was. "The Circle?" he said._** ** _Hodge was shaking his head as if trying to clear cobwebs from his brain. "Come with me," he said. "It's time I showed you something."_** ** _The gas lamps were lit in the library, and the polished oak surfaces of the furniture seemed to smolder like somber jewels. Streaked with shadows, the stark faces of the angels holding up the enormous desk looked even more suffused with pain. Clary sat on the red sofa, legs drawn up, Jace leaning restlessly against the sofa arm beside her. "Hodge, if you need help looking—"_** ** _"Not at all." Hodge emerged from behind the desk, brushing dust from the knees of his trousers. "I've found it."_** ** _He was carrying a large book bound in brown leather. He paged through it with an anxious finger, blinking owl-like behind his glasses and muttering: "Where … where … ah, here it is!" He cleared his throat before he read aloud: "'I hereby render unconditional obedience to the Circle and its principles …. I will be ready to risk my life at any time for the Circle, in order to preserve the purity of the bloodlines of Idris, and for the mortal world with whose safety we are charged.'"_** ** _...oooooooooo..._** "what is that?" will ask

"the oath of loyalty of the circle" my mother explain

"how do you know that?" I ask her

"because I was part of it" Izzy and Alec gasp but I'm still confused what is this circle?

...oooooooo...

 ** _Jace made a face. "What was that from?"_** ** _"It was the loyalty oath of the Circle of Raziel, twenty years ago," said Hodge, sounding strangely tired._** ** _"It sounds creepy," said Clary. "Like a fascist organization or something."_** ** _Hodge set the book down. He looked as pained and grave as the statuary angels beneath the desk. "They were a group," he said slowly, "of Shadowhunters, led by Valentine, dedicated to wiping out all Downworlders and returning the world to a 'purer' state. Their plan was to wait for the Downworlders to arrive in Idris to sign the Accords. They must be signed again each fifteen years, to keep their magic potent," he added, for Clary's benefit. "Then, they planned to slaughter them all, unarmed and defenseless. This terrible act, they thought, would spark off a war between humans and Downworlders—one they intended to win."_** ** _"That was the Uprising," said Jace, finally recognizing in Hodge's story one that was already familiar to him. "I didn't know Valentine and his followers had a name."_** ** _"The name isn't spoken often nowadays," said Hodge. "Their existence remains an embarrassment to the Clave. Most documents pertaining to them have been destroyed."_** ** _"Then why do you have a copy of that oath?" Jace asked._** ** _Hodge hesitated—only for a moment, but Clary saw it, and felt a small and inexplicable shiver of apprehension run up her spine. "Because," he said, finally, "I helped write it."_** ** _Jace looked up at that. "You were in the Circle."._** ** _...oooooooo..._** "no he can't be" Izzy said

"yes he was till the end" my mom said

"what do mean till the end?"

"some people left the circle before the uprizing but hodge decided to stay"

...ooooooooo...

 ** _" was. Many of us were." Hodge was looking straight ahead. "Clary's mother as well."_** ** _Clary jerked back as if he'd slapped her. "What?"_** ** _"I said—"_** ** _"I know what you said! My mother would never have belonged to something like that. Some kind of—some kind of hate group."_** ** _"It wasn't—" Jace began, but Hodge cut him off._** ** _"I doubt," he said slowly, as if the words pained him, "that she had much choice."_** ** _Clary stared. "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't she have had a choice?"_** ** _"Because," said Hodge, "she was Valentine's wife."_**

...oooooooo...

I feel my throat is burning and my vision blurs with tears and I rise of my chair"you said my father was dead ,that he was in the army,you lied!!"

"Clary it was for your best what did you want Me to do to tell you that your father was a bad guy a basterd who didn't care for others and killed hundreds of innnocent people,I couldn't ,I couldn't tell you that I wanted you to be proud not disappointed with such a dad" tears rolled on her eyes and I don't know what to do emotions was too much on me ,anger, frustrating, sad,compationate with my mom,heart broken ,I look at katniss and she say

"the chapter was over"

and I run as quick as I can to my room upstairs

I'm not sure why but this was a hard chapter to write and the next would be harder anyway sorry to be late really I'm suck in being regular and on time so so sorry so I'll update son promise

#emki laila


	14. chapter 14

tris

clary run upstairs and I look around some are shocked and some amused and some head down I don't know why but I feel like comforting her she don't deserve this

"I'll talk to her" I tell them as I run after her

"make it quick I have a surprise" johanna sings and grin at Annie and peeta I wonder what they planned

as I come up I read the names right ,left,right,left,fuck too much doors until I find it damn forgot she and jace share a room ,I open it up and hear clary yell"go away"and something hit the door ,i close it and then I peak inside

"can I come in?" OK that was stupid to say

"will you leave if I say no?"

"nope"

"then why ask ,go ahead ,I didn't thought they will send you to bring me down" she sat back her head on her pillow facing the dresser

"actually they did not"

she sat back up and raise both eyebrows"why you here then?"

"I don't know" I sigh deeply"maybe you want to talk"

she search my face carefully I'm not sure why then she lean on the wall"about what?about how am I in a shitty situation? how I found my mother lied to me my whole life and my dad is a serial killer"

I snort at that"he is not a serial killer he is a psycho "

"thanks for the encoriging Tris"

i made a quilty face"sorry "

but she waves it away"no need he is not my father ,a real father would know his daughter well enough"

i smile a bit at her"you know what,I know that Jocelyn has done a mistake but she was trying to protect you"

"I don't need this protection she was only protecting herself" she snapped at me

"maybe,but as I'm listening this is a dangerous world clary and your mom was trying to do what all moms do"

"and what is that?"

"to protect their little girls from the outside world to care and love them"

"yes I think she overcared"

"maybe her way was wrong but at least she did and come on clary let's face it your mom love you and true she tried to prove it the wrong way but she is trying at least you should respect that"

"what?are you on her side now?"

"I'm not but just think about it I'm sure she has some explanation for what she did don't you think you want to hear her out before you judge"

"I.I...I just need some time alone,go ahead I'll come after you"

"OK"

i walk out of the room and almost stumble in Uriah ,skiing?what the hell?he pass me quickly and almost hit the wall but steady himself ,then Marlene come quickly and let her self hit the wall and she fall laughing ,I hear more noise down and blink "what are you doing?"

"what do you think trisy?"

I smile and walk down the stairs and Simon fall on me"sorry sorry,I just need to learn how to move in them"

I laugh at his red face and he try getting up to fall again ,I just fold my arms and watch him until Isabelle come and give him a hand

"come on Si you can't keep falling on people"and she tug him along then Johanna stop in front of me" like the surprise?"

"oh yeh,I do"

she grins and give me a black pair"here"and before she leave she turn around"take a pair to Clary too and if you can tell the people upstairs to come down"

"sure" I wear the pair and try walking a bit not too hard I just need to balance ,then I come to the stairs,shit how will I go up in this case

i climb a bit by bit ,holding the railing carefully until I'm up,I give a loud sigh of relief "what is going on?"

I almost fall backword by the sound but hands catch me and Clary grin at me"I always wanted one of those,but mom said no,they are childish"

"then by all mean,here ,wear it,let's piss her off a bit" she grin at me and wear them"come with me,let's bring people out"I take a baseball bat and give Clary a long stick

"vamos mi amigo" huh what did she say but she just started running and hitting the left doors and I hit the right one then we catch hands at the end of the hallway and turn each other but then a door stop me"awch"I look at a rather pissed Lynn"we need you all down"she glare again and shut the door ,I look forward and almost shout Clary didn't figure how to stop and she is running toward the railing

"catch the railing,catch, it" but I don't think she heard me because a second I saw her and a seconds her body fall from the railing

I just wait for a long bang or some sort of sound or wailing like Rita's but nothing ,nothing at all

I get the courage to stand and walk slowly and I peek down and my jaw opened" what the fuck?"

Clary was laughing in jace's arms,how did he even catch her

they both look up at me"you scarred me a lot girl"

"well if it wasn't for me ,I wonder what would have happen" jace give his now famous grin and me and Clary both roll our eyes

"sure,thank you my Knight in shining armor"

"well of course,my lady" he put her down and give her his hand"come on I'll help you learn how to stop"

she take his hand and they leave toward the training room,these two are quite the couple ,I give them a week max to see them together, oh my god,geez,I feel I'm Christina,her company is affecting me a lot these days

"would you like to share a penny of your thoughts" I turn around startled to see four,I need to do something about my reflexes

"nothing actually,just thinking that I'm beginning to act a bit like Christina"

he laugh at that"maybe ,you know I like you the way you are,even with the bit of christina in you"

I don't know what to say but a deap blush spread in my face

"by the way Clary almost broke our door" what?

he laugh and walk in front of me and I keep frozen,then he turn "aren't you coming?I need someone to show me where to find those ski shoes"

"they have a name you know that?"

"nope,"

"huh and you are a dauntless prodigy,I thought you play with those everyday"

"I think you are talking about Uriah and Zeke"

we both laugh and go searching for Johanna

later that night,we sit for one more chapter,after dragging Uriah and finnick to sit down

"give me the damn book" finnick said frustrated and we all laugh at him

...oooooo...

part **_II_**

 ** _EASY IS THE DESCENT_**

 ** _Facilis descensus Averno:_**

 ** _Noctes atque dies patet atri ianua Ditis;_**

 ** _Sed revocare gradum superasque evadere ad auras,_**

 ** _Hoc opus, hic labor est._**

 ** _—Virgil, The Aeneid_**

...ooooo...

"what's that?" gale ask

"that's latin" Izzy said"don't think about it just keep reading"

"its funny to hear finnick try reading Latin" haymitch shake his head

"really grandpa trying reading it yourself then" finnick snap at him

 ** _...ooooo..._**

 ** _chapter_** ** _10_** : ** _CITY OF BONES_**

 ** _THERE WAS A MOMENT OF ASTONISHED SILENCE BEFORE BOTH Clary and Jace began speaking at once._**

 ** _"Valentine had a wife? He was married? I thought—"_**

 ** _"That's impossible! My mother would never—she was only ever married to my father! She didn't have an ex-husband!"_**

 ** _Hodge raised his hands wearily. "Children—"_**

 ** _"I'm not a child." Clary spun away from the desk. "And I don't want to hear any more."_**

 ** _"Clary," said Hodge. The kindness in his voice hurt; she turned slowly, and looked at him across the room. She thought how odd it was that, with his gray hair and scarred face, he looked so much older than her mother. And yet they had been "young people" together, had joined the Circle together, had known Valentine together. "My mother wouldn't …" she began, and trailed off. She was no longer sure how well she knew Jocelyn. Her mother had become a stranger to her, a liar, a hider of secrets. What wouldn't she have done?_**

 ** _"Your mother left the Circle," said Hodge. He didn't move toward her but watched her across the room with a bird's bright-eyed stillness. "Once we realized how extreme Valentine's views had become—once we knew what he was prepared to do—many of us left. Lucian was the first to leave. That was a blow to Valentine. They had been very close." Hodge shook his head. "Then Michael Wayland. Your father, Jace."_**

 ** _Jace raised his eyebrows, but said nothing._**

 ** _"There were those who stayed loyal. Pangborn. Blackwell. The Lightwoods—"_**

...ooooooo...

"what that is not possible!" Izzy screamed

"that is not right our parents was not in such a stupid circle" Alec snapped

"im sorry children but they were both maryse and Robert and they stayed till the end" jocelyn said softly

"but how could they ,I understand you didn't have a choice but our parents?" Izzy's voice broke in the end

"just don't judge them harshly kids ,valentine had a strong way of convincing ,people easily fall in his charm even I did " Luke finished his eyes in the ceiling

"that's no fuching excuse, " isabelle yelled

"language darling, we have children here" Effie remarked

Isabelle clutched tightly on Simon's shirt ,the poor boy almost fell down and her face is obviously between anger and trying to relax"im making dinner,and no one dare say no"everybody stayed silent and Simon yelled I'm not even sure what she has done to him ,she just gave us a wicked smile

...oooooo...

 ** _"The Lightwoods? You mean Robert and Maryse?" Jace looked thunderstruck. "What about you? When did you leave?"_**

 ** _"I didn't," said Hodge softly. "Neither did they …. We were afraid, too afraid of what he might do. After the Uprising the loyalists like Blackwell and Pangborn fled. We stayed and cooperated with the Clave. Gave them names. Helped them track down the ones who had run away. For that we received clemency."_**

 ** _"Clemency?" Jace's look was quick, but Hodge saw it._**

 ** _He said, "You are thinking of the curse that binds me here, aren't you? You always assumed it was a vengeance spell cast by an angry demon or warlock. I let you think it. But it is not the truth. The curse that binds me was cast by the Clave."_**

 ** _"For being in the Circle?" Jace asked, his face a mask of astonishment._**

 ** _"For not leaving it before the Uprising."_**

...ooooo...

"damn i always knew that there was more to that story" jace said

"yeah ,the demon thing was weird" Alec said

"seriously guys and you the ones talking about weird things" shauna said

"of course our life is weird for all mandane "jace awnsered

...ooooo...

 ** _"But the Lightwoods weren't punished," Clary said. "Why not? They'd done the same thing you'd done."_**

 ** _"There were extenuating circumstances in their case—they were married; they had a child. Although it is not as if they reside in this outpost, far from home, by their own choice. We were banished here, the three of us—the four of us, I should say; Alec was a squalling baby when we left the Glass City. They can return to Idris on official business only, and then only for short times. I can never return. I will never see the Glass City again."_**

 ** _Jace stared. It was as if he were looking at his tutor with new eyes, Clary thought, though it wasn't Jace who had changed. He said, "'The Law is hard, but it is the Law.'"_**

 ** _"I taught you that," said Hodge, dry_**

 ** _amusement in his voice. "And now you turn my lessons back at me. Rightly too." He looked as if he wanted to sink down into a nearby chair, but held himself upright nevertheless. In his rigid posture there was something of the soldier he had once been, Clary thought._**

...ooooo...

"and because of a mistake my parents did ,I never got the chance to live in idris" Alec spat the words angrily

"you know , I didn't thought jace is one to follow the rules" will said

"I don't,I only do when it is necessary for me to follow it" jace tell him

...ooooo...

 ** _"Why didn't you tell me before?" she said. "That my mother was married to Valentine. You knew her name—"_**

 ** _"I knew her as Jocelyn Fairchild, not Jocelyn Fray," said Hodge. "And you were so insistent on her ignorance of the Shadow World, you convinced me it could not be the Jocelyn I knew—and perhaps I did not want to believe it. No one would wish for Valentine's return." He shook his head again. "When I sent for the Brothers of the Bone City this morning, I had no idea just what news we would have for them," he said. "When the Clave finds out Valentine may have returned, that he is seeking the Cup, there will be an uproar. I can only hope it does not disrupt the Accords."_**

 ** _"I bet Valentine would like that," Jace said. "But why does he want the Cup so badly?"_**

 ** _Hodge's face was gray. "Isn't that obvious?" he said. "So he can build himself an army."_**

...ooooooo...

"but why?" christina asked

"to have what he did n't before,power and to kill every downworlder alive,to clear our race" Jocelyn laughed a bit"but good luck for him finding the cup anytime soon"

...oooo...

 ** _Jace looked startled. "But that would never—"_**

 ** _"Dinnertime!" It was Isabelle, standing framed in the door of the library. She still had the spoon in her hand, though her hair had escaped from its bun and was straggling down her neck. "Sorry if I'm interrupting," she added, as an afterthought._**

 ** _"Dear God," said Jace, "the dread hour is nigh."_**

 ** _Hodge looked alarmed. "I—I—I had a very filling breakfast," he stammered. "I mean lunch. A filling lunch. I couldn't possibly eat—"_**

 ** _"I threw out the soup," Isabelle said. "And ordered Chinese from that place downtown."_**

 ** _Jace unhitched himself from the desk and stretched. "Great. I'm starved."_**

 ** _"I might be able to eat a bite," admitted Hodge meekly._**

 ** _"You two are terrible liars," said Isabelle darkly. "Look, I know you don't like my cooking—"_**

 ** _"So stop doing it," Jace advised her reasonably. "Did you order mu shu pork? You know I love mu shu pork."_**

 ** _Isabelle cast her eyes skyward. "Yes. It's in the kitchen."_**

 ** _"Awesome." Jace ducked by her with an affectionate ruffle of her hair. Hodge went after him, pausing only to pat Isabelle on the shoulder—then he was gone, with a funny apologetic duck of the head. Had Clary really only a few minutes before been able to see the ghost in him of his old warrior self?_**

...oooooo...

"why didn't you run after them?" Zeke pouts

"because the soup was bad ,and they were joking anyway" Isabelle smiled

...oooooo...

 ** _Isabelle was looking after Jace and Hodge, twisting the spoon in her scarred, pale fingers. Clary said, "Is he really?"_**

 ** _Isabelle didn't look at her. "Is who really what?"_**

 ** _"Jace. Is he really a terrible liar?"_**

 ** _Now Isabelle did turn her eyes on Clary, and they were large and dark and unexpectedly thoughtful. "He's not a liar at all. Not about important things. He'll tell you horrible truths, but he won't lie." She paused before she added quietly, "That's why it's generally better not to ask him anything unless you know you can stand to hear the answer."_**

...ooooo...

"what?" half the room yelled

"i thought you are a professional liar" katniss said

"there is a diffrent between being a dork arrogant coky one and being a liar" Izzy explained

I need to remind myself that he don't lie in the next serious situation

...ooooooo...

 ** _The kitchen was warm and full of light and the salt-sweet smell of takeout Chinese food. The smell reminded Clary of home; she sat and looked at her glistening plate of noodles, toyed with her fork, and tried not to look at Simon, who was staring at Isabelle with an expression more glazed than the General Tso's Duckling._**

 ** _"Well, I think it's kind of romantic," said Isabelle, sucking tapioca pearls through an enormous pink straw._**

 ** _"What is?" asked Simon, instantly alert._**

 ** _"That whole business about Clary's mother being married to Valentine," said Isabelle. Jace and Hodge had filled her in, though Clary noted that both had left out the part about the Lightwoods having been in the Circle, and the curses the Clave had handed down. "So now he's back from the dead and he's come looking for her. Maybe he wants to get back together."_**

...ooooooo...

"yeah right,as If that would happen ,I will never get back to him" Jocelyn yelled

...ooooo...

 ** _"I kind of doubt he sent a Ravener demon to her house because he wants to 'get back together,'" said Alec, who had turned up when the food was served. Nobody had asked him where he'd been, and he hadn't offered the information. He was sitting next to Jace, across from Clary, and was avoiding looking at her._**

 ** _"It wouldn't be my move," Jace agreed. "First the candy and flowers, then the apology letters, then the ravenous demon hordes. In that order."_**

 ** _"He might have sent her candy and flowers," Isabelle said. "We don't know."_**

...ooooo...

"I'm glad you are enjoying gossiping about me and my ex" Jocelyn raised an eyebrow and no one dared to awnser

...oooo...

 ** _"Isabelle," said Hodge patiently, "this is the man who rained down destruction on Idris the like of which it had never seen, who set Shadowhunter against Downworlder and made the streets of the Glass City run with blood."_**

 ** _"That's sort of hot," Isabelle argued, "that evil thing."_**

 ** _Simon tried to look menacing, but gave it up when he saw Clary staring at him. "So why does Valentine want this Cup so bad, and why does he think Clary's mom has it?" he asked._**

 ** _"You said it was so he could make an army," Clary said, turning to Hodge. "You mean because you can use the Cup to make Shadowhunters?"_**

 ** _"Yes."_**

 ** _"So Valentine could just walk up to any guy on the street and make a Shadowhunter out of him? Just with the Cup?" Simon leaned forward. "Would it work on me?"_**

 ** _Hodge gave him a long and measured look. "Possibly," he said. "But most likely, you're too old. The Cup works on children. An adult would either be unaffected by the process entirely, or killed outright."_**

...oooooooo...

"and sadly your chance had fallen down,gone with the wind" Uriah grin and Simon glare

"it was just a thought ,who said I want to be a shadowhunter?"

"duh,everybody want to" magnus said

...ooooo...

. ** _A child army," said Isabelle softly._**

 ** _"Only for a few years," said Jace. "Kids grow fast. It wouldn't be too long before they were a force to contend with."_**

 ** _"I don't know," said Simon. "Turning a bunch of kids into warriors—I've heard of worse stuff happening. I don't see the big deal about keeping the Cup away from him."_**

 ** _"Leaving out that he would inevitably use this army to launch an attack on the Clave," Hodge said dryly, "the reason that only a few humans are selected to be turned into Nephilim is that most would never survive the transition. It takes special strength and resilience. Before they can be turned, they must be extensively tested—but Valentine would never bother with that. He would use the Cup on any child he could capture, and cull out the twenty percent who survived to be his army."_**

...ooooooo...

"oh my god how could he,that is too ruthless" christina yelled

"those poor children" Marlene sobs

"he is a real pyscho" peeta shake his head

"you did not see anthing yet" Jocelyn mumbels

...ooooooo...

 ** _Alec was looking at Hodge with the same horror Clary felt. "How do you know he'd do that?"_**

 ** _"Because," Hodge said, "when he was in the Circle, that was his plan. He said it was the only way to build the kind of force that was needed to defend our world."_**

 ** _"But that's murder," said Isabelle, who looked a little green. "He was talking about killing children."_**

 ** _"He said that we had made the world safe for humans for a thousand years," said Hodge, "and now was their time to repay us with their own sacrifice."_**

...oooooooooo...

"what the fuck he is talking about,that's murder,fucking murder"four yelled,I didnt saw him this angry before

" relax four,relax "Zeke says

and I put a hand on his shoulder and I feel him relax a bit

...oooooooo...

 ** _"Their children?" demanded Jace, his cheeks flushed. "That goes against everything we're supposed to be about. Protecting the helpless, safeguarding humanity—"_**

 ** _Hodge pushed his plate away. "Valentine was insane," he said. "Brilliant, but insane. He cared about nothing but killing demons and Downworlders. Nothing but making the world pure. He would have sacrificed his own son for the cause and could not understand how anyone else would not."_**

 ** _"He had a son?" said Alec._**

 ** _"I was speaking figuratively," said Hodge, reaching for his handkerchief. He used it to mop his forehead before returning it to his pocket. His hand, Clary saw, was trembling slightly. "When his land burned, when his home was destroyed, it was assumed that he had burned himself and the Cup to ashes rather than relinquish either to the Clave. His bones were found in the ashes, along with the bones of his wife."_**

 ** _"But my mother lived," said Clary. "She didn't die in that fire."_**

 ** _"And neither, it seems now, did Valentine," said Hodge. "The Clave will not be pleased to have been fooled. But more importantly, they will want to secure the Cup. And more importantly than that, they will want to make sure Valentine does not."_**

 ** _"It seems to me that the first thing we'd better do is find Clary's mother," said Jace. "Find her, find the Cup, get it before Valentine does."_**

...ooooo...

"where is the cup?" jace looked at Jocelyn

"don't worry he is somewhere safe,valentine can't get it" Jocelyn said"and don't bug me about it I'm not telling"

...ooooooo...

 ** _This sounded fine to Clary, but Hodge looked at Jace as if he'd proposed juggling nitroglycerine as a solution. "Absolutely not."_**

 ** _"Then what do we do?"_**

 ** _"Nothing," Hodge said. "All this is best left to skilled, experienced Shadowhunters."_**

 ** _"I am skilled," protested Jace. "I am experienced."_**

 ** _Hodge's tone was firm, nearly parental. "I know that you are, but you're still a child, or nearly one."_**

 ** _Jace looked at Hodge through slitted eyes. His lashes were long, casting shadows down over his angular cheekbones. In someone else it would have been a shy look, even an apologetic one, but on Jace it looked narrow and menacing. "I am not a child."_**

 ** _"Hodge is right," said Alec. He was looking at Jace, and Clary thought that he must be one of the few people in the world who looked at Jace not as if he were afraid of him, but as if he were afraid for him. "Valentine is dangerous. I know you're a good Shadowhunter. You're probably the best our age. But Valentine's one of the best there ever was. It took a huge battle to bring him down."_**

 ** _"And he didn't exactly stay down," said Isabelle, examining her fork tines. "Apparently."_**

 ** _"But we're here," said Jace. "We're here and because of the Accords, nobody else is. If we don't do something—"_**

 ** _"We are going to do something," said Hodge. "I'll send the Clave a message tonight. They could have a force of Nephilim here by tomorrow if they wanted. They'll take care of this. You have done more than enough."_**

 ** _Jace subsided, but his eyes were still glittering. "I don't like it."_**

 ** _"You don't have to like it," said Alec. "You just have to shut up and not do anything stupid."_**

...ooooooooo...

isabelle exploded laughing"that is the most stupid thing to say Alec,we both know that's what jace is living for"

"no I'm not" jace protested

"yes you are,and I'm ready to bet that the next books will prove that" Izzy grins and jace pout

...ooooooo...

 ** _"But what about my mother?" Clary demanded. "She can't wait for some representative from the Clave to show up. Valentine has her right now—Pangborn and Blackwell said so—and he could be …" She couldn't bring herself to say the word "torture," but Clary knew she wasn't the only one thinking it. Suddenly no one at the table could meet her eyes._**

 ** _Except Simon. "Hurting her," he said, finishing her sentence. "Except, Clary, they also said she was unconscious and that Valentine wasn't happy about it. He seems to be waiting for her to wake up."_**

 ** _"I'd stay unconscious if I were her," Isabelle muttered._**

 ** _"But that could be any time," said Clary, ignoring Isabelle_**

 ** _...ooooooo..._**

"actually that won't happen" Jocelyn said

"why?" Clary asked for the first time meeting her mother's eye

"I took a potion he won't be able to wake me not that easily" she responded

"wonderful" Clary exclaimed"I won't only have to look for you but also a way to wake you"Clary rolled her eyes

...ooooooo...

 ** _. "I thought the Clave was pledged to protect people. Shouldn't there be Shadowhunters here right now? Shouldn't they already be searching for her?"_**

 ** _"That would be easier," snapped Alec, "if we had the slightest idea where to look."_**

 ** _"But we do," said Jace._**

 ** _"You do?" Clary looked at him, startled and eager. "Where?"_**

 ** _"Here." Jace leaned forward and touched his fingers to the side of her temple, so gently that a flush crept up her face. "Everything we need to know is locked up in your head, under those pretty red curls."_**

 ** _Clary reached up to touch her hair protectively. "I don't think—"_**

 ** _"So what are you going to do?" Simon asked sharply. "Cut her head open to get at it?"_**

...oooooooo...

"I like your thinking man" Zeke remarks

"well thank you " Simon grinned

"you're a bit mixed of euridite and dauntless's stupidness not courage" Lynn said

"what?"

"never mind"

...ooooooou...

 ** _Jace's eyes sparked, but he said calmly, "Not at all. The Silent Brothers can help her retrieve her memories."_**

 ** _"You hate the Silent Brothers," protested Isabelle._**

 ** _"I don't hate them," said Jace candidly. "I'm afraid of them. It's not the same thing."_**

 ** _"I thought you said they were librarians," said Clary._**

 ** _"They are librarians."_**

 ** _Simon whistled. "Those must be some killer late fees."_**

...ooooooooo...

"they are called silent for a reason" Maia said

"because they are silent?" christina said

"congrats christina for the big discovering" Eric mocks and christina glare at him

...oooooo...

 ** _"The Silent Brothers are archivists, but that is not all they are," interrupted Hodge, sounding as if he were running out of patience. "In order to strengthen their minds, they have chosen to take upon themselves some of the most powerful runes ever created. The power of these runes is so great that the use of them—" He broke off and Clary heard Isabelle's voice in her head, saying: They mutilate themselves. "Well, it warps and twists their physical forms. They are not warriors in the sense that other Shadowhunters are warriors. Their powers are of the mind, not the body."_**

 ** _"They can read minds?" Clary said in a small voice._**

 ** _"Among other things. They are among the most feared of all demon hunters."_**

 ** _"I don't know," said Simon, "it doesn't sound so bad to me. I'd rather have someone mess around inside my head than chop it off."_**

 ** _"Then you're a bigger idiot than you look," said Jace, regarding him with scorn._**

 ** _"Jace is right," said Isabelle, ignoring Simon. "The Silent Brothers are really creepy."_**

...oooooo...

"I want to meet them" finnick said

jace and Isabelle look at him as if he is crazy"oh come on I survived my hunger games ,there isn't anything going to scare me off"

...oooooooo...

 ** _Hodge's hand was clenched on the table. "They are very powerful," he said. "They walk in darkness and do not speak, but they can crack open a man's mind the way you might crack open a walnut—and leave him screaming alone in the dark if that is what they desire."_**

 ** _Clary looked at Jace, appalled. "You want to give me to them?"_**

 ** _"I want them to help you." Jace leaned across the table, so close she could see the darker amber flecks in his light eyes. "Maybe we don't get to look for the Cup," he said softly. "Maybe the Clave will do that. But what's in your mind belongs to you. Someone's hidden secrets there, secrets you can't see. Don't you want to know the truth about your own life?"_**

 ** _"I don't want someone else inside my head," she said weakly. She knew he was right, but the idea of turning herself over to beings that even the Shadowhunters thought were creepy sent a chill through her blood._**

 ** _"I'll go with you," said Jace. "I'll stay with you while they do it."_**

 ** _"That's enough." Simon had stood up from the table, red with anger. "Leave her alone."_**

 ** _Alec glanced over at Simon as if he'd just noticed him, raking tumbled black hair out of his eyes and blinking. "What are you still doing here, mundane?"_**

 ** _Simon ignored him. "I said, leave her alone."_**

...ooooo...

Uriah start laughing on his own and Clary give him a questioning look"oh come on,that was funny,Simon is trying to be protective of Clary but he can't win over them not at least win when jace is around"

jace give him a wide grin "I like you mundie"

...ooopopooo...

 ** _Jace glanced over at him, a slow, sweetly poisonous glance. "Alec is right," he said. "The Institute is sworn to shelter Shadowhunters, not their mundane friends. Especially when they've worn out their welcome."_**

 ** _Isabelle got up and took Simon's arm. "I'll show him out." For a moment it looked like he might resist her, but he caught Clary's eye across the table as she shook her head slightly. He subsided. Head up, he let Isabelle lead him from the room._**

 ** _Clary stood up. "I'm tired," she said. "I want to go to sleep."_**

 ** _"You've hardly eaten anything—" Jace protested._**

 ** _She brushed aside his reaching hand. "I'm not hungry."_**

 ** _It was cooler in the hallway than it had been in the kitchen. Clary leaned against the wall, pulling at her shirt, which was sticking to the cold sweat on her chest. Far down the hall she could see Isabelle's and Simon's retreating figures, swallowed up by shadows. She watched them go silently, a shivery odd feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. When had Simon become Isabelle's responsibility, instead of hers? If there was one thing she was learning from all this, it was how easy it was to lose everything you had always thought you'd have forever._**

...oooopoo...

"feeling jealous aren't you now" johanna remarks

"nope,it's just weird ,even in this house ,me and Simon were inseparable from each other" Clary said

"maybe the mistake is yours not mine don't you think so?" Simon raise an eyebrow and Clary looked hurt

...ooooooo...

 ** _The room was all gold and white, with high walls that gleamed like enamel, and a roof, high above, clear and glittering like diamonds. Clary wore a green velvet dress and carried a gold fan in her hand. Her hair, twisted into a knot that spilled curls, made her head feel strangely heavy every time she turned to look behind her._**

 ** _"You see someone more interesting than me?" asked Simon. In the dream he was mysteriously an expert dancer. He steered her through the crowd as if she were a leaf caught in a river current. He was wearing all black, like a Shadowhunter, and it showed his coloring to good advantage: dark hair, lightly browned skin, white teeth. He's handsome, Clary thought, with a jolt of surprise._**

 ** _"There's no one more interesting than you," Clary said. "It's just this place. I've never seen anything like it." She turned again as they passed a champagne fountain: an enormous silver dish, the centerpiece a mermaid with a jar pouring sparkling wine down her bare back. People were filling their glasses from the dish, laughing and talking. The mermaid turned her head as Clary passed, and smiled. The smile showed white teeth as sharp as a vampire's._**

...ooooo...

"wait that is not possibe that place is in idris how could she dream with it?" Luke ask but no one seem to have an awnser to his question

...oooooo...

 ** _"Welcome to the Glass City," said a voice that wasn't Simon's. Clary found that Simon had disappeared and she was now dancing with Jace, who was wearing white, the material of his shirt a thin cotton; she could see the black Marks through it. There was a bronze chain around his throat, and his hair and eyes looked more gold than ever; she thought about how she would like to paint his portrait with the dull gold paint one sometimes saw in Russian icons._**

 ** _"Where's Simon?" she asked as they spun again around the champagne fountain. Clary saw Isabelle there, with Alec, both of them in royal blue. They were holding hands like Hansel and Gretel in the dark forest._**

 ** _"This place is for the living," said Jace. His hands were cool on hers, and she was aware of them in a way she had not been of Simon's._**

 ** _She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean?"_**

 ** _He leaned close. She could feel his lips against her ear. They were not cool at all. "Wake up, Clary," he whispered. "Wake up. Wake up."_**

 ** _She bolted upright in bed, gasping, hair plastered to her neck with cold sweat. Her wrists were held in a hard grip; she tried to pull away, then realized who was restraining her. "Jace?"_**

...ooooooo...

"stalking me even in sleep" Clary said

"well I couldn't fight the will to visit" jace grin and Jocelyn glare at him

"not because you both share a room that anything is aloud to happen between the two of you"

" I think you are the last person here that has the right to tell what to or not do"clary return the glare and Jocelyn put her head down

...oooooo...

 ** _"Yeah." He was sitting on the edge of the bed—how had she gotten into a bed?—looking tousled and half-awake, with early morning hair and sleepy eyes._**

 ** _"Let go of me."_**

 ** _"Sorry." His fingers slipped from her wrists. "You tried to hit me the second I said your name."_**

 ** _"I'm a little jumpy, I guess." She glanced around. She was in a small bedroom furnished in dark wood. By the quality of the faint light coming in through the half-open window, she guessed it was dawn, or just after. Her backpack was propped against one wall. "How did I get here? I don't remember …"_**

 ** _"I found you asleep on the floor in the hallway." Jace sounded amused. "Hodge helped me get you into bed. Thought you'd be more comfortable in a guest room than in the infirmary."_**

 ** _"Wow. I don't remember anything." She ran her hands through her hair, pushing draggled curls out of her eyes. "What time is it, anyway?"_**

 ** _"About five."_**

 ** _"In the morning?" She glared at him. "You'd better have a good reason for waking me up."_**

 ** _"Why, were you having a good dream?"_**

...oooooooo...

"of course she was" Shauna grin and Clary's face redens

"its just a dream"

...oooooo...

 ** _She could still hear music in her ears, feel the heavy jewels brushing her cheeks. "I don't remember."_**

 ** _He stood up. "One of the Silent Brothers is here to see you. Hodge sent me to wake you up. Actually, he offered to wake you up himself, but since it's five a.m., I figured you'd be less cranky if you had something nice to look at."_**

 ** _"Meaning you?"_**

 ** _"What else?"_**

 ** _"I didn't agree to this, you know," she snapped. "This Silent Brother thing."_**

 ** _"Do you want to find your mother," he said, "or not?"_**

 ** _She stared at him._**

 ** _"You just have to meet Brother Jeremiah. That's all. You might even like him. He's got a great sense of humor for a guy who never says anything."_**

 ** _She put her head in her hands. "Get out. Get out so I can change."_**

 ** _She swung her legs out of bed the moment the door shut behind him. Though it was barely dawn, humid heat was already beginning to gather in the room. She pushed the window shut and went into the bathroom to wash her face and rinse her mouth, which tasted like old paper._**

...oooooo...oooo

"oooh great we will see big scary brother Jeremy " Zeke grin

"that's not his name" Alec say

"i know but his name is weird "

...ooo...

 ** _Five minutes later she was sliding her feet into her green sneakers. She'd changed into cutoffs and a plain black T-shirt. If only her thin freckled legs looked more like Isabelle's lanky smooth limbs. But it couldn't be helped. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and went to join Jace in the hallway._**

 ** _Church was there with him, muttering and circling restlessly._**

 ** _"What's with the cat?" Clary asked._**

 ** _"The Silent Brothers make him nervous."_**

 ** _"Sounds like they make everyone nervous."_**

 ** _Jace smiled thinly. Church meowed as they set off down the hall, but didn't follow them. At least the thick stones of the cathedral walls still held some of the night's chill: The corridors were dark and cool._**

 ** _When they reached the library, Clary was surprised to see that the lamps were off. The library was lit only by the milky glow that filtered down through the high windows set into the vaulted roof_**

 ** _...ooooooooo..._**

"normally in such an atmosphere monsters come out " Simon said

"really Simon?" Lynn raise an eyebrow

"yes that is what I saw in scary movies" Simon awnser

"of course this brother is going to be a danger for you of course it is" Clary shake her head

...oooooooo...,

 ** _Hodge sat behind the enormous desk in a suit, his gray-streaked hair silvered by the dawn light. For a moment she thought he was alone in the room: that Jace had been playing a joke on her. Then she saw a figure move out of the dimness, and she realized that what she had thought was a patch of darker shadow was a man._**

 ** _tall man in a heavy robe that fell from neck to foot, covering him completely. The hood of the robe was raised, hiding his face. The robe itself was the color of parchment, and the intricate runic designs along the hem and sleeves looked as if they had been inked there in drying blood.The hair rose along Clary's arms and on the back of her neck, prickling almost painfully._**

 ** _"This," said Hodge, "is Brother Jeremiah of the Silent City."The man came toward them, his heavy cloak swirling as he moved, and Clary realized what it was about him that was strange: He made no sound at all as he walked, not the slightest footstep. Even his cloak, which should have rustled, was silent. She would almost have wondered if he were a ghost—but no, she thought as he halted in front of them, there was a strange, sweet smell about him, like incense and blood, the smell of something living._**

 ** _"And this, Jeremiah," Hodge said, rising from his desk, "is the girl I wrote to you about. Clarissa Fray."The hooded face turned slowly toward her. Clary felt cold to her fingertips. "Hello," she said.There was no reply_**

...ooooooo...

"alright that's rude he should have said something" Marlene cross her hands

"yes right like it would happen ,they are called silent for a reason" gale remark

"true but they can communicate" Alec said

"they can?" Clary asked

"of course they can but the silent brother are too profissional, don't waste time chatting" jace groan

...ooooooop...

 ** _I decided you were right, Jace," said Hodge."I was right," said Jace. "I usually am."Hodge ignored this. "I sent a letter to the Clave about all this last night, but Clary's memories are her own. Only she can decide how she wants to deal with the contents of her own head. If she wants the help of the Silent Brothers, she should have that choice."_**

 ** _Clary said nothing. Dorothea had said there was a block in her mind, hiding something. Of course she wanted to know what it was. But the shadowy figure of the Silent Brother was so—well, silent. Silence itself seemed to flow from him like a dark tide, black and thick as ink. It chilled her bones.Brother Jeremiah's face was still turned toward her, nothing but darkness visible underneath his hood._**

...ooooooo...

"what did you expect then?" Izzy laugh"a girly girl or a dork boy like jace?"

"hey" jace yell

"oh!shush" Izzy yell back

"wait till you see his face" magnus said

"why?" Clary asked

"emm keep reading" magnus said quickly

...oooooo...

 ** _This is Jocelyn's daughter?Clary gave a little gasp, stepping back. The words had echoed inside her head, as if she'd thought them herself—but she hadn't._**

...oooooo...

"they talk in the head!!" Uriah gasps

"I think that is what is written,yes" finnick said then blink"holly shit"

"language!" Effie scream

"why do I feel you only here to keep saying language?" jace said

"because she don't know how to do anything else" haymitch said slowly and Effie gap at him

"shut up,you don't know me yet to judge hay-m-i-tch" effie respond

"actually I do ,seeing your ugly face for over twenty years don't you think that is enough"he raise an eyebrow at her

"no you did not!you stupid drunkard"

"at least I'm still on my mind without alcohol let's see your face without make up"

Effie narrow her eyes and step closer"challenge accepted"and sit down quietly

"o-kay that was weird and awkward" Maia remark

...oooooo...

 ** _"Yes," said Hodge, and added quickly, "but her father was a mundane."_**

 ** _That does not matter, said Jeremiah. The blood of the Clave is dominant."Why did you call my mother Jocelyn?" said Clary, searching in vain for some sign of a face beneath the hood. "Did you know her?""The Brothers keep records on all members of the Clave," explained Hodge. "Exhaustive records—""Not that exhaustive," said Jace, "if they didn't even know she was still alive."_**

 ** _It is likely that she had the assistance of a warlock in her disappearance. Most Shadowhunters cannot so easily escape the Clave._**

 ** _...ooooooo..._**

"and I wonder who is that warlock?" katniss said

and most heads turn to magnus

"why you are looking at me?I know I'm dashing handsome but this is awkward "magnus respond

" I think it's already obvious that you helped her"Alec raise an eyebrow

"ah,about that" he scratch his head and look at Jocelyn quickly and if I wasn't observant I don't think anyone notice her shaking her head "that is not my story to tell"

most groin again,they all just as me want to understand but there is too much question marks

...ooooooooo...

 ** _There was no emotion in Jeremiah's voice; he sounded neither approving nor disapproving of Jocelyn's actions."There's something I don't understand," Clary said. "Why would Valentine think my mom had the Mortal Cup? If she went through so much trouble to disappear, like you said, then why would she bring it with her?"_**

 ** _"To keep him from getting his hands on it," said Hodge. "She above all people would have known what would happen if Valentine had the Cup. And I imagine she didn't trust the Clave to hold on to it. Not after Valentine got it away from them in the first place."_**

 ** _"I guess." Clary couldn't keep the doubt from her voice. The whole thing seemed so unlikely. She tried to picture her mother fleeing under cover of darkness, with a big gold cup stashed in the pocket of her overalls, and_**

 ** _...ooooooooo..._**

"and why is that?" Jocelyn ask

"because I never thought of you as a violent person ,as someone who kill demon and flee like a criminal, I guess ,I always saw you as the loving mother and the talented artist" Clary said her eyes gloued in the ceiling

"oh clary,honey I'm really sorry I just.." but Clary cut her"don't ,I'm not ready yet to hear you"

...ooooooooo...

 ** _."Jocelyn turned against her husband when she found out what he intended to do with the Cup," said Hodge. "It's not unreasonable to assume she would do everything in her power to keep the Cup from falling into his hands. The Clave themselves would have looked first to her if they'd thought she was still alive."_**

 ** _"It seems to me," Clary said with an edge to her voice, "that no one the Clave thinks is dead is ever actually dead. Maybe they should invest in dental records."_**

 ** _"My father's dead," said Jace, the same edge in his voice. "I don't need dental records to tell me that."Clary turned on him in some exasperation. "Look, I didn't mean—"_**

 ** _That is enough, interrupted Brother Jeremiah. There is truth to be learned here, if you are patient enough to listen to it.With a quick gesture he raised his hands and drew the hood back from his face. Forgetting Jace, Clary fought the urge to cry out. The archivist's head was bald, smooth and white as an egg, darkly indented where his eyes had once been. They were gone now. His lips were crisscrossed with a pattern of dark lines that resembled surgical stitches. She understood now what Isabelle had meant by mutilation_**

 ** _...oooooooo..._**

"fuck!!" Christina yell

Effie open her mouth but haymitch glare at her

"thank god I'm not there,thank god,thank god,or I might throw up" christina mumbles

"hey Christ,it's not that bad" will try to comfort her but he only earn a glare

I look at Clary but instead she is amused by christina's outburst,huh,she is not the bit disgusted?or frightened or ...whatever,get a hold Tris,you don't need a new fear

"are you crazy?you want such person to help Clary?" Simon yell

"they are not bad" jace grin"right they are powerful and scary and can read your mind but they are good people"jace smile and half the heads look at him as if he is crazy

...oooooooo...

 ** _The Brothers of the Silent City do not lie, said Jeremiah. If you want the truth from me, you shall have it, but I shall ask of you the same in return.Clary lifted her chin. "I'm not a liar either."_**

 ** _The mind cannot lie. Jeremiah moved toward her. It is your memories I want.The smell of blood and ink was stifling. Clary felt a wave of panic. "Wait—""Clary." It was Hodge, his tone gentle. "It's entirely possible that there are memories you have buried or repressed, memories formed when you were too young to have a conscious recollection of them, that Brother Jeremiah can reach. It could help us a great deal."_**

 ** _She said nothing, biting the inside of her lip. She hated the idea of someone reaching inside her head, touching memories so private and hidden that even she couldn't reach them."She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do," Jace said suddenly. "Does she?"_**

 ** _...oooooooo..._**

"awwww nice of you to finally look concern about what she think " simon said"as much as I think you don't mean it"

jace roll his eyes"believe what you want to mandie"

"I'm not waiting for you permission"

"boys ,boys,stop this stupid banter" Luke said

...ooooooooo...

 ** _Clary interrupted Hodge before he could reply. "It's all right. I'll do it."_**

 ** _Brother Jeremiah nodded curtly, and moved toward her with the soundlessness that sent chills up her spine. "Will it hurt?" she whispered._**

 ** _He didn't reply, but his narrow white hands came up to touch her face. The skin of his fingers was thin as parchment paper, inked all over with runes. She could feel the power in them, jumping like static electricity to sting her skin. She closed her eyes, but not before she saw the anxious expression that crossed Hodge's face._**

 ** _Colors swirled up against the darkness behind her eyelids. She felt a pressure, a drawing pull in her head and hands and feet. She clenched her hands, straining against the weight, the blackness. She felt as if she were pressed up against something hard and unyielding, being slowly crushed. She heard herself gasp and went suddenly cold all over, cold as winter. In a flash she saw an icy street, gray buildings looming overhead, an explosion of whiteness stinging her face in freezing particles—_**

 ** _...oooooooo..._**

"its as if a simulation" zeke said and four nod at him but I'm not getting it does this mean she is remembering?

...oooooo...

 ** _"That's enough." Jace's voice cut through the winter chill, and the falling snow vanished, a shower of white sparks. Clary's eyes sprang open._**

 ** _Slowly the library came back into focus—the book-lined walls, the anxious faces of Hodge and Jace. Brother Jeremiah stood unmoving, a carved idol of ivory and red ink. Clary became aware of the sharp pains in her hands, and glanced down to see red lines scored across her skin where her nails had dug in._**

 ** _"Jace," Hodge said reprovingly._**

 ** _"Look at her hands." Jace gestured toward Clary, who curled her fingers in to cover her injured palms._**

 ** _Hodge put a broad hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"_**

 ** _Slowly she moved her head in a nod. The crushing weight had gone, but she could feel the sweat that drenched her hair, pasted her shirt to her back like sticky tape._**

 ** _...ooooo..._**

"that defiantly hurt," Annie shake her head

"its not worth it Clary" Jocelyn said "its just some stupid memories"

"stupid memories?" Clary raise an eyebrow"they are still my memories mine and I want to see why you took them away"

 ** _...oooooo..._**

 ** _There is a block in your mind, said Brother Jeremiah. Your memories cannot be reached._**

 ** _"A block?" asked Jace. "You mean she's repressed her memories?"_**

 ** _No. I mean they have been blocked from her conscious mind by a spell. I cannot break it here. She will have to come to the Bone City and stand before the Brotherhood._**

 ** _"A spell?" said Clary incredulously. "Who would have put a spell on me?"_**

 ** _...koooooo..._**

heads turn again to magnus

"can you please stop looking at me,why don't you look at Jocelyn she know more than me"

and as if in cue all heads turn toward her

...ooooo...

 ** _Nobody answered her. Jace looked at his tutor. He was surprisingly pale, Clary thought, considering that this had been his idea. "Hodge, she shouldn't have to go if she doesn't—"_**

 ** _"It's all right." Clary took a deep breath. Her palms ached where her nails had cut them, and she wanted badly to lie down somewhere dark and rest. "I'll go. I want to know the truth. I want to know what's in my head."_**

 ** _Jace nodded once. "Fine. Then I'll go with you. "_**

...ooooooo...

"thank you jace " clary said

"for. what?" he raise an eyebrow

"for not leaving me alone" they both lock eyes and awkward until Alec interept the silent

"anyone would do it ,jace is just too curious about you nothing special"

both look at him each with a different look

...oooooo...

 ** _Leaving the Institute was like climbing into a wet, hot canvas bag. Humid air pressed down on the city, turning the air to grimy soup. "I don't see why we have to leave separately from Brother Jeremiah," Clary grumbled. They were standing on the corner outside the Institute. The streets were deserted except for a garbage truck trundling slowly down the block. "What, is he embarrassed to be seen with Shadowhunters or something?"_**

...oooooooo...

"you may feel they are leaders or something" Shauna said

"yes but as if people can see them anyway,they are invisible" clove roll her eyes

"ohhh you finally said something" johanna put both hands under her shin and look at clove"I thought you can't talk"

"well that is not your business and I don't think there was something worth for me to talk about"

both glare at each other

...oooooo...

 ** _"The Brotherhood are Shadowhunters," Jace pointed out. Somehow he managed to look cool despite the heat. It made Clary want to smack him._**

 ** _"I suppose he went to get his car?" she inquired sarcastically._**

 ** _Jace grinned. "Something like that."_**

...oooooo...

"what do you mean?"" Lynn ask

"obviously it is not a car but something weird" Eric said

"maybe something more traditional and he would get horses" Maia said

jace and isabelle start laughing"how did you know that?"

"lucky guess?" Maia said

hmmm she is keeping something I'm pretty sure of that,it just looks like everone has a load of secrets ,its not like I don't have my share of them but I'm wondering what will happen when its all out

...9999999...

 **She shook her head. "You know, I'd feel a lot better about this if Hodge had come with us."**

 **"What, I'm not protection enough for you?"**

 **"It's not protection I need right now—it's someone who can help me think." Suddenly reminded, she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh—simon!"**

 **"No, I'm Jace," said Jace patiently. "Simon is the weaselly little one with the bad haircut and dismal fashion sense."**

 **"Oh, shut up," she replied, but it was more automatic than heartfelt. "I meant to call before I went to sleep. See if he got home okay."**

...oooo...

"nice of you to still think about me Clary" simon said

"sorryyy sorry" Clary said

"well let's see if future you is truly sorry"

...ooooooo...

 ** _Shaking his head, Jace regarded the heavens as if they were about to open up and reveal the secrets of the universe. "With everything that's going on, you're worried about Weasel Face?"_**

 ** _"Don't call him that. He doesn't look like a weasel."_**

 ** _"You may be right," said Jace. "I've met an attractive weasel or two in my time. He looks more like a rat."_**

 ** _"He does not—"_**

...ooooooo...

"rat face" jace explode laughing"oh,I love my future self"

"I don't look like a rat " Simon scowl at him

"actually you do" Uriah said and high fighed jace

...ooooooo...

 ** _"He's probably at home lying in a puddle of his own drool. Just wait till Isabelle gets bored with him and you have to pick up the pieces."_**

 ** _"Is Isabelle likely to get bored with him?" Clary asked._**

 ** _Jace thought about this. "Yes," he said._**

 ** _Clary wondered if perhaps Isabelle was smarter than Jace gave her credit for. Maybe she would realize what an amazing guy Simon was: how funny, how smart, how cool. Maybe they'd start dating. The idea filled her with a nameless horror._**

...oooooo...

jace snort at that"keep dreaming honey"

"jace" Izzy warn

"I give it two weeks in the book and one here"

"you know what I will just ignore you" Simon sighs

...oooo...

 ** _Lost in thought, it took her several moments to realize that Jace had been saying something to her. When she blinked at him, she saw a wry grin spread across his face. "What?" she asked, ungraciously._**

 ** _"I wish you'd stop desperately trying to get my attention like this," he said. "It's become embarrassing."_**

 ** _"Sarcasm is the last refuge of the imaginatively bankrupt," she told him._**

 ** _"I can't help it. I use my rapier wit to hide my inner pain."_**

 ** _"Your pain will be outer soon if you don't get out of traffic. Are you trying to get run over by a cab?"_**

 ** _"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "We could never get a cab that easily in this neighborhood."_**

...ooooo...

"jace you are weird"Marlene said" and way weirder than Uriah

"hey!" Uriah yell"you gave him my title easily!"

"yeah she actially did" Lynn said"but dont worry you are still our drama queen"at that yriah grins

...ooooo...

 ** _As if on cue, a narrow black car with tinted windows rumbled up to the curb and paused in front of Jace, engine purring. It was long and sleek and low to the ground like a limousine, the windows curved outward._**

 ** _Jace looked at her sideways; there was amusement in his glance, but also a certain urgency. She glanced at the car again, letting her gaze relax, letting the strength of what was real pierce the veil of glamour._**

 ** _Now the car looked like Cinderella's carriage, except instead of being pink and gold and blue like an Easter egg, it was black as velvet, its windows darkly tinted. The wheels were black, the leather trimmings all black. On the black metal driver's bench sat Brother Jeremiah, holding a set of reins in his gloved hands. His face was hidden beneath the cowl of his parchment-colored robe. On the other end of the reins were two horses, black as smoke, snarling and pawing at the sky._**

...oooooo...

"I won!!" Maia yelled

"yes you did but I'm kinda feeling your cheeting" Simon said

"am I?" she raise an enebrow and no one awnser her

"but really are they living in the 18th century?" Clary exclaim

"well the clave over all don't believe in technology and improving" Alec said

"wait really?" half the room were looking open mouthed at him

"wait till jeanine hear this she will fall crazy" Eric shake his head laughing

"jeanine?" gale ask

"never mind " he tell quickly

...look...

 ** _"Get in," said Jace. When she continued to stand there gaping, he took her arm and half-pushed her in through the open door of the carriage, swinging himself up after her. The carriage began to move before he had closed the door behind them. He fell back in his seat—plush and glossily upholstered—and looked over at her. "A personal escort to the Bone City is nothing to turn your nose up at."_**

 ** _"I wasn't turning my nose up. I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting … I mean, I thought it was a car."_**

 ** _"Just relax," said Jace. "Enjoy that new-carriage smell."_**

 ** _Clary rolled her eyes and turned to look out the windows. She would have thought that a horse and carriage wouldn't have stood a chance in Manhattan traffic, but they were moving downtown easily, their soundless progression unnoticed by the snarl of taxis, buses, and SUVs that choked the avenue. In front of them a yellow cab switched lanes, cutting off their forward progress. Clary tensed, worried about the horses—then the carriage lurched upward as the horses sprang lightly to the top of the cab. She choked off a gasp. The carriage, rather than dragging along the ground, sailed up behind the horses, rolling lightly and soundlessly up and over the cab's roof and down the other side. Clary glanced backward as the carriage hit the pavement again with a jolt—the cab driver was smoking and staring ahead, utterly oblivious. "I always thought cab drivers didn't pay attention to traffic, but this is ridiculous," she said weakly._**

 ** _...ooooooo..._**

"finally you said it,I was thinking you just accepted everthing as crazy it is" will yell

"I don't think I accept it yet not even 1%" Clary respond

"well that sucks because I think you should do it quicker" Alec roll his eyes and clary glare at him

...oooooooo...

 ** _"Just because you can see through glamour now …" Jace let the end of the sentence hang delicately in the air between them._**

 ** _"I can only see through it when I concentrate," she said. "It hurts my head a little."_**

 ** _"I bet that's because of the block in your mind. The Brothers will take care of that."_**

 ** _"Then what?"_**

 ** _"Then you'll see the world as it is—infinite," said Jace with a dry smile._**

 ** _"Don't quote Blake at me."_**

 ** _...oooooooooo..._**

"who is Blake?" I ask

"he is a poet" jace said"and I didn't think you of all people read petry"

"actually I don't" Clary glare back

what is wrong with everyone today?everyone are glaring around

...oooooooo...

 ** _The smile turned less dry. "I didn't think you'd recognize it. You don't strike me as someone who reads a lot of poetry."_**

 ** _"Everyone knows that quote because of the Doors."_**

 ** _Jace looked at her blankly._**

 ** _"The Doors. They were a band."_**

 ** _"If you say so," he said._**

 ** _"I suppose you don't have much time for enjoying music," Clary said, thinking of Simon, for whom music was his entire life, "in your line of work."_**

 ** _He shrugged. "Maybe the occasional wailing chorus of the damned."_**

 ** _Clary looked at him quickly, to see if he was joking, but he was expressionless._**

..oooooo...

"shadowhunters don't have time for music" Jocelyn said

"as if they have time for anything except for weapens ,training and killing demons" Clary roll her eyes

"actually yes some shadow hunters are interested in other things but that is rare" Isabelle points out

...oooooo...

 ** _"But you were playing the piano yesterday," she began, "at the Institute. So you must—"_**

 ** _The carriage lurched upward again. Clary grabbed at the edge of her seat and stared—they were rolling along the top of a downtown M1 bus. From this vantage point she could see the upper floors of the old apartment buildings that lined the avenue, elaborately carved with gargoyles and ornamental cornices._**

 ** _"I was just messing around," said Jace, without looking at her. "My father insisted I learn to play an instrument."_**

 ** _"He sounds strict, your father."_**

 ** _Jace's tone was sharp. "Not at all. He indulged me. He taught me everything—weapons training, demonology, arcane lore, ancient languages. He gave me anything I wanted. Horses, weapons, books, even a hunting falcon."_**

 ** _But weapons and books aren't exactly what most kids want for Christmas, Clary thought as the carriage thunked back down to the pavement._**

...oooooooooooo...

"maybe you are right,but that is what shadowhunter children gets" jace said with a cold look in his face

Isabelle looked like she was going to say something but goes against it

...ooooooo...

 ** _"Why didn't you mention to Hodge that you knew the men that Luke was talking to? That they were the ones who killed your dad?"_**

 ** _Jace looked down at his hands. They were slim and careful hands, the hands of an artist, not a warrior. The ring she had noticed earlier flashed on his finger. She would have thought there would have been something feminine about a boy wearing a ring, but there wasn't. The ring itself was solid and heavy-looking, made of a dark burned-looking silver with a pattern of stars around the band. The letter W was carved into it. "Because if I did," he said, "he'd know I wanted to kill Valentine myself. And he'd never let me try."_**

 ** _"You mean you want to kill him for revenge?"_**

...ooooooooo...

"jace!!!!!" isabelle yell

" no fucking way you can't do that you won't put yourself in danger"alec yelled

"relax guys its nothing" jace roll his eyes

"nothing?" isabelle yelled"you mean wanting to kill one of the strongest shadowhunters that was ever born and from the dangerous ever in our history!?"

"yes" jace said confidentily

"you are crazy dude" four said

...ooooooo...

 ** _"For justice," said Jace. "I never knew who killed my father. Now I do. This is my chance to make it right."_**

 ** _Clary didn't see how killing one person could make right the death of another, but she sensed there was no point saying that. "But you knew who killed him," she said. "It was those men. You said …"_**

 ** _Jace wasn't looking at her, so Clary let her voice trail off. They were rolling through Astor Place now, narrowly dodging a purple New York University tram as it cut through traffic. Passing pedestrians looked crushed by the heavy air, like insects pinned under glass._**

...oooooo...

"you have the weirdest comparisons clary" Marlene said

"why I have a feeling you are putting everyone in this book as weird?" Clary raise both eyebrows and I stiffle a laugh

"wait let me think"Marlene said"maybe because you are?"

"what do you mean?"Maia ask

" oh come on this is crazier than a stiff transporing to dauntless "she adds after an after thought",no offence Tris"

"none taken" I awnser her

"or even being put here and you want to convince us it is all true"

"Marlene" Lynn said slowly

"oh come on don't tell me none of you just believed this stupid fiction" at that half the room look down

"well that's disopointing" jace shrug"sit down Marlene please "

"or what?" she growls

"Marlene we can't do anything if we believed or not we have no way out untill we read the books" katniss said

"so I suggest you sit down" isabelle said

Marlene yell and stomp her feets then sit down and cross her hands

...oooooo...

 ** _Some groups of homeless kids were crowded around the base of a big brass statue, folded cardboard signs asking for money propped up in front of them. Clary saw a girl about her own age with a smoothly shaved bald head leaning against a brown-skinned boy with dreadlocks, his face adorned with a dozen piercings. He turned his head as the carriage rolled by as if he could see it, and she caught the gleam of his eyes. One of them was clouded, as though it had no pupil._**

 ** _"I was ten," Jace said. She turned to look at him. He was without expression. It always seemed like some color drained out of him when he talked about his father. "We lived in a manor house, out in the country. My father always said it was safer away from people. I heard them coming up the drive and went to tell him. He told me to hide, so I hid. Under the stairs. I saw those men come in. They had others with them. Not men. Forsaken. They overpowered my father and cut his throat. The blood ran across the floor. It soaked my shoes. I didn't move."_**

 ** _...oooooooo..._**

the atmosphere keep in tension and I don't think jace wanted this story out for everyone

"what?" he yell"don't look at me that way as if I'm a wounded kid"god why do I feel like I want to go and comfort him but then I see Clary putting a hand at his shoulder and I smile

...ooooo...

 ** _It took a moment for Clary to realize he was done speaking, and another to find her voice. "I'm so sorry, Jace."_**

 ** _His eyes gleamed in the darkness. "I don't understand why mundanes always apologize for things that aren't their fault."_**

 ** _"I'm not apologizing. It's a way of—empathizing. Of saying that I'm sorry you're unhappy."_**

 ** _"I'm not unhappy," he said. "Only people with no purpose are unhappy. I've got a purpose."_**

 ** _"Do you mean killing demons, or getting revenge for your father's death?"_**

 ** _"Both."_**

 ** _"Would your father really want you to kill those men? Just for revenge?"_**

 ** _"A Shadowhunter who kills another of his brothers is worse than a demon and should be put down like one," Jace said, sounding as if he were reciting the words from a textbook._**

...ooooooo...

"but,I don't mean to accuse but what if your father did something wrong and those people were after revenge or that your father did a big sin that is why you ere living in a manor alone for ten years?" will said

jace look murderous and clutch will's throat"don't you dare say any word about my father"he growl in will's ear and both Zeke and four get up to his rescue

will cuffs just madly and fall to his knees ,christina jump to his aid and yell at jace"what was that?"

"he doesn't know anything about my father ,to talk shit like that"Isabelle get up and say something to jace which seems to relax him

" leave me "he yell at four and Zeke" I'm not gonna do anything"

they leave him reluctinly and he sit down

...ooooooo...

 ** _"But are all demons evil?" she said. "I mean, if all vampires aren't evil, and all werewolves aren't evil, maybe—"Jace turned on her, looking exasperated. "It's not the same thing at all. Vampires, werewolves, even warlocks, they're part human. Part of this world, born in it. They belong here. But demons come from other worlds. They're interdimensional parasites. They come to a world and use it up. They can't build, just destroy—they can't make, only use. They drain a place to ashes and when it's dead, they move on to the next one. It's life they want—not just your life or mine, but all the life of this world, its rivers and cities, its oceans, its everything. And the only thing that stands between them and the destruction of all this"—he pointed outside the window of the carriage, waving his hand as if he meant to indicate everything in the city from the skyscrapers uptown to the clog of traffic on Houston Street—"is the Nephilim."_**

 ** _..ooooooooo..._**

"OK I'm sorry" will said after regaining his breath

"I better not hear your voice nose" huh when did he pick up the word ?

...oooooo...

 ** _"Oh," Clary said. There didn't seem to be much else to say. "How many other worlds are there?"_**

 ** _"No one knows. Hundreds? Millions, maybe."_**

 ** _"And they're all—dead worlds? Used up?" Clary felt her stomach drop, though it might have been only the jolt as they rolled up and over a purple Mini. "That seems so sad."_**

 ** _"I didn't say that." The dark orangey light of city haze spilled in through the window, outlining his sharp profile. "There are probably other living worlds like ours. But only demons can travel between them. Because they're mostly noncorporeal, partly, but nobody knows exactly why. Plenty of warlocks have tried it, and it's never worked. Nothing from Earth can pass through the wardings between the worlds. If we could," he added, "we might be able to block them from coming here, but nobody's even been able to figure out how to do that. In fact, more and more of them are coming through. There used to be only small demon invasions into this world, easily contained. But even in my lifetime more and more of them have spilled in through the wardings. The Clave is always having to dispatch Shadowhunters, and a lot of times they don't come back."_**

 ** _...oooooooo..._**

"does this mean we are from different worlds?" Shauna ask

"not necessary " jace said"we can be from different timelines"

"huh so are you the future or the past?"Zeke ask

" who know?"finnick shrug and continue

...oooo...

 ** _"But if you had the Mortal Cup, you could make more, right? More demon hunters?" Clary asked tentatively._**

 ** _"Sure," Jace said. "But we haven't had the Cup for years now, and a lot of us die young. So our numbers slowly dwindle."_**

 ** _"Aren't you, uh …" Clary searched for the right word. "Reproducing?"_**

...ooooo

"the room explode in laughing

" didn't expect it from you Clary"Uriah said

and her face redens and so do mine

"I, its not...I was just..."

"sure Clary sure we love reproducing" jace said

and then the surprise rue open her mouth"what's reproducing?"

jace blink and Uriah opens his mouth hesitant"its when two people do se.."

but he get a flying pillow from katniss"it just means having kids sweety"then she glare again at him

"oh,okay" rue look around at the tension around and sink in her chair

...ooooo...

 ** _Jace burst out laughing just as the carriage made a sudden, sharp left turn. He braced himself, but Clary was thrown against him. He caught her, hands holding her lightly but firmly away from him. She felt the cool impress of his ring like a sliver of ice against her sweaty skin. "Sure," he said. "We love reproducing. It's one of our favorite things."_**

 ** _Clary pulled away from him, her face burning in the darkness, and turned to look out the window. They were rolling toward a heavy wrought-iron gate, trellised with dark vines._**

 ** _"We're here," announced Jace as the smooth roll of wheels over pavement turned to the jounce of cobblestones. Clary glimpsed words across the arch as they rolled under it: NEW YORK CITY MARBLE CEMETERY_**

...oooooo...

"how ironic" Johanna said"the silent brothers live in a cemetery"

"of course they are Joh " Zeke said

and johanna glare at him"don't.you.dare.call.me.joh.again"he just raise his hands in total surrender

...oooooo...

 ** _"But they stopped burying people in Manhattan a century ago because they ran out of room—didn't they?" she said. They were moving down a narrow alley with high stone walls on either side._**

 ** _"The Bone City has been here longer than that." The carriage came to a shuddering halt. Clary jumped as Jace stretched his arm out, but he was only reaching past her to open the door on her side. His arm was lightly muscled and downed with golden hairs fine as pollen._**

 ** _"You don't get a choice, do you?" she asked. "About being a Shadowhunter. You can't just opt out."_**

 ** _"No," he said. The door swung open, letting in a blast of muggy air. The carriage had drawn to a stop on a wide square of green grass surrounded by mossy marble walls. "But if I had a choice, this is still what I'd choose."_**

 ** _"Why?" she asked._**

 ** _He raised an eyebrow, which made Clary instantly jealous. She'd always wanted to be able to do that. "Because," he said. "It's what I'm good at."_**

...ooooooo...

"so that is why you were whining and nagging at us in the past two days?christina laughs

clary's face just redens and we laugh at it

" don't worry sweety first thing before going to bed,is to learn you how to do it"Shauna grin and Clary smile in response

...ooooo...

 ** _He jumped down from the carriage. Clary slid to the edge of her seat, dangling her legs. It was a long drop to the cobblestones. She jumped. The impact stung her feet, but she didn't fall. She swung around in triumph to find Jace watching her. "I would have helped you down," he said._**

 ** _She blinked. "It's okay. You didn't have to."_**

 ** _He glanced behind him. Brother Jeremiah was descending from his perch behind the horses in a silent fall of robes. He cast no shadow on the sun-baked grass._**

 ** _Come, he said. He glided away from the carriage and the comforting lights of Second Avenue, moving toward the dark center of the garden. It was clear that he expected them to follow._**

...oooo...

"yeah ,follow the weird man to who knows where" Simon said

"Simon I think you are overreacting" Jocelyn said"the silent brothers are good people"

"you too!" Simon gape at her"but you are her mother!"

"yeah and they won't hurt her,I had experience before with them" Jocelyn raise an eyebrow challenging him to say something but he keep his mouth shut

...ooooooo...

 ** _The grass was dry and crackling underfoot, the marble walls to either side smooth and pearly. There were names carved into the stone of the walls, names and dates. It took Clary a moment to realize that they were grave markers. A chill scraped up her spine. Where were the bodies? In the walls, buried upright as if they'd been walled in alive …?_**

 ** _She had forgotten to look where she was going. When she collided with something unmistakably alive, she yelped out loud._**

 ** _It w_ as Jace. "Don't screech like that. You'll wake the dead."**

...ooooooo...

"wait that can't happen!" peeta say

"no it is not " will yell " it is impossible"

"really after everything we are reading you are still talking about what is possible and not possible" katniss say

"yeah,i won't be surprised if it is true" I say and look at jace"right?"

but he only grin at me"who knows?"

...ooooooooo...

 ** _She frowned at him. "Why are we stopping?"_**

 ** _He pointed at Brother Jeremiah, who had come to a halt in front of a statue just slightly taller than he was, its base overgrown with moss. The statue was of an angel. The marble of the statue was so smooth it was almost translucent. The face of the angel was fierce and beautiful and sad. In long white hands the angel held a cup, its rim studded with marble jewels. Something about the statue tickled Clary's memory with an uneasy familiarity. There was a date inscribed on the base, 1234, and words inscribed around it: NEPHILIM: FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNO._**

 ** _"Is that meant to be the Mortal Cup?" she asked._**

 ** _Jace nodded. "And that's the motto of the Nephilim—the Shadowhunters—there on the base."_**

 ** _"What does it mean?"_**

 ** _Jace's grin was a white flash in the darkness. "It means 'Shadowhunters: Looking Better in Black Than the Widows of our Enemies Since 1234.'"_**

...oooooo...

"really jace!" isabelle huffs"you are killing me with your sarcasm"but jace only shrug at her

"is that Latin?" finnick ask

"yes" Alec said

"I'm hateing it alredy" Uriah say

"uri you hate everything" Lynn roll her eyes

"no i don't I love cake" Uriah grin

"of course you do" four smile at him

waw I never saw him smile before and that it weird the smile made him look younger and more human not that he is not human but he act too cold to be human but I guess i'm seeing another shade of him here a one more diffirent than his instructor face

...ooooooo...

 ** _"Jace—"_**

 ** _It means, said Jeremiah, "The descent into Hell is easy."_**

 ** _"Nice and cheery," said Clary, but a shiver passed over her skin despite the heat._**

 ** _"It's the Brothers' little joke, having that here," said Jace. "You'll see."_**

 ** _...ooooo..._**

" they joke?"will ask

" I thought you said they are too profissional"gale raise an eyebrow

"well..that is an exeption" jace grin

...oooooo...

 ** _She looked at Brother Jeremiah. He had drawn a stele, faintly glowing, from some inner pocket of his robe, and with the tip he traced the pattern of a rune on the statue's base. The mouth of the stone angel suddenly gaped wide in a silent scream, and a yawning black hole opened in the grassy turf at Jeremiah's feet. It looked like an open grave._**

 ** _Slowly Clary approached the edge of it and peered inside. A set of granite steps led down into the hole, their edges worn soft by years of use. Torches were set along the steps at intervals, flaring hot green and icy blue. The bottom of the stairs was lost in darkness._**

 ** _Jace took the stairs with the ease of someone who finds a situation familiar if not exactly comfortable. Halfway to the first torch, he paused and looked up at her. "Come on," he said impatiently._**

 ** _Clary had barely set her foot on the first step when she felt her arm caught in a cold grip. She looked up in astonishment. Brother Jeremiah was holding her wrist, his icy white fingers digging into the skin. She could see the bony gleam of his scarred face beneath the edge of his cowl._**

 ** _Do not fear, said his voice inside her head. It would take more than a single human cry to wake these dead._**

...ooooooo...

"so it is real?" Uriah said

"yes " Alec awnser

"imagine kids playing there and yelling in the graveyard" Zeke say laughing

"oh ,that would be bad,too bad" Alec shake his head

"why?will they wake?" Alec just look at him blankly

"and that it why the city of bones is in the cemetery for less voices and less noise" jace explain and everyone nod in understanding

...oooooo...

 ** _When he released her arm, she skittered down the stairs after Jace, her heart pounding against her ribs. He was waiting for her at the foot of the steps. He'd taken one of the green burning torches out of its bracket and was holding it at eye level. It lent a pale green cast to his skin. "You all right?"_**

 ** _She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The stairs ended in a shallow landing; ahead of them stretched a tunnel, long and black, ridged with the curling roots of trees. A faint bluish light was visible at the tunnel's end. "It's so … dark," she said lamely._**

 ** _"You want me to hold your hand?"_**

 ** _...ooooooo..._**

"finally you decided to be comforting?" Simon said

"no" jace awnser

"what do you mean?"

"nothing,nothing rat face"

and I wonder what is jace hiding behind his sarcastic face?

...iooooo...

 ** _Clary put both her hands behind her back like a small child. "Don't talk down to me."_**

 ** _"Well, I could hardly talk up to you. You're too short." Jace glanced past her, the torch showering sparks as he moved. "No need to stand on ceremony, Brother Jeremiah," he drawled. "Lead on. We'll be right behind you."_**

 ** _Clary jumped. She still wasn't used to the archivist's silent comings and goings. He moved noiselessly from where he had been standing behind her and headed into the tunnel. After a moment she followed, knocking Jace's outstretched hand aside as she went._**

...ooooo...

"awww don't be mad little Clary" Uriah grin

"shut up" she yell back at him

"its OK I trually understand how you feel" I tell Clary

"aw look at that our two little short girls" jace grins

and we both yell at him in the same time and hit him with pillows

...999999999...

 ** _Clary's first sight of the Silent City was of row upon row of tall marble arches that rose overhead, disappearing into the distance like the orderly rows of trees in an orchard. The marble itself was a pure, ashy ivory, hard and polished-looking, inset in places with narrow strips of onyx, jasper, and jade. As they moved away from the tunnel and toward the forest of arches, Clary saw that the floor was inscribed with the same runes that sometimes decorated Jace's skin with lines and whorls and swirling patterns._**

 ** _As the three of them passed through the first arch, something large and white loomed up on her left side, like an iceberg off the bow of the Titanic. It was a block of white stone, smooth and square, with a sort of door inset into the front. It reminded her of a child-size playhouse, almost but not quite big enough for her to stand up inside._**

 ** _"It's a mausoleum," said Jace, directing a flash of torchlight at it. Clary could see that a rune was carved into the door, which was sealed shut with bolts of iron. "A tomb. We bury our dead here."_**

...koooooo...

"god how can you visit then it must be scarey" christina said horrified

huh she is still alive I thought she was having a panic attack after hearing how the silent brothers look like

"not necessiry we can visit in idris in our family cemetery" Jocelyn said

"idris?" peeta say

"our home town I thought we already explained it" Isabelle roll her eyes

"some people forget" katniss rush to his defence but Izzy just shrug it off

"and is there a one for you mother?" Clary ask

"I'm not sure but probably" Jocelyn said quietly

... ..oooooo ...

 ** _"All your dead?" she said, half-wanting to ask him if his father was buried here, but he had already moved ahead, out of earshot. She hurried after him, not wanting to be alone with Brother Jeremiah in this spooky place. "I thought you said this was a library."_**

 ** _There are many levels to the Silent City, interjected Jeremiah. And not all the dead are buried here. There is another ossuary in Idris, of course, much larger. But on this level are the mausoleums and the place of burning._**

 ** _"The place of burning?"_**

 ** _Those who die in battle are burned, their ashes used to make the marble arches that you see here. The blood and bone of demon slayers is itself a powerful protection against evil. Even in death, the Clave serves the cause._**

...ooooooo...

"that is disgusting"Marlene says

" what kind of RIP you don't understand it means REST. IN.PEACE " Annie yell and begin to shake in her place and gather in a ball

uh oh that is bad this is trually a mental brake ,finnick just pull her to him and hug her and whisper things in her ears until she calm down then he give her to johanna who hug her tighly" just a bit more Annie you are strong then you can sleep"

...ooooooo...

 ** _How exhausting, Clary thought, to fight all your life and then be expected to continue that fight even when your life was over. At the edges of her vision she could see the square white vaults rising on either side of her in orderly rows of tombs, each door locked from the outside. She understood now why this was called the Silent City: Its only inhabitants were the mute Brothers and the dead they so zealously guarded._**

 ** _They had reached another staircase leading down into more twilight; Jace thrust the torch ahead of him, streaking the walls with shadows. "We're going to the second level, where the archives and the council rooms are," he said, as if to reassure her._**

 ** _"Where are the living quarters?" Clary asked, partly to be polite, partly out of a real curiosity. "Where do the Brothers sleep?"_**

 ** _Sleep?_**

 ** _The silent word hung in the darkness between them. Jace laughed, and the flame of the torch he held flickered. "You had to ask."_**

...ooooooo...

"what is wrong with her question" I ask

"the silent brothers don't sleep,they don't need it" alec said

ah, that is why they were looking weirdly at her as if expecting her to know that

"and what is in the first level" Eric ask

"cells,cells of prison" jace say quietly

...oooooooo...

 ** _At the foot of the stairs was another tunnel, which widened out at the end into a square pavilion, each corner of which was marked by a spire of carved bone. Torches burned in long onyx holders along the sides of the square, and the air smelled of ashes and smoke. In the center of the pavilion was a long table of black basalt veined in white. Behind the table, against the dark wall, hung an enormous silver sword, point down, its hilt carved in the shape of outspread wings. Seated at the table was a row of Silent Brothers, each wrapped and cowled in the same parchment-colored robes as Jeremiah._**

 ** _Jeremiah wasted no time. We have arrived. Clarissa, stand before the Council._**

 ** _Clary glanced at Jace, but he was blinking, clearly confused. Brother Jeremiah must have spoken only inside her head. She looked at the table, at the long row of silent figures muffled in their heavy robes. Alternating squares made up the pavilion floor: golden bronze and a darker red. Just in front of the table was a larger square, made of black marble and embossed with a parabolic design of silver stars._**

 ** _Clary stepped into the center of the black square as if she were stepping in front of a firing squad. She raised her head. "All right," she said. "Now what?"_**

 ** _...oooooo..._**

"damn you are not scared you are talking as if they are teaching you something" lynn laughs

"no I am scarred you will see" Clary shake her head

...ooooooo...

 ** _The Brothers made a sound then, a sound that raised the hairs up all along Clary's neck and the backs of her arms. It was a sound like a sigh or a groan. In unison they raised their hands and pushed their cowls back, baring their scarred faces and the pits of their empty eyes._**

 ** _Though she had seen Brother Jeremiah's uncovered face already, Clary's stomach knotted. It was like looking at a row of skeletons, like one of those medieval woodcuts where the dead walked and talked and danced on the piled bodies of the living. Their stitched mouths seemed to grin at her_**.

...ooooo. ...

"ughhh that is too disgusting why will anyone want to turn to something like that" christina shivers

"power or in some cases by mistake" jace said

"or to save their lives" magnus add

"you knew someone?" Alec ask

"yeah, a long time ago ,he was a nice guy but on his death bed he didn't have a choice" magnus's face look pained and Alec touch his hand a bit,huh?

...oooo...

 ** _The Council greets you, Clarissa Fray, she heard, and it was not just one silent voice inside her head but a dozen, some low and rough, some smooth and monotone, but all were demanding, insistent, pushing at the fragile barriers around her mind._**

 ** _"Stop," she said, and to her astonishment her voice came out firm and strong. The din inside her mind ceased as suddenly as a record that had stopped spinning. "You can go inside my head," she said, "but only when I'm ready."_**

 ** _If you do not want our help, there is no need for this. You are the one who asked for our assistance, after all._**

 ** _"You want to know what's in my mind, just like I do," she said. "That doesn't mean you can't be careful about it."_**

 ** _...9999999_**

"yeah Clary tell. them" Zeke and Uriah cheers

"I'm sure they are surprised " peeta said

"by her?" jace ask

"no?they had a lot of shadowhunters with a hard attitude staring from the herondale family to jace "magnus said

...oooooo...

 ** _The Brother who sat in the center seat templed his thin white fingers beneath his chin. It is an interesting puzzle, admittedly, he said, and the voice inside her mind was dry and neutral. But there is no need for the use of force, if you do not resist._**

 ** _She gritted her teeth. She wanted to resist them, wanted to pry those intrusive voices out of her head. To stand by and allow such a violation of her most intimate, personal self—_**

 ** _But there was every chance that had already happened, she reminded herself. This was nothing more than the excavation of a past crime, the theft of her memory. If it worked, what had been taken from her would be restored. She closed her eyes._**

...ooooo...

" well done overpowering your fear most here won't be able to"four said

"four we are not training if you remember" Zeke remarks and four just glare at him

...oooooo...

 ** _"Go ahead," she said._**

 ** _The first contact came as a whisper inside her head, delicate as the brush of a falling leaf._**

 ** _State your name for the Council.Clarissa Fray.The first voice was joined by others. Who are you?_**

 ** _I'm Clary. My mother is Jocelyn Fray. I live at 807 Berkeley Place in Brooklyn. I am fifteen years old. My father's name was—_**

...oooooooo ...

"that is a stupid question they already know her name ,they said it" katniss said

"yeah,sometimes they can be weird" jace scratch his headl

"sometimes?" Izzy raise raise an eyebrow and laughs

...ooooo...

 ** _Her mind seemed to snap in on itself, like a rubber band, and she reeled soundlessly into a whirlwind of images cast against the insides of her closed eyelids. Her mother was hurrying her down a night-black street between piles of heaped and dirty snow. Then a lowering sky, gray and leaden, rows of black trees stripped bare. An empty square cut into the earth, a plain coffin lowered into it. Ashes to ashes. Jocelyn wrapped in her patchwork quilt, tears spilling down her cheeks, quickly closing a box and shoving it under a cushion as Clary came into the room. She saw the initials on the box again: J. C._**

 ** _...ooooo..._**

"so?wait if those are not for Clary's father,who are they for" will ask

Jocelyn stay silent then talks"my older son"

that earns her too many gaspes and yells

"I have a brother?" Clary yell"why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to forget everything about the shadow world incleading him " Jocelyn says with a tear on her eyes

"how could you?how could you leave him?" Clary yells

"I didn't want to leave him ,I left him with my parents,then I found the house burned,what do you want me to do,I assumed he was dead just like valentine, but now,who know?" Jocelyn brake down crying and Luke comfort her ,I see Clary getting up but she quickly clutch her fists and sit down

...ooooo...

 ** _The images came faster now, like the pages of one of those books where the drawings seemed to move when you flipped them. Clary stood on top of a flight of stairs, looking down a narrow corridor, and there was Luke again, his green duffel bag at his feet. Jocelyn stood in front of him, shaking her head. "Why now, Lucian? I thought that you were dead …" Clary blinked; Luke looked different, almost a stranger, bearded, his hair long and tangled—and branches came down to block her view; she was in the park again, and green faeries, tiny as toothpicks, buzzed among the red flowers. She reached for one in delight, and her mother swung her up into her arms with a cry of terror_**

...oooooooppp...

"oh come on she was just a little girl,why didn't you let her play?" Shauna ask

"faeries as much as they can be fascinating ,they are scary and untrustworthy" jace shake his head"you can't imagine what they can do to her"

"wait ,why did you say you thought he was dead?" gale ask

"because valentine told me so" Jocelyn awnser

"why?"

"that should be revealed later" Luke said

...ooooooo...

 ** _Then it was winter on the black street again, and they were hurrying, huddled under an umbrella, Jocelyn half-pushing and half-dragging Clary between the looming banks of snow. A granite doorway loomed up out of the falling whiteness; there were words carved above the door: THE MAGNIFICENT. Then she was standing inside an entryway that smelled of iron and melting snow. Her fingers were numb with cold. A hand under her chin directed her to look up, and she saw a row of words scrawled along the wall. Two words leaped out at her, burning into her eyes: MAGNUS BANE._**

...oooooop...

heads turn again his way

"fine,I'm busted,I am the one who did the spell" magnus sighs

and Clary leap at him with a pillow and start hitting and cussing"you fucking idiot do you have any idea ,what you have done!"

but with a hand he make her fly up and away from him and throw her at jace "ah yes buiscit ,but first lesson to learn,never attack me cause you will never win" he grins at the end especially after seeing clary and jace's face how priceless is that,and both look at each other,ughhh romanse,im not used to and i dont want to watch it,then someone clears his throat and clary jump of jace and go to magnus,he raise an eyebrow at her but she only take her pillow and go back to her seat

...ooooooo...

 ** _sudden pain lanced through her right arm. She shrieked as the images fell away and she spun upward, breaking the surface of consciousness like a diver breaking up through a wave. There was something cold pressed against her cheek._**

 ** _She pried her eyes open and saw silver stars. She blinked twice before she realized that she was lying on the marble floor, her knees curled up to her chest. When she moved, hot pain shot up her arm.She sat up gingerly. The skin over her left elbow was split and bleeding. She must have landed on it when she fell. There was blood on her shirt._**

 ** _She looked around, disoriented, and saw Jace looking at her, unmoving but very tense around the mouth._**

 ** _Magnus Bane. The words meant something, but what? Before she could ask the question aloud, Jeremiah interrupted her_**

 ** _The block inside your mind is stronger than we had anticipated, he said. It can be safely undone only by the one who put it there. For us to remove it would be to kill you._**

...oooooo...

"how considerate they are" Simon huffs

"they won't kill her,its against the law" Alec said

"but she did end up hurt" jace say with a pained tone seriously what is going on with him

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine" Clary said

...koooooo...

 ** _She scrambled to her feet, cradling her injured arm. "But I don't know who put it there. If I knew that, I wouldn't have come here."_**

 ** _The answer to that is woven into the thread of your thoughts, said Brother Jeremiah. In your waking dream you saw it written._**

 ** _"Magnus Bane? But—that's not even a name!"_**

...oooooo...

"excuse me!" magnus yell

" sorry didn't know you actually exist"Clary roll her eyes and magnus fake heart hurt

"I can't believe it you don't know the high worlock of new york*"

"I didn't before either" jace interrupt and magnus let a yell and put his head in his hands and fake crying but no one actually care

...oooooo...

 ** _It is enough. Brother Jeremiah got to his feet. As if this were a signal, the rest of the Brothers rose alongside him. They inclined their heads toward Jace, a gesture of silent acknowledgment, before they filed away among the pillars and were gone. Only Brother Jeremiah remained. He watched impassively as Jace hurried over to Clary._**

 ** _"Is your arm all right? Let me see," he demanded, seizing her wrist._**

 ** _"Ouch! It's fine. Don't do that; you're making it worse," Clary said, trying to pull away._**

 ** _"You bled on the Speaking Stars," he said. Clary looked and saw that he was right:_**

...oooooooo...

"what,is there a low about that too?" I ask

"who knows?" Uriah said

"it can be somewhere" jace awnser

...ooooooo...

 ** _There was a smear of her blood on the white and silver marble. "I bet there's a law somewhere about that."_**

...ooooooo...

"ha,you both think the same" Isabelle said and i high five clary

...ooooo...

 ** _He turned her arm over, more gently than she would have thought he was capable of. He caught his lower lip between his teeth and whistled; she glanced down and saw that a glove of blood covered her lower arm from the elbow to the wrist. The arm was throbbing, stiff, and painful._**

 ** _"Is this when you start tearing strips off your T-shirt to bind up my wound?" she joked. She hated the sight of blood, especially her own._**

 ** _"If you wanted me to rip my clothes off, you should have just asked." He dug into his pocket and brought out his stele. "It would have been a lot less painful."_**

 ** _...oooooooo..._**

"will you do it?" Marlene ask amused

"why ,do you want to see my body?" jace ask

"why not?"

"Marlene!" both Uriah and Clary yell

"what?" Marlene raise an eyebrow"he is handsome and attractive I can't deny it"

jace grin and Clary slam her hand in her head"well done mar making his ego much more bigger"

"but seriously will you do it?I mean take your shirt off?"Annie giggle a bit

" no!"Clary yell and all faces turn to her "I ..uhhg..he...I mean,that is inoppropriate ,we have kids here,and old people"

"I don't mind" Effie smile

"hmmm,well no" jace say"I don't take my shirt off for anyone just if he is special for me"

"you mean you would do it to Clary?" Shauna ask

"maybe" he said while his eyes trailing on Clary and she blushes

"that's ridiculous!" finnick yell"i am the symbols of sex in panam no one is more attractive than me"

"the symbols of what?" prim ask

damn ,why there is kids here again?

"nothing,nothing,finnick is blabbering nonesense" katniss said glaring at him

...oooooo...

 ** _Remembering the stinging sensation when the stele had touched her wrist, she braced herself, but all she felt as the glowing instrument glided lightly over her injury was a faint warmth. "There," he said, straightening up. Clary flexed her arm in wonder—though the blood was still there, the wound was gone, as were the pain and stiffness. "And next time you're planning to injure yourself to get my attention, just remember that a little sweet talk works wonders."_**

 ** _Clary felt her mouth twitch into a smile. "I'll keep that in mind," she said. And as he turned away, she added, "And thanks."_**

...oooooooop...

"your welcome clare"jace said

" its clary"Clary glare

"I know" he grin back at her

...oooooo...

 ** _He slid the stele into his back pocket without turning to look at her, but she thought she saw a certain gratification in the set of his shoulders. "Brother Jeremiah," he said, rubbing his hands together, "you've been very quiet all this time. Surely you have some thoughts you'd like to share?"_**

 ** _I am charged with leading you from the Silent City, and that is all, said the archivist. Clary wondered if she were imagining it, or if there was actually a faintly affronted tone to his "voice."_**

 ** _"We could always show ourselves out," Jace suggested hopefully. "I'm sure I remember the way—"_**

 ** _The marvels of the Silent City are not for the eyes of the uninitiated, said Jeremiah, and he turned his back on them with a soundless swish of robes. This way._**

...ooooooo...

"why this much protective?" gale ask

"well if you are not careful you can find your self in a grave" Alec said

and I look at him waiting to say its a joke but.he.don't

"also stealing" jace said

"and what is that vulnerable there to steal?" will ask

"the mortal sword of course" isabelle asked

"sure ,sure" Eric said"first a cup ,then a sword,what is next a spoon?"

"no actually a miror" jace awnser and Eric blink at him

...ooooooo...

 ** _When they emerged into the open, Clary took deep breaths of the thick morning air, relishing the city stench of smog, dirt, and humanity. Jace looked around thoughtfully. "It's going to rain," he said._**

 ** _He was right, Clary thought, looking up at the iron-gray sky. "Are we taking a carriage back to the Institute?"_**

 ** _Jace looked from Brother Jeremiah, still as a statue, to the carriage, looming like a black shadow in the archway that led to the street. Then he broke into a grin._**

 ** _"No way," he said. "I hate those things. Let's hail a cab."_**

...oooooooop...

"chapter done" finnick yell"damn this was toooo long tooooo long"

"yes let's go to sleep,I think we all need a bit of rest" Jocelyn said and all nod at her

...

so yes I know sorry I'm totally late ,I wanted to post on new year but come on this chapter is too long almost 19k so that means something because it was to write it and I had to split in in three then reput it ttogether...

anyway hope you enjoy it and please review

and right I don't own any of the books or the characters

so happy late new year?

#emkilaila


	15. chapter 15 part 1 (05-18 10:18:40)

katniss

finally the day is over and I'm damn tired first it was training and the emotional roller coaster in these books but at least we had some fun as johanna and peeta and Annie discovered that writing what they want and leaving it on the paper on the fridge ,next day it arrive and that's how we got to ski it was a great surprise but Uriah couldn't shut up that he was going to ask every day for cake

I got to my room and i find peeta there ,last night we didn't talk every one took a side ,and I don't know why we are even in the same room ,its a bit frustrating and in the same time relaxing to know he is here,god this is a bit crazy

I sit on the bed as peeta is writing something"what are you doing?"

he lift his head to me and smile"drawing"

I come closer and look at the drawing"is this the city of bones?"

he nods at me"I just thought that maybe with the description we heard I can imagine the place"

I smile at him"you and Clary can make the team both of you are good artist"

"but what if I have someone else in mind to be my team mate" he look me in eye and I feel as if he slapped me

"good night peeta,its late" I get up without looking at him and get under the covers ,I hear him sigh then I feel more weight added in the bed ,and taf the lights are off

this is just the beggining ,I can't get attached to anyone,not yet at least.

the morning came and I wake on loud shouts and like some furnitures are being moved or hitted I'm not sure

I put my pillow on my head and yell"shut up!some people need sleep"

i hear a chuckle and I open an eye and see peeta looking at me"you know that its probably four?and you just yelled at him?"

"I don't care who he is" I shake my head"I'm not scared "

then I head a frightened yell and a shudder go throught me"fuck"I get up quickly and run to the bathroom

when I'm out peeta is still on bed finishing the last touchs of his drawing"where are you going?"

"training obviously"

"seriously?but its not for us" peeta raise an eyebrow and I glare

"if you don't remember ,we were picked for the hunger games and I can guess after all this we will get back to it,so I want to be prepared,you should too"

the smile on his face disappear and his shoulder. fall "yes,sure I'll be there"

I don't know why I regret that i say so but that is not my business my goal now is to reach breakfast before Uriah eat everything

yesterday was target practice with guns and today we will start learning how to fight but today more people are in the training room,damn is everyone excited to hit someone else,?

a shudder run through me and I ignore it as four and Eric show us some stances and punches that we will need to learn it then everyone to a punching bag

I look a bit at mine and make sure it won't fall down ,then start hitting,hmm am not that bad as I thought I will,but my eyes travel around and I watch how the others do,well Uriah,Lynn and Marlene are natural ,the others are a bit struggling ,then I see four helping Tris and I smile a bit ,not much people have noticed but they make the team,I shake the thought as I remember last night and try to block jace and Clary's bickirring in the punching bag behind me and look around,and then I see Eric watching Lynn huh?i thought they hate each other,I thought everyone hate Eric,then I notice magnus and Alec chatting but,...holyfuck ,that's not right!I see his hand traveling under his shirt and him whispering in Alec's ear ,I blink and blink again,then the bag hit me square in the face,fuck

I fall down and half the room run to me

"you OK?" gale ask

"yes,yes,I was just distracted" I say and look at the pair and see alec blushing ,I think I'm the only one who noticed that ,maybe next time I'll keep my eyes to myself

finnick and Christina help me up and I sit then tori come and look at my face"its fine but you should sit a bit"

I nod and I look at her she was too quiet the last days more then clove was and I wonder why

well this gives more time to watch and learn more ,sometimes watching teaches a lot of things ,if you watch the right things of course,I just need to keep my eyes away from the other pair

later we go to lunch four said that we are taking training slowly because we are staying here for a long time and everyone need to keep fit for what will be next and I agree with him

I sit at the tables and see some pale faces,what is going on?they can't be that tired then i see Isabelle grining fuck she cooked and if her cooking is really as the book describe we are doomed

I look at my plate at the weird looking soup and I imagine an eye floating in it and I feel like throwing up

Clary notice that I guess and she lock eyes with me and I nod she grins but then she catch tris's helpless face and I give her another nod and start faking being tired and both the girls run to me

"emm we will take katniss to her room,you know that she got a pretty hard punch " Clary said and Tris chuckle

Isabelle narrow her eyes"no"fuck we can't run"take her to the living room she will rest a bit then we have to read"

the three of us nod and we quick away

then we throw ourselves at the couch"damn we were close"Tris said

"yes,I'm not ready to face Izzy's rage" Clary say

"or have an early death" I add and we laugh again and sink more in the couch

"that was fun,you should hang more with us katniss" Tris said

"yes ,you are kinda a loner here" Clary said

"yes" I look down,I won't tell them why,I'm not ready and to be honest I never had friends ,I mean I have Madge and gale but this is different ,I will see what will happen soon

after an hour most everyone joined us in the living room,half glaring ,I don't think they got to run away,well bad for them

"who is reading?" luke asked taking the book out of the chest

"me,me" a woman with blonde hair said from the stairs and we keep looking at her

"who are you?" jace ask

"aw sweety, you didn't know me ?,now that's rude" she awnser with a big smile and I gasp

"Effie?"

half the room look at me as if I'm crazy and notice Effie is missing and then look at the woman

"well done honey" Effie said"I wish I don't look ridiculous "

"you took it seriously" haymitch mumbel"I mean you look beautiful"he close his eyes and say"you still stupid"

Effie scowl but smile at the rest

"you do look beautiful" Simon said"great change from a scary joker to a classy lady,great upgard"

simon get a pillow in the face and Effie smile"thanks kid"

and she take the book sitting down

...ooooooo...

 ** _chapter eleven:MAGNUS BANE_**

..oooooo...

"ouuh yey finally im in the story" magnus squealed

"not yet warlock" jace said

...ooooooo...

 ** _JACE LEANED FORWARD AND BANGED HIS HAND AGAINST THE partition separating them from the cab driver. "Turn left! Left! I said to take Broadway, you brain-dead moron!"_**

...ooooooo...

many crack laughing

"relax jace anger is not good for you" Clary said and he glare at her

"that poor man he doesn't know what he is facing" Izzy said

"yeah I bet he regreted stopping for jace" Tris grins

"oh thank you girls all of you against me,it is not fair" jace yawn

"it never is" I tell him back and we laugh

...ooooooo...

 ** _the taxi driver responded by jerking the wheel so hard to the left that Clary was thrown against Jace. She let out a yelp of resentment. "Why are we taking Broadway, anyway?"_**

 ** _"I'm starving," Jace said. "And there's nothing at home except leftover Chinese." He took his phone out of his pocket and started dialing. "Alec! Wake up!" he shouted. Clary could hear an irritated buzzing on the other end. "Meet us at Taki's. Breakfast. Yeah, you heard me. Breakfast. What? It's only a few blocks away_** "

 ** _He clicked off and shoved the phone into one of his many pockets as they pulled up to a curb. Handing the driver a wad of bills, Jace elbowed Clary out of the car. When he landed on the pavement behind her, he stretched like a cat and spread his arms wide. "Welcome to the greatest restaurant in New York."_**

 ** _...oooooo..._**

"yeah of course it beats Macdonald" Simon roll his eyes and jace mock hurt

"it actually is" Maia said

"wait you have been there before?" gale ask

she nod her head and i give her a look if this place is liked by jace's kind and they don't like others so they would avoid them right?so it must be someplace for the clave maybe?but how does Maia know it ?hmmm what's her story?

...ooooooo...

 ** _It didn't look like much—a low brick building that sagged in the middle like a collapsed soufflé. A battered neon sign proclaiming the restaurant's name hung sideways and was sputtering. Two men in long coats and tipped-forward felt hats slouched in front of the narrow doorway. There were no windows._**

 ** _"It looks like a prison," said Clary._**

 ** _He pointed at her. "But in prison could you order a spaghetti fra diavolo that makes you want to kiss your fingers? I don't think so."_**

 ** _"I don't want spaghetti. I want to know what a Magnus Bane is."_**

...oooooo...

"oh by the freaking angel I can't believe you think i am a thing I'm a person !!!and great warlock!!" magnus yell and start murmuring

Alec sit next to him and give him a smile which he returned,jace send him a questionable look but Alec shrug it off

...ooooooo...

 ** _"It's not a what. It's a who," said Jace. "It's a name."_**

 ** _"Do you know who he is?"_**

 ** _"He's a warlock," said Jace in his most reasonable voice. "Only a warlock could have put a block in your mind like that. Or maybe one of the Silent Brothers, but clearly it wasn't them."_**

 ** _"Is he a warlock you've heard of?" demanded Clary, who was rapidly tiring of Jace's reasonable voice._**

 ** _"The name does sound familiar—"_**

...oooooo...

"familiar!!familiar! is my name something to forget " look at me and he move his finger in a circle in front of his face"how can you forget this!"

"oh shut the fuck off" Zeke yelled"damn you will give me migraine that even Uriah didn't come to that level of blaberring"

"fuck you Zeke" Lynn throw a pillow at him and Uriah grins

"oh bro that was a mistake I'll give you your best migraine ever"

"everyone shut it jeez you are too loud" christina yell

"right said the candor transfor" Eric roll his eyes and the room. get in stupid bickering and fights

until tori get up"may I have your attention"

"wow she talk" finnick said and she spring at him and clutch his throat

"say one more thing and you are dead" then she look at all of us"you will all shut your stupid filthy mouths and stop your kido fights and get back to reading or else we are stuck here for who knows how much and I don't think you want to live together with me or Eric or four or that yawny kid"and she glare at magnus"or that stupid alcoholic, so move it up everyone or there would be some bad, really bad consequences "and she glare at each one of us then sit down" go ahead miss Effie" god tori is scary I changed my mind I want her back quiet

...ooooooooo...

 ** _"Hey!" It was Alec, looking like he'd rolled out of bed and pulled jeans on over his pajamas. His hair, unbrushed, stuck out wildly around his head._**

 ** _... .ooooo..._**

"sexy" magnus mumbel and some girls chuckle while others laugh and Tory only shake her head

...oooooooo...

 ** _He loped toward them, eyes on Jace, ignoring Clary as usual. "Izzy's on her way," he said. "She's bringing the mundane."_**

 ** _"Simon? Where did he come from?" Jace asked._**

 ** _"He showed up first thing this morning. Couldn't stay away from Izzy, I guess. Pathetic." Alec sounded amused. Clary wanted to kick him._**

 ** _...ooooooooo..._**

"you still can" Simon says and Alec glare at him

"nah,he didn't get on my nerves yet or else I learned pretty good moves today and I can kick him then" Clary said grining

"you wish to " Alec said rolling his eyes

...ooooooooo...

 ** _"Anyway, are we going in or what? I'm starving."_**

 ** _"Me too," said Jace. "I could really go for some fried mouse tails."_**

 ** _"Some what?" asked Clary, sure that she'd heard wrong._**

...oooooo...

"no you did not ,its actually delicious" jace said grinning more

"oh shut it he is joking" Shauna said

"am I?" he raise an eyebrow but most ignore him

...ooooooo...

 ** _Jace grinned at her. "Relax," he said. "It's just a diner."_**

 ** _They were stopped at the front door by one of the slouching men. As he straightened, Clary caught a glimpse of his face under the hat. His skin was dark red, his squared-off hands ending in blue-black nails. Clary felt herself stiffen, but Jace and Alec seemed unconcerned. They said something to the man, who nodded and stepped back, allowing them to pass._**

...iooooooo...

"wow wow now we came to red faces people don't you think that is much " Eric said

"that's a warlock ,well kind of" Jocelyn said.

"what do you mean?"Lynn ask

" he has no magic"Alec explain

"how is he a warlock when he is not a sorcer he has no magic that's mean he can't be a warlock,because warlock has magic " simon said quickly

"I'm confused" Marlene said

" oh by the angel wait a bit I'm sure I'm going to explain"jace huffs and stretch his arms on Clary's shoulder but she push him away glaring

...oooooooo...

 ** _"Jace," Clary hissed as the door shut behind them. "Who was that?"_**

 ** _"You mean Clancy?" Jace asked, glancing around the brightly lit restaurant. It was pleasant inside, despite the lack of windows. Cozy wooden booths nestled up against each other, each one lined with brightly colored cushions. Endearingly mismatched crockery lined the counter, behind which stood a blond girl in a waitress's pink-and-white apron, nimbly counting out change to a stocky man in a flannel shirt. She saw Jace, waved, and gestured that they should sit wherever they wanted. "Clancy keeps out undesirables," said Jace, herding her to one of the booths._**

 ** _"He's a demon," she hissed. Several customers turned to look at her—a boy with spiky blue dreads was sitting next to a beautiful Indian girl with long black hair and gauzelike golden wings sprouting from her back. The boy frowned darkly. Clary was glad the restaurant was almost empty._**

...oooooooo...

"wait did you say wings?" will ask

Effie look down"aaaaahaaa I'm sure I did"

"that's getting more and more ridiculous" he narrow his eyes

and christna laughs"don't worry about him his little mind work only on facts and science so he won't get it soon ,neither will Eric "

both glare at her

"and did you get it and completely accept it?" gale ask

"of course not"

jace sigh in annoyance at half the room

"well you need to give us time,I mean sure that's what you grow up on but for us its just a fairytale for children " four explain

"yeah its not easy to accept that our reality is based on false things and that there is a world behind all what we knows" Tris finish for him and jace sighs more

"sure have all the time you need guys,its not like we are going any time soon"

...ooooooo...

 ** _"No, he isn't," said Jace, sliding into a booth. Clary moved to sit beside him, but Alec was already there. She settled gingerly onto the booth seat opposite them, her arm still stiff despite Jace's ministrations. She felt hollow inside, as if the Silent Brothers had reached into her and scooped out her insides, leaving her light and dizzy. "He's an ifrit," Jace explained. "They're warlocks with no magic. Half demons who can't cast spells for whatever reason."_**

...oooooo...

"ahhhh so it's genetically"will say

Izzy look like she want to lounge at him but then hit Simon instead and the poor one gasp

" watch out will your euridit is showing a lot "tori say and will's eyes widens and he shut his mouth

...oooooottttttt

 ** _"Poor bastards," said Alec, picking up his menu. Clary picked hers up too, and stared. Locusts and honey were featured as a special, as were plates of raw meat, whole raw fish, and something called a toasted bat sandwich. A page of the beverage section was devoted to the different types of blood they had on tap—to Clary's relief, they were different kinds of animal blood, rather than type A, type O, or type B-negative._**

 ** _"Who eats whole raw fish?" she inquired aloud._**

 ** _"Kelpies," said Alec. "Selkies. Maybe the occasional nixie."_**

...ooooo...

" I'm not going to even ask"finnick laughs in his place

"all downworlders eat there so it is normal to find blood for vampires or fairies food or raw meat " Maia explain and I want to ask her how she know that but she won't tell right?

"how do you know that?" Tris looks alarmed and I smile at her

"a story for another time" Maia said"or maybe you will find out in the book"we groin again at the much misteries we have here everything we ask about we just get a one awnser 'wait and you will find soon 'it's frustrating a lot

...oooooo...

 ** _"Don't order any of the faerie food," said Jace, looking at her over the top of his menu. "It tends to make humans a little crazy. One minute you're munching a faerie plum, the next minute you're running naked down Madison Avenue with antlers on your head. Not," he added hastily, "that this has ever happened to me."_**

...oooooo...

most chukel at that"you can't lie jace its obvious"annie said

"I will pay my life to see that " Marlene daydreams and Lynn hit her head

"wake up!"

"I want some fairies food" Zeke says"as much as I want to taste the happy serum of amity"

"bro we can ask it they will give it" Uriah grins"imagine half these people on peace serum or fairy food"

both the brothers high five but that only earned them a lot of pillows"don't you dare try it idiots"Johanna yell throwing the book from Effie's hand on them and everyone's eyes widen

"the book!" both duck down and he hits the wall

"oops" is all she respond before rue run quickly and grab it back to effie

"well thank you sweatheart"

...oooooo...

 ** _Alec laughed. "Do you remember—" he began, and launched into a story that contained so many mysterious names and proper nouns that Clary didn't even bother trying to follow it. She was looking at Alec instead, watching him as he talked to Jace. There was a kinetic, almost feverish energy to him that hadn't been there before. Something about Jace sharpened him, brought him into focus. If she were going to draw them together, she thought, she would make Jace a little blurry, while Alec stood out, all sharp, clear planes and angles._**

...oooooooooo...

"thanks Clary ," Alec smiles a bit

"I'll do it for you soon" Clary smile back and I think its first time they don't glare at each other

"what about me?" jace whines

"you're a kid jace" Izzy smile a bit too what is happening to the world?both are smiling?and I guess Clary noticed that too as her eyes widened too

...ooooooo ...

 ** _Jace was looking down as Alec spoke, smiling a little and tapping his water glass with a fingernail. She sensed he was thinking of other things. She felt a sudden flash of sympathy for Alec. Jace couldn't be an easy person to care about. I was laughing at you because declarations of love amuse me, especially when unrequited._**

 ** _Jace looked up as the waitress passed. "Are we ever going to get any coffee?" he said aloud, interrupting Alec midsentence._**

 ** _Alec subsided, his energy fading. "I …"_**

...ooooooo...

"jace !" a chourse of yells come

"thats rude" prim says

"he is not your servent"magnus says

" he is almost your brother!"Tris says

" that's bulliying"Simon joins in the yells

"alright everybody stop it,it was not intended,I didn't do that yet" jace says and more glares come to him but nevertheless they stop their complains

...oooooo...

 ** _Clary spoke up hastily. "What's all the raw meat for?" she asked, indicating the third page of her menu._**

 ** _"Werewolves," said Jace. "Though I don't mind a bloody steak myself every once in a while." He reached across the table and flipped Clary's menu over. "Human food is on the back."_**

 ** _She perused the perfectly ordinary menu selections with a feeling of stupefaction. It was all too much._**

 ** _...ooooo..._**

"you think?" will shake his head

"I almost forgot that Clary is suffering like us,new world and things" Uriah say

"thanks uri" Clary say smiling

...oooooo...

 ** _"They have smoothies here?"_**

 ** _"There's this apricot-plum smoothie with wildflower honey that's simply divine," said Isabelle, who had appeared with Simon at her side. "Shove over," she said to Clary, who scooted so close to the wall that she could feel the cold bricks pressing into her arm. Simon, sliding in next to Isabelle, offered her a half-embarrassed smile that she didn't return. "You should have one."_**

 ** _Clary wasn't sure if Isabelle was talking to her or to Simon, so she said nothing._**

 ** _...oooooooo..._**

"to Simon probably" Alec said

"yes I think isabelle hate you here" peeta daid

"you think?" gale laughed"both siblings do hate her"

"that would be an understatment" Clary said

"sure sure ,I don't hate her" Alec said

and half the room raise their eyebrows at him while Clary groined

"OK maybe I do a bit in the book but I don't hate her here "

...999999999...

 ** _Isabelle's hair tickled her face, smelling of some kind of vanilla perfume. Clary fought the urge to sneeze. She hated vanilla perfume. She'd never understood why some girls felt the need to smell like dessert._**

 ** _...oooooo..._**

"huh seriously?" Marlene said

"vanilla is one if my best smells" christina huffs

"and why is that" Tris asks and both the girls blink more than once at her

"abnegation transfer remember?"

both the girls nod in understanding while isabelle look surprised

"abgat what?"

half the room chukle and ignore her"a long story till the books of my world"Izzy glare at her and Clary get up and high five her

"from today you are my new bestie ,it is good to give them back their famous phrase " and she mimick Isabelle"just wait and you will find out in the books"the others laugh along while Izzy throw a pillow at her

...ooooooo...

 ** _"So how did it go at the Bone City?" Isabelle asked, flipping her menu open. "Did you find out what's in Clary's head?"_**

 ** _"We got a name," said Jace. "Magnus—"_**

 ** _"Shut up," Alec hissed, thwacking Jace with his closed menu._**

...oiioiooo...

"eh?is my name that of a shock to you ?"magnus asks

" ehm..."Alec staterrs

and luckily jace save him"i dont think he even know you do exist"

magnus gulp and sigh"muttering"well he does now"

some give him weird glances and the rest don't give a damn

...ioooooo...

 ** _Jace looked injured. "Jesus." He rubbed his arm. "What's your problem?"_**

 ** _"This place is full of Downworlders. You know that. I think you should try to keep the details of our investigation secret."_**

 ** _"Investigation?" Isabelle laughed. "Now we're detectives? Maybe we should all have code names."_**

 ** _"Good idea," said Jace. "I shall be Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein."_**

...oooooo...

alec at that second spat his water in jace's face and everyone break laughing

"that's a weird name" Tris says

"its rediculous" shauna says

"jace"Alec says calmly" I told you to get over the fucking name"and he glare at him

to which jace grin at"oh come on its a great name"

"i totally agree" uriah says and both Lynn and Marlene face palms themselves

...ooooo...

 ** _Alec spit his water back into his glass. At that moment the waitress arrived to take their order. Up close she was still a pretty blond girl, but her eyes were unnerving—entirely blue, with no white or pupil at all. She smiled with sharp little teeth. "Know what you're having?"_**

... ooooooo...

"that's creepy" christina said

"you know what christina I don't even get why you came to dauntless you are supposed to be brave not a sickenly idiot mama's girl" Eric state folding his arms but christina ignore him and she turn her head to the side emberessed

...oooooooooo...

 ** _Jace grinned. "The usual," he said, and got a smile from the waitress in return._**

 ** _"Me too," Alec chimed in, though he didn't get the smile. Isabelle fastidiously ordered a fruit smoothie, Simon asked for coffee, and Clary, after a moment's hesitation, chose a large coffee and coconut pancakes. The waitress winked a blue eye at her and flounced off._**

 ** _"Is she an ifrit too?" Clary asked, watching her go._**

 ** _"Kaelie? No. Part fey, I think," said Jace._**

 ** _...oooooo..._**

"wait a second fey?as in fairy?"will ask

" yep"jace, Izzy,Alec,magnus,luke and ms.Frey nod their heads

will crock his head confused"maybe you should stop analysing every bit will its easier to get along with things"Tris says and he nod his head slowly

...ooooooo...

 ** _"She's got nixie eyes," said Isabelle thoughtfully._**

 ** _"You really don't know what she is?" asked Simon._**

 ** _Jace shook his head. "I respect her privacy." He nudged Alec. "Hey, let me out for a second."_**

 ** _Scowling, Alec moved aside. Clary watched Jace as he strode over to Kaelie, who was leaning against the bar, talking to the cook through the pass-through to the kitchen. All Clary could see of the cook was a bent head in a white chef's hat. Tall furry ears poked through holes cut into either side of the hat._**

 ** _...ooooooooo..._**

"should I even ask?" gale says

"no,just ignore it its probably a werewolf" Alec says

",did jace went to Kate to ask her about what she is?" Uriah scratch his head

and the whole room say in union"kaelie!""

"yes yes,the same,but did he?"

"no," jace says grining

"oh please,they are probably making out in the bathroom or in a corner" Izzy huffs frustrated

...ooooo...

 ** _Kaelie turned to smile at Jace, who put an arm around her. She snuggled in. Clary wondered if this was what Jace meant by respecting her privacy._**

...oooooo...

"no,but I can show you if you want what I meant" jace wriggle his eyebrows and he gets a lot of pillows to the face

"don't Even think about it" Clary hissed

"so,then do you want to try what she did,remember that didn't happen yet so its a bonus for you" jace says and ducks in time for another party of pillows,then he open his arms for Clary,who glare daggers at his head"fine,sweety,you can enjoy it later in bed,in private"he whishper the last part and the people close who heard shake their heads in amusement while Clary blush heavily

...ooooooo...

 ** _Isabelle rolled her eyes. "He really shouldn't tease the waitstaff like that."_**

 ** _Alec looked at her. "You don't think he means it? That he likes her, I mean."_**

 ** _Isabelle shrugged. "She's a Downworlder," she said, as if that explained everything._**

 ** _...ooooooo..._**

actually it do" Izzy said

"what does that mean" Clary crooked her head to the side

"it means that jace is never serious about downworlders" izzy said irritated"never got why"and she shake her head

"maybe I should ask you the same question ,don't you think sis" jace says and Izzy glare at him but don't add a word

...oooooo...

 ** _"I don't get it," said Clary._**

 ** _Isabelle glanced at her without interest. "Get what?"_**

 ** _"This whole Downworlder thing. You don't hunt them, because they aren't exactly demons, but they're not exactly people, either. Vampires kill; they drink blood—"_**

 ** _"Only rogue vampires drink human blood from living people," interjected Alec. "And those, we're allowed to kill."_**

 ** _...oooooooo..._**

"so you live with them normally" Marlene ask

"I can't imagine living in the same apartment or school as vampires" christina said disgusted

"it would be as twilight" Simon add

"like what?" gale ask

"you know that story of vampires ,of edwerd and Bella" Simon explain and then he see the blank looks of everyone"never mind"

"anyway " Alec says"we try our best to have less contact with them as much as possible" then he looks at both jace and izzy"well most of us try atleast"he sighs and both jace and Izzy laugh at him

...oooooo...

 ** _"And werewolves are what? Just overgrown puppies?"_**

...oooooooooo...

Maia growls a bit and she get some confused gazes

...ioooooo...

 ** _"They kill demons," said Isabelle. "So if they don't bother us, we don't bother them."_**

 ** _Like letting spiders live because they eat mosquitoes, Clary thought. "So they're good enough to let live, good enough to make your food for you, good enough to flirt with—but not really good enough? I mean, not as good as people."_**

...ooooooooo...

"guys that's really confusing" finnick huffs"I can't get your points"

the trio just shrug at him"that is how we are comfortable with our lives"jace said and some shake their heads in diseaprouving

...oooooooo...

 ** _Isabelle and Alec looked at her as if she were speaking Urdu. "Different from people," said Alec finally._**

 ** _"Better than mundanes?" said Simon._**

 ** _"No," Isabelle said decidedly. "You could turn a mundane into a Shadowhunter. I mean, we came from mundanes. But you could never turn a Downworlder into one of the Clave. They can't withstand the runes."_**

 ** _"So they're weak?" asked Clary._**

...oooooooo...

"ha !weak my ass" Maia growls again and people step away of her

"Maia you OK?"Tris asks

" of course why would I not be"Maia awnsers and I narrow my eyes at her that girl don't speak a lot so why did she snap like this?what's her story I'm getten more and more curious about her

...oooooooooooo...

 ** _"I wouldn't say that," said Jace, sliding back into his seat next to Alec. His hair was mussed and there was a lipstick mark on his cheek. "At least not with a peri, a djinn, an ifrit, and God knows what else listening in." He grinned as Kaelie appeared and distributed their food. Clary regarded her pancakes consideringly. They looked fantastic: golden brown, drenched with honey. She took a bite as Kaelie wobbled off on her high heels._**

 ** _They were delicious._**

...oooooooo...

"I told you so"jace grins

" yeah yeah ,i know you did ,don't get too cocky about it "Clary roll her eyes

...oooooo...

 ** _"I told you it was the greatest restaurant in Manhattan," said Jace, eating fries with his fingers._**

 ** _She glanced at Simon, who was stirring his coffee, head down._**

 ** _"Mmmf," said Alec, whose mouth was full._**

...ooooooo...

" damn it now I'm hungry"Clary said

"oh right you didn't have lunch ,neither Kat and Tris" christina said smirking and we give her a glare

"Kat?" I ask

"don't act like you don't like it its too tall" she awnsered

"I like Kat too" peeta said and I bluch. a bit

"you know we left your share of lunch in the fridge ,you can go and eat guys" Izzy said smiling

"no !" we yell then Tris compose herself first"we are not that hungry"

"but clary said she is" jace smirk at us and Clary hit him to the head"ouch,what was that for"but she don't tell

"I insist girls you go and eat"

"and we insist not to" Tris give her a fake smile"at least let's finish the chapter"to that Izzy shuted her mouth

most the room was watching in amused looks and Uriah is clearly frustrated that we ran again without eating...huh budy our luck to say the least

...oooooooo...

 ** _"Right," said Jace. He looked at Clary. "It's not one-way," he said. "We may not always like Downworlders, but they don't always like us, either. A few hundred years of the Accords can't wipe out a thousand years of hostility."_**

 ** _"I'm sure she doesn't know what the Accords are, Jace," said Isabelle around her spoon._**

...oooooooooo...,...

"I do actually" Clary said

"me too" Tris said

"how do you...when did you even?" Alec stuter

"she and hodge menshined it earlier" Tris said

"we did?"Clary asked" we talked about a lot of things,I dont even remember that"

"its the peace negotiation between the downworlders and shadow hunters that could not happen until valentine did what he did" will explain and he get a lot of looks"what?I was attentive"

"as much as i don't like you ,you're right" jace said

...ooooooooo...

 ** _"I do, actually," said Clary._**

ha.most the room chuckeled

 ** _"I don't," said Simon._**

 ** _"Yes, but nobody cares what you know." Jace examined a fry before biting into it. "I enjoy the company of certain Downworlders at certain times and places. But we don't really get invited to the same parties."_**

...oooooooooo...

some roll their eyes at jace's remark

"you made it look like you don't care" Shauna said

"I don't " jace said

Shauna open her mouth then change her mind

...ooooooooooo...

 ** _"Wait." Isabelle suddenly sat up straight. "What did you say that name was?" she demanded, turning to Jace. "The name in Clary's head."_**

 ** _"I didn't," said Jace. "At least, I didn't finish it. It's Magnus Bane." He grinned at Alec mockingly. "Rhymes with 'overcareful pain in the ass.'"_**

... ...oooooooo...

magnus glare at him"i wish I have my magic right now"

jace narrow his eyes"really?can't hurt me if you can't catch me"he grin back at him

"not for long,you think 28person won't help me "

"of course ,they love me"

"do they?"

jace looks around and see many grins around and his eyes widen"that's not fair!"

"nothing is fair in love and war sweety" Clary give him a playful look

...oooooooooo.head

 ** _A_** ** _lec muttered a retort into his coffee. It rhymed with something that sounded a lot more like "ducking glass mole." Clary smiled inwardly._**

 ** _... ...oooooooo..._**

"Alec!you too"jace fake hurt

" I still don't believe the duck thing"Lynn shake her head

"everyone has a fear" four say"although his is a bit ridiculous "

some laugh at that

...ooooooo...

...oooooo...

 ** _"It can't be—but I'm almost totally sure—" Isabelle dug into her purse and pulled out a folded piece of blue paper. She wiggled it between her fingers. "Look at this."_**

 ** _Alec held out his hand for the paper, glanced at it with a shrug, and handed it to Jace. "It's a party invitation. For somewhere in Brooklyn," he said. "I hate Brooklyn."_**

 ** _...oooooooooooooo..._**

" aaaaaa I live in brooklyn,so you must be right"magnus said

"why do you hate it?" Zeke ask

"I.JUST.HATE. IT" Alec say while hissing his teeth

...ooooooo...

 ** _"Don't be such a snob," said Jace. Then, just as Isabelle had, he sat up straight and stared. "Where did you get this, Izzy?"_**

 ** _She fluttered her hand airily. "From that kelpie in Pandemonium. He said it would be awesome. He had a whole stack of them."_**

 ** _"What is it?" Clary demanded impatiently. "Are you going to show the rest of us, or not?"_**

 ** _Jace turned it around so they could all read it. It was printed on thin paper, nearly parchment, in a thin, elegant, spidery hand. It announced a gathering at the humble home of Magnus the Magnificent Warlock, and promised attendees "a rapturous evening of delights beyond your wildest imaginings."_**

...oooooooooo...

"ah so it is my party" magnus confirm

"don't you think the card is a bit of..." Tris said

"glittery?"Uriah grin

"ridiculous?"Marlene said

"elegent?"magnus says and we raise our eyebrows at him" what?it is?"

"I was going to say exaggerating, but it works too" Tris says with a chuckel

... ..oooooooo. . . ...

 ** _The party didn't start until midnight, so with a whole day to kill, Jace and Alec disappeared to the weapons room and Isabelle and Simon announced their intention of going for a walk in Central Park so that she could show him the faerie circles. Simon asked Clary if she wanted to come along. Stifling a murderous rage, she refused on the grounds of exhaustion._**

...oooooooo...

"faerie circle?" Simón says"interesting"

"I'll take you there once we go out of this place" Izzy says with a smile

"sure,I'd like that" they both look at each other then somebody clear his throat "I mean if we are not busy in anything or in a war you know the letter said there is a war I'm not sure if we can go in a war that won't be easy or fun and..."

"Simon you are blabbering" Clary said raising both eyebrows

"oh right sorry" he reply with a red cheeks and I smile in these few days I didnt see Simon speak a lot I wonder what's his story

...oooooo...

 ** _It wasn't exactly a lie—she was exhausted, her body still weakened from the aftereffects of the poison and the too-early rising. She lay on her bed in the Institute, shoes kicked off, willing herself to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. The caffeine in her veins fizzed like carbonated water, and her mind was full of darting images. She kept seeing her mother's face looking down at her, her expression panicked. Kept seeing the Speaking Stars, hearing the voices of the Silent Brothers in her head. Why would there be a block in her mind? Why would a powerful warlock have put it there, and to what purpose? She wondered what memories she might have lost, what experiences she'd had that she couldn't now recall. Or maybe everything she thought she did remember was a lie …?_**

...oooooo...

"right no one asked" Marlene says snmiling"but how are you Clary?"

"I'm fine" Clary said stiffly

"no really ,you must be overwhelmed even more than in the books" shauna replied

"guys in fine ,it is harg but I'm coping" both girls give her small nodes and smile and I see Tris putting a hand on her shoulder I give a questioning look but she only shrug fine don't tell me

...oooooo...

 ** _She sat up, no longer able to bear where her thoughts were taking her. Barefoot, she padded out into the corridor and toward the library. Maybe Hodge could help her._**

 ** _But the library was empty. Afternoon light slanted in through the parted curtains, laying bars of gold across the floor. On the desk lay the book Hodge had read out of earlier, its worn leather cover gleaming. Beside it Hugo slept on his perch, beak tucked under wing._**

...oooooo...

"don't upset Hugo!" jace yells

"huh?" Clary ask

"he can be too violent when he is bothered,I'm speaking of expirence "

"yeah you mean when Hugo almost killed you because you wanted to throw him of the institute and take the book he like to sleep on" Alec raise his eyebrow laughing

"come on I love that book and he stole it"

the whole room inrupt in laughter and I shake my head typical jace

...ooooooo...

 ** _My mother knew that book, Clary thought. She touched it, read out of it. The ache to hold something that was a part of her mother's life felt like a gnawing at the pit of her stomach. She crossed the room hastily and laid her hands on the book. It felt warm, the leather heated by sunlight. She raised the cover._**

...oooooo...

"honey I'm sorry ,I just..." Jocelyn start but Clary raise a hand

"please mom I'm not ready yet "

"but.."

"please"

"I don't understand you are not angry on her in books" gale ask

"no its obvious she loves her mother that's why her need to find her had covered her feelings for any anger" Annie said

"you mean she will explode when she find her?" christina ask and will nod

...ooooo...

 ** _Something folded slid out from between the pages and fluttered to the floor at her feet. She bent to retrieve it, smoothing it open reflexively._**

 ** _It was the photograph of a group of young people, none much older than Clary herself. She knew it had been taken at least twenty years ago, not because of the clothes they were wearing—which, like most Shadowhunter gear, were nondescript and black—but because she recognized her mother instantly: Jocelyn, no more than seventeen or eighteen, her hair halfway down her back and her face a little rounder, the chin and mouth less defined. She looks like me, Clary thought dazedly._**

...ooooo...

"ofcorse you look like her"Luke say" you always did"

Clary give him a small smile and he give it back

I wonder who is Luke,I don't know he looks a bit weird to me to belong to this world just like Simon but who I'm I to judge

... .ooooooo...

 ** _Jocelyn's arm was around a boy Clary didn't recognize. It gave her a jolt. She'd never thought of her mother being involved with anyone other than her father, since Jocelyn had never dated or seemed interested in romance. She wasn't like most single mothers, who trolled PTA meetings for likely-looking dads, or Simon's mom, who was always checking her profile on JDate. The boy was good-looking, with hair so fair it was nearly white, and black eyes._**

...9ooooooo...

"valentine" both Jocelyn and look Hiss's at the same time

. ...oooooo...

 ** _"That's Valentine," said a voice at her elbow. "When he was seventeen."_**

 ** _She leaped back, almost dropping the photo. Hugo gave a startled and unhappy caw before settling back down on his perch, feathers ruffled._**

 ** _It was Hodge, looking at her with curious eyes._**

 ** _"I'm so sorry," she said, setting the photograph down on the desk and backing hastily away. "I didn't mean to pry into your things."_**

 ** _...oooooo..._**

"ha that's not his things" jace laughs"its a library ,everything in it is for everyone else ,isn't it with your mundane libraries"

"I guess so" Clary says

and some of tris's groups laugh "sorry sorry" Uriah says"we just don't use a library"and he focus with his hands on the word library and he falls laughing on a chukiling Marlene and smirking Lynn

...oooooo...

 ** _"It's all right." He touched the photograph with a scarred and weathered hand—a strange contrast to the neat spotlessness of his tweed cuffs. "It's a piece of your past, after all."_**

 ** _Clary drifted back toward the desk as if the photo exerted a magnetic pull. The white-haired boy in the photo was smiling at Jocelyn, his eyes crinkled in that way that boys' eyes crinkled when they really liked you. Nobody, Clary thought, had ever looked at her that way. Valentine, with his cold, fine-featured face, looked absolutely unlike her own father, with his open smile and the bright hair she'd inherited. "Valentine looks … sort of nice."_**

 ** _...ooooo..._**

"nice ,sure" Jocelyn huffs

"you hate him that much,huh" peeta ask

"well what about having a manipulative psychopathic of a husband who turn all your friends to his side,kills hundred of innocent people and poison his own son not to mention wanting to kill his own parabatai and resulting the death of most his allies!" Jocelyn yells

and Luke put a hand on her shoulder and the in the ear at relax a bit

okay now I'm in a debit which worst snow or valentine both are the worst ever

. ... ...oooooo...

 ** _"Nice he wasn't," said Hodge, with a twisted smile, "but he was charming and clever and very persuasive. Do you recognize anyone else?"_**

 ** _She looked again. Standing behind Valentine, a little to the left, was a thin boy with a shock of light brown hair. He had the big shoulders and gawky wrists of someone who hadn't grown into his height yet. "Is that you?"_**

 ** _...oooooo..._**

the trio laugh a bit"why can't I imagine hodge as a teenager?"Izzy asks

"maybe because of the brown hair?" magnus says and they laugh again huh what am I missing

 ** _...oooooo..._**

 ** _Hodge nodded. "And …?"_**

 ** _She had to look twice before she identified someone else she knew: so young as to be nearly unrecognizable. In the end his glasses gave him away, and the eyes behind them, light blue as seawater. "Luke," she said._**

 ** _"Lucian. And here." Leaning over the photo, Hodge indicated an elegant-looking teenage couple, both dark-haired, the girl half a head taller than the boy. Her features were narrow and predatory, almost cruel. "The Lightwoods," he said. "And there"—he indicated a very handsome boy with curling dark hair, high color in his square-jawed face—"is Michael Wayland."_**

 ** _"He doesn't look anything like Jace."_**

 ** _"Jace resembles his mother."_**

 ** _"Is this, like, a class photo?" Clary asked._**

 ** _"Not quite. This is a picture of the Circle, taken in the year it was formed. That's why Valentine, the leader, is in the front, and Luke is on his right side—he was Valentine's second in command."_**

 ** _Clary turned her gaze away. "I still don't understand why my mother would join something like that."_**

 ** _"You must understand—"_**

 ** _"You keep saying that," Clary said crossly. "I don't see why I must understand anything. You tell me the truth, and I'll either understand it or I won't."_**

 ** _The corner of Hodge's mouth twitched. "As you say." He paused to reach out a hand and stroke Hugo, who was strutting along the edge of the desk importantly. "The Accords have never had the support of the whole Clave. The more venerable families, especially, cling to the old times, when Downworlders were for killing. Not just out of hatred but because it made them feel safer. It is easier to confront a threat as a mass, a group, not individuals who must be evaluated one by one … and most of us knew someone who had been injured or killed by a Downworlder. There is nothing," he added, "quite like the moral absolutism of the young. It's easy, as a child, to believe in good and evil, in light and dark. Valentine never lost that—neither his destructive idealism nor his passionate loathing of anything he considered 'nonhuman_**


	16. AU

so I'm so so sorry guys

first I know I know its been 5 months since last time I did post and I'm sorry I don't know why but this chapter has been a pain for me to write

second I actually didn't even mean to post you see I have some problems with my account so either post it like that or have it all wippen so just pretend the chapter ends when Clary saw Luke in the picture

and I promise guys I'll try to finish the chapter and post it within a week

and i know i said it before but im not much of a frequent updater and im trying my best cause i only write when i feel like to and honestly theses last months i didnt have not a moment of inspiration

so if anyone want a spoiler pm me that's the last I can do

and please don't lose hope on me you don't know when I might update

#emkilaila


End file.
